Lagrimas de cristal
by Ella Tsukino
Summary: Pan regresa a su hogar después de muchos años lejos, pero ya no es mas la niña que conocían sino una mujer dañada por el pasado, Trunks deberá descubrir que fue lo que le paso y ayudarla Pero… ¿se enamorara de ella?, contiene OOC, OC y posible AU
1. La nueva Pan

**Aclaratoria: Dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es obra del gran Akira Toriyama simplemente les empleo con fines de entretenimiento tanto propio como colectivo y sin recibir nada a cambio.**

**Bueno Holis! Soy nueva en esto de escribir fics especialmente sobre DBZ, soy fanática desde pequeña aunque admito que no recuerdo mucho del anime, esta es una de las tantas historias en las que estoy (estaré) trabajando y contiene mis parejas favoritas PanxTrunks y GotenxBra, no me gusta poner a ningún personaje como malo pero en esta ocasión les tocara odiar a Marron o a mí jejeje. Espero que les guste y que no me golpeen. En mi fic Pan tendrá 20, Trunks 32, Bra 22 y Goten 31 años.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lagrimas de Cristal<strong>

**Capitulo 1: La nueva pan**

Una joven alta, de cabellera oscura cayendo como cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda y unos ojos tan oscuros como esa noche conducía un Porsche 911 turbo cabriolet rojo, sonrió de medio lado, después de 8 largos años de haber desaparecido, sin decir nada, alejándose de todo por fin regresaba a su hogar, pero no volvía aquella niña ruda, extrovertida rayando en lo salvaje, sino una mujer hermosa y recatada. Para todos sería una sorpresa verla de ese modo, usando vestido, maquillaje, tacones, mucho más a cierto joven de pelo morado y ojos azules como el mar…

-que me importa- se dijo en voz alta molesta- aunque debería darle las gracias, si no fuera por aquel día jamás me hubiera convertido en lo que soy.

Concentró su atención en manejar, ese pensamiento la había molestado demasiado, aquel chico que hace años quiso con toda su alma ahora lo odiaba con todo su corazón, por ello volvió, para demostrarle lo contrario, para que se diera cuenta de que el golpe de hace mucho tiempo solo sirvió para fortalecerla. Estacionó su hermoso auto casi frente a la casa de los dueños de la famosa Corporación Capsula y bajó con cuidado.

Caminó lentamente hacia la gran puerta de la entrada y se quedo parada por un instante, ese era el momento que tanto había esperado, por lo que tanto había sufrido, _"por fin todo el mundo conocerá a la nueva Pan, a la señorita Pan"_, pensó. Tocó levemente la puerta que fue abierta por una joven muy hermosa, de cabello azul hasta los hombros, ojos del mis color y un vestido morado algo corto.

-supongo que fuiste invitada a la fiesta- dedujo por cómo iba vestida y dedicándole una sonrisa la invito a pasar- ponte cómoda.

-Gracias- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La miró marcharse y la invadió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla de decirle que era ella, Pan, pero se contuvo, aun no era el momento indicado para que el mundo supiera de ella, pronto lo sabría.

Mientras tanto en una de las tantas mesas que adornaban el jardín un grupo de chicos reían y bromeaban a lo grande, se trata de Goten, Uub, Marron y Trunks, los amigos incondicionales y que por supuesto formaban parte importante de aquella fiesta.

-Así que ¿Qué le vas a regalar a tu madre Goten?- le preguntó Uub sabiendo que su amigo era tan despistado que probablemente le compraría una revista- ¿pasta dental, una revista de autos, o ya se algo como el regalo del año pasado, unas entradas para ver a My Chemical Romance- se burló

-bueno, deja de molestarme ya sabes que eso de los regalos no se me da, pero esta vez se me ha ocurrido una gran idea- atajo orgulloso

-vamos Goten, ¿tu una gran idea?- intervino juguetona Marron- déjame adivinar le compraste una de esos peluches que salen de las maquinas del centro comercial-

Goten se cayó de la silla y lo negó enérgicamente hasta que todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de no me engañas- ¡no soy bueno con los regalos!- grito aventando sobre la mesa un ratón algo raro

-y para acabarla elijes el más feo, se ve que tú no tienes descaro Goten- se quejó Trunks con una gota en la frente- por lo menos esta vez no le regalaste ese hámster que casi le provoca un infarto.

-¡va! Era lindo, no fue mi culpa que se escapara de su jaula y corriera por toda la casa- se defendió poniéndose de pie- y mejor me voy antes de que sigan burlándose de mis regalos, malos amigos-

Goten se levantó dejando al grupo y dirigiéndose hacia donde están las bebidas cuando vio a una joven hermosa, quizá la más bonita de aquel lugar, llevaba un vestido rojo que contorneaba bien sus curvas, con un aire de esplendor, ella volvió su mirada a él dejándolo hipnotizado con su iris negro y le regalo una radiante sonrisa mientras se acercaba.

-Buenas noches- saludo con una voz melodiosa, como música esperando ser reconocida

-bue-bue-buenas noches- tartamudeo, no creía que aquella chica se le acercara, aun y cuando fuera todo un imán para ellas- ¿nos conocemos? Bueno no creo recordaría esa cara tan linda-

Pan le sonrió algo divertida, no estaba bien jugar así con su tío, pero hace tanto tiempo que no le gastaba una broma…. _"aunque quizá mi tío sea el indicado para presentarme ante nuestros amigos"._

- pues, yo sí recuerdo esa cara- respondió dejándolo perplejo- recuerdo esa forma de ser tan parecida a la de mi abuelito, y esa voz que me arrullaba algunas veces cuando no podía dormir-

El pelinegro la miró sorprendido, por un instante frunció el ceño pensativo hasta que por fin capto las palabras de aquella mujer, era su pequeña Pan, su sobrinita favorita, la niña que le impidió subir a la nave espacial, la única hija de su hermano. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro antes de envolverla en uno de sus abrazos, ella le respondió del mismo modo colocando su cabeza en el pecho de su tío, hace tanto tiempo que los añoraba, por un instante olvido todo lo que había aprendido a punta de golpes.

-Pan, volviste por fin- le dijo alejándola un poco para ver sus finas facciones- eres una mujer hermosa, digna hija de Gohan y Videl, ¡mírate!- gritó

-tu sigues igual que siempre tío, no has cambiado en nada, todo un rompecorazones- se burlo recordando que si no hubiera dicho nada probablemente Goten le estaría coqueteando en ese momento, él se puso rojo adivinando el pensamiento de Pan

-me alegra que estés de vuelta, esto no es lo mismo sin ti, no tenía con quien hacer mis travesuras- se quejó haciendo un puchero que casi le saca una risa a Pan, si no fuera porque recordó lo que no quería, una mueca se mostro en su cara- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya no soy la misma de antes-murmuro algo seca- deje de ser esa niña hace mucho, ya no hago travesuras es inadecuado para mí- Goten la miro con los ojos como platos- la vida me enseño que no todo son juegos y tonterías, no quiero ofenderte…-

-¿Qué te pasó en todo estos años?, suenas como, como si tus sueños se hubieran esfumado, tu humor, Pan…- le miró preocupado

-la vida no son sueños tío, ni juegos, tienes que verla como es, dura y solo quienes estén preparados sobrevivirán a ella-

-Pan…-

-Queridos invitados- la voz de Bulma interrumpió a un desconcertado Goten- quiero comenzar con el brindis para nuestra querida cumpleañera, vayan, tomen una copa y elévenla conmigo-

-hablemos luego tío, es hora de celebrar a mi abuelita Chi-chi- le dijo la pelinegra tomando su brazo- quieres llevarme a donde todos están

-claro, de hecho me has salvado la vida Pan, no tenía regalo para mamá pero ahora tengo uno perfecto, tú serás su sorpresa-

Caminaron del brazo hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban los otros tres del grupo, más ahora Bra que se unió justo cuando él se marchó. Trunks lo miró sorprendido, no porque viniera con una chica, sino porque ella era la más hermosa chica que había visto en su vida, no podía dejar de verla, con esos movimientos rítmicos y sensuales, su sonrisa tan resplandeciente pero más aun por el brillo de sus ojos, misteriosos y atrayentes como la noche.

-pasa algo Trunks- inquirió algo molesta Marron siguiendo la dirección de su mirada y barriendo con ella a la chica que venía junto con Goten.

-no, no es nada Marron, pero… ¿ya viste con quien viene Goten?- Pregunto Trunks aun sin dejar de verla, ella lo miro con un toque seductor e hipnótico-

-ese chico no pierde el tiempo- acepto Uub uniéndose a la plática- y si que no tiene mal gusto-

Después de unos cuantos comentarios hacía la pareja por fin llegaron sonriéndose mutuamente, todos los observaban como atontados, de una u otra manera con envidia.

-¡ey! Chicos, pónganse de pie ya van a hacer el brindis a mi madre- ordeno Goten algo divertido y molestó por las miradas que sus amigos les lanzaban a su sobrinita

-¿no nos presentaras a tu amiga?- pregunto Trunks sin poder dejar de verla- te vas solo y vuelves con una chica, no me sorprende Goten- les sonrió a ambos, pero solo su amigo respondió con otra, ella se limito a mirarlo un segundo y voltear nuevamente al frente.

-ya lo sabrán, no coman ansias- dijo sin dejar de sonreír el pelinegro

-Bien, ya que todos están de pie y con una copa en la mano quiero brindar por nuestra querida amiga Chi-chi, una mujer fuerte, con carácter y una gran persona a la cual todos queremos y adoramos, ¡por Chi-chi!- dicho esto todos levantaron la copa y bebieron de ella en nombre de una mujer de cabello negro un poco canoso, que se encontraba en un lado de un hombre de traje azul y lentes y una mujer de cabellera negra- ahora como es costumbre uno de sus hijos dirá unas palabras para su madre.-

-buena suerte Goten- Pan beso su mejilla antes de que subiera para ponerse frente a todos los invitados, carraspeó algo apenado

-Amigos, conocidos, colados- dijo provocando unas cuantas risas- como nuestra amiga Bulma lo dijo hoy nos reunimos para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi madre, sé que no soy muy bueno hablando así que iré al grano, madre,- mirándola- te amamos por cómo eres y por todas las cosas buenas que has hecho por nosotros y por fin tengo el regalo perfecto ¡en su cara Trunks, Marron y Uub!- les dijo sacándoles la lengua y haciendo que los tres se encogieran un poco en la silla avergonzados- hace mucho tiempo una niña que tanto queríamos se marcho sin decir nada, dejándonos sorprendidos pero más aun tristes, este regalo no es solo para ti mamá, si no para todos los que queremos a esa niña-

-¿de qué está hablando Goten?- inquirió Marron- yo no veo por aquí a Pan-

-ni yo- coincidió Trunks- fanfarrón, solo nos va a ilusionar, hace mucho que se fue y no creo que vuelva- termino con algo de melancolía

-ella se fue como una chiquilla pero hoy vuelve con nosotros como una hermosa mujer, Mamá, Gohan, Videl y todos los aquí presentes, después de 8 años nuestra querida Pan ha regresado a casa- un murmullo de admiración surgió al instante, Videl y Gohan se pusieron de pie con el corazón a mil por hora- Pan, sube- todos observaron a la mujer de melena negra y vestido rojo subir junto a Goten- les presente a la nueva Pan-

-buen discruso ío- lo alabó con una sonrisa

Gohan y Videl corrieron al instante hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, Pan correspondió al abrazo de sus padres sin derramar una sola lágrima, hace tantos años que necesitaba estar entre los brazos de su familia, y por fin estaban ahí, recibiendo todos los besos y abrazos de ellos.

-lo siento tanto Padre, Madre, sé que no debí marcharme de ese modo, no quería herirlos- murmuro nuevamente con ese tono seco- pero era necesario marcharme.

-no te preocupes cariño, lo importante es que estés con nosotros, que mi niña volvió- le dijo Gohan abrazándola nuevamente.

-ya no soy una niña padre- respondió- ahora soy una mujer, que está dispuesta a enfrentarse a la adversidad-

-cariño, suenas tan diferente- intervino Videl acariciando su cabello-

-tengo que decir algo, a todos- cambio de tema colocándose frente al micrófono- amigos, no sé si aun lo seamos, pero, a pesar de todo les quiero agradecer por asistir a la fiesta de mi querida abuela.

Bajó las escaleras para dirigirse hacia Chi-chi y le dio un gran abrazo, recibiendo todo su cariño y limpiando las lágrimas que no paraban de caer.

-lo lamento tanto abuelita, jamás me volveré a ir te lo prometo- seguía diciendo- no soy un espejismo, perdóname por haberlos lastimado tanto-

-Pan ¡ho mi querida Pan! Has crecido tanto - no paraba de llorar y recordar el pasado su abuela

-los años pasan, es normal que ya sea toda una mujer- argumento con un dejo de orgullo-te amo abuelita

-y yo a ti, mi niña- de todas las personas en el mundo solo ella podía seguir diciéndole así, le sonrió con ternura y después volvió a su faceta de señorita recatada.

Cerca de ahí, la mesa donde antes estaba la pelinegra seguía en estado de shock, especialmente el joven de cabellos lavanda, ¿era posible que su amiga, su querida amiga haya vuelto?, ¿podía ser que aquella mujer de aspecto serio y mirada de seducción fuera?

-Pan- susurro por fin, se puso de pie dejando a Marron molesta y caminó hacia la mujer de rojo algo tembloroso, ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?... _"espera, ¿es Pan?, no puede ser pero es toda una mujer, realmente sensual… ¿¡que! Como puedo pensar eso"_ se detuvo frente a ella- Pan, eres tu…-

Ella se puso de pie al reconocer la voz de quien la llamaba y lo miro con toda la intensidad que pudo pero sin expresión antes de que la ahogara con un enorme abrazo al cual no correspondió. Cuando al fin la soltó no hubo cambio alguno en su rostro- Señor Trunks- saludó con amabilidad mientras le regalaba una reverencia-

La actitud de Pan lo había dejado pasmado, cuando recién viajaban al espacio le había pedido que lo llamara así pero ella nunca lo escucho, y ahora ¿le decía señor Trunks? _"¿Qué te paso en este tiempo Pan?, ahora que me doy cuenta tu mirada tiene un toque seductor pero perdió aquella luz de inocencia con que veías el mundo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del autor:<strong>

**Holis! De nuevo, Me llamo Gabriela Carrizales y como ya les dije que soy nueva en todo esto y lo de redacción no se me da mucho, esto, bueno como ya vieron la pequeña Pan ha cambiado mucho, ese tiempo que pasó lejos no fue muy agradable pero ya irán sabiendo que le sucedió, aquí el trabajo de Trunks no solo será enamorarse sino descubrir que le hicieron a su pequeña lejos de casa y más aun, recuperar a su antigua amiga, a demás en esto pondré un poco de mala a Marron pero no porque lo sea sea si no porque es algo caprichosa y así. **

**Ahora si díganme ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? ¿Por qué? Que es lo que debo arreglar o si ya de plano dejo de escribir (-.-). Aunque no sean muy duros porque soy muy sentimental. Denme una oportunidad.**

**Les agradecería mucho que dejaran un Review para mejor mi historia o para inspirarme más :D, esta historia es creada solo para ustedes y para mi, si dejan un comentario me harían muy feliz y publicaría el próximo capítulo más rápido, la proxima semana de ser posible. (jojoj eso me sonó a soborno)**

**Gaby: ¡uy! Voy a incursionar en otro tema que no sea Digimon a ver cómo me va ^ ^, espero que bien _"solo debo recordar no tardar meses en publicar o se olvidaran de mi, aunque de vacaciones es mas fácil"_ (poniendo su brazo detrás de la nuca)**

**PD: No por decir Holis piensen que soy tonta o****carezco de la seriedad necesaria para escribir fics, solo ****es como nos saludamos mis amigas y yo, ¿por qué?, ni yo misma se ¬¬ jejeje o tambien Holo eso si viene inspirado de Megamente, jejeje **

**By: Gabiiylovee'16**


	2. Como si fuéramos dos extraños

**Aclaratoria: Dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es obra del gran Akira Toriyama simplemente les empleo con fines de entretenimiento tanto propio como colectivo y sin recibir nada a cambio.**

**Holis a todos! Ya volví con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia y bueno como ha ash14 pidió y por ser su cumpleaños le dedico este capítulo a ella ^^, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! espero que te la pases súper bien hoy y que sigas cumpliendo muchos más.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Como si fuéramos dos extraños<strong>

-¿Señor Trunks?- se sorprendió al oír eso ¿tan viejo estaba?- ¡vaya! Con que tan viejo me veo- se burlo de sí mismo sin siquiera sacarle una pequeña sonrisa- estas muy cambiada, dime ¿Dónde quedo aquella niña extrovertida y rebelde que conocí?

-ella quedo en el pasado, enterrada en algún lugar- respondió algo sombría, Trunks la miró frunciendo el ceño, definitivamente esa no era la chica que él conocía- Esplendida fiesta, espero que la este disfrutando tanto como yo- Se despidió para dirigirse hacia su peliazul amiga que se encontraba algo alejada de los adultos, precisamente en la mesa del hombre que dejo parado.

La miró avanzar confundido y admirado, su forma de hablar con esa cadencia como del siglo pasado era admirable, se veía tan femenina meneando las caderas y dejando sin aire a todo aquel que estuviera cerca… pero esa no era la Pan que conoció hace muchos años, podía fingir frente a todos pero a él no lo engañaba. Ella no volvió el rostro, no le dijo más que lo necesario por cortesía y siguió su camino, para que esforzar se en una conversación que no llevaría a ningún lado o más bien que no quería tener, suspiro pesadamente.

Cerca de ahí los más jóvenes de los guerreros z seguían sentados en la mesa, Bra no podía creer que aquella mujer fuera su mejor amiga Pan, no se parecía en nada, sonrió de medio lado sin poder retener por más tiempo una lágrima. Goten que se había sentado en una silla al lado de la hija de vegeta no paso desapercibido el gesto, pero claro, si desde la partida de su sobrina ellos dos se habían vuelto más unidos, como si entre ambos encontraran la parte que les faltaba.

-¿no estás feliz por el regreso de mi sobrinita?- le preguntó confundido, debería estarlo, su amiga del alma había vuelto, lo miró con una sonrisa tierna- ¿te sientes bien?- insistió sorprendido

-como se ve que a pesar de que sales con muchas chicas no has logrado entendernos Goten- le dijo con voz dulce-no lloro de tristeza sino de felicidad, llevo años esperando su regreso.-

-tú tampoco la pasaste bien estos años- la miro del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando algo lo conmovía- casi desde que nacieron fueron inseparables, cuando venían a visitar a la recién nacida Pan te quedabas todo el día sentada hablándole como si te entendiera- recordó sonriéndole

-ay ¡me hablas de cuando tenía dos años!- algo sonrojada- ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hice hace un año y tú me hablas de cuando eras más joven- se burló de la cara que puso.

-¡óyeme! Que no soy tan viejo, aun tengo la fuerza de un elefante- aclaró flexionando el brazo para que viera su musculo- y dime quien era la pequeña que le temía a la oscuridad.

-¡era una niña!-gritó aun mas roja, Goten no paraba de reír- ¡uy! Eres un tonto, si te vas a burlar de mis miedos de pequeña mejor ni me hables- volvió el rostro fingiéndose indignada.

-vamos no te enojes que tu comenzaste- se defendió con un puchero- además no te puedes enojar con el protector de tus sueños cuando duermes- aclaro haciendo que volviera el rostro enarcando una ceja-

-explícame eso, que yo recuerde los únicos que velaban mis sueños cuando no podía dormir eran mi padre y Trunks- entrecerró los ojos y se acerco al rostro de este- mentiroso-

-no soy mentiroso, puedes preguntarle a tu hermano, una vez cuando tenias como 6 años nuestros padres decidieron pasar el fin de semana al aire libre- enfocó la mirada a lo lejos como si así recordara mejor las cosas- había truenos y no paraba de llover, ellos estaban en otra tienda y tu llorabas asustada, recuerdo que nos dividieron Trunks con Pan porque "era más responsable", y tu conmigo.

-¡como que dormimos en la misma tienda!- sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe sorprendida, de seguro estaba inventando todo eso.

-no podía lograr que dejaras de llorar hasta que me senté en un lado tuyo, comencé a cantarte una canción de cuna, tú me miraste como lo haces ahorita y te envolví entre mis brazos de esta forma- hizo que recostara la cabeza en su hombro y la envolvió en un dulce abrazo, como protegiéndola- te quedaste dormida así, no despertaste hasta el otro día.-

Estaba sorprendida y no podía quitar su mirada sobre lo poco que lograba ver de Goten, su corazón latía a mil por hora, jamás había sentido eso ante un abrazo, quizá porque era el primer chico que lo hacía de ese modo… Él la miró, era exactamente igual que hace tantos años, la única diferencia era que no abrazaba a una niña sino a una mujer hermosa, una señorita que bien podría ser súper modelo o actriz, era como tener entre sus brazos a una muñeca de porcelana. Ambas miradas se cruzaron, Bra vio algo que jamás había visto en su amigo_ "es tan guapo, bueno ya lo sabía pero… jamás me había parecido tan lindo y entre sus brazos me siento protegida", _al pelinegro le pasaba lo mismo_ "es tan menudo que cualquiera tendría miedo de herirla con su contacto, y sus ojos jamás los había visto tan azules como hasta ahora"…._

-¡vaya, vaya! ¡Goten esta ligando con la hija de Vegeta!-gritó Marron como quien no quiere la cosa al verlos- pero… ¿no crees que es algo pequeña para ti?, o mejor, si Vegeta te ve declárate hombre muerto-

Ambos se separaron rápidamente y Marron no pudo por más que reír, una gotita se resbalo de la frente de Bra y cerro los puños con un deseo incontenible de golpearla, mínimo tirarla de la silla o lanzarla contra la fuente de ponche, _"la mato, la mato"_ pensó con rabia hasta que saliendo de entre un grupo de personas logro divisar a una pelinegra de vestido rojo. De un brinco se puso de pie y salió corriendo hasta ella, la abrazo tan fuerte que en verdad hacía honor a Vegeta.

-Eres una tonta, desapareciste tanto tiempo y nunca me hablaste, mínimo un e-mail o una palomita mensajera- le recrimino la peliazul entre risas y lagrimas- no importa, ¡ya estás aquí!, no sabes cuanta falta me hacías, no es lo mismo salir con ellos- lanzando una mirada de asesina a Marron.

-lo siento tanto Bra- se disculpo abrazándola de igual modo, ella también la había extrañado mucho- te prometo que no volveré a irme, de ahora en adelante seremos las mejores amigas como siempre-

-mas te vale tonta, bueno ya, vamos a sentarnos- la condujo hasta la mesa haciendo que su tío le cediera el lugar, Bra con una sola mirada supo que el pelinegro iba a hacer la típica pregunta "¿yo por qué?- porque es tu sobrina y tú quieres ser todo un caballero frente a ella, anda siéntate junto a Uub- ordenó

-si una es mala conmigo no quiero ni imaginar que será de mi con las dos juntas- se quejó poniendo una cara de horror y después riendo junto con las chicas- bien, ya las dejo, deben de tener mucho que platicar.-

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Preguntó Pan sorprendida de ver que no era la única que conocía como la palma de su mano al hijo menor de Goku- ni siquiera dijo nada y tu ya sabías que se iba a quejar-

-cuando te fuiste tú tío y yo, como decirlo… nos consolamos entre los dos. Bueno osea que cuando te fuiste a demás de Chi-chi y tus padres nosotros tres fuimos los más afectados, así que Goten se volvió parte importante para mí, a veces salimos juntos, para serte sincera lo quiero mucho-

-Creo que te equivocaste, dijiste ustedes tres, ¿Qué no eran tú y Goten solamente?- pregunto confundida la pelinegra

-no, Trunks también se puso muy mal, como si se sintiera responsable, decidió alejarse un poco de todos por un tiempo, casi no nos hablaba… debo decir que el tardo más tiempo en superarlo-

Pan quedó conmocionada, todo ese tiempo pensó que su partida no le iba a importar mucho y justo ahora se entera que le dolió, quizá tanto como a ella, pero no había vuelta atrás, su decisión fue tomada hace mucho.

-hablando de mi a mis espaldas- preguntó una voz conocida tras ellas haciendo que ambas pegaran un grito y todos rieran un poco- lo siento no quería asustarlas-

-¡Trunks!- le gritó Bra molesta- siempre tienes que asustarme, pero algún día me vengare- advirtió con un dedo amenazante, este solo le dio un beso en la frente como cuando era pequeña, eso siempre la hacía sentir mejor- tramposo- cruzó los brazos haciendo un puchero

-ya niña, vamos hazle un campo a tu hermanito para que se siente con ustedes, tengo que hablar con… las dos- cambió el final de la frase-

-eres tan molesto- se quejó sujetando su mejilla como hacen los adultos a los niños pequeños- pero con esos cachetitos ni quien se te resista-

Los veía y no podía creerlo, seguían siendo los mismos, siempre peleando por una u otra cosa pero con ese amor que solo puede existir entre hermanos, al final este le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ella por la cintura, siendo sinceros algo en su interior se removió, algo que le molestaba mucho sentir.

-y bien, ¿de qué hablábamos?- preguntó con su habitual sonrisa- ropa, maquillaje…

-no cree que es de mal gusto entrometerse en las conversaciones ajenas, Sr. Trunks- respondió Pan, algo tenía que hacer antes de que esa voz y esos ojos rompieran todas sus defensas-

-pues- no supo que contestar, a pesar de que su comentario estaba bien pronunciado no dejaba de ser una clara observación de que no era bienvenido, Bra los miro sorprendida- nunca pensé que les molestara mi presencia, yo… siempre era así ¿no?- intentó suavizar a la dura pelinegra que tenía en un lado- ustedes se entrometían en mis conversaciones y yo en las suyas-

-eso ya ha cambiado- se adelantó antes de que la hermana menor de este interviniera- como le dije desde un principio aquella niña quedo en el pasado, y es descortés, incluso embarazoso que un hombre intervenga en la conversación de dos señoritas-

-Oigan- intento hablar Bra pero Trunks no la dejó

-bueno, quizá tenga razón la Srta. Son- el joven se puso de pie deshaciendo el abrazo con su hermana- lamento haberlas molestado señoritas y espero que tengan tiempo de hablar conmigo en otra ocasión-

La mesa entera estaba sorprendida por el trato de ambos, era normal que no se llevaran muy bien después de tantos años sin hablarse pero esa actitud era demasiado, todos quedaron en un silencio incomodo por un buen rato, temían decir o hacer algo ya que tanto el pelimorado como la pelinegra parecían estar bastante molestos. La música comenzó a sonar minutos después y uno por uno los invitados fueron poniéndose de pie para bailar, los jóvenes se miraban dubitativos.

-Goten, será mejor que dejemos a estos dos solos- le susurro Uub- quizá así arreglen sus diferencias, yo pido a Marron- aclaro poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano a la rubia- ¿Bailamos?- pidió con amabilidad y recibiendo a cambio la nívea mano de la chica, antes de marcharse le lanzo una mirada significativa a Trunks-

-Bra ¿quieres bailar?- preguntó el tío de Pan a la chica peliazul que estaba durmiéndose del aburrimiento- anda quita esa cara de sueño y vamos- Ella le sonrió con ganas y tomando su mano ambos desaparecieron entre el montón de gente.

En la mesa solo quedaron la nieta de Goku y el hijo de Vegeta, ambos volteando a direcciones diferentes, se podría decir que ignorándose, los minutos se convirtieron en horas y sus amigos no aparecían. Todo ese tiempo no pronunciaron ni una palabra, nada, pero al final Trunks pareció suavizarse y se acerco a la única chica que quedaba en la mesa.

-¿te gusta bailar?- le pregunto esperando a que se limitara a asentir sin decir nada-

-no es mucho de mi agrado- contesto mirándolo, de nada serviría evadirlo para siempre, lo mejor sería dejar las cosas en claro- ¿y a usted?

- es agradable moverse al compas de la música- respondió como afirmación, quizá si hablara como ella conseguiría mejores resultados-¿me permitiría hacerle algunas preguntas srta. Pan?- _"por favor di que si"_

-adelante, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de abandonarlos tanto tiempo- cruzó las piernas esperando que encontrara las palabras adecuadas-

-¿Qué tal le fue estos años lejos de casa?- _"empezare por lo más fácil"_

Pan desvió la mirada, si pensaba que ese era el tema más fácil a tratar estaba muy equivocado, toda su adolescencia fue un tormento, ella tuvo que aprender de la peor forma lo difícil de la vida. Le tomó las manos a su pequeña, al parecer ningún tema iba a ser sencillo de hablar.

-supongo que no querrás hablar de nada, te entiendo pero por favor, somos amigos confía en mí, dime ¿qué te hicieron?, ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Qué paso para que cambiaras tanto?, mírame- ordeno haciendo que sus miradas chocaran- Pan estoy aquí, siempre lo estuve y lo estaré. Solo dime que…-

-siempre lo estuviste- se burlo amargamente-si fuimos amigos, los mejores… Yo te adoraba Trunks- recordó con una media sonrisa- pero entiéndelo de una vez por todas ya no somos los mismos, esa niña ingenua de 12 años quedo en el pasado, soy otra persona, no puedes pretender que el tiempo quedo estancado en aquellos recuerdos. Y tienes razón, no quiero hablar de nada, porque no fue fácil volverse mujer cuando aún era aquella chiquilla rebelde, que tus sueños se esfumaran como el aire…- su voz se quebró en la última silaba

-si me dejaras ayudarte, permíteme oírte, compartir contigo ese dolor y hacerlo menos pesado para ti, Pan…-

-Ya basta Sr. Trunks- recobrando la compostura y luchando porque las lagrimas no salieran- usted y yo ya no tenemos nada en común, le estaría realmente agradecida que dejara de meterse en mi vida, lo pasado no tiene remedió, ni usted ni nadie va a poder cambiar lo que paso… que tenga una linda velada-

Se marcho dejándolo solo, molesto, confundido, sintiéndose impotente de no poder acercase a ella pero mucho mas de que no quisiera su ayuda, de darse cuenta cuan dañada estaba por dentro y no poder hacer absolutamente nada. Su mirada fría, sin vida, pedía a gritos ser rescatada, sacada de ese hoyo de dolor.

-no te voy a abandonar, de una u otra manera me voy a enterar de que te pasó y te juro Pan, que te voy a ayudar, regresare a la joven feliz y extrovertida que eras- cerró los puños con fuerza y volvió a tomar asiento.

Después de despedirse de su abuela, que sus padres le dieran la llave de su casa salió para abordo su hermoso Porsche rojo y condujo lo más rápido que pudo, respiraba rápidamente intentando detener las lágrimas que se negaban a retroceder. Suspiró. Haber enfrentado a Trunks no fue su mejor elección, ahora las heridas del pasado ardían mucho mas, quemaban como si la mataran en vida…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del autor:<strong>

**Holis! Bueno uf! este capítulo creo que me quedó demasiado dramático entre Pan y Trunks jejeje pero hay que poner obstáculos antes de que se reconcilien y yo quiero que Trunks sea todo un amor con ella ^^, lo que más ame fue la relación de Bra y Goten me lo imagino a si súper tierno jejeje. Ahora si díganme que les pareció, les gusto o no...**

**Pasando a otro tema Mil gracias por sus reviews, les juro que me alegraron mucho y ¡nunca pensé que recibiría tantos! ^^ Cuando los vi me quede de O.O, me pone híper Happy que les agrade. Mil tanks a:**

**Ha ash14: muchas gracias por tu RR y me alegra que te gustara tanto mi historia, de todo corazón te deseo un cumpleaños súper feliz y que sigas cumpliendo mas, no te pude regalar un momento lindo de TrunksxPan pero si un GotenxBra (aun que no se si sean tus parejas favoritas)**

**Panecita-San: jajaja la verdad Marron tampoco es mi preferida pero ni aun así puedo odiar a cualquier personaje de DBZ jejeje, gracias por tu comentario la verdad es que me subes los ánimos para escribir. **

**pannyXtrunks: ya me había asustado con lo de pésima y horrible historia u.u, casi lloro hasta que termine de leer tu comentario, muchas gracias, espero poder explotar bien este fic, y lo de  
>Marron no será mala, mala, como ya dije en el primer capítulo más bien será caprichosa, terca y así, por eso habrá algunos problemitas con ella.<strong>

**Andre Flowers: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia y que pienses que la he iniciado correctamente me pone muy feliz :D **

**tatisms: mil gracias por tu comentario, de verdad es un gusto recibirlos y bueno aun estoy buscando que será lo que le hicieron a Pan para que sea así jeje espero que pronto se me ocurra algo. **

**Akima Son: Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad son muy valiosas sus opiniones y lo de Pan es porque tenía ganas de experimentar con una Pan madura, jejeje aunque también quiero que recupere un poco de su espontaneidad y bueno con respecto al parecido con la historia GOTCHA! (El principio creo) Me acabo de dar cuenta, lo que pasa es que cuando lees muchos fic sobre PanxTrunks y GotenxBra o de los que sean a veces sin querer tomas algunas ideas de ellos o al menos eso me pasa a mí inconscientemente. Pero juro que jamás intente hacer una copia de ese fic (más que nada porque es uno de mis favoritos), espero que este quedando diferente y si no, estoy segura que me avisaras. **

**Ken Trunks****: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es bueno saber que no soy tan mala jejeje, si hasta yo me quedo como que O.O con la nueva Pan, pero yo quiero de regreso a la antigua jajaja, no se acostumbren mucho (XD) otra vez gracias por tu RR y leer mi fic.**

**Nuevamente mil gracias a todos por sus RR y espero seguir recibiéndolos, nos leemos muy pronto, espero poder actualizar la próxima semana y si no es posible les juro que no pasa de dos.**

**By:Gabiiylovee'16**


	3. Retomando mi vida

**Aclaratoria: Dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es obra del gran Akira Toriyama simplemente les empleo con fines de entretenimiento tanto propio como colectivo y sin recibir nada a cambio.**

**Holo! Bueno este capítulo lo pensé más como de relleno así que espero que no les parezca aburrido, lo lean y les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Retomando mi vida<strong>

A la mañana siguiente Pan despertó en su antigua cama algo confundida por la noche anterior, no podía creer que estuviera en su casa de nuevo, con su familia y amigos, aunque desearía jamás haber conocido a algunos. Respiró con fuerza llenando sus pulmones del delicioso aroma a Hot cakes, huevos y café recién hechos, bajó las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina, era obvio que sus padres estarían levantados ya que ellos eran muy madrugadores.

-Buenos días- saludó con una sonrisa amable- huele delicioso madre- alabó acercándose a ella y probando un poco-

-gracias cariño, pero… es muy temprano para que estés despierta son las 7:30, deberías descansar más- le regaño con cariño-

-no, por ahí escuche que al que madruga Dios lo ayuda y necesitare mucha ayuda de hoy en adelante… - le dio la espalda al instante, no era necesario que su madre supiera el debate emocional que se desarrollaba en su interior desde que vio a Trunks.

-bueno, entonces desayunemos todos juntos como antes- la voz de su padre era como música para sus oídos, con su habitual tranquilidad pero a la vez alegría- siéntense y acompáñenme

-por supuesto padre, anda madre siéntate que yo les serviré a los dos, quiero consentir a mis padres-

Tomó tres platos de la repisa y los coloco en la mesa para después vaciar en ellos toda la comida. Después de un rato Videl perdió la cuenta de cuantos platos devoraron Gohan y su hija hasta que por fin ambos lo depositaron en la mesa y se acariciaron la panza que sorprendentemente seguía plana.

-se ve que son padre e hija, ambos comen como si el mundo dependiera de ello- se burlo con dulzura Videl quitando todos los platos de la mesa

-somos Saiyans cariño, comemos más que ustedes- le recordó dándole un dulce beso en los labios-

-gracias por el desayuno estuvo delicioso mamá- interrumpió algo sonrojada por la escena de cariño- voy a mi habitación y los veo más tarde-

-Espera Pan- el tono de su padre era el que tanto temía cuando niña, estaba segura de que se avecinaban los reclamos y explicaciones- tenemos que hablar cariño-

-lo sé padre, lo sé- caminó hacia la sala, no podía quejarse si se los debía y era hora de cumplir- sentemos por favor

Los tres tomaron asiento, los padres en uno y Pan en otro frente a ellos evitando sus interrogantes miradas, no sabía que decir, ¿mentirles?, no se merecían eso pero tampoco se sentía capaz de decir la verdad. Los segundos pasaron sin que ninguno pronunciara palabra alguna.

-Pan-Gohan por fin pronuncio su nombre haciendo que suspirara de alivio- ya no eres una niña por lo tanto he perdido todo el derecho de exigirte explicaciones, si tu quieres puedes contarme los motivos de tu partida y si no, aceptare tu silencio sin hacer pregunta alguna-

Los miró sorprendida, todo se esperaba que hicieran o dijeran, que la regañaran, exigieran una buena explicación de su partida, se enojaran, le gritaran… todo menos que le dieran la opción de hablar con ellos o guardar todo. Les regaló una pequeña sonrisa llena de cariño y pena. Cuanta falta le hicieron en aquellos tiempos.

-y bien cariño, ¿quieres hablarnos de eso?, o si prefieres cuéntanoslo cuando estés lista- Videl rompió nuevamente el silencio-

-Sin importar la edad que tenga ustedes siempre van a tener el derecho de exigirme lo que quieran, nunca dejaran de ser mis padres. Lamento tanto si les hice daño, no era mi intención pero, no podía seguir aquí- observo los oscuros ojos de sus padres que claramente estaban preocupados- lo único que les puedo decir es que mataron mis ilusiones cuando apenas tenía 12 años y desde ese momento no la pasé muy bien, me sentía sola, triste, decepcionada, me odiaba por ser como era así que decidí marcharme para madurar, dejar de ser esa salvaje pero… la vida es cruel cuando se es apenas una niña- al final le tembló un poco la voz y sus ojos se enrojecieron, pero ella no era débil, no lloraría nuevamente por él-

-Cariño, sabes que pudiste habernos contado todo, que nosotros te ayudaríamos- aseguró su madre dolida por los tristes recuerdos de su hija, imaginarla en un lugar sola, llorando, le partía el alma- pudiste confiar en nosotros-

-en ese momento no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que huir de quien era, intentar ser otra persona y regresar nuevamente para demostrarles a todos que ya no era aquella niña rebelde de antes. Que ahora soy una mujer y nadie podrá pisotearme-

-suenas tan… es como si estuvieras llena de rencor y odio- Gohan se preocupó demasiado, lo que menos quería era que su hija se volviera una amargada a los 20 años-

-en un tiempo lo estuve- aceptó perdiéndose en el infinito- odiaba a todos, a mí, pero comprendí que la única que estaba mal era yo, y ese odio lo transforme en fuerza para seguir adelante sin que nada me detuviera. Ahora soy una mujer, que tiene una profesión, y puede valerse por sí sola-

- has cambiado mucho Pan, pero sé que en el fondo sigues siendo la misma. Esto solo es una etapa que tienes que superar en algún momento y nosotros te apoyaremos. Nunca más estarás sola-

-es bueno estar nuevamente en casa, no saben cuánto he extrañado sus consejos, palabras de aliento y demás cosas-les dio un fuerte abrazo, ese que tanto deseó-

-nosotros también te extrañamos demasiado- Videl la sentó en medio de ambos- nunca dejamos de pensar un momento en ti-

-ni yo-

-bueno ahora estas aquí, hay que ver el futuro y dejar el pasado atrás, lo que paso ya fue y no podemos regresar el tiempo para cambiarlo- las sabias palabras de Gohan la hicieron sonreír- dime hija ¿todo este tiempo estudiaste verdad?-

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, su padre siempre preocupado por el estudio, obsesión directamente adoptada de su abuelita Chi-chi.

-Buenos días familia- la ya conocida voz de Goten se escucho desde la entrada de la casa y sin esperar recibimiento entro como si nada- ¿Qué haciendo o qué?-

-Goten ¿cómo entraste?- se pregunto Gohan algo molesto, su hermanito siempre entraba de ese modo y se acababa todo lo que estuviera en la casa dejando un desastre en la cocina, desastre que por supuesto Videl le obligaba a limpiar-

-tengo llaves- mostrando una diminuta pieza de metal sonriéndole triunfante, los tres presentes lo miraron con indignación, ¿de dónde sacó una copia de ellas?- ¿de qué hablaban?

-Pan nos iba a contar sobre lo que hizo todo este tiempo, seguramente fue la mejor de su clase- alardeo su madre con orgullo-

-no por ser arrogante o presumida pero así es, termine la universidad antes que todos. Estudie varias cosas mientras estuve lejos, administración de empresas, algo de leyes, cocina, arquitectura y lo que seré de mañana en adelante, educadora de preescolar-

A todos los presentes se les abrió la boca de golpe y se quedaron sin habla, ¡Pan cuidando niños!, era casi como pedir que llueva en tiempos de sequía. Goten soltó una ruidosa carcajada cuando por fin asimilo la notica.

-¡Sobrinita!- gritó Goten abrazándola- solo espero que llegues viva de tu primer día, ser niñera no es nada fácil- otra carcajada llenó la habitación- estoy seguro que los encontrare colgados de un árbol, mmm… quizá vaya a ver-

-ya no soy tan temperamental- se quejo la pelinegra entrecerrando los ojos-y será divertido, les enseñare lo básico, vocales, números, cosas así, aprenderán con música, dinámicas-sus ojos brillaron de emoción

-sí que te gusta eso de cuidar nenes, aun así quiero darte mi bendición, por si no regresas... Oye y si no regresas con vida ¿me heredas ese hermoso porsche tuyo?- todos lo vieron con incredulidad

-no tenías que trabajar hermanito- el hombre de lentes contraatacó a favor de su hija- por lo menos ella si se esfuerza por hacer las cosas debidamente y sé que le irá excelente-

-día libre- lo miraron sin creerle- está bien, fingí que estaba enfermo y me salí para visitarlos pero no me digan que no aman mis visitas -

-hay Goten como se ve que nunca cambiaras- se quejó Videl rodando los ojos- sigues siendo el mismo irresponsable de siempre, pero sí te queremos de todos modos-

-lo sabía- apuntando con un dedo a su hermano en forma de victoria- Ven Pan tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas antes de que me lean otro discurso tus padres- la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la casa-

-estas en lo cierto tío, no hemos sabido de ambos desde que me marche, cuéntame de ti, ¿Qué has hecho?, ¿con cuantas chicas has salido?, y sobretodo quiero que me cuentes sobre Bra-

-¿sobre Bra? N-no hay nada que contar, somos… amigos- le dio la espalda algo nervioso, ¿Por qué lo estaba? Realmente no había nada entre ellos dos, simplemente eran amigos, eso es todo, ella es solo como su hermanita-

-vamos, no es para que te pongas nervioso, ya sé que desde mi partida se volvieron muy unidos ¿no me has cambiado verdad?- preguntó con fingido pesar, era fácil ser la misma con su tío-

-jamás te cambiaria por nadie, tu eres mi sobrina favorita y Bra es mi mejor amiga- aclaró- son cosas muy diferentes, no hay de qué preocuparse tienen Goten para todas.-

-sigues siendo el mismo presumido de siempre y ahora si responde a mis preguntas- ordenó sentándose en un escalón- ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

-lo de siempre, soy un vago- respondió con orgullo- entre en una empresa de modelaje y soy el fotógrafo del lugar, el mejor por cierto-

-se ve que no tienes ni un pelo de tonto- aceptó entre suaves risas-¿cuántas chicas han quedado flechadas con los encantos del menor Son?-

-tengo un largo historial de chicas, no quiero parecer presumido pero soy famoso entre ellas, claro que… ninguna ha logrado llegar realmente a mi corazón. Sigo esperando la indicada- su mirada se perdió en el infinito, era todo un don Juan pero su mayor sueño siempre ha sido formar una familia, como su padre y hermano- ¿y tú? También debes de tener una larga lista, cuéntame-

-no es correcto que hable de mis amoríos tan libremente como tú- se defendió apenada, era embarazoso que sus padres le preguntaran eso pero mucho más él-

-vamos, conmigo no te pongas esa fachada que no me agrada nada, aliviánate, anda. Cuéntame ¡por favor!, ¿harás que tú guapísimo y codiciado tío te suplique?, no seas cruel, por favor, por favor, por favor…-

-¡bien! Eres más necio que un niño- se quejó despeinando su cabello- la verdad es que no pensaba mucho en hombres, tuve un par de citas pero nada importante, siempre había otras cosas que hacer- _"y en mi corazón solo había espacio para una persona"- _como vez no soy tan codiciada como tú-

-lo serías si quisieras, pero bueno es mejor así o tendrías a toda tu familia celosa de cualquier chico- admitió abrazándola- una cosa más, quiero saber qué es lo que les pasa a Trunks y a ti, específicamente a ti-

-no pasa nada, simplemente después de tanto tiempo ambos ya no conectamos, ¿me entiendes?, no somos capaces de vernos igual- desvió la mirada, justamente el tema que no quería tocar, quizá ahora fuera más perceptivo-

-claro y supongo que debe haber un buen motivo para eso, digo eran inseparables y no por nada soy tu tío favorito…-

-eres mi único tío- aclaró rodando los ojos

-como sea, mi punto es este: con todo el mundo eres casi la misma menos con Trunks, y mis sentidos de súper tío me indican que algo malo pasó entre los dos, ese mismo motivo debe de ser el de tu partida-

-como desearía que siguieras siendo el Goten despistado que conocía, dime ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan observador?, sabes que olvídalo, no es importante…- apenas había abierto la boca para responderle- a ti no se te puede mentir, sí pasaron cosas que prefiero no mencionar, y ya no sé si es por vergüenza o realmente sigue doliendo, te suplico que me comprendas -

-está bien, está bien, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, si necesitas hablar o cualquier cosa tienes mi número - la pelinegra asintió- nos vemos, voy a visitar a Bra, por no decir el otro nombre que no quieres oír … oye ¿quieres acompañarme?-

-me encantaría ir a ver a Bra, pero tengo muchas cosas que organizar- se disculpó, si quería ver a su amiga pero claro que no deseaba ver nuevamente a su ex amigo- salúdala de mi parte y dile que la quiero mucho, quizá la vea mañana-

-bueno, nos vemos luego sobrinita-

Observó marcharse al pelinegro, tantas cosas habían cambiado desde que se marchó pero a la vez seguían teniendo la misma esencia, esa que caracteriza a cada persona. Cerró los ojos, muy dentro en su interior deseaba aun conservar ella la suya.

* * *

><p>Dentro del hogar de los Brief se podía oír la música a todo volumen proveniente de la sala, una chica peliazul estaba parada frente al televisor con una guitarra y moviendo los dedos rápidamente.<p>

-¡Bra!- gritó su hermano para que le oyera- ¡baja el volumen!- ordenó

Estaba molesto, mas de dos horas jugando ese estúpido videojuego y no se cansaba, mientras el permanecía sentado intentando poner su atención en la pila de papeles que tenía enfrente.

-eres un aguafiestas, solo porque tú nunca pudiste pasar del nivel easy y yo llegue hasta experta no tienes derecho a prohibirme mis diversiones- se defendió ¿desde cuándo aprendió a hacerlo de ese modo?

-¡eres una irresponsable e inmadura!, no tienes otro oficio más que perder el tiempo con ese tonto jueguito de Guitar Hero. Mejor llévatelo a tu cuarto y ¡déjame trabajar!- gritó con fuerza, empleando el tono duro y acido que a veces usaba Vegeta

-no tienes porque hablarme así- murmuró bajando la mirada, era cierto que siempre peleaban y se insultaban pero bien sabía cuando dejaba de ser un juego y se volvían serias las discusiones- ya me voy

La ira que tenía desapareció al instante que los azules ojos de su hermana se volvieron algo apagados y su habitual semblante alegre se opacó. Se maldijo por lo bajo, Bra no tenía la culpa de sus problemas con el trabajo, mucho menos con lo de Pan y él se estaba desquitando tan cruelmente.

-no espera- la detuvo apenado- no tienes la culpa de nada, soy un idiota, por favor ¿perdonarías a tu grosero y malo hermano?- inquirió como un niño pequeño

-te aprovechas, bien sabes que si me pones esa cara no puedo negarte nada- suspira satisfecha, esas peleas serias no duran mucho, siempre uno de los dos sede- estas molesto por la actitud de Pan, ¿cierto?-

-me conoces muy bien, me siento… no sé cómo me siento he perdido a muchas amigas a lo largo del tiempo- confeso a su hermanita- pero jamás me dolió tanto como con ella… nosotros siempre fuimos los mejores amigos, unidos de una u otra manera- claramente estaba confundido y dolido por ese cambio- es sorprendente la nueva Pan pero realmente preferiría a la antigua, a mi amiga-

-¡ay hermano!- grito frustrada, le molestaba ver a su hermano triste y que su mejor amiga fuera la causa le molestaba aun más. ¿Cómo pasas de amar a alguien a odirlo?- Pan te quiere mucho, ya verás que esa actitud no durará mucho, pero tú también tienes que poner de tu parte intentando acercarte aunque no quiera-

-tal vez no eres tan inmadura, siempre estás ahí cuando lo necesito-

Ambos se dieron un fraternal abrazo, sin importar los problemas o discusiones siempre se tendrían el uno al otro para lo que fuera. La puerta sonó y segundos después Goten estuvo frente a los cariñosos hermanos. Inmediatamente Bra soltó a su hermano para correr a los brazos del pelinegro, siempre es así cuando se ven.

-Goten pensé que estabas trabajando- reprochó la ojiazul por no ser avisada de su día libre.

-debería estarlo pero me tome el día- colocó su mano detrás de la cabeza regalándole una sonrisa de chuequillo- estuve un rato con Gohan y decidí venir a invitarte a ver una película-

-¿quieres ponerme celoso Goten?- inquirió Trunks quitándole de los brazos a su hermana- empiezo a pensar que tú me quieres quitar a mi hermanita-

-¡Trunks! Luego dices que yo soy la infantil si el aniñado es otro- sacándole la lengua y tomando la mano de Goten- y jamás te cambiaría por nada, aunque seas un tonto hermano-

-por cierto, Pan te manda saludos Bra, quería venir pero estaba preparando algunas cosas para su nuevo trabajo-interrumpió algo sonrojado e intentando ignorar el comentario de su amigo-

-que mal, yo que pensaba ir a verla ni modo, será otro día - se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín- ¿y en que trabajara?-

-será profesora en un jardín de niños puedes creerlo ¡Pan como maestra!- se burlo el pelinegro-

-¡no! ¡Júramelo!- ordeno poniendo su meñique y entrelazándolo con Goten junto con un "te lo juro" –esa chica está llena de sorpresas, nunca, jamás, never, me imagine que le gustara cuidar niños-

-Dímelo a mi- acepto aun con la mano de su amiga entre las suyas, no pudo evitar mirarlas, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien sujetarla?- ¿entonces que, vamos o no?

-¡claro! Solo voy por mi bolso y nos vamos- aseguró subiendo rapidamente por las escaleras-

-ey Trunks pero si te quedaste estático y con la boca abierta- siguió con las burlas para despejar su mente- ¡reacciona!

Trunks parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta de la cara de tonto que tenía y cambiarla inmediatamente. ¿Maestra?, eso sí era algo inimaginable. Hubiera deseado que ella se lo dijera en vez de enterarse por su amigo

-Goten, ¿ella dijo algo sobre… sobre lo de anoche?- preguntó esperanzado el pelimorado

-lo siento solo mando saludos para Bra - se disculpo apenado, no podía decirle lo que le dijo, eso lo lastimaría estaba seguro- dale tiempo, pronto volverá a ser la misma-

-lo mismo me dijo Bra- respondió sin entusiasmo- me voy a mi cuarto, diviértanse y cuídala mucho-

Subió las escaleras sin ganas de nada mientras los otros dos salían de la casa discutiendo sobre aquella situación y calculando las probabilidades de que se reconciliaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del autor: <strong>

**Holo de new! Más bien debería ser una despedida jaja, como ya les dije este capítulo fue de relleno por lo que espero que les guste, lo mejore lo más que pude pero les prometo que el siguiente si será más interesante y habrá un poquitito de PanxTrunks, ya lo tengo listo solo hay que arreglar algunos detalles. Bueno esas son las opiniones mías sobre este capi ahora díganme ustedes si piensan igual, les gusto, no, o así. **

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me emociona y sorprende mucho que sigan leyendo y les parezca interesante mi fic:**

**Ken Trunks: qué bueno que te gusto la escena de GotenxBra fue de mis preferidas y ya verás que el próximo capítulo habrá un pequeño avance. A demás a ese pelimorado ni quien pueda estar mucho tiempo molesta jaja. Gracias por tus comentarios**

**Tatism: si fue algo ruda pero eso fue lo que me vino de inspiración, gracias por tus comentarios, son muy importantes para seguir con mi historia **

**Andre Flowers: claro que la antigua Pan va a regresar, Trunks ya está poniendo manos a la obra y dentro de algunos capítulos más sabremos lo que le pasó. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo **

**pannyXtrunks: Mil gracias por tus comentarios alentadores y así es cuando todo se aclare Marron va a causar unos cuantos problemas con todos, jajaja, por lo visto capte mal el RR anterior pensé que te caía bien Marron C:**

**Panecita-San: Mil Tank's por tus comentarios, hacen que tome mas energías para escribir, jajaja yo solita me odie cuando Marron intervino en el momento romántico de ellos grrr… ¬¬ **

**Ha ash14: qué bueno que te gustó y espero te hayas pasado un grandioso cumpleaños, muchas gracias por tus RR, de nuevo ¡feliz cumpleaños! Jejeje**

**Kattie88: Holis! Me alegra que hayas decidido pasar a leer mi fic, muchas gracias por tu comentario es muy importante para mí y así es Trunks la conoce mucho y pronto va a regresar a la Pan extrovertida.**

**nittasayuri: Holis! Que gusto que fueran de tu agrado los capítulos anteriores y espero que este no sea la excepción, te agradezco mucho tu consejo y lo tendré en cuenta para los siguientes. Bueno bienvenida y mil tanks por leer mi historia. Espero no decepcionarte, a ninguno. **

**Claudia Skyangel****: muchas gracias por tu comentario y especialmente por pasar a leer mi historia, es un gran placer saber que te es interesante mi historia y espero que siga así. Jaja lo sé el cambio de Pan dejó a todos de súper ¡wow!. Un beso y nuevamente gracias**

**Bueno eso fue todo para esta semana, espero no haberlos decepcionado con el capítulo de relleno, el siguiente se titulara "una rosa roja", comenzaremos con los acercamiento de Pan y Trunks. Un beso a todos y les recuerdo que me dejen sus comentarios para inspírame más :D**

**PD: el domingo fue día del padre (no sé si en todos los lugares sean el mismo día) por lo que este capítulo está dedicado a mi padre que lo adoro y muchas felicidades a sus padres.**

**Próximo capítulo: 28 de junio**

**By: Gabiiylovee'16**


	4. Una rosa roja

**Aclaratoria: Dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es obra del gran Akira Toriyama simplemente les empleo con fines de entretenimiento tanto propio como colectivo y sin recibir nada a cambio.**

**Holis como dije ya comenzamos los acercamientos PanxTrunks leves pero de ahí en adelante ya verán que pasa, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen un RR. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Una rosa roja<strong>

Estaba sentado en su oficina, rodeado de papeles que firmar, organizar o revisar, ¿Qué más le faltaba a su vida que eso?, estaba harto de esa maldita rutina, levantarse, trabajar, salir de vez en cuando con Marron y dormirse. Suspiró, algo le faltaba a su vida, un espacio vació que no se podía llenar con nada salvo con una pelinegra de ojos oscuros. Ella era la única que siempre tenía una idea loca que hacer. Una corriente de aire lo despeino.

-pues que trabajador me saliste Trunks, siempre que vengo te encuentro con un montón de papeles-

-mi trabajo si requiere seriedad Goten, no solo pongo una cámara y ¡listo!- recogió unas hojas que se habían volado molesto-

-¡uy! Creo que no estás de buen humor ¿te peleaste con Marron?- inquirió con algo más de seriedad, sería inmaduro pero no tonto-

-no es eso, con ella todo está muy bien es… desde que tu sobrina llegó no ha querido hablar conmigo y eso me estresa, siento que es mi obligación ayudarla- arrugó un documento que tenía en su mano a la vez que su Ki se elevaba.

-no te alteres, cuando se sienta preparada hablara, ni a sus padres ha querido decirles- le aseguró intentando consolarlo-

-pero con ustedes no es tan dura, quiero recuperar a mi amiga, no quiero que me siga diciendo Sr. Trunks- se levantó de golpe algo tenía que hacer, no soportaba esa nueva versión de Pan, extrañaba a la niña que siempre lo metía en problemas, aquella chiquilla que logro conquistar su corazón a pesar de sus locuras-

-no pensé que fuera tan importante para ti mi sobrinita- se sorprendió Goten- no sé porque tiene esa actitud- mintió un poco por respeto a la confianza de Pan- y mucho menos como ayudarte lo único que te puedo decir es que salen al descanso en media hora y que su trabajo está a 20 minutos de aquí. Ya sabrás que hacer con eso-

Trunks lo miró Sorprendido, era una buena idea pero ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿tomarla como rehén durante el descanso y llevársela volando de ahí para que no escapara?, lo pensó un poco, no era tan mala idea, así ella no podría negarse y aunque fuera a la fuerza lo escucharía.

-Eres un genio Goten, ¡brillante!- exclamo mientras abría la ventana y se preparaba para salir volando- te quedas en tu casa puedes hacer lo que quieras, blabla… sabes el resto-

-lo sé amigo, lo sé, pero ¡ya vete!-

Volaba libremente sintiendo el aire azotar su rostro, el jardín de niños quedaba a media hora en auto pero volando le quedaba mucho tiempo para organizar todo, cerró los ojos, ¿acaso estaba emocionado?, nunca se sintió de ese modo ni en su primera cita con Marron.

* * *

><p>-¿profesora Pan, ya podemos salir al descanso?- Preguntó una pequeña castaña de vestido azul que combinaba con sus ojos<p>

-claro cariño, ya pueden salir- anunció moviéndose rápidamente hacía un lado, si los niños salían al descanso como entraban a clases estaba segura que la atropellarían nuevamente.

Comenzó a recoger los juguetes, hojas, colores y demás cosas con las que los mantenía ocupados, se sentía tan bien hacer algo por si sola y ver que eras buena, los niños eran unos amores, sus compañeras muy amables, ¿Qué mas pudiera desear?

-Profesora Pan- un pequeño de cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes se le acerco con una rosa roja en su mano, sus favoritas desde siempre –

-es hermosa Christopher- respondió tomándola, eso era lo que más le gustaba de su trabajo. La dulzura de los niños- eres un ángel pero ¿de dónde la sacaste?

-no es de parte mía, alguien me pidió que se la trajera y la llevara hasta él- la tomó con su pequeña mano llevándola hasta la explanada rápidamente, ahí vio lo que jamás se imaginó, un pelimorado de traje oscuro estaba en el centro, rodeado de todos sus alumnos- ese hombre quería que se la entregara-

Trago saliva a duras penas, ¿Qué pretendía?, Trunks se le acerco sonriente dejando de jugar con los pequeños, su corazón latió rápidamente aun en contra de su voluntad. Debía admitir que tener enfrente de ella a su ex amor con una rosa y la típica sonrisa que siempre la derritió no era nada fácil.

-¿te gustó mi sorpresa?- preguntó sin obtener respuesta, simplemente era observado por esos orbes hipnóticos- hubiera sido buena idea que los niños trajeran una manta o algo así pero no tenía mucho tiempo-

-¿Qué es lo que pretende señor Trunks?, ¿esta coqueteando conmigo? - inquirió recuperando el aliento y con voz neutra- ¿se da cuenta que este no es el lugar adecuado para hacer sus tonterías?, esta interrumpiendo mi labor-

-¡uy! Pues que enojada, ¡relájate!, tienes ¿Qué? 20 años, y te comportas como de 40- se quejó poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza- y no te estoy coqueteando, son tus favoritas ¿no?- esperó a que asintiera- ¡ahí esta!, es de parte de tu mejor amigo-

-se ve que es tan terco y obstinado como sus padres, usted sí que le hace honor a ser su primogénito- se cruzó de brazos, diga lo que diga no la convencería de nada- si no le importa tengo cosas más importante que hacer que perder el tiempo con usted y ahora que lo pienso, ¿no debería estar trabajando?-

-sí pero puede esperar- suspira largamente y le da la espalda- niños ¿le guardarían un secreto al amigo de la Profesora Pan?, nadie debe de saber ¿sí?- pidió fingiendo que se cerraba la boca con candado

-¡sí!- respondieron efusivamente imitándolo

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro y se le acercó más-¿la Srta aún recuerda como volar?-

-hace años que no utilizo esa forma de transporte, prefiero el auto- le respondió volteando la cara sin responder realmente

-¿¡Que!- Gritó casi cayendo de espalda- si que cambiaste, bueno eso no importa, espero que recuerdes como hacerlo-

-¿por qué? oiga, ¿qué?, ¿Qué hace?, ¡suélteme!-

Sin poder hacer nada fue tomada por la cintura y juntos se elevaron dejando a los niños sorprendidos. Subían demasiado rápido para su gusto, quien diría que cuando dejas de volar seguido le tomas algo de miedo. Cerró los ojos y por inercia lo sujeto del cuello apretándose más a él.

-por favor Pan no me digas que tienes miedo- se burlo el ojiazul- esto lo hacíamos siempre ¿recuerdas? Amas volar- le recordó,

* * *

><p>Un pequeño golpe en la puerta sonó y sin esperar a que la recibieran Bra entró por su propia cuenta, ya era costumbre eso de tocar y pasar en la oficina de su hermano.<p>

-Trunks, mamá quiere que…-

Dejó de hablar al instante que vio a un pelinegro dormido con los pies sobre el escritorio, era obvio que su hermano no estaba y el chico que estaba en la silla le parecía tan hermoso dormido. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?, ¿enserio Goten le parecía tan… guapo?, su respiración se volvió algo irregular y por poco se le escapa un suspiro.

Se acercó lentamente para no despertarlo y se sentó cerca de él, realmente parecía un niño cuando mantenía los ojos cerrados, lleno de paz. Sonrió divertida seguramente estaba soñando con autos, comida, autos.

-eres una lindura aun y cuando duermes- murmuró

Lentamente abrió los ojos somnoliento y lo primero que vio fue aquel rostro más parecido al de un ángel, con su liso cabello azul recogido en una coleta, su sonrisa tan resplandeciente como el sol pero sobre todo esos ojos como el mar mirándolo con ternura.

-¿Bra?- quiso que la voz sonara fuerte pero tenía la boca reseca-

-lo siento no pretendía despertarte- se disculpo parándose de la mesa- solo venía decirle a mi hermano que mi mamá quería que le ayudara con algo pero ya me voy-

Se dio media vuelta algo avergonzada, ¿Qué pensaría su amigo? Que lo espiaba mientras dormía o que ella estaba… no, enamorada no. La detuvo tomándola de la mano para su sorpresa.

-no espera estoy aburrido y tu hermano no creo que llegue pronto, va con Pan a ver si logra hacer algo- movió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea- quédate un rato ¿sí?-

-está bien, solo por que se que no interrumpo nada- argumento fingiendo responsabilidad- ¿y qué hacías además de dormir?- inquirió

-nada, tu hermano no tiene cosas divertidas, solo papeles, papeles y más papeles, ¿olvide agregar algo?- inquirió con una sonrisa-

-no, eso es lo único que tiene, por suerte su hermana es astuta y esconde sus juegos donde no los encuentre y los tire- guiñándole un ojo- ¿te gusta el Twister?

-claro soy el mejor, nunca me caigo-alardeo con orgullo- soy el campeón de campeones-

-presumido, vas a ver que yo seré la primera en ganarte- retó- este juego es mi especialidad

Detrás de un cuadro sacó el tapete y los demás piezas del juego. Los dos se miraban de forma retadora, era claro que ninguno pretendía perder y eso se notó desde el principio.

La mano de Goten a la derecha, la pierna de Bra a la izquierda. 15 minutos después estaban prácticamente enredados, ninguno podía moverse un centímetro más y si lo hacían ambos caerían, claro que la peliazul recibiría la mayor parte del golpe al estar debajo de él.

-estás perdido Goten, admite que te gane. Soy más elástica- sugirió inocentemente la peliazul

-¡no! Si pue… puedo-

Estiro su mano en busca del color rojo de la orilla pero el pie se le resbaló haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo estallando en carcajadas.

-te lo dije ¡gane!- ovacionó Bra

Estaba feliz, no sabía si era porque por fin logró vencer a su amigo en un juego o porque lo tenía tan cerca que sentía su dulce aliento rosarle el rostro. Goten la miró, en su vida imaginó que en algún momento estaría en tan incomodo momento con la hija de Vegeta, pero no le desagradaba así podía apreciar mejor el hermoso rostro de ella.

Sin darse cuenta la ojiazul acortaban la distancia, _"¿pero que estas pensando Bra?, detente, alto, es tu amigo, el mejor amigo de tu hermano ¡el tío de Pan!"_ sin importar lo que su mente le dijera no se detenía, ¿por qué?.

Uno, dos, tres. La distancia era cada vez más corta y cuando por fin sus labios se rosaron un poco… el maldito timbre de un teléfono los hizo separarse de forma violenta.

-es… es... mío- acotó el pelinegro viendo la pantalla algo nervioso ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Casi besa a la hermanita de su mejor amigo, para su suerte ella pareció no notarlo - me necesitan en el estudio, tengo que irme-

-cla…claro- tartamudeo apenada Bra, su amigo era tan inocente que no se dio cuenta de su intento de besarlo- anda, que te regañaran-

-¿no vienes?- preguntó sorprendido de que no tomara sus cosas como siempre-

-tengo que recoger el juego, sino el ogro de mi hermano se pone histérico- se excusó con sinceridad, era mejor olvidar esa tontería y seguir como buenos amigos- nos vemos mañana recuerda que iremos juntos al Shaken & pop-

-bien, nos vemos mañana, cuídate- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Se quedo parada por un rato, ¿Cuándo fue que dejo de verlo como amigo para verlo como un… chico? Osea para sentir eso que siente al tenerlo cerca, al ver sus ojos, al sentir su aliento. "_¡rayos!_, pensó, _soy tan tonta… pff! Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás"._

* * *

><p>Seguía sin abrir la boca indignada, ¿tomarla como rehén y sacarla de su trabajo?, si con eso pensaba que lograría algo estaba muy equivocado, le miró intentando parecer fastidiada aun y cuando muy en el fondo sentía todo lo contrario.<p>

-si no le molesta podría bajar ya, por lo menos yo si tengo interés por conservar mi empleo, pero claro cómo es el hijo de la dueña de la empresa no le preocupa eso ¿verdad? – Cada palabra estaba llena de molestia- ¡Sr. Trunks no estoy jugando!-

-¡ni yo!- explotó ante sus comentarios, dejándola estática de la sorpresa. Respiró profundo para calmarse-no voy a bajar hasta que dejes de llamarme señor ¡me siento viejo!, y que dejes de huir de mi-

-pues usted será el culpable de que me corran y no me vuelvan a dar empleo en ninguna escuela- argumento para hacerlo entrar en razón.- por favor, ese trabajo es importante para mí-

-y tú también para mí, por favor Pan, si te suelto ¿juras que me escucharas aunque sea un poco?- rogó-

-lo intentare- respondió desviando la mirada, nunca pudo resistir esos ojos de suplica

Con delicadeza deshizo su prisión y la liberó dejando que flotara en un lado suyo, Pan comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire entretenida, hace tiempo que no lo hacía y por poco olvida lo divertido que era.

-es entretenido ¿no?, sentir el aire, la libertad, todo- pregunto Trunks recordando los viejos tiempos en que ellos salían a volar durante horas.

-sí- respondió con una gran y sincera sonrisa- amo volar-

-extraño eso- murmuró llamando su atención- esas sonrisas sinceras y no las de ahora… Pan ¿Qué nos paso?- pregunto con melancolía.

-supongo que maduramos- respondió algo culpable- las cosas cambian, así como nosotros-

-¡pero yo no quiero que cambien!-le gritó abrazándola con fuerza- quiero que siguas siendo mi amiga, la extrovertida que siempre me metía en problemas. Dime ¿Qué te hice?- inquirió

No podía hablar, solamente pensaba en el cuerpo de Trunks tan cerca del suyo, en sus fuertes brazos enrollados a su cintura y su rostro oculto en su cuello. Realmente ha sufrido tanto como ella, ¿pero por qué?, él siempre pensó que era una molestia. Incluso un día se lo dijo. Bajó la mirada, seguramente no lo recordaba.

-debería poner a trabajar a su cerebro, vitaminas o algo para que recuerde lo que pasó tres días antes de mi partida- ni en ese momento se podía permitir parecer débil- tiene muy mala memoria Trunks-

Se separó de inmediato, dejándolo con una cara de dolor que hasta un niño sentiría lastima por él, suspiró, ¿Por qué le hacía eso?, ¿Por qué no simplemente se iba a hacer su vida y la dejaba a ella en paz?.

- mejor olvídelo, siga su vida, yo sigo con la mía y todos felices- ni ella logró convencerse- es lo mejor-

-¿Para quién?- preguntó con furia tomándola de los brazos fuertemente- dime Pan ¡Para quien!-

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan enojado como en ese momento, nunca dejaba esa faceta de tranquilidad pero ahora por ese simple comentario… exhalo el aire y tomó su cara entre las manos.

-para ambos, algún día entenderás- le susurró para calmarlo- tú hiciste tu vida sin mí durante 8 años, ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

-porque no fue fácil perder a una amiga de la noche a la mañana sin decir palabra, y no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo- recupero nuevamente su antigua energía- ¡te juro! Que no voy a descansar hasta que consiga traerte de nuevo, que seas feliz, alegre y dejes esa fachada de amargada. Específicamente conmigo- le aclaró-

-inténtalo- eso lo dijo inconscientemente, ¿realmente quería que lo intentara?- nos vemos, salúdeme a Bulma y Vegeta de mi parte.

El ojiazul la observo marcharse con un sentimiento cercano a la felicidad o ¿tristeza?, no había avanzado demasiado pero por lo menos logró tener de regreso a su amiga por unos instantes, eso le demostró que seguía en su interior y que no quería permanecer por más tiempo oculta. Él móvil sonó minutos después.

-¡rayos! ¿Qué horas son?- mirando el reloj- ¡las 2!- exclamó tomando el teléfono de su bolsillo para ver el número- ¡quede de verme con Marron a la 1:30!- respondió de inmediato y comenzó con la típica explicación que se da cuando olvidas una cita.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada frente al computador planeando las actividades para el día siguiente y aun a esas horas seguía pensando en Trunks, todo el día fue fatal, no podía concentrarse, todo se le caía, resbalaba. Suspira estresada. Tres fuertes golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron, caminó con ella hasta la entrada, seguramente era su tío que la venía a invitar a algún lado.<p>

- tío, no puedo salir tengo cosas que…- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al ver una rubia de ojos azules parada frente a ella- Ma...Marron- tartamudeó

-¿podemos hablar?- preguntó sin rodeos y con un toque arrogante- es importante

-yo… pasa siéntate y dame un segundo- depositó la laptop en una mesita y se sentó a un lado de la chica- ¿a qué se debe tu visita Marron?

-Pan, Pan, no voy a pretender sutileza así que iré directamente al grano, no te quiero cerca de Trunks- la rubia le miró fulminante y podría decirse que con odio-

-¿disculpa?- no cabía en su asombro - no quiero parecer grosera pero tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer-

-tengo todo el derecho que me da el ser la novia de Trunks, así que te lo advierto, no solo porque dejaste de vestirte, comportarte y ser como un hombre pienses que podrás conquistarlo-

-¿se puede saber de dónde sacaste tan descabellada y poco probable idea?-

-te conozco, se de tus sentimientos hacía mi novio desde que eras una niña. ¿Por eso te fuiste no?, pues ahí te hubieras quedado, ¿sabes? sin importar cuánto te esfuerces no dejaras de ser esa salvaje. Por ahí se dice que la mona aunque se vista de seda, mona se queda-

-te equivocas Marron, y tú eres el claro ejemplo de quien de las dos no posee la suficiente clase, a diferencia de ti yo no me rebajo a las agresiones verbales-

-aprendiste unas cuantas palabras bonitas en ese tiempo, y ni aun así lograras ser mejor que yo, ¿te acuerdas que yo siempre te quitaba la atención de Trunks?, ahora no será diferente-

-yo no deseo ningún problema con nadie así que te lo aclaro de una vez, no me interesa tu novio, no lo quiero cerca, no quiero hablarle y por tanto ya no siento nada por él.-

-intenta mentirte sola que a mí no me convences querida, si no te importara realmente no estarías huyendo de él, ¿o me equivoco?, por eso no lo quieres cerca, te lastimó en el pasado y eso sigue doliendo en el presente-

- tus deducciones son tan erróneas como las primeras, y si es de todo lo que querías hablar te agradecería que te marcharas de mi casa-

-te vigilo Son, no creas que tienes el camino libre-Ambas se levantaron y solo por educación Pan la escoltó hasta la puerta.

Cerró con fuerza, lo que le faltaba, la novia de Trunks reclamándole del pasado. Esa chica estaba realmente mal, ¿tenerle celos a ella? Por favor, si hace tiempo que estuvo enamorada del pelimorado pero eso quedo en el pasado… ¿o no?, tomó una rosa roja que estaba en su maletín para aspirar su dulce aroma, sus favoritas y él aun lo recordaba. No era posible, _"no puedo estar enamorándome de nuevo de él" _lo pensó un poco _"jamás deje de quererlo", _esa era su única verdad y realmente le dolían las palabras de Marron, la verdad siempre duele y ahora sería más difícil alejarse de él...

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del autor: <strong>

**Holo a todos, ya volví con mi otro capítulo, ashh… intento alargar las discusiones con Pan y Trunks pero me gana lo romántica y cursi jajaja, bueno como prometí aquí estoy puntual y actualizando "Lagrimas de cristal! Ya que pareció mucho mi vida para morir tan joven verdad pannyXtrunks, jajaja no es cierto pero aun así yo cumplo lo que prometo.**

**Ahora pasando a la historia que les pareció ¿no me quedo algo cursi?, ¿a quién le quedaron ganas de que Pan le diera aunque sea una cachetada a Marron? (a mí sí), ¿Quién quería el beso entre Goten y Bra?, ¿Quién vota por qué Pan ya perdone a Trunks? ¿quién tiene una idea de que le hizo el pelimorado?, me siento bien subasta jaja y por ultimo ¿Qué les pareció?, les gusto, no les gusto, ya chole con mi fic (osea ya hartó) o qué onda?. **

**Espero que me dejen sus lindos RR que me suben mucho el ánimo y me hacen sonreír mucho, hablando de eso les quiero dar mil gracias por ellos a los que comentan y si alguien lee anónimamente mi fic espero que algún día se anime a comentar ;D **

**Ken Trunks: si yo también amo a Goten todo un amor, y lo del juego del Guitar hero se me ocurrió porque también estaba jugando con él y mi hermano me dijo que ya era una obsesiva con ese juego jaja. Gracias por tu Review C:**

**pannyXtrunks: jajaja según mis amigas y yo pensamos que Barnie es muy sensoaal con eso bailes y ni hablar de Bob esponja ese color es tan grrr…. No se sí sea de broma pero nosotras no la pasamos diciendo puras cosas así, (si tengo 16 años pero estamos bien dawn, osea no la pasamos riendo). Mil Tanks por tu RR**

**Panecita-San: gracias por tu comentario y lamento tano haberte hecho esperar pero el fin de semana una se ocupa y tengo tiempo de darle una checada hasta como las 2 o 3 de la mañana y a esa hora ando bien zombie. Pero aui esta y espero que te guste. Gracias por tu RR**

**Ha ash14: gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado como el anterior. **

**Andre Flowers: dime ¿Qué te pareció el BraxGoten? ¿querias que se besaran? jeje, yo también amo esa pareja así que el centro de mi fic serán esas dos, las mejores, gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**Adelanto este capítulo, ¿por qué? hoy es la final de la copa oro México vs EU y es mi forma de demostrar el apoyo a mi equipo. Realmente no soy fanática del futbol pero mi Javier "el Chicharito" Hernadez hace que me fascine, lo AMO! jajaja me sentí algo loca, pero bueno así soy de rara. **

**Próximo capítulo: 5 de julio**

**Titulo: Discusiones, Celos y Errores. **

**Bueno me despido y espero que sigan dejándome sus RR para continuar con más energía este proyecto, un beso y que tengan una bonita semana C:**

**By: Gabiiylovee'16**


	5. Discusiones, Celos y Errores

**Aclaratoria: Dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es obra del gran Akira Toriyama simplemente les empleo con fines de entretenimiento tanto propio como colectivo y sin recibir nada a cambio.**

**¡Holis chicos!, ¿me extrañaron? Porque yo si ya quería subir el siguiente capítulo pero ¡ash! tener 3 hermanos y una sola computadora no ayuda mucho, cuando me llega la inspiración la tienen ellos y cuando me la dan ya hasta se me olvidó todo lo que tenía preparado, pero bueno eso ya es otro asunto. **

**Y muchas gracias a Apailana me diste una gran idea para este capítulo, yo planeaba ponerle unos obstáculos y ya encontré otro muy bueno, por cierto ¡feliz cumpleaños! por adelantado, aunque creo que para tu cumple ya tendré listo el siguiente capítulo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Discusiones, Celos y Errores. <strong>

Han pasado más de dos semanas desde la llegada de Pan y parece que todos vuelven a la normalidad, Bra deja de llamarla cada cinco minutos, Gohan, Videl y Goten por fin se convencieron de que no se marchará y Trunks va todos los días de visita a su trabajo intentando acercarse más a ella, conviviendo con los niños y manteniéndoles entretenidos en el descanso.

Ese día no fue la excepción, antes de que el timbre sonara él ya se encontraba en la explanada esperando al grupo de niños, vestía informal, con unos vaqueros azules y una camisa negra que marcaba muy bien su musculoso cuerpo. Los niños salieron volando hacía él derribándolo.

-niños tengan cuidado o lo lastimaran- la dulce voz de Pan los regañaba con cariño mientras se los quitaba de encima-

-no hay ningún problema Pan- le sonrió cargando a un pelirrojo en sus hombros- díganme ¿a qué quieren jugar?-

-¡a las escondidas!- gritó con emoción una pequeña de pantalones cortos, blusa rosada y un listón en su cabello - ¡sí por favor!-

-haber déjenme pensarlo- colocó la mano en su mentón como si pensara y se dio la vuelta- diez, nueve, ocho, siete…-

-vamos a escondernos- les susurro a todos su profesora.

El grupo se deshizo rápidamente, algunos corrieron a esconderse a los baños, otros en los salones, detrás de ellos, entre los arbustos. Terminó de contar y comenzó con la búsqueda, jamás se imaginó que le sería divertido jugar con aquellos mocosos como los llamaría su padre, pero la mayor satisfacción eran las sonrisas que se le escapaban a su amiga cuando pensaba que nadie la veía.

-bien ya termine he encontrado a todos ¡soy el mejor y más rápido!- gritó haciendo alarde de su talento-

-a que no- canturreo una niña- le falta encontrar a la profesora Pan, si no la encuentra no vale-

Frunció el ceño eso si que no sería fácil, ella era casi tan ágil y sabía cómo ocultar su Ki para no ser descubierta. Recorrió toda la explanada y el pequeño jardín sin dar con ella, al final decidió sentarse en una jardinera _tiene que bajar en algún momento_

-¿Qué pasa Trunks ya se cansó?-

La voz de la pelinegra sonó de uno de los árboles que adornaban el lugar. Se puso de pie al instante agudizando sus sentidos, no sentía su Ki pero si lograba que hiciera aunque sea un ruido la encontraría.

-no me hagas reír Pan, te voy a encontrar- presumió para hacerla hablar

-será un buen intento pero no lo lograra-

-¡ya te tengo!- se movió rápidamente al árbol de donde provenía la voz pero ya no había nada- ¡ey eso es trampa!-

-sigo escondida ¿no?, es válido cambiar de lugar- se defendió entre pequeñas risas-

-¡aja!- apareció nuevamente en el árbol pero era más rápida de lo que creyó- vamos, no me hagas buscarte enserio-

-admita que no puede encontrarme y se acabó el juego- sugirió

Cerró los ojos concentrando toda su atención en los sonidos, el viento, los pájaros, las risas de los niños. Ella lo observaba sobre el árbol que se encontraba en el centro del jardín divertida, eso le recordó a cuando su abuelito jugaba con ella, suspiró con melancolía.

-ahora si te tengo- susurró

Un simple suspiró bastó para encontrarla, sin darse cuenta apareció a su lado pegándole un susto antes de que reaccionara y se moviera al siguiente árbol seguida por el pelimorado.

-ya no te escaparas-

Se abalanzó sobre ella provocando que ambos cayeran de él, Trunks la abrazó protegiéndola de las ramas y recibiendo todo el golpe, recordó su viaje espacial donde siempre intentaba proteger a esa impulsiva chica por una simple razón: el solo pensar que le hicieran daño le ponía a hervir la sangre. Le miró algo sonrojado, estaba abrazando a su amiga, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo sobre él y observando sus oscuros ojos como la noche. Los niños hicieron una bulla.

-Ganaste- anunció Pan poniéndose de pie para poner distancia entre ambos, también estaba sonrojada-

-s-si- tartamudeo sintiéndose algo tonto- ¡soy el ganador!- rugió persiguiendo a los pequeños y cargando a unos-

-Sr. Trunks, ¿usted es el novio de la profesora Pan?- preguntó con inocencia el pelinegro que llevaba en sus brazos-

-ammm… no, es mi amiga, la conozco desde que era bebé- le aclaró la duda con ternura-

-pero si hacen tan bonita pareja-se quejó una pelirrosa de pecas- se ven tan lindos juntos- suspiró encantada-

-Kari por favor, ya oíste al Sr. Trunks solo somos amigos, ahora vayan a jugar que los adultos tenemos que hablar- intervino Pan.

No pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca al decirle eso a su alumna, era la verdad y no podía negarlo, _"ese es el motivo por el que lo mantengo alejado, no puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar lo de hoy, solo una relación formal. Recuérdalo_. El ojiazul no pasó desapercibido el gesto, ¿sería que…?, no, no podía ser.

-Pan entonces…- comenzaba el ojiazul nuevamente-

-Profesora Pan- una pausada y seductora voz interrumpió sin darse cuenta

Ambos volvieron el rostro, Pan ya estaba acostumbrada a aquella imagen aunque cada que lo veía era inevitable soltar un suspiro que Trunks no pasó desapercibido. Se trataba de un hombre de camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir oscuro y viéndolo desde un punto de vista femenino, era joven, atractivo, rubio de ojos azulados como los suyos, con el cabello algo despeinado. Miró de reojo a su amiga que rápidamente lo atendió, dejándolo a un lado. Entre cerró los ojos molesto.

-Director Johnson- saludó con una sonrisa, radiante, hermosa.

-Profesora la esperamos en la sala de juntas, recuerde que hoy festejamos su ingreso y no puede faltar- argumentó respondiendo a su sonrisa en forma seductora-

-cla…claro, voy enseguida- afirmó sin dejar de ver sus ojos azules, como perdida-

Trunks no resistió carraspear discretamente, esa escena le produjo algo extraño en su interior, no sabía porque era pero sentía la necesidad de interrumpir, o golpearlo… bueno si lo sabía, la facilidad con la que logró sacarle una sonrisa tan sincera. Optó por lo primero al no tener un buen motivo para lo otro. Pan lo miró por unos segundos antes de volver el rostro a su director ¿qué? ¿Lo ignoraba por alguien que conoce hace un mes?. Respiró profundamente para mantener bajo control su Ki.

-la esperamos dentro- dijo mirando algo incomodo al pelimorado- buenas tardes señor- saludó amablemente antes de alejarse

-bueno lo que te iba a preguntar antes de que nos interrumpiera ese rubio- comenzó con un toque de molestia mencionándolo lo más minimo, _antes de que me ignoraras por ese güerito, que se nota no te desagrada… un momento ¿por qué me molesta?-_ entonces ya somos amigos- confirmó dejando a un lado sus pensamientos- eso le dijiste a los niños o ¿les mentiste?- entrecerró los ojos, así no podría retractarse.

-eso solo quiere decir que lo dejare de llamar Sr. Y frente a los niños nos comportaremos menos… duros- le aclaró aun procesando el tono que empleó al decir "rubio", ¿sería que estaba celoso?, _no Pan, no seas tonta_ - a demás no creo que a su novia le agrade nuestra "cercanía"- se mordió la legua, no quería que se enterara de su altercado con la rubia.

-tú eres la que se porta dura conmigo- parpadeó rápidamente captando la última frase- espera ¿Qué tiene que ver Marron en todo esto?-

-no soy una chismosa ni quiero ocasionar problemas entre ustedes, olvídelo por favor-

-no, ¿Marron te dijo algo verdad?- inquirió un poco molesto, lo que menos soportaba era que se entrometieran en sus asuntos- dime que te dijo

-ya le dije que no quiero entrometerme y causar problemas, si tanto quiere saber vaya a preguntárselo que de mi no obtendrá nada-

-lo hare, nos vemos- salió volando en dirección de Kame-house.

* * *

><p>Bra estaba sentada en una de las bancas del centro comercial comiéndose un helado de fresa, su sabor favorito, llevaba más de tres horas de compras y ya no podía con tantas bolsas. Suspiró, el problema no eran las compras sino el llevarlas hasta su auto.<p>

-creo que necesitaras ayuda con eso- aseguró un moreno de cabellos negros- puedo ayudarte, si quieres, claro-

-¡Uub!- gritó feliz la peliazul- me salvaste, pensé que tendría que llevar todo esto yo sola, eres un ángel-

-anda déjame llevar esto- tomó tantas bolsas como sus manos le permitían y le pidió que pusiera algunas cajas en sus brazos. Llegaron al auto no sin antes atropellar a un par de personas, recibir quejas y tirar una que otra bolsa. Bra no paraba de reír por la cara de preocupación al avanzar de su amigo.

-lo siento tanto, soy algo adicta a las compras- se disculpó sinceramente- si no fuera por ti probablemente tendría todo regado ahí adentro.-

-no es nada, para eso están los amigos- el moreno se acerco un poco más a ella, sí lo hacía para ayudarla pero no precisamente de la forma en que lo creía. Él siempre la vio con otros ojos.-

-¿Qué tal tus hermanos?- preguntó con inocencia- espero que estén bien-

-sí, de hecho regreso mañana con ellos, no puedo dejarlos mucho tiempo solos aunque ya estén grandes-

-eres una gran persona y un gran amigo, gracias por todo- le besó la mejilla para demostrarle que estaba agradecida.

Justo en ese momento Goten entraba por el estacionamiento, después de bajar del auto sin querer observó el momento en que su "mejor amiga" se apoyaba en el hombro de su amigo para besarle la mejilla, esa escena la podía interpretar de una manera solamente. Cerró los puños y una extraña sensación de ira lo invadió junto con unas ganas de golpear al chico. _"¿qué demonios me pasa?, Bra solo es mi amiga, no somos nada como para ponerme así, pero ¡es Uub! Es como un hermano para nosotros ¿Cómo puede fijarse en él?"_ ese pensamiento en lugar de tranquilizarlo logro ponerlo más furioso.

Sin darse cuenta había elevado su Ki provocando que ambos lo miraran sorprendidos. Una sonrisa curvo en los labios de la chica que corrió a abrazarlo como siempre que lo veía, este respondió de forma automática mirando con rencor al moreno.

-¡Goten que te estoy hablando!- se quejó la ojiazul en un lado- ¿te pasa al…-

-¡ey Goten! ¿Cómo te va?- interrumpió Uub sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le clavaba este ya que no dejaba de ver a la chica que estaba en un lado de él-

-bien-

-Goten ¿Estás molesto?-inquirió su amiga confundida por el tono seco que empleó-

-no, claro que no. Lamento haberlos interrumpido, nos vemos- se despidió sin más. El pensar que interrumpía algo…

Lo miró alejarse rápidamente, llevaba los puños apretados y su Ki aumentaba más y más, _¿qué te pasa? Has estado muy raro desde aquel día en la oficina de mi hermano o quizá me estoy poniendo paranoica y solo tuvo un mal día. _Lo siguió dejando parado a su otro amigo, esa actitud de Goten no era normal y tenía que averiguar lo que le pasaba. Uub la observó algo decepcionado, siempre supo que algo pasaba entre esos dos, aunque ellos no lo supieran.

-¡Goten, Goten! Para- ordenó jalándolo de un brazo para que parase, correr con esos tacones no era nada fácil- ¿Qué te pasa?

-no es nada y no tengo tiempo de hablar mi madre me envió para comprar algunas cosas- se zafó del agarre sin mirarla.-

-claro y yo soy Beyonce ¿no?, a ti te pasa algo, te conozco- aseguró poniéndose enfrente- dime ¿te peleaste con tu hermano, pan o Trunks?- negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces? ¡Dime!- ordeno perdiendo la paciencia

-¡nada!- le gritó asustándola-, porque no mejor te vas con tu amiguito Uub y me dejas ir a lo que vine - usó un tono que jamás había empleado con ella hiriendo sus sentimientos-

-cuando te comportas de este modo eres insoportable, ¡yo solo quise ayudarte! Pero ¡no! el señorito se desquita con quien sea y por si no sabes él solo me ayudó a llevar todas mis comprar al auto-

Unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin que lo pudiera evitar, ¿por qué lloraba?, no era la primera vez que le hablaban de ese modo... pero si la primera vez que lo hacia Goten, y eso era lo que más le dolía, que fuera él quien le gritara de ese modo. Se dio media vuelta dejándolo arrepentido y sintiendose un idiota.

-Maldita sea-pateo el suelo con coraje- soy un idiota

-lo eres- asintió el Moreno del que hablaron- si te gusta Bra solo dile, no tienes porque tratarla así y ella nunca se fijaría en mí, así que deja tus celos absurdos.-

-no me gusta, es mi mejor amiga, hermana…- claro que no le gustaba, sería algo así como incesto para él-

-como digas, solo piénsalo un poco antes de que te ganen la partida. Nos vemos- Se marchó dejando al pelinegro confundido.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la casa solamente se encontraba Marron que se preparaba para darle una visita sorpresa a su novio, no podía permitir que esa le siguiera quitando la atención de Trunks. Colocó un broche en su larga cabellera y abrió la puerta topándose de frente con él.<p>

-Trunks amor, me has leído la mente, apenas salía para visitarte- le regaló un beso apasionado de bienvenida- ya te extrañaba-

-si supongo que te ahorre la molestia-

La rubia no pasó desapercibido la actitud distante de su novio, un mal presentimiento la invadió al verlo pasar sin siquiera tomarle la mano o abrazarla. Lo siguió enarcando una ceja, algo le decía que esa actitud tenía que ver con Pan.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó cuando ambos tomaron asiento- no te vez muy feliz que digamos-

-tienes razón estoy molesto- concordó sin delicadeza- Marron ¿fuiste a ver a Pan?-

-lo que suponía, esa salvaje al final te fue con el chisme- se quejó cruzando los brazos, ¿Qué esperaba? Si lo que quería era quitarle a su chico-

-no le digas salvaje, que no lo es- le miró con irritación odiaba esa actitud de arrogante y mucho más que insultaran a su pequeña amiga en su cara-

-y todavía la defiendes, en lugar de a mí, osea-

-la defiendo porque algo le dijiste y eso no ayuda mucho en nuestra relación, dime ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-nada, es una mentirosa y lo único que quiere es que tú y yo terminemos. Amor no le hagas caso-

-ella no me ha dicho nada, por lo mismo te lo pregunto a ti, ahora dime ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-ya te dije que nada, ¿Por qué no me crees?- preguntó con fingida tristeza- desde que ella llegó ya no me haces caso, pasas todo el tiempo pensando como contentarla—

-porque es mi mejor amiga Marron y quiero recuperar esa relación, deberías intentar comprenderme en lugar de hacer tus berrinches-

-¡no son berrinches!- elevó la voz exaltada- ¿no te das cuenta de que es una mosquita muerta? ¡Sólo se aprovecha de ti! Usa esa artimaña para que caigas en sus redes.-

-deja de insultarla que no tienes motivos para hacerlo, bien sabes que yo la quiero solo como una amiga, casi como quiero a Bra-

-¡pero ella no!, tú no te das cuenta porque eres muy ingenuo mi vida- le tomó las manos, si lo que necesitaba era usar esa táctica lo haría-

-¿Qué rayos estas inventando?-

-No son mentiras, me ofende que digas eso- volvió la cara indignada- ¡Trunks abre los ojos! Esa salv… Pan siente algo por ti desde pequeña, nunca lo notaste porque frente a ti sabe disimular muy bien, lo único que quiere es que caigas en su juego-

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Qué estaba diciendo Marron?, ¿Pan enamorada de él? no podía ser, era imposible, ni en mil años se lo creería. La miró entre ofendido y molesto, ¿Cómo era posible que dijera esas cosas solo para que no la viera más?.

-no puedo creer que digas esas mentiras solo para que me aleje de Pan- la regañó soltando sus manos y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- y si así fuera no importaría, porque la quiero prácticamente desde que nació y eso no cambiara jamás-

-¡no son mentiras! Y si no me crees puedes irte de mi casa que no me gusta ser insultada en ella- le abrió, era dulce y delicada pero cuando la hacían enojar también demostraba tener un carácter duro- ¡anda y corre tras tu pan! ¡Lárgate!

Cerró con fuerza tras verlo partir, estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol y en su interior maldecía por el regreso de la pelinegra _¿Cómo me p_uede estar ganand_o esa tonta?, casi me pu_de imaginar las garras y dientes afilados cuando la defendía, conmi_go nunca se puso así será que… _meneó la cabeza desterrando esa idea _es una tontería, claro que mi Trunks solo la ve como a una hermana… bueno eso era cuando era niña pero ahora es toda una mujer. No. Primero muerta antes de que me deje por ella". _Se tumbó en el sillón furiosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del autor: <strong>

**Holis, bueno, ya sé que quizá este capi no fue precisamente lo que esperaban pero en la vida no todo es color de rosa y hasta la pareja más unida tiene sus bajadas. A demás si Pan tiene competencia con Marron ¿Por qué Trunks no con el director de la pelinegra?(enarcando una ceja), díganme si quieren que el ojiazul tenga un poco de su medicina para que sepa lo que sentía ella jojoj (si algo vengativa). Por cierto a quien quiera imaginarse a él sexy y lindo director de Pan busquen una imagen de Hyoga de Saint seiya porque así me lo imagino yo o de Yamato Ishida de digimon 02, como amo a esos dos rubios (tengo una debilidad por los rubios de ojos claros jeje)**

**Y bueno acerca del siguiente capítulo no habrá mucho PanxTrunks y GotenxBra pero créanme que quizá les guste y se enteraran de algo que ya querían oír ustedes :D**

**Ahora si lo de siempre díganme ¿les gusto?, ¿no les gusto?, ¿se les hizo aburrido?, ¿Qué creen que pasara para el siguiente capítulo?, ¿aun quieren que siga escribiendo?...**

**Para contestar todas estas preguntas, que siga subiendo mi historia puntualita y no perder la inspiración ya saben qué hacer, solamente denle "click" al botoncito de abajo que dice "review this chapter" y déjenme su comentario que como ya lo saben es muy valioso para mí. Y ahora pasemos a los créditos/agradecimientos de todos los que leen mi fic, tengan por seguro que leo cada palabra publicada: **

**Ken Trunks: qué bueno que la escena de Pan y Trunks te gustó, no sé de donde pero bueno eso me llego como inspiración y jajaja si hasta yo odie a Marron, me dieron ganas de golpearla (pude hacerlo pero Pan no tiene porque rebajarse jeje).**

**Panecita-San: ya esta publicado puntualmente para no torturarte, no es intencional lo juro, pero aun de vacaciones tengo mil cosas que hacer, sobre las escenas de Goten y Bra i know me fluye lo cursi jeje y calma pronto, pronto la dejara ;D **

**Kattie88: si lo sé eso de escribir tu fic consume mucho tu tiempo ya que al no querer olvidar lo que llevas pensado no dejas la compu (eso me pasa a mí) y ya en este capítulo Pan se está mostrando más cerca pero quien puede estar mucho tiempo enojada con él. De nada por los consejos cuando necesites algo aquí estoy. **

**Ha ash14: lo sé amiga, yo también la mato pero me resisto porque luego me quedo sin malvados. Y bueno Pan se arreglara con Trunks como amigos pero después un poco de competencia sana no le hace daño a nadie. Jeje. **

**Pan°#$%: lo siento es que no me gusta mucho poner groserías por eso no pongo el resto amigo, pues que te puedo decir,… solamente consejos, primero: estudia más biología, es obvio que a los 12 años las señoritas aun no desarrollamos por completo nuestro cuerpo, no nos quedamos planas para siempre ¡duh!, segundo tengo dos palabras para describirte perfectamente: naco y pervertido, ¡no todo en las mujeres es cuerpo, libidinoso! ¿Qué clase de palabras son "que este como para partirla"? créeme amigo si le dices eso a una chica ten por seguro que: te deja parado como imbécil (que quizá lo seas (upsi ya te insulte)) o te regalen una bofetada. Y por ultimo aun y cuando no me gusta decir groserías cuando me hacen enojar o algo me molesta ten por seguro que de 10 palabras 2 son decentes así que ¿¡qué clase de insulto es Trola! (minimo insultame de forma que entienda y me duela) Enserio hay que ir a clases de español aunque creo no eres de donde yo lo soy, ¡na! Olvídalo sigue así y te quedaras soltero. **

**Por último que te puedo decir que no me molesto, molesto, más bien me pareció muy gracioso, enserio gracias por el comentario cuando lo leí estaba tan estresada que logro sacarme una carcajada. Cuídate y mil gracias por no seguir leyendo.**

**pannyXtrunks: ¡ho Si! Es realmente sensoalote con ese color tan grrr…, levanta pasiones entre las chicas jajajaja, si estamos igual con esos temas, y sí, yo también me agarro a reír de la nada y todos me miran con cara de "a esta ya se le zafó un cable" o sonreír y todos asi de ¬¬, jaja respecto a lo de Marron ¡Ya sé! Ni yo a esa edad me pondría ese tipo de ropa, preferiría vestirme como a Pan que como ella. Jeje creo que empiezo a hacerle mala fama pero según las novelas que veo, si siempre debe haber una mala, (aunque yo creo que no siempre) **

**Andre Flowers: espero no me odies por la pequeña escena que hizo Goten pero bueno para el siguiente capi te tengo una gran sorpresa a ti y a todos los que les guste el BraxGoten ;D**

**Audii Skyangel: si concuerdo contigo a mi no me gusta ni la combinación de GotenxMarron ni TrunksxMarron, prefiero estas dos son las que realmente me matan, jajaja.**

**Apailana (x4): Holiis! Fue un gusto leer tus RR y ten por seguro de que lo hice, si yo también ame la escena del guitar hero adoro ese juego aunque estoy como Trunks (nunca pasé del easy) y lo de Pan esas son todas las carreras que quiero estudiar y no se cual elegir :S, otra buena idea que me diste, no había pensado en eso del twister y créeme no es nada mala la utilizare en un futuro jojo. jajaja si no se porque pero yo sola hice que me cayera mal Marron XD jajaja y de nuevo gracias por esa ideíta que me diste sobre los celos ;D creeme que los empleare. Un abrazo y me alegra que te tomaras el tiempo de leer mi historia. **

**Bueno, ya que terminamos con los agradecimientos y respuestas creo que me despido… ¡No! ¿Quieren un pequeño adelanto?, ¿sí? Bueno aquí les dejo una probadita**

**Próximo capítulo: 9, 10 ó 12 de julio **

**Titulo: El plan de Trunks y la verdad de Pan (¿así o más obvia yo?)**

**Avance;: **

_-espera, te gusta, lo amas y ¿te vas a alejar de él? ¿¡Por qué!- le gritó molesta, _

_-te contare todo- _

-es una saiyan mujer, quiera o no tiene un orgullo como el mío, hasta Kakaroto lo tenía…

-¿por eso te fuiste?- inquirió -

-no, bueno sí, también tuvo que ver con…

-¡Claro que no me gusta!- gritó estresado ¿Por qué todo mundo decía eso?...

-los hombres son tan ciegos- afirmó para sí.-

-¿Qué estas planeando?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos-

**Y eso fue todo, ¿díganme que se imagina?, ¿será interesante? Muchas revelaciones para el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos en unos días y que tengan una linda semana. **

**By:Gabiiylovee'16**


	6. El plan de Trunks y la verdad de Pan

**Aclaratoria: Dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es obra del gran Akira Toriyama simplemente les empleo con fines de entretenimiento tanto propio como colectivo y sin recibir nada a cambio.**

**Holis chicos ya regrese puntualita para regalarle mi siguiente capítulo a Apailana ya que hoy cumple años, muchas felicidades amiga y que tengas un Happy, Happy cumpleaños disculpa por no subirlo más temprano pero mi computadora no me lo permitía (¬¬). No los entretengo más y espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: El plan de Trunks y la verdad de Pan<strong>

Ambas estaban sentadas en una mesa fuera del café preferido de Bra, hace tiempo que llevaban organizando aquella salida pero ya sea por el trabajo de Pan o los estudios de ella nunca coincidían. Pero por fin ahí estaban, charlando, riendo como hace mucho y recordando viejos tiempos.

-ha pasado tanto tiempo, solo mírate- ordenó la peliazul señalándola con sus manos- ya no eres una niña, toda una mujer que despierta pasiones hasta del mesero-

Volvieron el rostro para observar al peliverde de ojos del mismo color que no les quitaba la vista de encima, el joven se ruborizo al verse descubierto y volvió a su labor.

-bien te pudo haber estado viendo a ti- respondió con una sonrisa- tú también eres muy bonita ¿Cuántos chicos no deben de estar detrás de ti?- inquirió con una significativa mirada-

-quizá tantos como tú- respondió astutamente la hija de Vegeta

Desvió la mirada sonrojada rememorando la tarde de hace un mes, con los labios de su pelinegro amigo a escasos centímetros de su rostro ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el móvil no hubiera sonado? Era fácil adivinarlo, pero no, al parecer Goten sí notó ese intento de acercamiento, por eso estaba algo distante todo ese tiempo y ¿lo mejor que pudo hacer fue terminar su amistad con ella, de esa forma tan cortante? No lo sabía pero era claro que no podían seguir siendo más amigos.

-¿en qué piensas?- inquirió la pelinegra al ver a su amiga tan distraída, con el ceño fruncido y expresión de enfado-

-no nada- le respondió con una sonrisa y meneando la cabeza para desterrar esas ideas de su mente- y dime ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu trabajo? Profesora Pan-

-muy bien, la verdad es que los niños son unas ternuras y que puedo decir. Es el mejor trabajo del mundo.-

-aun no lo puedo creer, aunque te viera haciéndolo jamás lo creería, Pan como maestra siendo que no parecías tener interés por esa profesión ¡wow!- se admiró

-cambie mucho, y este fue el mejor de todos los cambios, ver la sonrisa de los niños cuando aprenden algo nuevo, las cosas tan divertidas que dicen y los felices que se ven en el receso jugando con Trunks y conmigo,- se mordió la lengua- a demás el director está guapísimo y es muy atento-

No quería sacar el tema a colación pero era inevitable, de una u otra manera la menor de los Brief terminaría haciendo su interrogatorio y como era de costumbre desde su infancia terminaría diciéndole todo.

- no quiero arruinar nuestra reunión…- comenzó dudosa y encogiéndose de hombros, -no quiero ignorar el tema de tu director, pero…

-pero quieres hablar de mi actitud hacía tu hermano- terminó Pan sorbiendo de su capuchino- adelante ya me esperaba que hicieras preguntas-

-bueno ¿entonces?- inquirió aliviada de que su amiga no se molestara- tu y Trunks eran los mejores amigos del mundo, después te distanciaste de él, te fuiste por 8 años y regresaste odiándolo prácticamente- rememoro su vida en unos segundos- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-es difícil de decir o admitir. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera al tonto de Goten- le dijo como si estuviera a punto de admitir que asesinó a alguien- prométeme que esto no saldrá de tus labios por nada del mundo-

-promesa de mejores amigas- aseguró de forma seria

-Bra…- un silenció incomodo se formo en la mesa, era penoso admitir que amaba a su hermano desde la infancia y que aun a esa edad no lograba sacar esos sentimientos de su corazón- me… me gusta tu hermano-

La ojiazul abrió la boca hasta el punto que se le podría zafar la mandíbula, ¿su mejor amiga enamorada de su hermano?, no lo podía creer, sabía que su amistad era algo especial pero… ¿amor?.

-eso es… es… ¡Fabuloso!- exclamo abrazándola efusivamente- es la mejor cosa que me has dicho en tu vida, imagínate serías mi cuñada. – Sus ojos brillaron con tal idea-

-no te hagas tantas ilusiones, Trunks sale con Marron y no quiero entrometerme.- aseguró intentando que esas palabras no se aferraran a su corazón-

-pero te prefiero mil, diez mil, un millón chorroscientosmil veces a ti que a esa güera oxigenada, no la soporto, ¡no sabes cuantas veces he deseado que corten!-

-pero eso no va a pasar y ya te dije no quiero entrometerme en su vida, el hará su vida y yo la mía- insistió la pelinegra.

-espera, te gusta, lo amas y ¿te vas a alejar de él? ¿¡Por qué!- le gritó molesta,

-te contare todo-

Pan bajó la mirada, era su mejor amiga prácticamente desde la cuna y tenía derecho de saber la historia desde ese momento, el por qué de su dolorosa partida. sujetó discretamente un collar con dije de corazón.

* * *

><p>Estaba frente al televisor dándole zap al control, ese día no había nada interesante. No podía ir de sorpresa con Pan porque era sábado y ese día era totalmente de ella y Bra, bien se lo advirtió. Salir con Marron tampoco era una gran idea, tanto él como ella aun estaban enojados y ni hablar de Goten, ese vago seguramente estaría saliendo con una chica en esos momentos.<p>

Suspiró algo adormilado, aun no sabía lo que Marron le dijo a su Pan, ninguna quiso abrir la boca. _Mujeres,_ pensó, _así sean enemigas se guardan sus secretos_. Hablando de secretos, el tiempo pasa y el mayor avance que logra con su amiga es gracias a los niños, cuando ellos no están se coloca nuevamente esa fachada que tanto odia. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿Cómo regresar a la extrovertida de 12 años?. Tenía que saber lo que la llevo a marcharse lejos. Cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa cariño te sientes mal?- inquirió su madre tocando su frente, no tenía buena facha.-

-no es nada mamá, sigo pensando en Pan.- respondió sin abrir sus zafiros- no he avanzado mucho en este tiempo-

-ni lo harás si no haces algo más efectivo Trunks- la estridente voz de su padre tenía un tono de reproche-

-¿de qué hablas Vegeta?- la peliazul interrogaba a su marido, siempre decía cosas que nadie lograba captar-

-es una saiyan mujer, quiera o no tiene un orgullo como el mío, hasta Kakaroto lo tenía. Algo le hizo Trunks sin darse cuenta y debe arreglarlo.- argumentó con solemnidad-

-no sé ni lo que hice- respondió el ojiazul sin ganas de seguir escuchando –

-eres un tonto- aventándole un cojín a la cara- solo una cosa le puedes hacer a una mujer para que se ponga así- se le exaltó una vena de la frente, era incomodo darle consejos a su hijo sobre chicas- heriste su orgullo femenino, has memoria-

-Vegeta no pensé que fueras tan bueno dando consejos femeninos- alabó su esposa poniéndolo rojo como un tomate-

-¿y qué puedo hacer?- inquirió el pelimorado viendo a su padre, ¿en verdad quería que se reconciliara con la nieta de su, se podría decir némesis?

-eso es asunto tuyo- respondió dejándolo igual de cómo estaba- Bulma ¿ya terminaste esa capsula que contiene el Yate? Quizá lo estrenemos el próximo fin de semana que es puente, desde el jueves hasta el domingo. –

Le lanzó una significativa mirada a su primogénito, ya que si no entendía el mensaje era asunto suyo. Trunks lo pensó un poco, Yate, puente, su casa sola, Yate, puente escolar, Yate, su casa sola,… en su interior casi pudo oír el sonido de un interruptor prendiéndose. Su padre sí que era muy astuto.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>confía en mí- pidió Bra con una sonrisa-

-fue una semana después de esa tonta fiesta en que… me sacaron de mis casillas y el resto tú lo sabes, no es necesario recordar esa parte- su corazón sufrió un vuelco, pero no de emoción como regularmente sucede, más bien sintió que un tornado arrasaba con todo al recordar- tu hermano me pidió disculpas después de eso, aun y cuando no sabía porque estaba molesta…-

**~Flashback~**

Un pelimorado de ojos azules se acercaba a la casa de los Son con cara de arrepentimiento y un pequeño regalo en su mano mientras era observado por una pelinegra de 12 años sentada en las escaleras. Desvió la mirada entristecida.

-Pan- murmuró el joven antes de que la niña se pusiera de pie- escúchame por favor- pidió sentándose a su lado-

-que quieres Trunks- inquirió molesta y con el ceño fruncido- puedes ahorrártelo ya escuche todo lo que tenías que decir-

-no sé que dije para que te ofendieras pero quiero disculparme. Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal en aquella fiesta. Comprende que era una cena muy importante para la corporación- argumento sin saber el motivo de su disgusto, ella fue la que quería ir-

-puedes quedarte con tu corporación y sus estúpidas cenas que no me importan-

-por favor, no me gusta que te enojes mira te traje un regalo- señalando la cajita que llevaba en su mano derecha-

-no quiero nada tuyo- respondió tercamente- y tengo que estudiar para un examen-

Se puso de pie encaminándose a la puerta sin mirarlo, se sentía cruel haciendo eso pero no podía pasar por alto lo de la noche anterior, ni sus comentarios.

-antes de que te vayas tómalo- pidió depositando en su mano la cajita y dando medía vuelta- lo siento y espero que te guste-

La niña entró a su casa y se sentó en el sofá, el había ido a pedirle perdón y no quería seguir pareciendo enojada pero era bueno que sufriera un poco, _una de cal por las de harina,_ pensó. Aunque ella sabía que fue su culpa y no se la podía dejar a nadie más. Siempre tan impulsiva y poco paciente.

Los días pasaron sin que ella o él intentaran hablarse, Trunks sabía que necesitaba espacio para calmarse y pensar las cosas mientras Pan seguía indignada. Un día sin saber el porqué decidió abrir el regalo que su amigo le había dado. Tomó con cuidado la cajita y deshizo el moño. Una lagrima se le escapó al ver el dije en forma de corazón que se abría. Dentro del corazón pudo observar dos imágenes, una donde estaban ella, Trunks y Giru y del otro lado solamente una de ella con su abuelito.

No resistió más y salió volando de su casa directo a la de los Brief, eran las 10 de la mañana y seguramente estaría solo ya que sus padres y los de ella salieron a acampar y Bra se quedó en casa de una amiga.

Aterrizó frente a la enorme y lujosa puerta. Se sentía culpable y emocionada, culpable por no haberlo perdonado desde el principio y emocionada porque el regalo de su mejor amigo la hizo albergar esperanzas de que él sintiera algo parecido a lo que ella sentía por él. La puerta se abrió y ella no quiso mirarlo por lo apenada que estaba.

-Trunks, yo… siento tanto ser tan terca y testaruda. Tu regalo me encantó es hermoso y eso me hizo pensar que… -

-lo siento pequeña, no soy Trunks- una femenina voz conocida la hizo elevar la mirada- pero si quieres puedo hablarle, ¡Trunks! Te busca la pequeña Pan-

El alma se le fue del cuerpo, Marron la hija de Krillin y n°18 estaba frente a ella totalmente desnuda, solamente la cubría una toalla blanca y sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al ver a su amado Trunks del mismo modo, solamente cubierto del torso para abajo con una toalla. Quizá tenía 12 años pero era obvio que habían pasado la noche juntos. El pelimorado se apeno al ser sorprendido de ese modo.

-Pan- llamó el ojiazul apenado- déjame ponerme ropa y te atiendo-

-no- respondió inmediatamente- solo quería agradecerte el collar-

Desvió la mirada sintiendo como las lagrimas luchaban por salir, su amor, el único hombre que ha querido más que a su propia vida se había acostado con la chica que más detestaba en todo el mundo. Marron le miraba triunfante mientras abrazaba al joven por la espalda y se la besaba descaradamente.

-¿te pasa algo?- inquirió preocupado- te ves mal, tienes una cara…-

-estoy bien- lo interrumpió- estoy cansada, he tenido muchos exámenes-

-desayuna con nosotros y así te relajas- intervino la rubia con el solo afán de hacerla sufrir- nos encantaría-

-lo… lo siento tengo que ir a estudiar- se disculpó intentando huir- es importante que pase ese examen-

-es muy temprano, puedes estudiar más tarde, anda acompáñanos- pidió su amigo temiendo que se marchara molesta-

-no gracias, que tengan una… linda… mañana- tartamudeo, no dejaba salir las lágrimas pero empezaban a hacer efecto en su voz-

Salió volando del lugar liberando por fin aquel dolor que la mataba, siempre supo que salía con chicas, que probablemente se acostaba con ellas pero él jamás le habló de ninguna, y para su mala suerte tenía gravada la imagen de hace unos minutos.

**~Fin FlashBack~**

Terminó su relato con la voz un poco quebrada aun después de 8 años tenía esa imagen perfectamente gravada en su memoria. La sonrisa burlona de Marron, el colosal cuerpo de Trunks que aun en esos momentos sentía la necesidad de que fuera suyo. Soltó el pedazo de metal ocultándolo de nuevo bajo su camisa.

-¿por eso te fuiste?- inquirió Bra sorprendida-

-no, bueno sí, también tuvo que ver con la plática que escuche entre Marron y tu hermano, pero la mayoría de mi decisión fue por esto. Quería dejar de ser esa niña agresiva y convertirme en algo que le agradara a tu hermano.-

-no me digas que querías ser una copia de Marro- pidió rodando los ojos- tú vales mucho más que ella, es tonta, engreída, chiflada, más que yo por cierto, y sobretodo superficial- argumentó

-pero ella siempre lograba tener la atención de tu hermano- contraatacó,

-¡Pan! Desde que te fuiste el comenzó a salir con ella pero no es feliz, lo veo en sus ojos, cuando esta con Marron es cariñoso pero no dura mucho, siempre sale con sus superficialidades y lo saca de quicio- insistió- desde que llegaste hay un brillo en sus ojos que no veo desde hace años, es como un niño-

-debes de estar delirando, yo lo veo igual- insistió ella, no se podía permitir hacerse ilusiones-

-tú no lo notas pero yo que vivo bajo el mismo techo que él desde que nací lo veo claramente, antes se la pasaba todo el día planeando su trabajo, era serio, y debes en cuando salía con Marron, ahora pasa más tiempo sonriendo que yo. Vuelvan a ser los mismos, créeme le haces falta-

-no sigas Bra, solo harás que me ilusione y no quiero hacerlo nuevamente. Prefiero seguir así, estoy segura de que pronto lo podre ver sin sentir nada-

-no te mientas- respondió con un suspiro- de todo esto ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste en esa fiesta después de tu… travesura- preguntó no muy segura de querer saber-

-…-

-¡Bra! Por fin te encuentro- la voz de su tío las hizo volver el rostro-

La peliazul se puso seria al instante, lo que menos quería en ese momento era verle la cara al pelinegro, suficiente tuvo con el día anterior. Sí quería que dejaran de ser amigos, bien, por ella estaba todo perfecto, aun y cuando su corazón decía todo lo contrario, el orgullo heredado por parte de su padre le ganaba.

-¡Perdóname!- pidió casi a gritos desesperado- nunca quise insultarte, tuve un mal día, lo admito soy un idiota, por favor perdóname- suplicaba sin aliento

-me dijiste lo suficiente ayer para darme cuenta de que realmente no somos amigos- respondió en forma de negación sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban- y si me disculpan me voy con mi amiguito Uub, por lo menos el no es un grosero- tomó su bolsa- nos vemos luego Pan, aun no terminamos- le aseguró

-¡No, Bra!- gritó al verla abrir la puerta y desaparecer de su vista- ¡Pff!, está realmente enojada

-¿Qué le hiciste Goten?- inquirió la pelinegra invitándolo a sentarse-

-soy un idiota, la vi con Uub y no sé porque razón me enfurecí ¡Sentía unas ganas de matarlo!- exclamo bebiendo del capuchino de su sobrina- no sé qué me pasa, últimamente me molesta que salgo con otro amigos-

-¡hay tío! Yo tengo el nombre correcto para eso y se llama amor- respondió como si hablara con un niño de 6 años- no te quieres dar cuenta de que te gusta Bra porque es la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo.-

-¡Claro que no me gusta!- gritó estresado ¿Por qué todo mundo decía eso?- es mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana- aseguró nuevamente, no, su cerebro no quería procesar aquella idea-

-entonces explícame con otra palabra que no sean celos, lo que sentiste al verla con Uub- exigió rodando los ojos.

El pelinegro abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar después de unos segundos, otra palabra, otra palabra… no, no encontraba otra manera de describirlo más que celos. Su mente volvió a aquel día en que los dos estaban a punto de besarse, el deseó vehemente de hacerlo, poseer esos delgados y carnosos labios. Observó sorprendido a su sobrina, era verdad. Sentía algo por su querida mejor amiga.

-¡Ya lo captaste!- se alegró la pelinegra- ahora intenta decírselo y arreglar las cosas-

-no puedo decirle, ella me ve como un hermano mayor- era cierto, aquel día ella no notó su intento de besarla, ¿o sí lo hizo?- sin contar que Vegeta me matará-

-los hombres son tan ciegos- afirmó para sí- si Bra no te quiere como tú entonces yo no soy la nieta de Goku, hija de su primogénito Gohan y tu sobrina- sentenció poniéndose de pie- y lo de Vegeta no te preocupes tienes muchos amigos que te defenderán y evitaran que te mate-

Goten le regalo una mirada asesina por el último comentario y la pelinegra no pudo más que reír, ya venía siendo tiempo de que ambos se sinceraran, lo que dijo la ojiazul se podía emplear de ese modo también, ya quería decirle tía y hacerla enojar. El pelinegro la miró con una extraña sensación de felicidad, algo le decía que Bra era la mujer que quería como madre para sus hijos.

-me gusta- murmuró extrañado-, me gusta… ¡La amo!- gritó poniéndose de pie y alejándose del lugar con una sonrisa de chiquillo que le acaban de comprar su helado favorito- ¡Amo a Bra Brief!

* * *

><p>En la casa de los Brief un pelimorada estaba frente a la puerta esperando ansioso la llegada de su hermana, ella era uno de los pilares de su plan, por fin tendría el tiempo suficiente para hablar con la chica de mirada oscura y profunda, sin timbres, niños o profesores que interrumpan su conversación justo en el momento que comenzaba a ablandarla.<p>

-tonto Goten, después de todo lo que me dijo, ¿cree que no me doy cuenta de…?- Bra se calló al instante que vio a su hermano parado frente a ella, por poco y decía algo comprometedor- Tr…Trunks ¿qué haces aquí?- inquirió un poco nerviosa

-tengo un plan infalible para que Pan me escuche y me cuente todo, eso te incluye a ti- le aseguró encaminándola de los hombros hasta la sala- tú me ayudaras a secuestrar a Pan… bueno por así decirlo- se corrigió al ver la mirada de espanto que le dirigía su hermana- mañana llévala de compras, compren ropa cómoda y trajes de baños-

-¿Qué estas planeando?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos-

Ambos se quedaron un buen rato platicando sobre el plan del pelimorado, era infalible, la única opción que tenía la chica Son era salir volando o aguantar al ojiazul. Y como no le permitirían lo primero….

-bien ya está todo arreglado, yo la llevo a comprar ropa adecuada para tu plan y tú te encargas del resto- la pequeña Brief se puso de pie para subir a su habitación- eres un genio hermano

-no fui yo, bueno sí… después te cuento- respondió sin saber que decir

Bra se encaminó a su habitación con un plan más o menos parecido al de su hermano, claro que en su mente eso de ropa cómoda significaba ropa sexy, ya era hora de que el ojiazul notara a la Pan adulta y dejara atrás esa imagen que tenía de la niña.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del autor: <strong>

**Como ya habrán notado no hubo mucho de PanxTrunks ni BraxGoten pero eso sí les deje el regalito de Goten, que por fin se dio cuenta de cuánto quiere a la peliazul y ya verán que pronto esos dos serán novios y ayudaran Pan y Trunks para que ellos también se den cuenta. Jejeje y también ya se dieron cuenta que esa no fue toda la verdad de Pan aun falta saber que fue lo que escuchó hablando a Trunks y Marron para casi odiarlo, eso lo sabremos de el próximo capi al que sigue. **

**Espero no haberles decepcionado con este capítulo y que sigan leyendo mi fic porque dejamos atrás los secretos para concentrarnos en hacer que esos dos se amen, bueno los cuatro. ¿qué se imaginan que planea Trunks?, ¿les gustó que Goten se diera cuenta que ama a Bra?**

**Pasando a los RR muchas gracias a todos por ellos me alegra tanto recibirlos y bueno ya saben que son leídos palabra por palabra.**

**Apailana: muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por seguirla tan fielmente leer tus RR me alegraron mucho el día y si Hyoga es tan sexy por eso lo elegí y eso que dijo Uub fue solo porque el ya sabía que a Bra le gustaba Goten desde hace mucho y que jamás ha tenido ojos para nadie más, y no Trunks aun no lo sabe en un capítulo más lo averiguaras, saludos y abrazos. Feliz cumpleaños nuevamente quizá no te pude regalar mucho de romance pero ya sabemos la verdad de Pan, media jeje. **

**Ken Trunks: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y bueno Bra no se fija en Uub porque lo ve más como un mejor amigo y a Goten cree verlo como eso pero en realidad lo ve con ojos de corazoncito, jejeje y bueno lo de Goten ya te darás cuenta porque la trato así en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Ha ash14: Gracias por seguir mi fic y si que llegara un hombre guapo y sexy (casi tanto como Trunks) para hacerlo ver lo que perderá si no se pone las pilas, jajaja el comentario de Marron me causo mucha risa pero en mi fic tienes toda la razón, cuídate amiga y un abrazo.**

**pannyXtrunks: Siii°! Que viva la libertad para mi Trunks, pero mejor la mandamos a Alaska jejeje, ahí que se le congele hasta el cabello y gracias por continuar con mi historia. Mmm… creo que prefiero los perros, los gatos si son adorables pero yo amo al mejor amigo del hombre XD. Un beso y cuídate.**

**Yukiko Fujikaze: Holis! Muchas gracias por comenzar a leer mi historia y bueno también porque te gusta y espero que no me abandones, que todos los mensajes son importantes para una escritora. **

**Dbzangie4ever: muchas gracias por leer mi historia, porque te gusta y principalmente por tu comentario, me elevas mucho mi autoestima de escritora y te haré caso, no le daré importancia y seguiré gustosa mi historia ^^, un abrazo y gracias por comentar. **

**Y ya que termine de agradecerle a todos mis hermosos y queridos lectores pasemos al avance del siguiente capítulo. **

**Titulo: **El secuestro

**Próximo capítulo: **13 o 14 de julio

**Avance: **

-pero, pero, pero… mi panqueque- se quejó…

-sí, se llama Mathew Johnson, tiene aproximadamente la edad de Trunks, rubio de ojos azules,…

-ya estamos listos amigo, sube tu maleta y ¡vámonos!- gritó como un niño pequeño que le dan una paleta-

-¿construyo un yate?- preguntó sorprendida…

-es este-…

-bienvenidas pasajeras al tour de 4 días con Trunks-…

-son increíbles- movió la cabeza en desaprobación- yo me largo de aquí-

-lo sé, Trunks, lo sé- murmuro con una media sonrisa…

-sí piensas igual que yo, ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?- preguntó con tono triste-…

**Y se acabó creo que les di demasiadas pistas jejeje pero bueno hay veamos qué es lo que piensan ustedes y que pasa por su mente con esto, un poco de TrunksxPan y BraxGoten pero en adelante será puro de esa pareja sí que sí. Nos leemos en unos días **

**By:Gabiiylovee'16**


	7. El secuestro

**Aclaratoria: Dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es obra del gran Akira Toriyama simplemente les empleo con fines de entretenimiento tanto propio como colectivo y sin recibir nada a cambio.**

**Bueno chicos aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, no será el secuestro esperado pero ya verán que en el siguiente va a ver mucho PanxTrunks y BraxGoten, que lo disfruten. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: El secuestro<strong>

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Bra que la quería tomar como rehén ese día, bueno desde el jueves hasta el fin de semana para ser exactos apareció para sorpresa de los tres residentes. Videl recién acababa de hacer el desayuno y Gohan terminaba de hojear su libro.

-¡wow Bra!- le gritó Pan desde las escaleras- son las 9 ¿y tú ya estas despierta?- inquirió realmente sorprendida- ¿pero que te trae tan temprano?-

-a veces también se me da eso de la responsabilidad- acotó frunciéndole el ceño- vengo por ti para que me acompañes de compras y no acepto no por respuesta- agregó ante la cara de su amiga-

-sabes que no me gusta estar horas tras un probador- le recordó sentándose en la mesa y tomando un panqueque.- que te parece si mejor cuando regreses me enseñas todo lo que conseguiste-

-no, bienes o bienes- tomándola del brazo – ¡ah! Y Gohan, Videl, no la esperen, pienso quedármela todo el puente, de jueves hasta domingo a las 9 de la noche se las regreso-

-pero, pero, pero… mi panqueque- se quejó mientras era alejada de la mesa-

-desayunamos allá-

-¡diviértanse!- gritaron ambos padres al verlas salir

-me alegra que comience a comportarse como antes- dijo Gohan cuando al fin quedaron solos- es bueno que haya madurado pero tampoco es razón para olvidar lo divertido de la vida-

-lo dice el hombre que no deja sus libros ni un momento- se quejó la pelinegra- ¿Dónde queda la diversión?-

-en cada página si disfrutas la lectura- respondió con facilidad y sonriéndole de forma cariñosa- que te parece si este fin de semana lo tomamos para nosotros dos solos, vamos a entrenar, a la playa, a donde quieras-

- bien, me suena a gloría la palabra entrenar, hace mucho que no lo hago y empiezo a perder agilidad- coincidió- seremos solo tú y yo- accedió besando sus labios-

Dentro del auto Pan iba concentrada en el paisaje, no le hacía mucha gracia salir desde la mañana de compras, de hecho planeaba desayunar muy bien y después salir a entrenar un poco o visitar a su abuela Chi-chi, que últimamente la vía poco. Suspiró.

-Vamos, no estará tan mal y así me sigues contando sobre tu director, antes de que me contaras de… eso- no quería mencionar aquello, que bien sabía le dolía recordar- dijiste que era muy guapo y atento-

-sí, se llama Mathew Johnson, tiene aproximadamente la edad de Trunks, rubio de ojos azules, guapo, muy lindo, divertido, gracioso y… sexy- terminó con la palabra que la peliazul quería oír-

-¿no tendrá un hermano?- inquirió en broma- que suerte tienes, deberías invitarlo a salir, hombres así no te los encuentras en cada esquina-

-Bra, por favor- le regañó la pelinegra avergonzada- sabes bien que no soy muy… social con los chicos-

En realidad lo que no quería era lastimarse o lastimarlo a él, sí era guapo y muy atento con ella, más que con las otras profesoras pero en su mente solo había y hay lugar para una persona de mirada azulada… Sin querer cruzó ambas miradas, las dos eran azules como unos zafiros viéndola. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Nada perdía.

-ya sé, pero si te esfuerzas ese bombón será tuyo- aseguró parando el auto- bien vamos, tenemos hasta la 1 para comprar ropa cómoda y sexy- dijo tomando del brazo a la pelinegra-

-¿Qué tenemos que?, ¿ropa sexy?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos su compañera, eso no le agradaba nada-

-tú déjamelo a mí- ordenó ignorando sus preguntas-

* * *

><p>Trunks esperaba con una maleta frente a su casa, era el día y en esos momentos era seguro que su hermana estuviera en el centro comercial con Pan. Miró el reloj, aun era temprano y ya solo le faltaba esperar a su amigo que sin preguntarle demasiado y con solo oír la palabra Bra se apuntó al instante en sus planes, gracias al cielo no se le ocurrió decir nada o su padre lo tendría colgado hasta que terminara el año.<p>

Un Chevy camaro z28 gris apenas del año pasado se estacionó en la gran entrada de esa casa y un pelinegro de lentes oscuros, bermudas color azul y playera blanca se bajó para saludar a su amigo, sonreía emocionado y en los asientos traseros llevaba sus maletas.

-ya estamos listos amigo, sube tu maleta y ¡vámonos!- gritó como un niño pequeño que le dan una paleta o como un hombre enamorado que esta apunto de ver a su Julieta-

-estas más emocionado que yo- se sorprendió el ojiazul- y por cierto ¿Por qué quisiste entrar en este plan?

El hijo menor de Goku se paró en seco y se volvió hacía su amigo, ¿debería decirle que le gusta su hermana?, era claro que si lo hacía en ese momento no tendría oportunidad de disculparse con Bra y probablemente terminaría colgado del mástil. Se colocó el brazo detrás de la cabeza y le sonrió fingidamente intentando controlar sus nervios.

-yate, el mar, más días de descanso laborar es la vida perfecta- aseguró algo nervioso- no te preocupes no interrumpiré lo juro-

-bien, y así mantienes ocupada a Bra, si ella no sube mucho menos Pan-

-bien, tu arregla las cosas con mi sobrinita y yo mantengo entretenida a Bra- accedió gustoso- ahora sube y preparemos todo-

-sí, vámonos-

Abordaron el lujoso auto y partieron cada uno con su propia emoción, sin decir nada el pelinegro le cedió uno de sus tantos lentes ray ban para que no desentonara con la escena típica de acción, los dos galanes en su flamante auto levantando suspiros a sus pasos.

* * *

><p>Caminaron durante varias horas entrando en todas las tiendas y saliendo con cinco bolsas de cada una, no sabía porque Bra le compraba todo eso, mini shorts, blusas de tirantes algo escotadas, bikinis nada discretos y accesorios de diferente forma, tamaño, color. Su estomagó rugía pidiéndole comida, 2 PM y ella no había comido nada.<p>

-Bra ya para por favor, tengo hambre- suplicó mientras se sentaba en una banca- no he comido nada, ni mi delicioso panqueque termine-

-ya, no te quejes que pareces una niña chiquita- la regañó- vamos al buffet, así solo pagamos una porción y comes todo lo que puedas-

-vamos-

Esta vez fue la pelinegra quien la estiraba del brazo, se moría de hambre y la palabra buffet le sonaba a gloría en esos momentos. Tomaron asiento y los dueños del local prácticamente estaban llorando al ver a la pelinegra devorar el decimosexto plato, a ese paso quedarían en la quiebra.

-¡Ya llene!- exclamo acariciando su estomago como lo hacía su abuelo- esto siempre me recuerda a mi abuelito, ¿sabes?- inquirió viendo a la peliazul- lo extraño mucho-

-todos extrañamos al Sr. Goku- coincidió Bra- incluso mi padre, aunque lo niegue-

-Vegeta y mi abuelo siempre discutiendo- rememoró la pelinegra- incluso cuando la tierra estaba en peligro por ese Shenlong versión demoniaca-

-sí, inolvidables esos momentos de angustia y ahora podemos sentirnos libres de reírnos-

-porque lo somos, ellos nos liberaron y crearon una nueva era de paz-

-así es- le sonrió con cariño- es hora de irnos, quiero que veas el hermoso yate que acaba de construir mi madre-

-¿construyo un yate?- preguntó sorprendida- bueno no debería sorprenderme si puede crear hasta casas en esas capsulas-

Condujo sin decir nada hasta el muelle donde se encontraba el yate con dos "CC" en él, tenía que subir para que su amiga lo hiciera y por tanto tendría que pasar todo el fin de semana con ellos, intentando no interrumpir, en pocas palabras aburrida y encerrada en su camarote.

-es este- señaló una hermosa, lujosa y gran embarcación- ven subamos a ver-

La tomó del brazo y la guío, por el interior era aun más hermoso con las cubiertas limpias, brillantes y los camarotes ni hablar era como estar en un palacio flotante, que por cierto se sentía como si se moviera. Suaves y discretos movimientos de las olas.

-Bra siento que esta cosa se mueve- le dijo sintiendo un poco de agitación-

-debe de ser tu imaginación, digo, está en el agua es normal que se sienta así- aseguró encogiéndose de hombros, ya que de hecho el yate estaba en marcha y su hermano era quien lo conducía-

-estoy algo paranoica- se burlo la pelinegra sentándose en una de las camas- están muy cómodas ¡auch!- un brusco movimiento hizo que se golpeara en la cabeza- ¡esta cosa si se está moviendo!- gritó espantada

Salieron corriendo del camarote hasta la cubierta y solo pudieron ver como el puerto quedaba relegado, sus maletas estaban a bordo y ellas también. Pan la jaló del brazo hasta la cabina del capitán y quedó con la boca abierta en estado de Shock.

-bienvenidas pasajeras al tour de 4 días con Trunks-

Un pelimorado de bermudas color caqui y playera negra que marcaba muy bien su musculoso pecho estaba frente al timón, por lo que fungía como el capitán de la nave. Le sonrió ampliamente ante su expresión de sorpresa. Pan no podía más que mirarlo entre enojada y deleitada, siempre le había gustado más verlo vestido de forma casual que con esos trajes, aunque tenía que admitir que de ambas formas se veía sexy.

-tú sabías esto – le reclamó a la peliazul desterrando aquella idea de su cabeza, no era momento de deleitarse la pupila- sabías… tú sabías todo de esto y… ya sabes ¡aun así me trajiste con engaños!- le gritó furiosa, su mejor amiga, en quien confiaba ¡la traiciono!, la trajo con engaños.

-lo siento yo solo quiero que se reconcilien, tienen que hablar, no te enojes- pidió retrocediendo tres pasos ante el tono de su amiga, sí era una Pan diferente pero nadie le aseguraba que enojada pudiera conservar esa fachada de "miss no golpeó a nadie"-

-son increíbles- movió la cabeza en desaprobación- yo me largo de aquí-

-no sobrinita espera-

Bra se dio la vuelta con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿Qué hacía Goten ahí?, su hermano jamás le dijo nada de eso. El pelinegro le sonrió de una forma que jamás lo había hecho provocando que su corazón diera un vuelco y sus mejillas enrojecieran, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por él.

-¡tú también Goten!- exclamó elevando los brazos enfadada- esto es un complot… me voy-

Dio unos pasos antes de que los brazos de su tío la envolvieran impidiendo que avanzara, le miró fulminante pero este no retrocedió, si era necesario la amarraría para que no salga volando. Ya han pasado dos meses y ella sigue con esa actitud, además si lograba que perdonara a su amigo tendría tiempo de arreglar las cosas con Bra.

-el secuestro es motivo de encarcelamiento- les soltó la hija de Gohan intentando atemorizarlos- si no me sueltan les juro que los demando-

-sí aja, como digas- interrumpió su tío rodando los ojos, ¿cree que unas rejas lo detendrían?- Pan eres terca, obstinada y tienes que aprender a escuchar para perdonar-

Le lanzó una mirada a la peliazul, eso iba dirigido a ambas. Bra volteó el rostro mostrándose aun indignada pero con las palabras de su amigo gravadas. Estaba confundida, no era tonta para no notar el doble sentido, ¿Qué quería decir? Él fue quien se alejó y por lo tanto ella debería estar molesta pero era todo lo contrario, lo quería más que nunca y le parecía irresistible con esa playera blanca con cuello en v, pegada a su musculoso torso, y sus brazos resaltando….

-escúchalo Pan- pidió la ojiazul ayudándolo, o más bien evitando seguir con sus pensamientos que no le conducían a nada correcto- Goten tiene razón…-

-sí tiene razón dime porque aun estas enojada con él- pidió la aludida mirándola a los ojos, ¿Qué no tenía derecho a estar molesta ella también?-

-eso es diferente- murmuró bajando la mirada, tenía razón ¿Qué derecho tenía de pedirle algo si hacía lo mismo?, pero no era igual, su orgullo heredado por su padre… no, su corazón era el que temía un rechazo.

-¿en qué?- preguntó sin obtener respuesta- ¡ya suéltame que no me voy a ir!

Forcejeó un poco hasta que por fin logro zafarse, y vio el rostro de su amiga algo triste, esa última discusión le afecto un poco, ella no sabía porque le molestaba tanto la actitud de Goten, aun no se daba cuenta._ Son como dos niños, _pensó

-disculpa Bra, me puse algo gruñona- pidió dándole un abrazo a la hija de Vegeta y después a su tío, solo intentaban ayudarla y después de sacar toda su ira lo entendió- tu también Goten. Voy… al camarote-

-Pan- esta vez fue Trunks quien hablo dejando el timón solo y encaminándose hacía ella. Los tres se alarmaron- no se preocupen tiene manejo automático-

-llegaste muy lejos Brief- respondió Pan después de dar un suspiro de alivio, lo único que le faltaba era terminar atorada en una isla desierta con él- tú novia estará molesta y yo no pienso aguantar una escena de celos-

-Marron entenderá- aseguró poco convencido mirando directo a sus oscuros ojos. ¿A quién le importaba Marron cuando había logrado su objetivo?, la rubia era su novia pero, ella, su mejor amiga estaba enfrente de él y eso era lo único que le importaba- sabes que tenemos que hablar y ya no puedes seguir huyendo-

-lo sé, Trunks, lo sé- murmuro con una media sonrisa, ya no tenía escapatoria, no estaba el director Johnson para salvarla en el momento afortuno, o sus padres para interrumpir sin querer - fue un truco sucio usar a tu hermana para engañarme-

-pero funciono- aclaró sonriéndole con ternura, esa era la Pan que recordaba, aquella que quería recuperar y que estaba seguro lo haría-

-voy al camarote, necesito descansar- desviando la mirada, de esa forma tan casual siempre se veía más guapo, y si le agregas una sonrisa al puro estilo "Trunks" es como dejar a un bebe frente a su biberón-

-te acompaño- intervino la peliazul intentando huir de Goten, hace una semana que no hablan y era incomodo tenerlo cerca- yo también estoy muy cansada-

Avanzo un paso pero el pelinegro la sujetó delicadamente del brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta y quedaran frente a frente, mirando sus ojos, perdidos. El corazón de Bra latió a mil por hora antes de recordar que no debía pensar en eso, él era quien se alejó. Al contrario de Goten que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en esos dulces labios que tanto deseaba besar.

-sí piensas igual que yo, ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?- preguntó con tono triste, no quería seguir peleado con ella, más aun recordando las palabras de Uub "solo piénsalo un poco antes de que te ganen la partida" -

-porque no quiero oír lo que tengas que decir- respondió desviando la mirada, no soportaría oírlo decir nuevamente "en verdad eres mi mejor amiga", - ya me dijiste todo lo necesario aquel día-

-entiende que estaba molesto, nunca…-

-estoy cansada- lo interrumpió, no quería oír tontas disculpas, vagas, absurdas y que de nada servían- vamos Pan

En el camarote ambas se tumbaron en los colchones platicando de sus cosas, ninguna podía creer que estuvieran solas, con sus dos amores, sí así se les podía llamar. En el aíre se podía respirar algo de tensión, amor, tristeza…

-¿Por qué no quieres escuchar a mi hermano?- le preguntó Bra como si nada boca abajo, intentando alejar de su mente la figura de su pelinegro.

-¿Por qué no quieres escuchar a mi tío?- contraataco la pelinegra astutamente

-porque no me interesan tontas disculpas antes de que me diga "ya no quiero ser más tu amigo"- respondió volteando un poco- ahora tú-

-Goten no quiere dejar de ser tu amigo- ignoró su pregunta para responder a su comentario- eres igual de ciega y despistada que él. Tal para cual-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-no puedo ayudar en eso, tú sola debes darte cuenta-

- solo quieres distraerme anda, responde ahora tú. Yo lo hice- agregó con carita de perrito regañado-

-porque no quiero volver a terminar enamorada de él y con el corazón roto de nuevo. Tardo años en curarse- no apartaba la mirada del techo, como viendo la película más interesante del mundo-

-puede que esta vez las cosas sean diferentes…-

-esta cama esta tan cómoda- cambió el tema bostezando- que podría quedarme dormida

El suave movimiento de las olas se sentía como arrullos y en menos de 20 minutos se quedaron dormidas, el día había sido tan cansado que ambas estaban muertas, quien diga que ir de compras no es un deporte jamás ha salido con la pequeña Brief.

Los dos cómplices entraron al camarote y las observaron dormir, ya tenían todo listo: subieron sus maletas, el barco zarpó, estaban solos y la cena para dos estaba lista. Goten había insistido en colocar otra mesa en un camarote diferente pero el pelimorado no accedió, no es que no quisiera pero el del problema más urgente era él y su amigo podía arreglárselas con unas películas y palomitas.

-cuando despierten, comenzaremos con nuestro plan- susurró el ojiazul enternecido- se ven adorables dormidas-

-sí- respondió su acompañante sin dejar de ver a la peliazul, tan hermosa y dulce durmiendo, como un ángel, su propio ángel personal -

- acuérdate que tienes que mantener ocupada a Bra- le recordó observando su mirada, algo extraño pasaba-

-sí-

Quizá estaba volviéndose loco pero la mirada que Goten le regalaba a su hermanita no era precisamente de amigos, sonrió un poco, no había mejor chico para su querida, tonta y única hermana que él, alguien que la cuide, la quiera y divertido, perfecto para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del autor: <strong>

**Bueno este capítulo lo actualizo rápidamente porque tengo que salir (ppff -.-), espero que les haya gustado y que siga recibiendo sus hermosos RR para inspirarme más, es una alegría leer todos sus comentarios. **

**Hablando de sus Reviews, aquí esta mi habitual respuesta a cada uno de ellos:**

**Ken Trunks: sí la verdad estoy un poco loca lo admito jajaja, y bueno lo que escuchó Pan no fue nada bonito, y tiene mucho que ver con lo que dijo Vegeta del "Orgullo femenino" y si yo fuera Pan me derretía de inmediato al ver a Trunks frente al timon (baba).**

**Dbzangie4ever: gracias por tus comentarios me alaga todo lo que dices y de verdad que sí me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^por personas como tú una "escritora" toma energías para continuar.**

**pannyXtrunks: bueno desde mi punto de vista para Pan fue como una bófeta el ver y darse cuenta que el cariño que sentía por Trunks era imposible, ya sea por diferencia de edad o el pensar que no la quería como ella y por cierto yo solo soy una vampira casada con Edward Cullen, de sancho con Emmet Cullen y amante Jacob Black (ok no quiero nada XD).**

**Valeria: Al contrario gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que siga así, todo comentario es valioso (:**

**xxclauxx: si yo tampoco soporto a Marron y eso de güera oxigenada me servirá para algo jeje ;D, y pronto veremos un Kiss de Goten y Bra jojojo.**

**Ha ash14: Marron yo creo no solo es la mamá, es latía, prima, abuela, cuñada, hasta madrina tiene doctorado, ya verás que celos le van a dar uuuuyyy! Jejeje. **

**Goodbyemylover: mil gracias por tu comentario y por tomarte la molestia de leer mi historia, jajaja admito que soy una mala influencia y algo sisañosa (con respecto a lo de Marron), me encantaría que uub luchara por Bra pero eso es parte de mi siguiente fic, que ya llevo mucho pensándolo pero lo publicare hasta que lleve más avanzada esta historia. Y sobre las faltas ortográficas a mi lo único que me salva es el corrector ortográfico de Word (alabado sea junto con Wikipedia). De nuevo mil gracias por leer ^^.**

**Apailana: qué bueno que te ha gustado el capitulo, no sé si era preciso para un regalo pero bueno ahí lo tienes y lo sé ¡quien no ama a Goten! Es mi vago preferido. Jajaja Vegeta lo sé creo que en mi mente a Trunks se le resbalaba una gotita de la cabeza con ese comentario. Sí es algo cruel lo que le pasó a Pan pero, por ahí dicen que la venganza no es buena pero ¡ah! como se siente bien (ok eso lo digo yo XD).**

**Kattie88: si yo también amo poner a Vegeta como consejero sobre chicas, creo que con su actitud de orgulloso y así es algo medio cómico jajaja. Nos leemos.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por continuar esta historia lamentablemente he tenido un… bloqueo de escritor, creo que así se dice, y aun no tengo preparado el siguiente capítulo, además de que en unos días salgo de viaje, no quiero dejar de actualizar rápido así que hare lo posible por tenerlo antes de salir. Lo único que les puedo decir es:**

**Titulo: **La otra parte de la verdad

**Próximo capítulo: **18 ó 20 de julio

**Avances: **

Realmente no tengo ninguno lo único que puedo decir es que se tratara sobre una plática muy intima de Pan y Trunks, por fin sabrá la verdad y tal vez, quizá, a lo mejor, se contenten en ese capítulo ;D.Y sobre Bra y Goten, también tendrán una pequeña charla a su estilo.

**Lamento no tener nada más y bueno espero poder leernos entre esos días.**

**PD:Sorry faltas de ortografía, no tuve tiempo de checarlo muy bien**

**By:Gabiiylovee'16**


	8. La otra parte de la verdad

**Aclaratoria: Dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es obra del gran Akira Toriyama simplemente les empleo con fines de entretenimiento tanto propio como colectivo y sin recibir nada a cambio.**

**¡Holo chicos! Gracias al cielo ese bloqueo no me duró mucho, bueno más bien era que tenía las ideas de otro fic, sobre otro anime que también estoy publicando y ya se merecía que lo actualizara pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta antes de tomarme unas lindas vacaciones,**

**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a una de mis nuevas y fieles lectoras, Dbzangie4ever, no sé qué día exactamente pero antes de salir quiero dejarle este regalo, que tengas o hayas tenido un muy feliz cumpleaños y que sigas cumpliendo muchos más, ¡un abrazo para la cumpleañera! ^^. Espero que les guste el capitulo y que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: La otra parte de la verdad<strong>

La noche cayó rápidamente, volviendo todo oscuro y tranquilo. Pan recién despertaban algo confundida, ¿un camarote?, ¿Qué hacía ahí?, ¡ah! Claro, el plan de Trunks para contentarla, debía admitir que estaba dando un gran paso, ni es su más loca fantasía se imagino estar en un yate con su mejor amigo y amor de toda la vida.

-Bra, ya levántate- ordenó moviéndola- acompáñame con tu hermano y mi tío-

-mmm… no-murmuró contra la almohada- déjame dormir, vete tú, y ponte algo más cómodo- apuntando hacía las maletas-

Suspiró resignada, cuando su querida amiga quería pasársela dormida ni una tornado la levantaba, buscó entre las valijas, _ropa cómoda,_ pensó incrédula,_ ¡a esto le llama cómodo! mini shorts, blusas escotadas, faldas, bikinis ¡Bra!_. Se sentó en el piso molesta, no se iba a poner esas cosas frente a su tío y peor, ¡frente a Trunks!, el rubor subió inmediatamente a sus mejillas al pensarlo.

-hay un vestido casual en la otra- dijo la peliazul harta de tanto escándalo- póntelo ¡y déjame dormir!-

Sacó rápidamente la prenda y se la puso, Bra era la chica más dulce y buena que había conocido en su vida pero enojada era como ver el vivo retrato de Vegeta, salió silenciosamente quedando boca abierta, el pasillo estaba alumbrado por velas, como guiándola hacía un lugar en especifico. Entrecerró los ojos dudosa pero aun así avanzó hasta una de las blancas puertas con ventana en forma de círculo y entró discretamente.

Estaba nervioso, llevaba la misma ropa de la tarde, eran las 9:30 en punto y suponía que ya debería haberse levantado por lo menos Pan. No paraba de mover los cubiertos de un lado al otro cuando la vio abrir la puerta y sin saber el porqué su corazón dio un vuelco, se veía realmente hermosa, con un vestido blanco marcando muy bien su busto y cayendo en pliegues un poco más arriba de las rodillas, sandalias del mismo color y una pinza con una flor rosa del lado izquierdo de su cabeza. No podía creer que aquella mujer, bella y con un toque de seducción en la mirada fuera la pequeña que él conoció.

-te vez hermosa- alabó corriendo la silla cuando al fin la tuvo frente a él- realmente te vez muy bonita Pan-

-gracias- respondió un poco apenada e intentando sonar indiferente- pero no vine aquí para que me alabaras, querías la verdad, pues aquí me tienes- continuó con esa cadencia que empezaba a caracterizarla-

-a pesar de los años aun sigues queriendo ir al grano, que te digan las cosas sin rodeos- recordó con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿no quieres cenar algo antes?

-no, como tú lo dijiste me gusta que vayan al grano, y ya sé que es lo que deseas saber así que…- lo pensó un poco- déjame refrescarte la memoria Trunks-

-bien, te escucho- respondió colocando las manos en la mesa y volviéndose una estatua.- ¿Por qué te marchaste sin decir una sola palabra?, ¿Por qué no te despediste de mí?-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, era el momento de la verdad y Pan no podía seguir huyendo de sus miedos, si él quería la verdad la tendría así tuviera que tragarse su orgullo y romper en llanto ante él, aun y cuando juró jamás hacerlo.

-no es fácil hablar de esto- aceptó sin apartar su mirada de esos zafiros que tenía enfrente, era cierto, eso no lo sabía nadie más que la hermana de él y ella- es vergonzoso y algo tonto-

-puedes contarme lo que sea, eres mi mejor amiga, mi pequeña Pan- le aclaró sujetando sus manos- nunca me burlaría, quiero saber que te hice, ¿Por qué me odias?-

-no te odio- bajó su mirada, más bien a quien odiaba era a ella misma, por ser tan cobarde, débil y sumisa, porque todo ese tiempo ha estado huyendo de un sentimientos que jamás logró sacarse del corazón y que no podía decirle nada- debería agradecerte porque si no fuera por ti seguiría siendo aquella niña salvaje-

-¿yo?- preguntó sorprendido- quizá si debas refrescarme la memoria, ¿en que pude ayudarte yo?-

-¿recuerdas la fiesta importantísima de CC de aquel tiempo?- inquirió esperando a que asintiera- yo no me porte muy bien, esa pelirroja me sacó de mis casillas y bueno…-

**~Flashback~**

Era una hermosa noche, todos los invitados se divertían muy a la manera de los ricos, comiendo caviar, tomando champan y hablando sobre sus negocios más prósperos. Todo le era tan aburrido a la pequeña de vestido negro debajo de las rodillas, aun se preguntaba porque rayos se había incluido en esa maldita reunión cuando la vio, hermosa y radiante como siempre, _claro por eso vine, _pensó,_ no quería que Trunks viniera solo con Marron, no me agrada es una sangrona_.

Todos la miraban criticándola, claro, como ella no se veía tan elegante como ellos, o tal vez porque no caminaba femeninamente o estaba acostumbrada a cerrar las piernas al sentarse, rodó los ojos tomada del brazo de su amigo que le pedía ignorara los comentarios para no perder la compostura.

-no los escuches, son unos amargados- le decía con una sonrisa tranquilizándola- pero… podrías intentar comportarte como Marron- mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa encogiéndose de hombros.

Desvió la mirada ante el comentario y el resto de la velada intento comportarse como una señorita y no como un niño, su amigo le sonreía, de vez en cuando comentaba algo gracioso para hacerla sonreír y así la noche parecía terminar en paz… hasta que aquella chica pelirroja tenía que meter su nariz y acabar con la poca paciencia que poseía.

-Mira padre, ¿es una chica o un chico?, es claro que es mujer pero ¡camina como hombre!- exclamó pensando que nadie la oía-no sé como el joven Brief pudo traer a una fiesta tan importante a esa… ¿chica?, ¡por dios!, arruina por completo lo bien que se ven Marron y él-

La pelinegra aludida cerró los puños y ojos intentando calmarse, "¿es una chica o un chico?", ¿cómo podía permitir Trunks que la insultaran?, lo único que decía era ignora sus comentarios pero ¡quién demonios ignoraría que le llamaran niño!, se dio la vuelta decidida a enfrentarlos.

-espera Pan, ¿Qué haces?- inquirió el pelimorado observando a donde se dirigía- no lo hagas recuerda…

-ignora los comentarios- repitió entre dientes con una mirada llena de ira- es lo que has dicho toda la noche ¡ignora los comentarios!- todos volvieron el rostro cuando elevó la voz- eres mi amigo y aun así no te importa lo que los demás digan, pero me da igual YO sola puedo defenderme de esa anoréxica con pelos de zanahoria- mirándola de forma furibunda-

-¿a quién le dices eso?, salvaje, intento fallido de mujer- inquirió altaneramente, nadie osaba llamarla pelos de zanahoria- eres una naca, hacer ese escándalo en tan importante evento-reclamó

-nadie te pidió tu opinión, cara de perro- siguió defendiéndose-

-y a ti nadie te invitó a la fiesta, así que mejor lárgate niño antes de que te saquen, primero por haber osado entrar aquí, segundo por manchar la honorabilidad de todos los presentes con tu presencia y tercero por ese horrendo vestido-

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta la joven de cabellera rojiza ya tenía sobre ella a una niña que le estiraba los cabellos molesta, todos se alarmaron al verla e intentaron quitársela pero lo único que consiguieron fue hacer el lio más grande. La pelirroja no dejaba de gritar y llorar asustada hasta que por fin Trunks perdió su habitual control y arrastró de la escena a Pan.

-¡suéltame Trunks!- exigió manoteando en el aire y refunfuñando- le daré una lección a esa esquelética-

-¡ya basta Pan Son!- le gritó dejándola helada- ¡acabas de arruinar un evento muy importante para la Corporación Capsula!, ¡así que ahora te quedas aquí quieta en lo que me disculpo con las personas y después te llevó a casa! ¡Entendiste!-

De lo que dijo fueron todo gritos que la obligaron a bajar la mirada y quedarse quieta en el suelo, se sentó cruzando las piernas, el jamás le hablaba de ese modo y mucho menos le hacía ver su mal humor, así la quisiera matar no le demostraba que tan molesto estaba.

-lo… lo siento Trunks- murmuró sin mirarlo- no quise causarte tantas molestias-

Él se dio la vuelta arrepentido ante el tono que empleo su pequeña amiga y la observo sentada en el suelo, con cara de arrepentimiento y un mohín en sus labios haciéndola ver adorable, le revolvió el pelo para que lo mirara y le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

-discúlpame tú a mí, no debí hablarte de ese modo, es que en verdad era una comida importante pero ya no importa, a demás esa chica se lo merecía- guiñándole el ojo y provocando una sonrisa en ella- ahora vuelvo.

Entró al salón y minutos después ella se puso de pie dispuesta a pedirle disculpas a todos, no importaba si tuviera que aguantar los gritos de esa chica o reclamos y críticas, entró discretamente y sin ser vista en busca de su amigo. Lo encontró hablando con el padre de la pelirroja y cuando este se marchó con una sonrisa supo que ya no era necesario que ella pidiera disculpas.

-Trunks, lamento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por esto- la voz de Marrón la hizo parar en seco y esconderse tras una maseta ocultando su Ki-

-ya no importa todo está bien, aunque…- la miró dudoso- ¿puedo decirte algo y no le dices a nadie?- preguntó, tenía que decirle a alguien o explotaría.-

-adelante, soy una tumba si eso es lo que quieres- animó con una sonrisa imaginándose lo que iba a decir-

-creo que fue un error traer a Pan a esta reunión, ella no está lista para esa clase de cosas, no quiero quejarme pero…- suspiró tenía que decirlo de una vez- ella es demasiado ruda, no sabe cómo comportarse ante algo tan importante, ¡golpear a la hija del ejecutivo más rico y famoso del país!- exclamó masajeándose las sienes- casi perdemos el trato del siglo-

-no quería decir esto pero, tienes razón, ella no está lista para eventos tan grandes, y realmente fue un error- coincidió la rubia para que continuara hablando-

-jamás en mi vida me sentí tan apenado, humillado y decepcionado. Sentí tantas ganas de que Pan nunca hubiera venido, de que esta semana se hubiera molestado conmigo- finalizó mirándola nuevamente- a veces quisiera que no fuéramos tan unidos

Detrás de las plantas la aludida estaba estática, su mejor amigo el que siempre se quejaba de su comportamiento pero que nunca dijo nada ahora le confesaba a Marron aquello, desvió la mirada saliendo del lugar, él no la quería como amiga, desearía que jamás lo hubieran sido, prefería venir con Marron, la chica recatada y toda una damisela.

Emprendió vuelo a su casa, no los esperaría después de eso, y por una razón no le molestaba como para odiarlo, eso había sido como un reto, el dejar de ser la salvaje para convertirse en una flor, le demostraría a esos dos que ella no era débil y podía lograr lo que quisiera, se volvería una dama.

-¡Pan!- le llamaba Trunks en la oscuridad- se fue- murmuró mirando al cielo, y eso le hizo recordar el porqué eran unidos, por su viaje espacial, porque él quería protegerla de los peligros, con su espontaneidad siempre se metía en problemas y temía que saliera lastimada pero cuando estaba a su lado era seguro que nada le pasaría, marcó rápidamente el teléfono de Gohan.

**~Fin FlashBack~**

Se miraron por largo rato, Trunks no podía creer lo que le acababa de contar su amiga, la chica que tantos problemas le ocasiono pero ahora la extrañaba, él era el culpable de todo, de romper las ilusiones de una niña y hacerla madurar demasiado rápido.

-nunca me defendiste Trunks, solamente me decías "ignora los comentarios"- comentó al terminar su historia-no te importó que esos mismos comentarios estuvieran hiriéndome, no te importó el dolor que me causaste cuando me pediste que me comportara como Marron. ¡Bueno pues aquí estoy!- gritó perdiendo un poco el control- ¡que más quieres!

-Pan…- murmuró sujetando nuevamente sus manos, se sentía tan culpable que solamente quería remediar sus errores-

* * *

><p>Entró silenciosamente al camarote donde se suponía estaba su "mejor amiga" y era correcto, estaba acostada boca abajo con la almohada sobre su cabeza y profundamente dormida, la miró con ternura, ese era el amor de su vida, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Se sentó en un lado de la cama para sentirla cerca.<p>

-llegaste muy pronto Pan- murmuró, tal vez no estaba tan dormida como creyó- ¿Qué tal te fue?

-no soy Pan- respondió Goten ocasionando que se levantara sobresaltada y se golpeara en la cabeza con uno de los tubos de la litera- ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado

-ay, ay, ay. ¡Eres un tonto!- le gritó sobándose la cabeza- ¡me duele!, ¡auch!-

Una lagrima se le escapó y fue limpiada dulcemente por el pelinegro, lo miró sorprendida sin poder evitar una sonrisa, aquel gestó le recordó cuando era más pequeña y cada que lloraba él la hacía reír para que no lo hiciera más.

-¿podemos hablar?- pidió aun sentado en un lado de ella- por favor

-sí- respondió automáticamente corriéndose un poco para que pudiera sentarse más cerca de ella- adelante háblame-

-Bra quiero disculparme- comenzó sin mirarla, realmente estaba avergonzado por la reacción de aquel día- soy un tonto, perdóname jamás quise insultarte de ese modo, ni debí hacerlo, ¿podrías perdonar a este torpe y temperamental chico?-

-no lo sé tengo que pensarlo- respondió en forma de juego, nunca podría enojarse con esos ojitos tan tiernos que él tenía- tendrás que ser mi esclavo por… un mes-

-¡ey! Eso es injusto, tú me traerás por todas las tiendas de arriba abajo- se quejó con una mueca falsa- yo nunca te pedí que fueras mi esclava, ni aquel día en que me escondiste la ropa y tuve que salir en bóxers o cuando le dijiste a ese tal Tayler que yo quería con él ¡sabes cuánto tiempo las personas pensaron que era gay!-

-un clásico ese- respondió muriéndose de la risa al recordarlo- tardaste medio año en que las chicas dejaran de pensar que eras delicadito-_ aunque eso fue plan con maña, por lo menos mantuve alejadas a esas tipas de ti por medio año_- aun así ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

-ya que- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y regalándole un amplia sonrisa- seré tu esclavo por un mes mi lady- Se puso de pie y le hizo una reverencia antes de ofrecer su mano para que se levantara- ¿cuáles son tus deseos ahora?-

-mmm… quiero, que me lleves cargando a ver el mar, en la noche y a la luz de la luna se ve hermoso- respondió-

-súbase, mi princesa- respondió dándole la vuelta y dejando que subiera a su espalda-

Una semana sin hablarse les hizo comprender que no podían estar lejos, él extrañaba su voz y su mirada llena de luz mientras ella extrañaba esa sonrisa tan amplia que provocaba otra, la bajó al llegar y ambos observaron la belleza del agua alumbrada por las estrellas.

-¿no es hermoso?- le preguntó Bra abrazándolo por la cintura- me encanta ver el mar en la noche a la luz de las estrellas-

-si es muy bonito,- coincidió el pelinegro prestándole más atención a el color plateado de su pelo por la luz de las estrellas- Bra

Clamó su atención y esta lo observó diferente, era el mismo Goten pero a la vez diferente, ya no lo sentía como su mejor amigo había algo que cambio en ese tiempo, él se colocó al frente, cara a cara.

-Bra- volvió a murmurar- yo… quiero decirte…-

Poco a poco comenzaron a acortar distancia entre ellos, algo le decía a la princesa Brief que Goten ya no la veía como una hermanita así como ella nunca lo vio como un hermano, la distancia se acortó mucho más y… un estruendo proveniente del cielo la hizo saltar a los brazos de su pelinegro, era inconfundible para ella aquel sonido. Lo sujetó con fuerza.

-¡odio los truenos!- se quejó escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su amigo- vámonos de aquí-

-descuida, no vas a estar sola. Yo me quedare hasta que te duermas, no te dejare- prometió tomándola en brazos sin que se lo pidiera.

* * *

><p>Bajó su mirada recobrando la compostura, no iba a llorar, no frente a él, jamás de nuevo. Él quería la verdad y ahí la tenía, ya no había nada más que hacer en ese camarote, el hambre se le había espantado y lo único que quería era ir a abrazar a su amiga.<p>

-Pan- insistió- yo… nunca… pero… no…- no lograba completar ninguna frase coherente el pelimorado, seguía en estado de shock-

-querías la verdad y ahí la tienes- respondió poniéndose de pie- eso era lo único que tenía que decirte-

Camino despacio hasta la puerta cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura que la obligaron a darse la vuelta y terminar en el pecho de su amigo que la mantenía aferrada en un abrazo asfixiante, no pudo evitar responder, eso era lo que quería hace años, tener a su amor entre los brazos, decirle que le amaba y extrañaba.

Trunks no sabía ni lo que hacía, solamente tenía claro en su mente que ya no permitiría que estuviera lejos de él, no quería, no importaba si el cielo se caía, o sus enemigos volvían a la vida, quería curar esas heridas que él mismo causó.

-Perdóname Pan, soy un idiota, un idiota porque no te defendí, porque deje que esas personas te insultaran, por esa conversación que escuchaste, te juro que ese pensamiento solo duró unos minutos, cuando salí a buscarte y no te encontré me di cuenta que si no estuvieras en mi vida no tendría sentido, eres esa chispa de alegría y emoción que necesito-

-eso no fue lo que salió de tus labios aquel día, o niégame que pensabas que era una salvaje, una molestia para ti, por eso me alejo, para no molestarte más- susurró en su pecho, le dolían aquellas palabras pero era la verdad-

-no, no sabes cómo me has hecho falta, mi vida se ha vuelto rutinaria y aburrida desde que no estás,- le dijo sinceramente _¿Por qué le aclaro todo eso?_- te extraño mucho, ahora que se porque me odias yo también lo hago, ¡soy un imbécil!, jamás debí haber pensado eso, y ahora es que me doy cuenta- zafó una de sus manos para que elevara la mirada- tú eres lo más importante y mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. Por favor Pan, perdóname-

Miró a sus azulados ojos, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a saber cuándo mentía o decía la verdad y no pudo ver más que sincero arrepentimiento, su mirada le decía que estaba arrepentido y sus palabras la desarmaron por completo, ya no podía seguir molesta con él, no más.

-no volveré a cometer el mismo error- continuaba con sus declaraciones- el día que me enteré que te marchaste sin decirnos nada algo en mi se fue contigo, y al paso del tiempo nunca llegaron cartas, mensajes, ni noticias tuyas, muy pocos sabían de tu paradero. Tal vez pienses que soy un exagerado pero cuando te marchaste mi sol se escondió y termine en sumido en oscuridad-

-dices cosas muy bonitas- aceptó con una media sonrisa- y sí me parecen exageradas, el mundo no acaba si no estoy yo, o no estás tú, continué mi vida sin ti y ahora…-

-pero yo no continué sin ti, cada día pensaba que mi pequeña me necesitaba, que debería estar ahí para defenderte. Perdóname, por favor, perdóname por ser un monstruo, quiero recompensar tu sufrimiento, quiero volver a ser TÚ amigo-

-nunca lo dejaste de ser- confesó acariciando su mejilla, después de todas esas confesiones no podía seguir evitando eso, no quería, el saber que su vida fue tan torturosa como la suya ablandó todo rencor que podía quedar- siempre estuviste en mi mente- _que estoy diciendo esas no son confesiones de una amiga_- bueno todos… y te perdono Trunks Brief, te perdono porque no puedo enojarme con mi mejor amigo-

Los segundos pasaron y ellos seguían fundidos en un abrazo lleno de cariño y melancolía, hace mucho que deseaba tenerla así entre sus abrazos, decirle que la quería, mirarla a los ojos y que supiera que la extrañó. Una parte en su interior se preguntaba el porqué se sentía tan pleno, ese vació desapareció en el momento que le dijo que lo perdonaba.

-te extrañé mucho Pan- murmuró a su oído- demasiado pequeña

-yo también Trunks- coincidió sin abrir los ojos- más que tú estoy segura

-no lo creo-

Se apartaron momentáneamente para mirarse a los ojos, y hundirse en el color de cada uno, sin querer el corazón del pelimorado dio nuevamente un vuelco al mirar la sonrisa sincera y resplandeciente de su amiga, SU amiga, de él y nadie más. _Acaso me estaré… no, no puede ser, _ _debo estarme volviendo loco al pensar que me… ¿me gusta Pan?._

La miró nuevamente confundido, ya no era la niña que conocía, ahora era una hermosa mujer que fácilmente pudiera enamorar a cualquier hombre, una mujer con alma de niña que lucha por salir, sonrió inconscientemente, ¿se estaba enamorando de Pan?, ¿le agradaba la idea de ver a la hija de Gohan como… mujer?.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Notas de la autora:**

**Y bueno aquí estoy antes de salir de vacaciones para dejarles algo, que tal ¿les gustó?, ¿no les gustó?, ¿Qué le falta?, ¿Qué le sobra?, ¿no creen que me quedó medio cursi?, bueno pues ya está hecho, listo y subido realmente espero que les haya gustado porque bueno ¡ya era hora de que Pan y Trunks se contentaran!, también Bra yGoten jajaja probablemente me odien por no hacer que se besaran pero ya verán, en uno o dos capítulos más ya son novios. Admito que mi escena favorita fue la de Goten y Bra viendo el mar en la noche y la de Trunks y Pan reconciliándose, ¿Cuál fue su favorita?.**

**Ya comenzamos a enamorar al pelimorado de Pan ¡ho yeah! (baila emocionada) pero claro que no será tan fácil estoy de acuerdo con kattie88 con lo de hacer sufrir a los hombres ¡te apoyo amiga! Y este fic no será la excepción. Por cierto este capítulo me quedó muy largo, especialmente las notas de autor, me excedo XD**

**Bueno pasemos a los RR, enserio muchas gracias por ellos y aquí va la habitual respuesta a cada uno de ellos:**

**Xxclauxx: muchas gracias por tu comentario y ¡lo sé! hasta yo quería estar en el lugar de Bra y Pan , nada mas de pensarlo se me cae la baba, jajja no alucinas yo también quiero un hombre como él lástima que la perfección no exista (hace bullas), lo único que te puedo decir de la reacción de Marron es que no será bonita. Chao nos leemos pronto.**

**Apailana: sí pienso lo mismo, me imagino a los dos galanes (bombones) en el auto y comienzo a hiperventilar jejeje más aun si buscaste la foto del auto, esta genial, ¡ay sí! El tour de Trunks estoy segura de que doy mi alma, vida y lo que quieran por ir en ese yate (bueno, bueno, no tanto jeje).**

**Kattie88: pienso que hasta yo me derretiría con una mirada de Trunks, ¡por dios! Se me saldría el corazón, creo que lo del mar estuvo mejor que ver una película pero no queda descartado para más adelante ;D.**

**Dbzangie4ever: si a mí tampoco me gusta el MarronxTrunks por lo mismo me parece más obvio un PanxTrunks aunque se lleven muchos años de edad y me agrada más la idea, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y devolviéndole el saludo a tu prima Vane me alegra que este leyendo mi fic aunque aun no sepa usar muy bien fanfic, no importa así se empieza y ya verá que pronto va a ser una experta ;), enserio me hace muy feliz que digan admirarme, me alaga mucho y alegra mis vacaciones mucho **

**^^, jaja creo que tu prima y yo estamos igual en los celulares, siempre se me caen o los pateo o peor me los roban sniff, sniff! u.u, y me da mucho gusto conocerte Angélica, no sé qué día cumples años precisamente pero aquí tienes mi regalo por adelantado o atrasado y de nuevo Mil gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho, un abrazo y a Vane también.**

**Vanelor: Muchísimas gracias por unirte a mi fic, me encanta la combinación de las mismas parejas que tú por eso amo escribir esta historia y sí lo del yate y las flores (como quisiera tener un "amigo" así u.u), Vegeta como consejero creo que sacaría muy buen dinero jeje. Yo también adoro a los padres de Pan y espero tener oportunidad de escribir más de ellos, y no eres la única yo también adoro odiar a un personaje aunque al final lo quiera matar jejeje.**

**pannyXtrunks: sí quise ponerle algo de su abuelito en ese capítulo ya que Goku solo pensaba en comer y entrenar jajaja,.**

**Ken Trunks: me alegra que te haya gustado, sí gracias al cielo su tío la tranquilizó antes de que terminara desarmando todo el yate, jejeje, ¡ay dios! Cada que me acuerdo de Trunks y Goten se me sigue cayendo la baba. **

**Audii Skyangel: Holo! Ya extrañaba tus RR, espero que te haya ido súper bien en tu viaje y te hayas divertido mucho, tal vez la cena no fue lo más romántica pero aun no es tiempo de eso ;), gracias por seguir comentando, saludos. **

**dark: creeme que no pienso poner a Pan como la típica chica que sufre por el amor de un hombre (solo un poco) y claro que habrá celos con el sexy director de Pan, las cosas se pondrán medio chicas cuando Trunks admita que ama a Pan y cada "pareja" se tope. :S! pero ya no te adelanto nada más. Mil gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Y con eso me despido momentáneamente de ustedes lectores adorados lamentablemente no tengo más avance que el titulo del siguiente capítulo: **"El valor de la amistad"** , no me olviden en esta semanita o dos en las que me ausento, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si lo fue pueden dejarme un lindo comentario, espero que nos leamos pronto y que pueda actualizar rápido porque ya pronto entro a clases :S (el 10 de agosto, jaja que exagerada aun falta más o menos), un abrazo a todos y no olviden:**

**Para el amor no hay edad porque el corazón es quien decide y no se le puede mandar, solamente escúchalo sin intervenir y así encontraras la felicidad que tanto se busca. (Ando en mi semana de sentimentalismo, las chicas me entenderán jeje y ahora que lo pienso tal vez por eso me quedo tan dulce el capitulo, bueno ya me desvió, espero encontrar aunque sea un amor de verano :D )**

**By: Gabiiylovee'16**


	9. El valor de la amistad

**Aclaratoria: Dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es obra del gran Akira Toriyama simplemente les empleo con fines de entretenimiento tanto propio como colectivo y sin recibir nada a cambio.**

**Holis! ¿Me extrañaron? Porque les juro que yo sí, dos semanas sin escribir por poco y me vuelvo loca pero bueno ya vuelvo más fresca, eso creo jeje, espero que no me hayan olvidado y que este capítulo les guste, no sé como quedó porque una parte la escribí antes de salir y la otra cuando llegue o sea, hoy XD, **

**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Vanesa la primita de Dbzangie4ever por su cumpleaños (aunque sea atrasado), espero que te la pases muy bien, que te guste y sigas cumpliendo muchos más, estaría listo antes pero como ya dije llegue hoy en la mañana, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y que disfruten la lectura. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: El valor de la amistad<strong>

-Bra, ni creas que voy a salir con esto- la pelinegra se dio la vuelta para verse en el espejo, ¡qué clase de traje de baños eran esos!- al menos no frente a tu hermano y mi tío-

-¡ay! No seas bebe- respondió su amiga colocándose un pareó en la cintura- no es nada que no hayan visto ya en películas o la playa-

-o su cama- murmuró inconscientemente- aun así, ¡Bra!- le arrojó una almohada al ver que no le hacía caso- tú estás acostumbrada yo no-

-ya supéralo- le regañó tomándola del brazo- te apuesto la empresa de mi madre a que Trunks se le cae la baba al verte, y tenemos que aprovechar, recuerda que tengo que entregarte a las 9-

-eres increíble, pero ya que más me queda no quiero estar encerrada todo el día aquí- tomó un pareó parecido al de su amiga e hizo lo mismo

-por cierto Pan, ¿aun te gusta mi hermano verdad?- preguntó la ojiazul abriendo la puerta- me dijiste que sí pero no noto nada diferente a antes-

-bueno…- lo pensó un poco- si y no, ha sido el amor de mi vida desde pequeña pero sale con Marron y no soy de las que se entrometen en relaciones, a demás él me sigue viendo como su pequeña y supongo que yo tengo que seguir viéndolo como un amigo- se encogió de hombros indiferente.

Subieron unas escalinatas hasta que sintieron el sol caer sobre su cara y observaron a los dos únicos chicos que abordaban el yate, casi les da un infarto al verlos de espaldas y sin camisa, perfectos como un par de dioses se dieron la vuelta para quedar de frente.

Sus bocas se abrieron al punto de casi caérseles la mandíbula, lo que veían ya no eran las dos niñas risueñas y alocadas que conocían, se habían convertido en mujeres hermosas y que fácilmente podrían enamorar a cualquiera. Goten fue el primero que se acercó a la peliazul y le extendió la mano para que la tomara.

-te ves muy linda, como toda una princesa y digna hija de Bulma- alabó con una sonrisa sincera entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y mirando su figura, ese bikini azul combinaba muy bien con sus ojos -

-gracias Goten- respondió con otra sonrisa mirando de reojo su bien formado torso- tú también te ves muy bien, mírate, que musculoso estas-

-y eso que ya no entreno mucho- alardeó como siempre provocando que su acompañante le diera un golpecito en la frente-

Trunks no podía dejar de ver a su pequeña amiga aun y cuando todo en su interior le decía que esa mirada no era típica de un "hermano", pero ¿cómo quitarle la mirada de encima?, jamás había visto a Pan ponerse un traje de baño, bueno no desde que tenía unos 4 años y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que realmente tenía una figura como de súper modelo, su respiración se aceleró un poco.

-Pan- no sabía que decirle, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le salieran las palabras- te… te…- bajó la cabeza apenada, Trunks Brief, hijo de Vegeta el príncipe saiyan, tartamudeando como un quinceañero, un novato-

-es algo exagerado ¿no crees?- inquirió con un mohín mientras se daba vuelta- tu hermana es muy extremista- lo miró preocupada- ¿te sientes bien?

-eh, eh…- no lograba coordinar sus pensamientos, ¡qué demonios le pasaba! Era Pan, su mejor amiga pero, ¿Por qué no podía seguir viéndola como una niña?, bueno era obvio, porque ya no era una niña.- eh…-

-Trunks me estas preocupando- insistió colocando su mano en la frente de este y tomándolo de la mano para sentarlo en un sofá que ellos habían sacado para ese día- Trunks-

-eh- se maldijo internamente, era un tonto, ¡qué demonios!, nunca le pasó algo parecido, ni al conocer a esa súper modelo internacional, tomó aire con fuerza- eh… sí, sí, estoy bien-

-eres un tonto, me diste un susto de muerte- se quejó cruzándose de brazos- pensé que habías sufrido un corto circuito o algo así-

-no, estoy bien- repitió- Pan, lo que te iba a decir es que te vez hermosa, me di cuenta de que ya no eres una pequeña, una niña- murmuro sonrojado-

-creo que dejé la pubertad desde los 13 o 14- respondió intentando no sonar cohibida- no podía ser la misma por siempre-

-¡ey chicos!, se van a quedar todo el día ahí sentados o van a venir con nosotros a nadar- gritó el pelinegro llamando su atención-

-vamos- coincidió la pelinegra poniéndose de pie junto con su acompañante-

Bra observó a su hermano de manera diferente, en su mirada ya no estaba ese brillo de ternura con el que miraba a su mejor amiga, era obvio que su plan había funcionado y ahora solo faltaba que él dejara a la tonta de su novia y le pidiera a Pan que fueran novios.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó su amigo al verla con una sonrisa maquiavélica-

-Goten, ¿a ti te molestaría si a mi hermano le gustara tu sobrina o al revés?- preguntó con inocencia, para ese plan tenía que tener un respaldo-

-yo…- torció la boca, no tenía derecho de juzgarlo si así fuera, él amaba a su hermana y estando en ese lugar le encantaría que Trunks lo comprendiera sin querer golpearlo- no veo nada de malo si ambos se quieren, a demás es mi mejor amigo, no creo que haya alguien mejor para Pan-

- yo también pienso que no hay nadie mejor para mi hermano- coincidió- desearía que dejara a Marron y se volvieran novios-

-¿de qué hablan chismosos?- preguntó la pelinegra abrazando a su tío- ustedes siempre chismorreando por ahí-

-no, de nada- respondieron al unisonó provocando unas cuantas risas-

-vamos a nadar- ofreció Bra tomando a su hermano de la mano para que los demás la siguieran.

Se acercaron a la borda y el primero en lanzarse fue sin dudar Goten, el día era hermoso y el agua estaba deliciosa, perfecta para un día en el mar. Bra lo siguió de cerca como toda una profesional, dos vueltas y medía, si fueran juegos olímpicos tendría asegurados ochos y medios y nueves.

-tú primero Pan- ofreció de manera caballerosa Trunks-

-yo… ¿y si los veo desde aquí?- preguntó mirando hacia abajo, como era posible de que volara tan alto como un avión y que jamás aprendiera a nadar bien- si quieres yo les tomo fotos desde aquí-

-¿tienes miedo?- inquirió sorprendido- no me digas que no sabes nadar-

-bueno… no soy buena nadando- coincidió posando su brazo detrás de la cabeza y sonriéndole como una chiquilla- muy apenas se flotar

-no te preocupes, ven- le ofreció su mano- saltamos juntos y te prometo que te voy a cuidar, te prometo que ahora si estaré para ti cuando me necesites-

-¿me lo prometes?- preguntó comportándose como hace tiempo no se sentía, como una pequeña- confio en tu palabra-

-te lo juro-

Contaron hasta tres y ambos saltaron de la borda con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, una sonrisa de felicidad pura, hacía tiempo que no estaban los cuatro juntos, el cuarteto de semisaiyans más disparejo del mundo, pero a la vez el más unido del mundo, no paraban de reír y jugar.

-no saben cuánto extrañaba esto- dijo la peliazul dejando de lanzarle agua a su amigo- estar todos juntos-

-sí, ¿recuerdan esa promesa que hicimos hace casi 10 años?- preguntó el pelinegro-

Todos miraron hacia el horizonte como si pudieran ver con claridad aquel suceso, era el cumpleaños de su pequeña sobrina un año después de su viaje al espacio, ese día los cuatro juraron que sin importar el tiempo, la distancia e incluso las peleas nunca dejarían de ser los mejores amigos del mundo y viendo esa escena se daba cuenta que nada cambiaría de nuevo.

-¿mejores amigos por siempre?- Trunks extendió una mano al frente como aquel día y pronuncio las mismas palabras seguido por los demás, una nueva promesa- siempre juntos- finalizó con una sonrisa-

-a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y nuestras diferencias- coincidió Pan-

Era la misma escena, cuatro niños jurando ser por siempre amigos, una promesa que nadie había logrado romper a pesar de todo y era claro que nadie podría romperla o ¿sí?, Goten observó a su amigo juguetear con su sobrina y una parte de él se sintió como un traidor, enamorarse de la hermanita de tu mejor amigo no era correcto. Suspiró nadando hacia ellos.

-Trunks- llamó entre dientes- ¿podemos hablar?- inquirió dubitativo

-claro- respondió el aludido sorprendido y confuso por la mirada que su amiga le lanzaba al pelinegro-

-no seas duro con él- le pidió antes de marcharse Pan y al pasar a un lado de su tío le tocó el hombro en forma de apoyo- tú puedes-

El pelimorado quedó de frente a su amigo que no elevaba la mirada para verlo, se imaginó lo que Goten quería decirle pero no dijo nada, era mejor escucharlo de él que de sus cavilaciones.

-Trunks yo… tengo algo importante que decirte- comenzó en voz baja el pelinegro- tal vez me odies por lo que te diré, me quieras matar y lo entiendo, si estuviera en tu lugar quizá me pusiera igual, bueno realmente no, yo lo entendería y no te juzgaría jamás…-

-¡Goten!- lo reprendió el pelimorado, cuando se ponía nervioso solía revolver todo hasta el punto de terminar más confundido de lo que ya estaba- al grano-

-bien- accedió moviendo las manos incomodo en el agua- Trunks a mí, a mí… me gusta Bra, de verdad amo a tu hermana, ella ha logrado despertar sentimientos en mí que ninguna otra chica a podido- confesó cubriéndose la cara- ¡lo siento, no me mates!-

-no te voy a matar- respondió con tranquilidad pero mirándolo un poco serio- ¡te voy a desaparecer por completo!-

-¡ha!, no por favor, ¡no!- exclamó retrocediendo hasta que su compañero estalló en risas y abrió los ojos como platos-

-¡Caíste!, por supuesto que nunca me enfadaría contigo ¡es genial!, no creo que haya mejor hombre para mi hermanita que tú- confesó aliviado, era la verdad y sus palabras lo confirmaban- ¿y cuando planeas decirle?-

-pues… no lo sé, ¿crees que le guste a Bra?- preguntó, le parecía casi imposible que su ángel sintiera algo por él-

-claro, eres un ciego si no te das cuentas, son el uno para el otro, ambos infantiles pero saben cuando ponerse serios, me encantaría que fueras mi cuñado-

-eres un gran amigo, de verdad esperaba que me patearas el trasero o me mandaras volando hasta el templo de kami-sama… bueno eso se lo dejaras a Vegeta-

-hay si no me hago responsable, mi padre es muy temperamental pero créeme que te preferirá ante cualquier insecto como dice él o amigo de Bra-

-se lo diré pronto- aseguró- pero preferiría que fuera un secreto solo para Vegeta- pidió, nadie era más temido en la tierra que Vegeta enojado-

-bien, pero algún día tendrás que decirle-

Nadaron hasta las chicas que enseguida se colgaron del cuello de ambos e hicieron unas peleas de agua, Pan sobre los hombros de Trunks y Bra sobre Goten, no paraban de reír de las caras del pelinegro cada que le lanzaban agua a los ojos y no los podía derribar, la tarde cayó rápidamente entre juegos, risas, y competencias amistosas ganadas mayormente por el pelinegro y la ojiazul. Subieron al yate para tomar un refrigerio y descansar antes de volver a la realidad del ajetreado trabajo.

Se sentaron para ver el hermoso atardecer y sorprendiendo a todos Trunks sacó una guitarra de madera, algo vieja pero que trasmitía calma con cada melodía que tocaba el mayor del grupo. Pan observó la escena con el corazón repleto de felicidad, Goten tenía abrazada a Bra que lo usaba como recargadera, no podía esperar a que se animaran a confesar su amor y aun más ver a su apuesto amigo con esa paz al tocar cada nota.

-no sabía que eras bueno con la guitarra- lo sorprendió al finalizar la última canción- me encantaría aprender a tocar aun que sea el pandero-

-tuve mucho tiempo libre para hacerlo y ven- la estiró del brazo para que se acercara a él- yo te enseño, sujeta la guitarra-

-¿así?- preguntó nerviosa por la cercanía- me gustaría aprender pero no creo que se me de eso de la música-

-¡va! Tonterías, y si la estas sujetando bien, ahora coloca tus dedos en cada cuerda-

Trunks tomó su mano con delicadeza y coloco cada dedo en la cuerda adecuada para que el sonido saliera melodioso, ahora fue él quien se acercó más quedando prácticamente detrás de ella y rodeándola con sus brazos para que no moviera los dedos de su lugar. La miró sonrojado, nunca había tenido tan cerca a su amiga, podía sentir su suave aroma a fresas, ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de que ese momento durara para siempre?, verla así concentrada en las notas, sonriendo como nunca y sentir que era suya, que jamás lo volvería a dejar.

-¿Qué tal lo hago?- preguntó Moviendo la cabeza para verlo de frente pero nunca espero tenerlo tan cerca a escasos centímetros de su rostro, viendo con claridad el brillo azulado de su mirada, un brillo diferente y hasta ese momento notó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella-

-eres muy buena- aseguró sin moverse, sintiendo como si ese momento fuera para siempre- tal vez algún día pueda enseñarte más notas-

-será en otra ocasión por que ya llegamos- interrumpió nerviosa y alejándose rápidamente, lo que más deseaba era estar así, con él y para siempre pero no podía evitar que una gestuda rubia se interpusiera en lo feliz de ese momento- será mejor que nos vayamos antes de las 9, mi padre es muy puntual-

Levantaron al par de enamorados en secreto y se dividieron en parejas como era de esperarse, Goten no paraba de hacer reír a su amiga y eso lo ponía muy feliz a él, ver su sonrisa era como ver el cielo mismo.

-Goten ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pidió la peliazul casi llegando a su casa- ¿sí?

-claro, princesa dime lo que quieras- aceptó mordiéndose la lengua, ¿y si le preguntaba si la quería?, buscaba el momento indicado para decirle y ese no lo era-

-¿Por qué te molestó tanto ver que besaba la mejilla de Uub?- preguntó con tono inocente, jamás lo había visto ponerse así, bueno solamente cuando un chico le coqueteaba a su novia…-

-yo… bueno…- se pasó la mano por la cabeza- ya llegamos Bra, mejor te cuento luego ¿sí?, o Vegeta me matara si no entras-

-te estás saliendo por la tangente ¿sabes?- se quejó con un mohín- no olvidare que me debes una respuesta-

-y yo te juro que te responderé- besando su mejilla y después su frente- descansa Bra

Mientras tanto el recorrido de Trunks y Pan fue algo silencioso e incomodo, él podía sentir que algo cambiaba en su ser, pero no quería comprenderlo, miró discretamente a su amiga que no apartaba la vista del paisaje ya oscuro, _¡qué demonios me pasa! es solo mi mejor amiga, hermosa, inteligente y tiene todo lo que un hombre desearía, todo lo que yo desearía en una mujer…_

-Trunks, te vas a pasar de mi casa- interrumpió sus pensamientos la dueña de ellos- estas muy distraído últimamente- agregó con una enorme sonrisa-

-me hace falta descansar más a menudo- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de ponerse serio al ver una sombra frente a la puerta- creo que tu padre ya te espera y no le gustara que yo te haya traído-

-Eres mi mejor amigo y él lo sabe así que no tiene por que ponerse molesto- aseguró despeinándolo como él solía hacerlo- vamos y así aprovechan para platicar-

Bajaron del auto sonrientes, ambos sabían que ese fin de semana lo había cambiado todo, Trunks la abrazó por la cintura y continuó con su plática hasta que la luz alumbró al hombre que estaba de pie frente a la casa de Pan, no se trataba de Gohan sino del director de su querida amiga que para terminar se soltó de golpe y alejó unos pasos de él.

-Director Johnson, ¡ay por dios! Lo olvide- exclamó con cara de horror- discúlpeme por favor, olvide que hoy hibamos a ver las actividades para el rally de los niños -

-no se preocupe señorita Pan acabo de llegar hace unos minutos y por favor llámeme Mathew- respondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-bien, pero solo si usted solamente me llama Pan- contraatacó divertida, por alguna razón hablar con él era tan fácil como respirar- ¿quiere pasar a tomar un café?- preguntó con amabilidad-

-sería un placer Pan, pero creo que no hay nadie en su casa y no es debido que pase-

Miraba la escena indignado, a penas notó que la persona era su adorado director se alejó de él y para colmo era vilmente ignorado por ambos, bufó con molestia, la primera vez que lo vio fue igual pero ahora le molestaba de sobremanera, ¡quien rayos era ese tipo para opacarlo! Y mucho más ¡como lograba que su Pan bromeara tan libremente con él!

Volvió la vista al sentir el Ki de su amigo aumentar poco a poco, ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente a todos los hombres saiyans?, se estaban volviendo locos molestándose con cualquier cosa.

-¡ho! Disculpa mi descortesía- pidió con una mirada significativa a su amigo- el otro día se vieron pero no tuve oportunidad de presentarlos, Mathew él es mi mejor amigo Trunks Brief, Trunks el es mi director Mathew Johnson-

-es un placer conocer al mejor amigo de Pan y mucho más al famoso presidente de la corporación capsula- aseguró el hombre de traje amablemente-

-el placer es mío señor- intentó sonar amable pero el tonó que empleó fue muy parecido al de su padre, provocando que retrocediera dos pasos el aludido-

-supongo que son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo- intentó entablar platica- ella me ha hablado un poco de usted-

-sí a nosotros no nos ha dicho nada de usted- respondió secamente- y sí somos amigos prácticamente desde la cuna, la conozco mejor que nadie- agregó orgulloso

- es una hermosa mujer y gran persona- aceptó dedicándole una mirada de ternura a Pan- los niños la adoran

-lo sé, yo he pasado casi todos los recesos jugando con ellos mientras usted platica con las otras profesoras-

-Trunks- regañó su amiga molesta por el tono y la forma en que le hablaba a su director- creo que te acompaño a tú auto-Avanzaron en silencio hasta que la pelinegra le tapó el paso, su mirada reflejaba molestia y decepción- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó sobresaltada

-no, no lo sé- respondió con sinceridad, no estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba- me molesta que venga tan tarde a verte, ¡son las 9! Y no hay nadie en tú casa-

-ya no soy una niña Trunks y bien sabes que me se defender muy bien yo sola, no necesito que me cuiden- aseguró cruzándose de brazos-

-pero… ese tipo no me agrada, te sonríe de una forma muy extraña- continuó intentando que lo corriera de su casa- a demás una señorita no puede estar con un hombre a solas tan tarde, el mismo lo dijo-

-¿me estas tratando de decir que voy a parecer una fácil?- preguntó enarcando una ceja-

-¡no!, nunca pensaría eso de ti, pero ya te dije ese tipo tiene algo que no me agrada, solo intento cuidarte, ¡míralo! Sé que esconde algo

- eres un paranoico y será mejor que te vayas antes de que me den ganas de romperte todos los huesos- advirtió-

Su Ki aumentaba conforme las palabras de Trunks resonaban en su interior, no tenía derecho a decirle con quien juntarse, con quien no, y peor, pensar eso de ella. Dio media vuelta para volver a su casa e instantáneamente su Ki volvió a la normalidad cuando Mathew le dirigió la palabra.

La observó entrar a su casa acompañada de ese tipo y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza aun más cuando antes de cerrar la puerta observó cómo le sujetaba la mano y ella le sonreía con ternura. Arrancó el auto con fuerza llegando en menos de cinco minutos a su casa, no había nadie más que Bra ya que ese día sus padres habían decidido ir a una cena romántica, subió las escaleras dispuesto a hablar sobre eso con su hermana pero ya tenía todo apagado así que pasó de largo, la luz de su habitación estaba prendida y antes de que entrara una rubia se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo con pasión.

-Te extrañe tanto amor- decía entre besos- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a salir?-

-fue un plan de último minuto- mintió separándola de su cuerpo- y vengo muy cansado Marron solo quiero dormir-

-estos días has actuado muy extraño- se quejo en voz baja- ¿ya no me quieres?- preguntó fingiendo que se le quebraba la voz, eso siempre lo convencía

-claro que te quiero amor pero ahora estoy muy cansado, ¿me disculpas?- pidió con ternura besando su frente- nos vemos mañana-

Cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a una Marron perpleja, molesta y con su orgullo herido, por primera vez desde que son novios que se niega a tener sexo con ella y aun más que no cae en su jueguito de niña mimada, observó el techo confundido ¿Qué era lo que empezaba a sentir por Pan?, ¿se estaba enamorando?, o… quizá ya lo estaba pero nunca lo quiso ver. Tenía grabado en su mente la escena de hace unos minutos él coqueteándole discretamente, ella sonriéndole emocionada e ignorándolo y mucho más molesto, oírla decirle "mi mejor amigo", ¡por que le molestaba tato esa palabra ahora!, en su vida había sentido tanto coraje al ser presentado como el mejor amigo de su pelinegra.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**Bueno, bueno si llegaron al final del capítulo, y aun me recuerdan quiero que me digan si les gustó, no les gustó, ya saben lo de siempre porque la verdad batalle mucho para hacer este capi, tuve que oír como cuarenta veces una canción melancólica para inspirarme en algunas partes, pero ustedes son los que juzgan. Esperaba poder actualizar aun más rápido pero ¡ash! Ya entro el martes a la escuela, sniff, sniff, fueron los dos meses de vacaciones más cortos de mi vida, pero quizá esta y la próxima semana si pueda actualizar más rápido avanzar para ir publicando cada semana. **

**Pasando a los RR, mil gracias a todos por comentar y por seguir apoyándome en este proyecto, ustedes saben que es solo para y por ustedes que yo continuó escribiendo.**

**Ha ash14: creo que ya empezamos levemente con los celos hacía el sexy director de Pan, pero el próximo capítulo tendremos sorpresas, muchas ;D, saludos amiga.**

**Goodbyemyloved: jajaja lo siento es que soy una romántica empedernida como dices tú, jejeje y claro los celos son básicos.**

**Ken Trunks: al principio iba a ser por la relación con Marrón pero en otro fic ya lo habían usado, creo y me pareció más original eso, jejeje y las escenas creo que soy una melosa de primera, vivo en un mundo de caramelos jaja.**

**pannyXtrunks: jajaja sí creo que eso lo escuche en una novela (ni se nota que veo la tele) hay la laya como me encantaría ir sniff :C jajaja y yo tmb adoro la sangre :O ! Somos unas vapiresas sexys jajaja yo quiero a mi Edward ;).**

**Eccho: Gracias por unirte y qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que sigas leyendo, saludos.**

**Apailana: no me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que puede sonar esa frase, pero es la verdad a veces una caída te ayuda a levantarte con más fuerza :), pienso igual que tú pero en esos momentos Pan era muy chica y solo quería estar cerca de Trunks, digo que niño (por así decirlo) no quiere estar con su tipo ídolo aunque lo trates mal a veces, nunca pensé que este capítulo pudiera causar tantas cosas pero una música melancólica siempre ayuda, amo la canción ****Teardrops on my guitar, siempre la pasan en boomerang y la otra la acabo de escuchar pero es muy bonita, siempre me han llegado las canciones de Taylot swift :'), jajaja sí las bromas de Bra esté muy loca ella, igual que yo jeje pero es tan tierna con Goten ^^, lástima que yo no encontré mi amor de verano ¡buu! Pero bueno ya en la escuela veremos. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios siempre logran hacerme sonreír :D**

**Kattie88: Amiga, ya pronto me pondré al corriente con tu fic, no sabes cuánto he deseado continuar leyéndolo!, jajaja por supuesto que haré sufrir a Trunks me siento muy mala pero se lo merece por lo que le hizo a Pan, si me da cosita hacerlo sufrir pero ya basta de que nosotras siempre seamos la que sufrimos (aunque sea solo cambiar un poco en los fics), créeme cuando escribí esa escena del abrazo ya casi estaba babeando yo, jejeje. Y respondiendo a tu duda, sangrona significa muchas cosas pero en donde vivo la empleamos para decir que una persona es pedante, prepotente, egoísta, maleducado o que se da mucha importancia (ni se nota que use el diccionario jeje, me tranquilizo tu comentario, es bueno saber que no me olvidaran C:, un beso y espera mi RR.**

**Dbzangie4ever: claro que dedico mis capítulos en los cumpleaños de quien lee mis historias, no soy de las que ya se consideran mucho por escribir (aunque no he conocido a ninguna así hasta ahora), también le mando un saludo y un abrazo a tu prima por su cumpleaños, espero que se la haya pasado súper bien, jajaja no eres tan vieja creo que yo soy más vieja por dos años U.U pero aun así a disfrutar de la vejes!, Vane no tiene porque ponerse celosa ^^y ya pronto le compraran un celular yo lo tuve hasta los 13 ;), creo que no entendí lo de la continuación del fic, ¿Cómo estuvo?, la verdad yo soy la que me siento honrada al haberte conocido y que me consideres una de tus mejores amigas, Angie eres una gran persona y por supuesto que tu también te has vuelto una de mis mejores amigas ^^con respecto a tus preguntas solo puedo decirte que no andas tan mal pero ya iras averiguando más. Un abrazo a las dos.**

**Valeria: Mil gracias por tú comentario Valeria y por leerlo, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado C:**

**Vanelor: creo que si te está escuchando Trunks, esperemos que te haga caso. La cena, ya quisiera yo que me organizaran algo así :C y si que lastima pero ya habrá más oportunidades ;), pienso igual que tú, yo también le hubiera dado una bofetada y con el humor que me cargo a veces uff! Jajaja, realmente sí el amor esta en el aire y se respira con fuerza ;D gracias por tu comentario, un abrazo.**

**Audii Skyangel: jajaja todo mundo quiere que termine con Marron, ok lo admito yo también jejeje y hay creo que yo también me estoy enamorando de la pareja de Goten y Bra (ojitos con forma de corazón) y ¡ho! El director, pienso en el y también se me cae la baba jaja con todos XD **

**Bueno esto fue todo por hoy espero poder continuar muy pronto pero ya voy a entrar a la escuela, tengo dos fics más en proceso igual que este y el último año de preparatoria siento que será el más difícil, se acabaron los juegos ya tengo que decidir que quiero estudiar y eso me asusta :S! el próximo capítulo se titulara **"La declaración de Goten" **habrá muchas sorpresas para todos, espero que les haya gustado y dejen un comentario.**

**Frase del día: en la vida siempre va a haber obstáculos que te impidan avanzar pero esos mismos obstáculos son los que te darán la fuerza para continuar y salir adelante ¡Nunca te des por vencido!.**

**By:Gabiiylovee'16**


	10. La declaración de Goten

**Aclaratoria: Dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es obra del gran Akira Toriyama simplemente les empleo con fines de entretenimiento tanto propio como colectivo y sin recibir nada a cambio.**

**Holis! Lamento tanto la tardanza pero es que tres días en la escuela y ¡siento que ya me volveré loca!, pero bueno me di un tiempito en la noche (por cierto) para terminar este capítulo, no sé cómo quedo y si tiene errores ortográficos o de sintaxis pido disculpas pero no tuve tiempo de checarlo. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: La declaración de Goten<strong>

Todo había mejorado después de ese fin de semana, Pan ya no se comportaba distante o intentaba huir de Trunks, al contrario salían cada viernes a tomar un café y ver películas en la casa de este que seguía yendo a jugar con los niños y aprendió a soportar un poco más al director de ella. En cuanto a Goten y Bra seguían con su extraña relación de amistad, cada vez salían más, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, claro que evitando al príncipe saiyan a toda costa e intentaba no ponerse celoso cada que un amigo de la peliazul clamaba su atención.

Dentro de un lujoso apartamento se encontraban sentados tres personas que platicaban animadamente sobre sus planes para el viernes, la única mujer no dejaba de mirar divertida a un pelinegro despeinado y con cara de que se volvería loco.

-tío, solamente le vas a decir que te gusta no es como si te mandaran a pelear solo contra frezzer- intentó calmarlo Pan aunque realmente se estaba muriendo de la risa-

-lo dices muy fácil,- se quejó entrecerrando los ojos con disgusto- no temo decirle a Bra que la amo, más bien temo que si se entera Vegeta me triture en unos segundos-

-¡Vamos!- Trunks golpeó su hombro amistosamente- ahora solo debes concentrarte en la "salida en grupo" ya después nos encargamos de que mi padre no te mande volando al planeta namek-

-sí tiene razón, mejor piensa… ¿Cómo le vas a decir?, ¿A dónde iremos?, ¿Cuándo debemos alejarnos? ¡Piensa Goten!- ordenó emocionada-

Se sujetó la cabeza ante tantas preguntas, que pensaban ¿Qué eso estaba resultándole muy fácil?, desde que descubrió ese sentimiento vive prácticamente en un paraíso masoquista, imaginando lo feliz que sería su vida al lado de Bra pero también nublándose por la imagen de un padre molesto y que no pararía hasta matarlo.

-oye tranquilo que ya empezaste a ponerte morado- se burló el ojiazul- respira profundo y piensa positivo, yo me encargo de que mi padre no te moleste… bueno lo intentare-

-está bien- murmuró un poco más tranquilo, no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que pensar una idea original, divertida y a la vez romántica, algo especial igual que su peliazul amor-yo… no se qué hacer debe ser algo muy a su estilo, y ya que estas tan insistente Pan, ayúdame a pensar algo-

-¡ey! yo no soy la que se le va a declarar- contraatacó con un mohín-

-pues pareciera que sí-

-ya van a comenzar de nuevo, enserio que ustedes dos no tienen remedio- suspiró resignado pero feliz, ya extrañaba esa actitud en ella y mucho más verla reír-

-lo sentimos- respondieron al unisonó como dos pequeños- bueno conociendo a Bra su lugar favorito a demás del centro comercial, es una feria con muchos juegos mecánicos, en el cine una película romántica, el mar pero ya perdiste esa oportunidad y… el patinaje sobre hielo, es súper buena en eso- terminó la pelinegra reflexionando un poco-

-una feria sobre una montaña rusa suena genial pero… no creo que sea lo suficientemente privado como para declarártele a alguien, el cine tampoco, y el patinaje sobre hielo… eso si me agrada- coincidió con una sonrisa-

-se me ocurre algo mejor, ¡hagamos un picnic!, en un hermoso campo, con una vista hermosa, ¡es el lugar perfecto!, rodeado de flores multicolores, la naturaleza y sobre todo el atardecer cayendo sobre ustedes mientras hablan apartados del grupo… ¿qué?- preguntó enarcando una ceja

Los dos chicos se miraron boquiabiertos, la que no quería participar en eso y terminó formando un plan perfecto. Goten la alzó en brazos feliz, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan cursi y a la vez entretenido mientras era observado por su amigo que no dejaba de sonreírle con ternura, en su vida pensó que fuera precisamente ella quien pensara un plan tan…

-¡eres la mejor del mundo sobrinita!- exclamo eufórico- ¡alabado sea tu cerebro y mente femenina!-

-¡ya bájame!- ordeno enfurruñada, odiaba que su tío la siguiera tratando como un bebe- y si me disculpan me tengo que ir-

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó con inocencia el ojiazul-

-quede de verme con Mathew en un café ¿¡no es genial!- preguntó con los ojos brillantes y llenos de entusiasmo, cada vez estaban más unidos y comenzaban a conocerse mejor-

-¿de nuevo van a ver algo sobre la escuela?- preguntó frunciendo la boca-

-sí… bueno no, en realidad es solo una salida de amigos, ya sabes como cuando salimos tu y yo- respondió apenada- ¡oh! Por cierto tío ¿puedo invitarlo? ¡Por favor!- suplicó

-no veo porque no- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- me cae bien y se ve buena persona-

-pero… pero… ¡Goten!, se supone que iba a ser algo privado, solamente nosotros cuatro- interrumpió perplejo Trunks ¡como que le agradaba!- y si lo invitas seremos 5-

- es obvio que tu iras con Marron y para no hacer mal tercio me parece buena idea ir acompañada- por un momento la antigua y fría chica volvió ¿Por qué no le caía bien su nuevo amigo?- y así seremos 6, numero par de nuevo. Nos vemos mañana chicos-

Se despidió de ambos antes de salir en dirección de su cita dejando a su amigo molesto y con unas ganas de matarlo que muy apenas lograba controlar, no es que estuviera celoso ¿o sí?, jamás lo cambiaría por ese… simple director, un insecto _hay no, ya hasta pienso como mi padre_…

-alguien tiene celos del nuevo amiguito de mi sobrinita- canturrio divertido Goten-

-no estoy celoso, deja de hablar en diminutivo y mejor cállate o te juro que le digo todo a mi padre- chantajeó elevando un pulgar en signo de victoria-

-sí eres malo con tu mejor amigo- se quejó con un mohín- no quiero saber cómo trataras a tus enemigos-

-ya, mejor vayamosnos- ordenó rodando los ojos-

* * *

><p>Eran las 3 de la tarde y se encontraba arreglando todo para salir de su trabajo, no tenía mucho que hacer, que Trunks se había ofrecido para llevar a su hermana, Goten estaba inusualmente neurótico y bueno ella… observó discretamente hacía el salón que estaba frente al suyo, aun no se marchaba, eso le daba una oportunidad para pedirle que la acompañe.<p>

-Pan, ¿aun no se ha ido?- preguntó esa voz ya conocida y que por algún motivo detenía su respiración- ya es tarde y debo suponer que tiene planes importantes-

-yo… buen sí- respondió sorprendida al no sentirlo acercarse- planeamos una salida mis amigos y yo-

-espero que se divierta mucho- finalizó la conversación con una sonrisa destellante y después se dio la vuelta para volver a su labor-

-Mathew espera- pidió sujetándolo por el brazo- me gustaría que dejaras de hablarme de tú y quería preguntarte sí… ¿Quisieras acompañarme esta tarde?-

-esté bien ya no te hablare de tú y ¿no crees que tus amigos se molesten contigo por llevarme? No quiero que se enojen por mi culpa-

-claro que no, a mi tío le agradas mucho y estoy segura de que Bra no será la excepción en cuanto a Trunks- lo pensó un poco, le mentiría si le dijera que le cae bien pero tampoco podía decirle que lo odiaba- ira con su novia así que no habrá problemas-

-bien, en tal caso sería un placer para mi acompañarte, así continuamos conociéndonos, ¿sabes? Creo que seremos muy buenos amigos- colocó el brazo sobre su hombro sonriéndole nuevamente de esa forma que solo él podía-

-entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya o llegaremos tarde- coincidió devolviéndole la sonrisa- esa "reunión" es algo muy importante para nosotros-

Mientras tanto Goten esperaba impaciente sentado sobre un mantel rojo cuadriculado y mirando un árbol sin hacerlo realmente, llevaba puesto unos simples jeans y la camiseta que a Bra le encantaba. Los minutos pasaron hasta que por fin logro divisar a lo lejos dos personas que se acercaban rápidamente.

-¡Goten!- gritó Bra corriendo para sentarse junto a él y tomarlo del brazo- pero que puntual fuiste hoy, siempre eres el último en llegar- se sorprendió

-siempre hay una primera vez- se defendió con una sonrisa- ahora solo falta que llegue Pan y todos estaremos aquí-

-Hola Goten- saludo Marron sintiéndose ignorada por ellos- es un gusto verte de nuevo-

-sí, hace tiempo que no nos vemos- respondió sin importancia-

Trunks miraba hacia todos lados intentando divisar el porshe de su amiga, su paciencia se agotaba cada que pasaba el tiempo y no había señales de ella. Suspiró vencido y por fin observó el auto rojo que tanto esperaba.

Sonrió ampliamente al verla estacionarse pero al bajar la recibió con una mueca, tal como lo había dicho el día anterior venía acompañada por su director que se había vuelto en uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

-siento tanto la tardanza pero Mathew tuvo que pasar a cambiarse su traje por algo más sport- se disculpó Pan antes de sentarse junto con su acompañante-

-ya llegaste y ese es el punto- acoto el pelinegro- ahora si comencemos con nuestro picnic-

-¡Pan, querida es un gusto volverte a ver y tan bien acompañada!- exclamo la rubia con un doble sentido escondido entre los halagos y tomando del brazo a su novio- se ven muy bien juntos-

-Marron, tienes razón, yo también te extrañaba- respondió lo más delicado que pudo- Mathew solo es un amigo pero sí, creo que nos vemos bien los dos- finalizó guiñándole el ojo a su acompañante-

Maldijo por lo bajo el haber traído a su novia, ¡qué demonios pretendía!, ¿Qué Pan se enamorara de ese tipo? Nunca primero se convertiría en un asesino antes de que ella terminara con él, cerró los puños apretando el mantel.

-¿no piensas lo mismo amor?- le pregunto la ojiazul besándole la mejilla- serían la pareja perfecta-

-como sea- respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin prestarle importancia-

-comamos un poco antes de hacer cualquier cosa… ¡me muero de hambre!- exclamo Goten acariciándose el estomago e intentando calmar a su amigo-

-tú siempre tienes hambre- se quejó Bra sintiendo como su estomago rugía- solo por esta vez te haremos caso- sonrojándose un poco

-sí como tú también tienes hambre- se burló recibiendo un golpecito por parte de ella-

Todos formaron un círculo disfrutando de la hermosa tarde y la naturaleza. Goten y Bra no dejaban de bromear entre ellos, bien podrían haber ido solos sin que les molestara. Pan intentaba cachar con la boca las uvas que Mathew le lanzaba sin éxito, y Trunks no dejaba de mirarlos con fastidio, si no fuera por su gran autocontrol en ese momento estaría golpeando al rubio, la única que se quería marchar era la ojiazul, no soportaba la actitud agria y distante de su novio, mucho menos que solo estuviera al pendiente de su, se podría decir enemiga.

-tío, ya es hora, el atardecer será pronto- le susurró la pelinegra rapiadamente-

-Bra, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar un poco?- preguntó el susodicho poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano-

-claro, después de todo lo que comí me hace falta- aceptó tomándola-

-bien, el plan está saliendo a la perfección- se emocionó Trunks, seguido por su amiga- este fue el mejor plan que has tenido-

- soy una chica, y cuando se trata de quienes quiero mi cerebro funciona mucho más rápido- aceptó con una sonrisa

Extendió la mano para tomar una de las manzanas que estaban en el mantel al mismo tiempo que su amigo terminando entrelazándolas sin querer, ambos se sonrojaron algo apenados y la retiraron rápidamente-

-lo siento, tómala tú- ofreció como todo caballero el pelimorado

-Gracias-

Se dirigió nuevamente hacía su director para seguir charlando con él, Trunks flexionó su mano preguntándose que fue aquella corriente eléctrica que sintió al sujetar la mano de Pan, era algo cálido y reconfortante, la observó nuevamente jugando con su compañero, tenían las manos unidas viendo quien tenía los dedos más largos, bufó, era obvio que él ganaría solamente era una maldita estrategia de este para estar más cerca y no soportaba ver la inocencia con la que ella lo veía al contrario de su "nuevo amigo". Desvió su atención hacia el cielo, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿desde cuándo clasificaba a los chicos que tenía cerca? Y una mejor pregunta ¿Cuál era el motivo de su molestia? Era las malas intenciones de ese tipo, el miedo de perder a su amiga o que probablemente se estaba enamorando de su amiga.

* * *

><p>Se alejaron del grupo sin soltarse de las manos, Goten volteo nervioso a verla y su corazón dio un fuerte vuelco, la luz enmarcaba muy bien el brillo de su mirada, la blancura de su piel parecía brillar y su cabello se movía con un delicado y divertido movimiento.<p>

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó mirándolo

Hasta ese momento se percató de que su amigo no le quitaba la mirada de encima y además sus manos seguían unidas. Sonrió discretamente, anhelaba tanto que ese momento fuera para siempre, que nunca se separaran y que sus labios se sellaran con un suave beso. No le respondió nada, simplemente le sonrió y la guío.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a un espacio despejado, era un pequeño jardincito lleno de flores de todos colores y tipos, Bra lo miró sonriéndole emocionada, ese era el lugar más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Ambos se sentaron muy cerca uno del otro sin decirse nada por unos minutos.

-es realmente lindo este lugar- murmuró su compañera recargando la cabeza en su hombro- es perfecto-

-es lindo pero no se compara contigo- respondió apenado mientras recogía una flor y la colocaba en su cabellera como un broche- tú mirada me hace perderme en mis pensamientos, tú voz es como un canto de ángeles y tú sonrisa desprende la luz que mi alma necesita.

El sol comenzó a caer en ese momento, ambos se miraban a los ojos sin parpadear perdidos en ellos, Bra le sonrió al borde del llanto, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, que esas palabras salieran de los labios de su adorado amigo y amor desde la infancia.

-Bra, tú te has convertido en parte importante de mi vida, te volviste indispensable para mí, eres como mi aire porque sin ti no respiro, mi alma porque sin ti yo no siento y mi corazón porque sin ti yo no vivo, no existe un yo desde que te conocí pero tenía miedo de que tú nunca aceptaras un nosotros- sujetó sus manos colocándolas en su pecho- yo te amo, más que a mi propia vida, eres la mujer de mis sueños y no puedo, no quiero seguir viviendo sin ti.- finalizó cerrando los ojos al sentir como las manos de su amada se separaban de él-

-Goten- murmuró poniendo la mano en su mejilla para que la volteara a ver- no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, el oír de tu boca aquellas palabras y no mantenerlas vivas solo en mis pensamientos, el sentir tú corazón y saber que el mío late al mismo ritmo, mirarte a los ojos y poder decirte que… te amo, mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido, mi alma te pertenece desde que nos conocemos, mis labios solo desean sentir la calidez de los tuyos y que tus brazos se encierren en un abraza para siempre, mi sueño siempre ha sido que nunca me dejes y me ames tanto como yo-

La rodeo con sus brazos tal como lo deseaba y recargó su cabeza en la de ella, sintiendo el latir de sus corazones, amando ese momento con toda el alma y dejando escapar discretamente una lagrima de felicidad.

-Bra, mi princesa, mi amor, mi alma y mi todo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?, ¿quieres ser mi amor para toda la vida?- susurro el pelinegro al oído de la peliazul-

-por supuesto que sí, pero no quiero ser tú amor para toda la vida- los ojos de su compañero se abrieron como platos- yo quiero ser tú amor para toda la eternidad, más allá del tiempo, la distancia y todo lo demás-

Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, podían sentir el cálido aliento de cada uno, los centímetros se acortaron hasta que por fin sus labios se sellaran en un dulce y delicado beso, embargándolos de todo ese amor que llevaba tanto oculto, demostrándose todo aquello que se habían declarado. El sol se posó detrás de ellos proyectando una imagen digna de dos enamorados.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Holo de new! Díganme enserio les gusto o no?, me pareció algo aburrido pero bueno ya no queda más remedio jejeje, uff! ¡Me muero de sueño! Pero aquí continuó con un café y tomando pila de no sé dónde jajaja ¡soy híper cursi!, mucho más cuando estoy enamorada ¡lo amo! Y lo confieso por fanfiction.**

**Pasando a los RR, mil gracias a todos que siguen leyendo mi fic, enserio les agradezco con todo el corazón, espero no decepcionarlos y poder continuar más rápido con las actualizaciones. **

**Mil, un millón de gracias a vanelor, kattie88 (amiga cuando tenga más tiempo continuo leyendo tu fic, ahora me estoy volviendo loca y eso que apenas es el comienzo), ha ash14, Eccho, Ken_Trunks, Apailana, Dbzangie4ever, Bellatriz_Montserratt. **

**Me disculpo de mil formas por no responder como debe de ser los Reviews pero les juro juradito que por in-box responderé a cada uno como corresponde aun así sepan que los leo todos y cada uno es súper importante para mí.**

**No puedo decir exactamente cuándo publicare el próximo capítulo lo que puedo adelantar es el título probable de la próxima actualización. **"Miedo a la competencia" **espero poder publicar pronto, un beso y abrazo a todos.**

**Frase Del día: Quisiera poder abrazarte y decirte que te quiero, respirar tú aliento y que cada momento se vuelva perfecto. **

**Dedicado a: Mi amor, un imposible que vive en mi corazón **

**By: Gabiiylovee'16**


	11. Situaciones incomodas

**Capitulo 11: situaciones incomodas**

**Konichiwa chicos! ¿Me recuerdan? Espero que si porque yo no me he olvidado de ustedes, primero que nada quiero disculparme, ****gomen nasai (haciendo una reverencia) por tardar tanto tiempo en escribir pero como les dije la ultima vez entre a la escuela y es tan difícil estudiar al mismo tiempo que pienso la continuación de mi fic, más que nada porque prácticamente entramos con exámenes, y como una escritora muy admirada por mi dijo una vez: nosotros amamos escribir pero estamos consientes de que probablemente esto no nos dé para comer ´por lo que hay que echarle muchas ganas al estudio. Yo estoy orgullosa de mi porque hasta ahora mis preparciales no hay ninguna nota debajo de 9 (salvo ecología pero pff…). **

**NOTA:**** Por favor a aquellos que no les guste el trama de mi historia o mi punto de vista en la personalidad de los personajes, absténganse de comentar si, no me han molestado mucho con eso pero en estos momentos estoy, muy ocupada, estresada y preocupada para que vengan con eso, enserio, no quiero ser grosera con nadie pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. Sí alguien tiene un comentario más o menos como el de Marian lean la respuesta que le doy y ahórrese la energía que gastan al teclear, Gracias por su atención. Sin más los dejo con la lectura y espero que les guste. **

* * *

><p>Era una hermosa tarde de sábado y dentro de una pequeña casa se podía observar a una pelinegra vestida con un simple short de mezclilla y blusa de tirantes roja, fuera de ella un pelimorado sonreía divertido, si el mundo quería que se diera cuenta que ya no era una niña lo estaba logrando. Recordó momentáneamente aquella chiquilla de pañoleta naranja, nada que ver con la mujer que tenía frente a él.<p>

Se acercó rápidamente y tocó la puerta, ese día era solo para ellos, para disfrutarlo juntos sin nadie más…

-Trunks- sonrió ampliamente su amiga antes de formar una o con los labios- ¡rayos! Olvide que hoy pasaríamos todo el día juntos-

-¿tenías planes para salir?- inquirió con un toque de tristeza en la voz- no te preocupes podemos hacerlo otro día-

-no es eso- lo tomó del brazo antes de que se diera la vuelta- bueno no creo que haya ningún problema, solo pórtate bien y no intentes matarlo- ordenó de forma seria

-matar… ¿a quién?- preguntó confundido

Caminaron por el pequeño corredor hasta llegar a la sala, y ambos hombres se pusieron automáticamente a la defensiva, Trunks apretó los puños con fuerza para controlar su ki.

-Señor Trunks, es un placer verlo de nuevo- saludo con educación el rubio

-igualmente señor Johnson, igualmente- respondió hostilmente.

-bien, Trunks platica un poco con Mathew en lo que yo preparo un té o algo- pidió Pan besando su mejilla

Ambos ojiazules estaban sentados en el mismo sillón y por si fuera poco se podía sentir una corriente eléctrica, no de la que sientes cuando estas cerca de tu amor, más bien una que te daban ganas de matar al de alado.

-entonces Trunks- comenzó con la plática el rubio, dejando por primera vez esa fachada de chico bien- ¿eres el mejor amigo de Pan?- inquirió suspicazmente.

-así es, la conozco desde que es una bebe, no se podría decir lo mismo de otras personas- terminó con una indirecta

-así que eres como un hermano para ella- murmuró con una sonrisa malvada- dime ¿Qué pensaría tú "amiga" si supiera que su "mejor amigo" siente algo por ella?-

-no sé de qué demonios estés hablando, porque que yo sepa tú eres el que anda atrás de ella ¿o no?, tienes esa finta de santo pero no llegas ni a eso-

-yo no lo niego, me encanta Pan, su carácter, su sonrisa pero aun más ese cuerpo que tiene, ahora deja de negarlo tú también, me ves como un enemigo, y si no, espero que comiences pronto o esa belleza será para mí- alardeó

-¿cómo puedes hablar como si fuera un objeto?, no dejare que te le acerques nunca, ya me suponía que eras un hipócrita que solo se quería aprovechar de ella-

-que observador eres- murmuro tomando de nuevo su faceta

-¡chicos! Ya tengo listo el té- anunció con una sonrisa el motivo de sus discusiones- les serviré ahora mismo-

-permíteme Pan, yo te ayudare- se ofreció Johnson tomando una de sus manos y devolviéndole una sonrisa más resplandeciente- no me parece justo que tú hagas todo.

Trunks bufó volteando la cara a otro lado, siempre pensó que por muy ruda y fuerte que fuera su amiga una parte de ella siempre fue inocente y se dejaba engañar fácilmente por sus emociones, esa no era la excepción. Verlo coquetear tan descaradamente con ella lo martirizaba hasta el punto de querer morirse y ya no podía seguir huyendo de aquella sensación, esa conversación lo había terminado de convencer, ya sea por miedo o por….

-¿te sientes bien?- preguntó la pelinegra tocando con la mano su frente- has estado muy callado- observó con el ceño fruncido-

-no, no, estoy bien- mintió con una sonrisa que hasta su hermana se daría cuenta que es falsa- vamos sentémonos a tomar el té y después veamos una película-

-sí pero esta vez yo la escojo, esa del planeta de los simios por poco y me mata del aburrimiento, quiero una de peleas- condicionó tomándolo del brazo-

-tú siempre quieres ver películas de peleas- se burló despeinándole el cabello- pero está bien esta vez es tú turno de elegir la película-

-¡sí!- exclamó como una pequeña que le acaban de regalar una gran paleta-

Tomaron el té despacio y platicando, aunque suene increíble entre los tres, ahora que Trunks ya sabía el plan de aquel director despampanante no permitiría que estuviera a solas con su querida amiga. El tiempo pasó rápidamente hasta que se dieron las 5 de la tarde y como buena tarde de películas comenzaron a preparar todo.

-es una lástima que me tenga que ir Pan, pero comprendo que esto es un momento privado entre ustedes dos, tal vez en otra ocasión…-

-hay Mathew estoy segura de que a Trunks no le molestara que nos acompañes, ¿verdad?, se han llevado tan bien que ya parecen amigos- lo interrumpió Pan

-bueno… no veo ningún problema- escupió las palabras como si fuera acido-

-entonces, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar Pan?- preguntó con fingida inocencia regalándole una sonrisa triunfal al pelimorado-

-pondré estas cortinas negras para que no entre la luz- respondió

-permíteme yo lo hago- tomó las cortinas tanteando dejar sus dos manos entrelazadas por unos minutos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, su director estaba tomándola de las manos aun y cuando ya tenía las cortinas, era un momento realmente incomodo pero por una extraña razón a la vez le trasmitía una sensación cálida por todo el cuerpo, sintió como se perdía la distancia.

Los miró perplejo, molesto y al borde de convertirse en súper Saiyan, esa maldita escoria no perdía el tiempo con tonterías, las mejillas de Pan se pusieron rojas y algo en el estomago del pelimorado cobró vida con tanta fuerza que sentía como se encogía con cada pensamiento.

-muchas gracias Mathew- repuso ella alejándose discretamente de él- eres un gran compañero y amigo, en lo que ustedes colocan eso yo iré a preparar las palomitas-

Salió corriendo sin mirar a nadie y aun con las mejillas encendidas. El pelimorado soltó una carcajada divertido ante la escena.

-vaya, creo que no te funciono tú táctica romeó- se burló sin piedad- lo único que conseguiste fue asustarla-

-eso fue solo un erro de cálculos, me deje llevar, señor- contraatacó el rubio sonriente-

-pues fue un error muy grande- coincidió- la televisión ya esta lista y si me permites iré a ver qué es lo que necesita en la cocina mi amiga-

Lo dejó parado con la boca abierta y entró por la puertecita de madera, su corazón se aceleró alocadamente al verla sobre una escalerita, de puntas e intentando alcanzar una bolsa en la parte superior de la alacena, rodó los ojos divertido.

-¡Buu!- gritó para asustarla-

No había sentido la presencia de su amigo así que al oírlo gritarle salto fuera de la escalera esperando sentir el frio y duro piso pero se sorprendió al sentir un par de fuertes brazos sujetándola de las piernas y sentir el cálido rostro de un pelimorado en su estomago.

-lo siento- se disculpo- ¿alcanzas las palomitas?- preguntó inocentemente-

-s-s-Sí- aceptó tomándola sin ninguna dificultad- ya las ten-go-

Lentamente deshizo su abrazo para que la menuda figura de Pan pasara por ellos, podía sentir el cálido cuerpo de ella resbalar por el suyo, jamás había sentido que necesitara tanto la cercanía de su amiga como ahora. Antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo la detuvo dejando que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura y pudieran verse directo a los ojos. Pan se sonrojó aun más que con el director, pero no hizo intento alguno de separarse, lo que más quería era tenerlo así para siempre, mirar sus azules orbes y sentir que eran de ella, automáticamente rodeo sus brazos al cuello de él.

-Tru…Trunks- murmuró

Su respiración se entrecortó al sentir el suave aliento de ella sobre el suyo, su interior cobró vida y unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas lo invadieron haciendo que apretara aun más aquel cuerpo, ya no podía negarlo más, no quería negarlo, no podía él…

-¡disculpen ya están las palomitas!- una voz detrás de la puerta los hizo volver a la realidad y aun en contra de su voluntad ambos se soltaron.

-Pan, yo… yo… lo siento- se disculpó apenado por aquella acción-

-no… te preocupes, no pasó nada- terminó sonriéndole como si nada.

Salieron de la cocina sin decir palabra y con una pesadez en el aire que se podría sentir a unos 10 kilómetros de distancia. Mathew sonrió triunfante.

-parece que a ti tampoco te fue muy bien amigo- le susurró casi al oído-

-yo no estoy jugando ni haciendo apuestas contigo- le aclaró molesto- para mí si es importante Pan-

Se sentaron en el sillón con la pelinegra en medio de ambos, y hasta ese momento se pudo sentir la atmosfera incomoda que invadía a los tres presentes, los dos chicos competían por la misma persona, y ella, mantenía una lucha interna sobre sus sentimientos. Era cierto que hace años amó y probablemente ama a su pelimorado amigo, pero él la ve como su hermana, está con otra chica desde hace muchos años, y nunca le ha dado pie para pensar otra cosa… hasta ese momento, estaba segura de que si Mathew no hubiera interrumpido él la hubiera besado, por otro lado estaba su rubio y apuesto director, que ha logrado ganarse un lugar en su corazón pero que no lograba llegar ni a la mitad del sentimiento que tiene hacía Trunks. Bufó molesta, jamás imaginó estar en situación tan incómoda y mucho menos con dos hombres.

-y bien Pan ¿Cuál quieres ver?- le preguntó Trunks automáticamente, ya que sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en otro lugar-

-mmm… se llama rendirse jamás, es sobre artes marciales mixtas- respondió de igual manera

Se puso de pie y buscó entre el montón de películas que había, esa, y la puso, realmente nadie la estaba prestando atención, seguían perdidos en sus pensamientos e intentando ignorar esa sensación de incomodidad.

Trunks la miró de reojo y su corazón latió nuevamente con fuerza, había estado ocultando ese sentimiento por mucho tiempo, y ya no se permitía ignorarlo más, cuando su Pan se marchó algo en su interior se partió y nunca volvió a ser el mismo hasta que ella regresó, intentó cubrirlo y curarlo con la compañía de Marron pero no era lo mismo, no se podía comparar el cariño que le tenía a una y otra. El día que la vio nuevamente el mundo cobro color otra vez, pero se opacó un poco con su actitud, no soportaba que lo tratara así y luchó hasta regresarla a la normalidad, ahora que ya la tenía como antes no le bastaba, quería sentirla no como una amiga, ni hermana, quería sentirla como una mujer. Nunca había querido ver las cosas como eran pero la verdad es que él siempre, siempre estuvo enamorado de Pan.

Si, su corazón le pertenecía desde siempre a aquella chiquilla hiperactiva, pero su racionalismo no le dejaba admitir algo así, sonrió ampliamente, la amaba, Trunks Brief el hijo de Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyans amaba a Pan Son, la nieta del legendario Goku e hija de aquel hombre que tanto admira desde su infancia.

-ya terminó la película, será mejor que me marche- anunció el rubio ya que en las dos horas transcurridas nadie había dicho nada o al menos movido un poco- estuvo muy buena la película nos vemos Pan-

-que te vaya bien Mathew, cuídate- pidió sin prestarle mucha importancia-

-sí, yo también debo irme- interrumpió Trunks en su mundo- quede de cenar con mi familia- argumentó-

-que les vaya, bien, y gracias por acompañarme hoy- murmuró

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa dejando a una pelinegra confundida y sentada detrás de la puerta, volteó la cara hacía un retrato que no era necesario verlo para saber cómo era la foto.

-abuelito, me haces tanta falta… no sabes cuánto necesito tus consejos en estos momentos- murmuró con la cabeza gacha y dejando en un lado el retrato.

Se pudo observar la imagen de un hombre con vestimenta azul cargando a una pequeña de cuatro años en uno de los torneos de artes marciales, a los lados toda la familia y amigos de ellos sonreían felices y divertidos con aquella escena.

-Abuelito- murmuró

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**¡siguén ahí!, ¿no estoy hablando con el aire?, ¿alguien sigue leyendo mi fic?, nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza pero como dije los estudios son primero y como su humilde escritora tiene beca hay que mantener un buen promedio, pero eso ya son cosas x´s. **

**Sinceramente espero que hayan continuado con mi fic y que no me olviden porque ustedes ahora son mi fuerza para seguir adelante. Ahora díganme si les gustó o no y ¿Qué tal les agrada la idea de un triángulo amoroso?, porque ya se me está ocurriendo algo. **

**Ahora si agradeceré como es debido sus RR, y enserio arigato por todos y cada uno de sus comentatios, son mis motores.**

**Ken_Trunks: muchas gracias por tú comentario y espero que este no te haya decepcionado, si aun sigues leyendo mi historia ^^, disculpa por no responder a tus RR pero bueno las disculpas sobran.**

**Kattie88: ¡hay amiga! Me siento tan culpable por no continuar leyendo tú fic, este mes ha sido tan pesado, y tú que si lees mi fic, (u.u) y aquí como lo pediste hay un poco de más PanxTRunks y un pequeño triángulo amoroso ;). Espero poder leerte pronto.**

**Goodbyemylover: muchas gracias por tú comentario, es muy valioso para mí y disculpa por no responder a tus RR pero sabes que siempre los tengo presentes.**

**Ha ash14: qué bueno que te ha gustado ^^ y espero que esta sorpresa te haya gustado y eso que aun hay que esperar más, mil gracias por tu comentario.**

**Apailana: creo que contigo casi siempre le atino a lo que necesitas :D! jajaja, bueno mil gracias por tú comentario y así es, la escuela es súper pesada, mas cuando tienes que pensar en que vas a estudiar y tienes miles de exámenes.**

**Dbzangie4ever: amiga, siento tanto no haber podido actualizar antes mi historia, espero que aun me recuerdes y que no estés molesta por la tardanza, de nuevo ****gomen nasai por no haberte ayudado con tú prima y su primer fic dime ¿ya lo subió?, si no es así podrías comunicarte conmigo por mesingger es gabriela_carrizales****, ahí puedo responder cualquier duda que tengas y no te deprimas a veces regresar a la escuela es sinónimo de más trabajo pero también de diversión con tus amigas y tú novio espero que todo esté bien con él. Nos leemos.**

**Bellatrix Monserratt: Arigato por tú RR, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y bueno ya me he disculapdo con todo el mundo así que tú no eres la excepción, lamento no haber respondido bien a tus comentarios y por la tardanza. Espero que no me olvides y nos leemos **

**Marian: disculpa mi ignorancia pero no se que es OOC, pero bueno como este sitio se llama es un FANFIC, basados en animes, películas, series o lo que sea pero al final de cuentas es producto de tu imaginación, no todo el mundo ve a sus personajes favoritos igual, a demás ¡insisto! Estudien biología o anatomía, Pan era una niña ¿sí?, las niñas crecen y su cuerpo cambia, se ensanchan las caderas, les crece el busto… ¡eso es básico! Hasta un niño de segundo de primaria te lo diría, y explícame ¿Cómo ser envidiosa con un personaje QUE NISIQUIERA EXISTE! Eso sonaría lógico si hablamos de películas o series, se que haces esto por hacer un bien (o eso quiero pensar) pero por favor evita este tipo de comentarios, si no te gusta no lo leas y punto. **

**Antes que nada quiero avisarles que esta historia probablemente se actualice mensualmente, no es que yo quiera pero acabo de terminar mis preparciales ayer y el lunes comienzan los parciales, ¡me volveré loca!. ****Aunque eso no quita que mi inspiración siga muy bien, y ¡estoy tan, tan enamorada!, que siento como si mi mundo fuera de color rosa brillante ^^, la vida es dura pero siempre hay que ver el lado positivo de lo malo (:**

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo su humilde escritora.**

**Frase del día: nunca dejes de luchar por lo que quieres ¡gobatte ne! (no estoy segura de que se escriba así)**

**Pd: disculpen errores ortográficos este capítulo lo escribí en menos de dos o tres horas y no tuve tiempo de checarlo**

**By: Gabiiylovee16'**


	12. El primer beso de amor

**C.12 El primer beso de amor.**

**Konochiwa! Sé que jure actualizar cada mes sin tardarme tanto pero ¡HA! La escuela es tan dura y más cuando tienes que mantener un promedio mayor de 8, realmente discúlpenme, por más que quiero no puedo actualizar tan rápido y luego ya tenía escrito este capítulo pero no se qué pasó que ya no abrió y tuve que reescribirlo, son las 12:10, mañana tengo clases y no he dormido bien todo el fin de semana… plis no me juzguen si no es de su agrado o es algo apresurado lo que ya leerán. Espero que les guste, que estén conmigo y no me hayan abandonado u.u**

* * *

><p>Movía distraídamente el lápiz que tenía en su mano, aun no podía procesar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer esa tarde, ¿Qué rayos le pasó?, ¿Por qué su corazón latió con fuerza al sentirla entre sus brazos?, la respuesta la tenía clara pero eso es lo que más lo atemorizaba. ¡En que estaba pensando cuando comenzó a ver a Pan, la hija de su ídolo cuando era pequeño y la sobrinita de su mejor amigo como una mujer.<p>

-¡Trunks!- le gritó Bra en el odio haciendo que saltara de su silla

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó recuperando la compostura- ¿no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?-

- toqué durante 5 minutos y no me abriste- respondió con un mohín- hoy estas muy distraído-

-tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, dilemas- murmuró perdido en sus pensamientos-

-a ver hablemos un poco- ordenó sujetándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta la cama- cuéntame que es lo que te mortifica tanto-

-Si te lo cuento probablemente quieras golpearme, creerás que soy la peor persona del mundo y me odiaras-

- ¡por favor!- exclamó abrazándolo- eres mi hermano mayor, aunque quisiera nunca podría odiarte, y mira que me has dado motivos.-

-Gracias Bra-

-ya, anda cuéntame tus penas-

-he estado ciega durante mucho tiempo, intente engañar a mi corazón pero ya no me lo permitió más- suspiró decepcionado de su falta de voluntad- me he enamorado de alguien-

-eso no me sorprende, algún día tenías que enamorarte verdaderamente, no intentar llenar ese espacio con otra persona- respondió intentando no mencionar a su actual novia- ¿de quien me estas hablando?

-la conoces tanto o mejor que yo, es tierna, extrovertida, valiente, los últimos años ha cambiado tanto que no la reconocería- la miró como disculpándose con ella- me enamore de mi mejor amiga, Pan-

-¡de verdad!- exclamó sorprendida y feliz- ¡por fin te das cuenta! Llevo tanto tiempo esperanzada a que me dijeras eso-

-quisiera alegrarme como tú pero no puedo, me siento como el peor hombre del mundo, traicioné la confianza de Gohan y Goten que me consideran como su hermano- murmuró ¿¡Como podría verlos a la cara!-

- no se puede traicionar a alguien cuando de amor se trata, es como la transformación de un saiyan con la luna, tú no lo controlas… A demás estoy segura de que Gohan no podría encontrar mejor novio para su hija y en cuanto a Goten le encantaría que fueras su sobrino/hermano-

-no lo se, acabo de traicionar todos mis principios… lo que debo hacer es alejarme antes de que la lastime o termine lastimándome a mi mismo.-

-¡ay Trunks!, si esa es tú forma de pensar no puedo hacer más que darte un consejo- se quejó con una media sonrisa- no ignores a tú corazón por los reproches de tu cabeza o tal vez sea demasiado tarde para cuando te des cuenta-

Salió de la habitación sin decir más, su hermano siempre con esa forma de pensar tan madura y dejando de lado sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿Cómo podía seguir negando aquello?, ¿Cómo ignorar a tú corazón de esa manera?. Marcó un número en su móvil encerrándose en su cuarto.

…_-¿Sí?-_

-Pan, soy Bra ¿Cómo estás?-

…_-¡oh! Hola ¿pasa algo malo?- inquirió preocupada-_

-no nada, solamente quería invitarte a desayunar en la mañana, te espero temprano en mi casa-

…_- yo…, bueno esta bien, nos vemos mañana-_

Colgó el móvil con una sonrisa picara, si él no aceptaba por su propia cuenta los sentimientos que tenía ella se encargaría de que ese terco y obstinado dejara los prejuicios.

Permaneció despierto hasta entrada la noche, su mente daba tantas vueltas al mismo asunto que ya estaba mareado y aun así no podía hacer que su corazón dejara de palpitar tan fuerte o que su respiración se cortara con el simple hecho de imaginar su rostro.

* * *

><p>Bajó del auto bostezando abiertamente, entendía que tuvieran cosas de que hablar pero ¿tenía que ser tan temprano? Aun no eran ni las nueve de la mañana y podía apostar que nadie estaría levantado. Tocó la puerta apenada por la hora de su intromisión. 5 minutos y nadie respondió<p>

-Deben de estar dormidos aun, mejor vengo más tarde- murmuró dándose la vuelta

-¡A dónde vas!- exclamó la peliazul abriendo la puerta apresuradamente- no pensabas irte y dejarme esperándote todo el día ¿o sí?- inquirió tomándola del brazo y obligándola a entrar-

-pensé que aun estaban dormidos, lo siento- se disculpó tomando asiento- ¿de qué querías que platicáramos?- preguntó reprimiendo un bostezo-

-¿platicar?, ¡ah sí!- recordó nerviosa, ella la había citado para que se quedara todo el día sola con su hermano- pues esto… yo… quería que habláramos de…- se quedó callada por unos momentos- ¿Qué te gusta más el color rosa fiusha o rosa palo?-

-¿de eso querías que habláramos?- la miró perpleja, esta vez si la mataba, levantarla tan temprano solo para saber qué tipo de rosa era su favorito, ¡a las 8!-

-sí, es un tema muy importante ya que próximamente usare un vestido y quería saber cuál es el que mejor me queda.-

En menos de 10 minutos el timbre de la puerta sonó y la ojiazul suspiró aliviada por la puntualidad de su novio que entró saludándolas animadamente. Eso quería decir que su plan marchaba a la perfección.

-¡Sobrinita! Levantada tan temprano ¡y en domingo!- exclamó sorprendido- pero que milagro enserio me sorprendes-

-es que tú querida novia quería preguntarme qué color me gustaba más el rosa fiusha o el palo… una pregunta muy importante que no podía esperar a que comiera por lo menos- respondió irónicamente-

-pues si no le has respondido nada, la dejaras con la duda unas cuantas horas más- agregó el pelinegro abrazando a su chica por los hombros- vengo a invitarte a desayunar y no acepto no por respuesta-

-no te preocupes, mejor vuelvo cuando hayan terminado de desayunar- ofreció poniéndose de pie-

-¡no!- gritó exaltada- mejor sube a mi habitación y descansa un poco, cuando regrese yo te levanto y reanudamos nuestra platica-

-pero… no me parece una buena idea, solo seré una molestia para tus padres-

-no seas terca sobrinita- intervino Goten apoyando la opción de su amada- tienes cara de que te dormirás en cualquier momento y eso ocasionaría muchos accidentes-

-y no molestaras a nadie, mis papás salieron desde muy temprano y Trunks no se levantará hasta después de la 1- insistió la peliazul-

-si son tal para cual pero ya que, no me queda más que hacerles caso- aceptó reprimiendo un bostezo.

Subió las escaleras con dificultad, bien la conocía Goten que ya la podía imaginar dormida frente al volante, meneó la cabeza divertida. Cruzó el pasillo dirigiéndose a la habitación de su amiga pero se detuvo una puerta antes. Ese cuarto lo conocía muy bien, había pasado mucho tiempo en él observando a su dueño trabajar o platicando largamente hasta quedarse dormida.

Abrió sin tocar ya que era algo obvio que el pelimorado estaría dormido y avanzó silenciosamente hasta colocarse en un lado de él. Dormido se veía igual de adorable como siempre, con una media sonrisa probablemente producto de un lindo sueño. Se sentó en un lado de él recargando la cabeza en el borde de la cama, podría estar viendo todo el día su pacifico rostro e imaginar que soñaba con ella. Lentamente sus parpados de cerraron llevándola a la inconsciencia.

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, el domingo era el único día que podía levantarse tarde sin que nadie le llamara, sin juntas importantes o cualquier otra cosa molesta. Eran las 9:30 am, aun muy temprano para que alguien de su familia estuviera despierto. Se dio la vuelta quedando de frente con una pelinegra inconsciente al borde de su cama.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que algo malo había pasado pero al verla bien otros pensamientos se abrieron paso, ¿Qué hacía ahí tan temprano? Desde que se conocen ambos se levantaban tarde los domingos y peor aun ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo?. La tomó entre sus brazos y la subió a su lado, lo mejor hubiera sido llevarla al cuarto de su hermana, pero no, la quería mantener así, a su lado para siempre.

-Trunks- murmuró entre sueños abrazándose a su torso-

No podía describir el sentimiento que le produjo el saber que lo mantenía en sus pensamientos, que soñaba con él. Su pequeña Pan, ¿sería que ella también?... ¿estaría ella?.

Las horas pasaron de ese modo hasta que se dio la una de la tarde y la pelinegra reaccionó sintiendo algo cálido a su lado. Elevó el rostro hasta ver a su compañero y no pudo más que sonrojarse. ¡Se había quedado dormida en el cuarto de Trunks! Pero… ¿cómo rayos llegó hasta su cama?. Él la observó con ternura.

-por fin despiertas bella durmiente- saludó con una sonrisa

-Tru.. Trunks- tartamudeó poniéndose aun más roja- lo siento, solo quería pasar a saludarte pero me venció el sueño-

-no te preocupes no es la primera vez que te quedas dormida en mi cuarto ¿recuerdas?- preguntó

Desvió la mirada confundida, ¿Qué era esa manera en que la veía?, algo había cambiado en él, sus ojos reflejaban algo más que la típica ternura de siempre.

-Claro, como olvidar las tardes en que ayudaba a Bulma en la cocina y después subía a jugar contigo pero me dormía antes de que te dieras cuenta-

-terminabas muy cansada, cocinar con mi madre es más difícil que enfrentarte sola a frezzer-

-si, mucho más cuando preparábamos esos pasteles raros-

-hablando de pasteles raros, ven vamos a comer algo- ofreció el ojiazul poniéndose de pie-

-si, tengo mucha hambre- Nuevamente se sonrojó al verlo, con solo unas bermudas azules y el torso desnudo, dejando ver su perfecto pecho- estm… Trunks- murmuró apuntándolo

-¿qué?- se miró para después tomar rápidamente una camisa de su buro- lo… siento- se disculpó posando el brazo detrás de la cabeza-

-no te preocupes ahora vamos que me estoy muriendo de hambre- lo apresuró tomándolo de la mano

Comieron rápido mientras hablaban animadamente de sus próximos planes y del pasado, esos tiempos que ambos extrañaban vivir. Al final salieron a la piscina dejando un desastre dentro.

-deberíamos haber limpiado- insistió Pan con una mueca-

-no, es el castigo de Bra por haberse ido- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa el pelimorado-

-que vengativo- se burló sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban cerca de la piscina-

Trunks simplemente le sacó la lengua y se aventó dentro salpicándola un poco. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, si verlo con traje o informar era como ver a un dios, sin camisa era como estar en el mismo cielo.

-acabas de comer, deberías esperar un poco antes de entrar- le regañó secándose el cabello-

-¡vamos! Esta deliciosa el agua, ven- pidió extendiendo su mano-

-prefiero verte desde aquí- respondió reprimiendo una risa-

-si no vienes me sumergeré y no saldré hasta que te avientes- amenazó respirando profundo y bajando.

-claro, claro. No me asustan tus amenazas- después del primer minuto comenzó a preocuparse, ellos podían aguantar mas tiempo bajo el agua que un humano normal pero aun así- ¡Ya Trunks Sal! No voy a entrar- gritó mordiéndose el labio. Uno, dos, tres… se puso de pie saltando al agua, ¿y si realmente se hubiera ahogado?. Recorrió toda la piscina hasta toparse con el pelimorado aparentemente desmayado. Lo sujetó por la cintura para poder sacarlo del agua. –Trunks, ¡Trunks!, reacciona, por favor, ¡Trunks!-

-¡JA! Te asuste- gritó después de casi hacerla llorar-

-¡eres un tonto!- exclamó alejándose molesta- yo preocupada por ti-

-¡perdóname! No resistí la tentación- pidió acercándose aunque no quisiera- fue una broma-

-¡pues no me gustó!- le gritó alejándolo, ¡casi le da un infarto! Y todo porque el niño quería divertirse,-

-ya lo siento, perdóname- pidió acercándose y apresándola por la cintura- no quise hacerlo, ¿me perdonas?-

-no- respondió volviendo el rostro-

-por favor- insistió juntando sus frentes para que lo mirara a los ojos-

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Qué rayos pasaba ese día?, primero va a visitar a Bra y ella se va con su tío, segundo se queda dormida en el cuarto de Trunks y tercero, estaba en una piscina abrazada del pelimorada con su rostro a escasos centímetros.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, como si una atracción invisible los estuviera moviendo, lentamente Trunks acercó su rostro al de la pelinegra, su estomagó se comprimía a cada centímetro que avanzaba.

-Trunks- murmuró la pelinegra colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, todo sus principios le decían que se alejara pero su corazón se negaba a escuchar-

Ya no podía controlarlo más y aun que pudiera ya no quería reprimir ese sentimiento, la apretó mas fuerte a su cuerpo guiándose por sus instintos. Sus labios estaban a menos de un centímetro, un centímetro que le parecía muy largo.

-Pan- la nombró sintiendo como todas sus partes del cuerpo temblaban ante su nombre- Pan-

El simple hecho de nombrarla fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la espera termino casi al instante y sus labios se tocaron por primera vez de manera tierna, deleitándose con el dulce sabor del amor, un amor reprimido desde hace mucho tiempo.

La pelinegra sujetó la cabellera del ojiazul pegándose más a su cuerpo como si intentara convertirse en uno solo, hace tanto tiempo había soñado con eso que ahora le parecía el paraíso, o una pesadilla ya que estaba besando a un hombre con novia.

-Pan- murmuró nuevamente Trunks sujetándola con fuerza- Pan…-

-Te amo- respondió a sus llamados- siempre te he amado-

-yo…-el silencio envuelto en su beso se prolongo

¿Qué estaba esperando?, se preguntaba Pan confundida, ¿Por qué no respondía algo más?... sus labios se tensaron al instante, la pasión había nublado su razón, era obvio que no respondería porque él no la amaba, simplemente se habían dejado llevar por el momento. Instantáneamente se separó de él sintiéndose una tonta.

-esto no debió pasar- murmuró dándose la vuelta- no podemos, no debemos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió sorprendido- Esto…-

-fue un error, porque tu no me amas, te dejaste llevar solamente por tus instintos y lo entiendo- continuaba consolándose-

-¿Qué?, ¿realmente crees eso?- la cuestionó con tristeza- Pan, he estado ciego durante tanto tiempo, intentando negar un sentimiento desde hace mucho- tomó su rostro entre sus manos- yo te amo, nunca lo quise aceptar pero ahora tengo el valor suficiente para decírtelo y enfrentar al mundo entero por este sentimiento. TE AMO, -

Una radiante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la pelinegra, ¡Realmente la amaba!, su sueño desde que tenía 12 años se cumplió, nuevamente lo besó dejando que ese sentimiento la invadiera por completo, olvidando el pasado y pensando en el futuro…

-¡Trunks amor donde estas!- una voz melosa interrumpió la escena-

-No,- Pan lo empujó alejándolo de ella- no, esto no es correcto, tienes novia, soy tú amiga, no puedes sentir nada por mí, ni yo por ti, esto fue solo un error- se repitió saliendo del agua-

-Pan, no… espera por favor- Trunks la sujetó del brazo- no te vayas-

-discúlpame- pidió deshaciendo el agarre- yo… no se qué pensar-

Se elevó por el aire dejando al ojiazul mirando el cielo con tristeza, ¿eso había estado mal?, ¿era realmente incorrecto enamorarte de tú mejor amiga?, su interior se contrajo pero esta vez de tristeza al verla alejarse de ese modo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara?…<strong>

**Bueno chicas díganme ¿si les gustó?, ¿no?, ¿Por qué? (u.u), espero que si porque después de tanto ajetreó con la escuela nada me sentaría mejor que un larguísimo review suyo, me hubiera encantado actualizar antes como ya dije pero no he estado en mi casa desde el viernes y este es el fruto de 3 horas frente a mi laptop sin parpadear, (ya me arden los ojos). **

**Discúlpenme si no me puedo justificar de otra manera y por mi gran retraso, mis exámenes se terminaron la semana pasada y ya comenzamos de nuevo el lunes pff… aun así el próximo capítulo ya lo tengo casi totalmente planeado para tenerlo a tiempo en un mes, no me odien ni abandonen o me pondré emo :C **

**Mil gracias de todo corazón a mis lectoras, sus reviews me animan mucho a continuar con mi historia y bueno que más les digo sin son mi motor para seguir, espero no haberlos decepcionado y en el próximo capítulo les responderé como debe de ser debido a que ya veo doble y mañana hay escuela. Muchas gracias a: ****kattie88**** (pronto saldré de vacaciones y te juro que leere todo tu fic completo), ****Apailana****, ****Bellatrix Monserratt****, ****Panecita-San****, Dbzangie4ever (checa mi nota es para ti amiga), ha ash14, ****K a m y t**** (gracias por tus consejos), ****Ken Trunks****, ****GriisleChan**** (gracias por leer mi fic y espero no haberte decepcionado), ****nittasayuri****, (mil gracias por leer mi historia y espero que no te haya decepcionado este capítulo), valeriesonbriefcullen 68 (cuando leí tú comentario hice lo posible por subir lo más rápido este capítulo, disculpa la tardanza pero aquí está). Nuevamente mil gracias por su apoyo y espero recibir un RR motivador (:**

**Pd. Disculpen errores ortográficos, ya saben que no reviso los capítulos antes de subirlos por falta de tiempo XD.**

**Nota para ****Dbzangie4ever:**** Amiga, tú amiga-sobrina valeriesonbriefcullen 68 me contó lo que te pasó y de verdad lo siento, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, te considero una de mis amigas y por ello te daré un consejo que me ha servido mucho a mi, nunca debes llorar por un hombre, porque no merecen tus lágrimas y aquel que las merezca no te hará llorar, no sufras por él, recuerda que siempre que un ciclo termina es para empezar otro mejor, te quiero y espero que pronto recuperes tú alegría, no abandones tú fic (el que estás haciendo con vane que le mando saludos), y ya no sufras porque si mis amigas se ponen tristes yo también u.u, suerte, inspiración y un fuerte abrazo. **

**By: Gabiiylovee16'**


	13. Un nuevo comienzo

**Konichiwa! Wuju al fin pude actualizar no había tenido nadita de tiempo para escribir pero me tomé mis últimos días antes de mis ordinarios o exámenes finales (si, siempre tengo exámenes soy una pobre salada que la inscribieron en una preparatoria con exámenes los 365 días del año, casi creo), ¡pero! Gracias al cielo tuve estos días de vacaciones y ha mas tardar 2 semanas termino este semestre y tendré un pobre mes de vacaciones pero muy bueno para seguir escribiendo ¡wuju!. Espero que lean este capitulo, lo disfruten y dejen su hermoso RR. **

* * *

><p><strong>C.13 Un nuevo comienzo<strong>

Entro casi fuera de si, hace 3 días que había besado a su mejor amigo y desde entonces se la pasaba huyendo de él. Nunca respondía sus llamadas, salía volando cuando veía su auto estacionado frente a su escuela, fingía que no estaba aunque supiera que él no le creía nada a sus padres. Suspiró tirándose boca abajo en el sillón. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que haber pasado eso?, mejor ¿Por qué se sentía tan arrepentida de haber cumplido el sueño de toda su infancia?, por fin había obtenido lo que tanto deseaba y aun así…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa cariño?- preguntó Chi-chi asustándola-

-¡Abuelita!- exclamó levantando la cabeza para luego recostarla en sus piernas- ¡hay abuelita tengo tantos problemas emocionales! No se que hacer y eso me estresa demasiado… quisiera que mi abuelito estuviera aquí para salir a entrenar un rato con él- murmuró bajando la voz, ese tema era igual de doloroso para ambas-

-yo también desearía que Goku no se hubiera ido- coincidió reprimiendo una lágrima- pero estoy segura de que a él no le hubiera gustado ver a su nieta huyendo de sus problemas y mucho menos a esta edad- le regañó con ternura-

-pero… es que es tan difícil tomar una decisión, yo…- desvió la mirada avergonzada, ¿Cómo le explicaría a su abuela que estaba enamorada del hijo del archirrival y mejor amigo de su esposo?-

-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos desde el principio?- preguntó sonriéndole para darle ánimos- Pan soy tú abuela, digas lo que digas yo siempre estaré de tú lado y te aconsejaré como es debido-

Suspiró al borde del llanto, ¡por supuesto que la aconsejaría correctamente! y ese era el problema, sabía cual era su consejo y no deseaba oírlo por más que su sentido común le dijera que tenía que hacerlo.

-Abuelita Chi-chi yo… no se si sepas, nadie sabe salvo Bra pero…- las palabras se le atragantaban en su garganta- a mi… me gusta Trunks desde que viajamos por el espacio, lo amo desde ese año entero que pasamos juntos-

-querida…- llamó su atención con la voz aun más dulce- seré anciana pero no ciega, eso lo se incluso desde antes de que tú dieras cuenta -

-¿¡Qué!- exclamó boquiabierta- ¿tan obvia he sido?- preguntó preocupada-

-no, sabes disimular muy bien pero eso no permite que engañes a tú madre y a mi, te conocemos como la palma de nuestra mano-

-yo… ¡wow! Eso no me lo esperé- posando su brazo detrás de la cabeza- bueno supongo que no tiene nada de malo que lo sepan ustedes- se dijo casi feliz de que lo supieran- bueno… y supongo que te imaginas el motivo de mi partida tan abrupta en ese tiempo- aseguró

-algo me imagino y tiene que ver con Trunks Brief- respondió afirmativamente

-no creo que tenga relevancia hablar de los detalles- se adelantó antes de que su abuela preguntara algo- el punto es que cuando regresé pensé que ya no lo amaba, que lo odiaba, pero me engañe sola- se burló con una mueca- la verdad fue que terminé enamorándome más de lo que ya estaba-

-eso es algo lógico, considerando que ha sido tú primer amor, así como lo fue tú abuelo para mí-

-realmente quisiera que fuera así- murmuró casi para si sola- estos últimos meses él se ha comportado distinto, incluso llegue a pensar que estaba celoso de Mathew, su mirada no era como cuando tenía 12 años-

-eso es porque al fin se dio cuenta de que ya no eres una niña- se alegró la mujer de cabellera casi blanca, lo que más deseaba era que su querida nieta formara una familia con el hijo de su mejor amiga-

-antes te hubiera dicho que era mentira y que no me permitiría engañarme de ese modo pero…- la miró casi suplicante- hace tres días él me besó, hace 3 días me confeso que me amaba y yo… y yo salí corriendo, no tuve el valor de darle una respuesta a pesar de que también confesé mis sentimientos.

-¿y que es lo que te impulsa a huir?, tú nunca has sido una chica que corre cuando la situación se complica, siempre enfrentas los problemas de frente-

- es que… Abuelita, tengo miedo de terminar con el corazón destrozado, arruinar nuestra amistad- respondió poniéndose de pie, sentía tantas ganas de golpear algo- a demás él esta saliendo con Marron la hija de Krillin, no quiero ser la bruja que arruine su relación-

-ven aquí- pidió extendiéndole su mano para que se sentara a su lado y poder mirarla a los ojos- si Trunks realmente te ama no estas arruinando una relación, más bien estas salvando a ambos de terminar odiándose o de que cometan un error- suspiró con fuerza- Pan, no pierdas tú felicidad por tú orgullo-

-no se que hacer, mi corazón dice que lo ame, que corra y lo bese pero mi orgullo, mi conciencia me dice que hacer eso esta mal, el mejor amigo de mi tío, de mi padre, hijo de la mejor amiga de mi madre…- sujetó su cabeza entre las manos apunto de desquiciarse-

-si no quieres escucharme realmente- comenzó Chi-chi molesta al ver que nada de lo que había dicho era tomada por la pelinegra- solo puedo aconsejarte que escuches a tú corazón, deja que el te guie- besando su frente-

-gracias abuelita- respondió sin haber resolvido realmente ninguno de sus problemas internos, lo único sorprendente era que su respuesta no fue la que esperó, sino todo lo contrario, ¡la estaba animando a que aceptara al pelimorado!- quiero… quiero ir a entrenar un poco, hace mucho que no lo hago- informó caminado hacía la puerta- regreso mas tarde-

Abrió de golpe la puerta y salió volando a toda velocidad sintiendo el aire azotar su cara con furia, su pelo volando por todos lados y el tranquilizante silbido que emitía a tal velocidad le permitía pensar tranquilamente, intentar poner sus ideas en claro.

Chi-chi la observó salir con una media sonrisa _"es un retrato exacto de su padre y madre, siempre interponiendo cualquier situación antes que ellos"_ pensó_ "aun que también hay que admitir que ese deseo de sacar la furia peleando es muy propio de Goku…,_ -suspirando largamente-_ hay Goku ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de pronto?, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos, tus hijos, amigos, nieta y yo"_… Cerró la puerta con lentitud.

* * *

><p>Tomó el teléfono por decima tercera vez en 5 minutos y marcó el número que prácticamente ya se encontraba en los de marcación rápida, ¿¡por que rayos había salido huyendo después de confesarse que se amaban!, seguía preguntándose molesto, ¿realmente había hecho mal al confesarle que sin darse cuenta todo su ser había pasado a ser parte de ella?. Suspiró lanzando su teléfono hacia el escritorio.<p>

-Pan- murmuró sin dejar de pensar un minuto en sus dulces labios- no te alejes…-

Desde hace tres días que su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, por una extraña razón ya no pensaba como antes, sus ideas ya no eran las mismas, incluso le costaba trabajo concentrarse en su trabajo, ¿Quién pensaría en los próximos eventos, inventos y demás cosas de la CC cuando te preocupaba el perder al amor de tu vida sin siquiera haberlo tenido?, era obvio que él no.

-¡Trunks!- exclamó una rubia de cuerpo escultural entrando sin tocar a su oficina- ¡amor!

Continuó con sus cavilaciones sin prestarle atención realmente y comparando los sentimientos que le producían las dos chicas, Cuando veía a Marron no podía negar que sentía algo aunque no sabía especificar si era amor o simplemente atracción física, en cambio cuando Pan estaba cerca era como si una luz lo iluminaba y se sentía como un joven de nuevo, como aquel chico que viajó por el espacio.

-amor, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó enarcando una ceja, nunca lo había visto tan distraído salvo el día en que… meneó la cabeza disipando esas ideas molestas y se acercó para darle un beso fogoso.

Apenas y pudo responder a los labios de su ojiazul novia, ¿qué le pasaba?, se preguntó perdiéndose más en sus pensamientos, ahora si podía darse cuenta de quien realmente era dueña de su corazón. Hace tiempo que había sentido algo por la hija de Krillin pero eso ahora parecía muy lejano, incluso una mala broma comparando el sentimiento que fluyó por su cuerpo al besar a Pan.

-me vas a hacer enfadar si no me haces caso- se quejó con un mohín acariciando su pelo- ¿Qué tienes?-

-nada- respondió automáticamente y alejando un poco a la ojiazul.

-¿nada?- preguntó con su orgullo algo ofendido al darse cuenta que la había alejado- estas muy cortante y no creo que no sea por nada-

-Marron por favor- pidió pasando su mano por su cabellera en un gesto de exasperación- ahora no-

-estas muy raro desde hace unos días y no creo que sea por nada- insistió cambiando su actitud a una más irritada- sabes que no me gusta que me oculten cosas-

Cerró los ojos cansado, ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo solo aunque sea 5 minutos?, se quejó en su fuero interno, lo que menos necesitaba era estar soportando una escenita tonta… miró hacia la ventana con ganas de salir volando.

-mírame Trunks- exigió cruzada de brazos, ¡como odiaba que volviera el rostro cuando le hablaba!-

Estaba apunto de perder el gran control que poseía, pero no podía culparla por todas esas preguntas, ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si siguiera con su relación cuando realmente no la amaba?, eso no era correcto e iba en contra de su ética y moral.

-Trunks…- continuaba con su monologó la rubia-

-Marron- respondió por fin después de tomar aire para calmarse- tenemos que hablar, siéntate por favor- pidió sin mirarla, le apenaba tanto lo que estaba apunto de hacer-

-así estoy bien- contestó entrecerrando los ojos, cuando alguien te dice "tenemos que hablar" nunca presagiaba nada bueno-

-yo… no se como decirte esto y tal vez sea demasiado duro para ti pero…- se rascó la cabeza deseando que alguien llegara y lo atacara por sorpresa-

-Habla de una vez amor por favor- pidió Marron torciendo la boca, cada palabra le hacía imaginar a donde pararía esa conversación-

-Se que llevamos mucho tiempo en nuestra relación y en verdad aprecio todos estos años que has estado conmigo pero, me he dado cuenta que esto se ha convertido en algo rutinario…-

Por fin la miró pero no encontró lo que esperaba ver, una chica llorando, dolida y con ganas de golpearlo, bueno tal vez eso ultimo si pero por lo demás no parecía afectarle, seguía con su postura inquebrantable.

-estas terminando conmigo ¿no es así?- preguntó más molesta e indignada que herida- me estas dejando-

-en verdad lo siento Marron pero… yo… ya no te amo- murmuró casi para si solo, eso lo hacía sentir como el villano de la película-

-no, no, no, ¡no puedes!-repitió apretando los labios, ahí estaba la reacción que esperaba el pelimorado- me estas dejando por ella ¿no?- preguntó sabiendo que la entendería- ¿me estas dejando por Pan? ¿¡Por esa maldita perra!- gritó de manera que todo el edificio pudo enterarse

-¡no le llames así!- ordenó apretando los puños para controlar su ki,- no tienes derecho a llamarle de ese modo-

-¿Qué no tengo derecho?, ¡no lo tengo!- preguntó al borde de un colapso de histeria-

- y baja la voz que toda corporación capsula se esta enterando de tú drama-

- ¡no voy a bajar mi voz!, es más ¡que todo mundo se entere que esa víbora de Pan solamente volvió para interponerse en nuestra relación!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Cómo quería que se calmara si la estaba dejando? ¡a ella! ¡A Marron!, la mujer más deseada de toda ciudad Satán- ¡esa maldita perra, estúpida! ¡Cómo se atreve a robarme a mi novio!-

-¡Ya basta Marron!- exigió elevando la voz hasta el punto que la ojiazul tuvo que taparse los oídos para no quedarse sorda- ella no se interpuso entre nosotros, nuestra relación ya se había acabado hace mucho pero no quería darme cuenta por miedo a romper la rutina- le aclaró recuperando la compostura- esto hace mucho que dejo de ser amor y por favor si piensas seguir haciendo tu mega escándalo te pido que te marches-

-¿sabes qué?- inquirió regalándole una bófeta que resonó por toda la oficina- ¡eres un idiota! Tú y tu Panecita esa pueden irse muy lejos, pero no quiero que vengas a mí llorando como el idiota que eres cuando la arpía te rompa el corazón-

-adiós que te vaya bien y perdóname por el tiempo que desperdiciaste conmigo- abrió la puerta para que saliera-

-te vas a arrepentir- amenazó azotando la puerta-

Volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, terminó con su novia casi desde siempre por un beso con su mejor amiga ¿realmente era eso lo que quería?. Dio un grito de furia antes de saltar por la ventana, necesitaba salir y despejar un poco su mente derribando arboles, haciendo que un rio lanzara su agua hacía arriba con su ki…

* * *

><p>Estaba cerca de un río pegado a una tipo barranco rodeado de árboles, tenía tanta frustración que sentía el poder recorrer sus venas, sentía como con un solo golpe podría hacer que el agua fluyera en dirección contraria. Se encontraba ahí sola, intentando reprimir sus deseos de salir volando en busca de su "amigo" y besarlo con ternura, pasión y deseo, pero no, desahogaba toda su ira contra un pobre árbol que no podía defenderse ni tenía culpa de sus problemas-<p>

-¡HA!- gritó tirando un árbol de una patada- ¡tonta, tonta, tonta!, estaba estrictamente prohibido volver a enamorarte de tú mejor amigo ¡ah! Pero no haces caso y ahí vas como borreguito a hacer lo contrario-

Elevó aun más su Ki amarrando su pelo en una coleta para que no le estorbara, podía estar así todo el día, pateando arboles, subiendo su poder y lanzando Kame hame ha al agua.

-y para terminar estas hablando aquí, sola como si estuvieras loca- se quejó- ¡kame, hame ha!- gritó estrellando la técnica que su abuelito le había enseñado contra el agua que saltó salpicándola por completo-

Estaba cerca de ahí cuando sintió un ki conocido, no podía equivocarse, ¡era ella!. Aumento su velocidad para encontrarla rápido, quería decirle nuevamente que la amaba, que era la única mujer en su vida.

Se detuvo escondido entre unos árboles mirándola con ternura, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía entrenar, debía admitir que aunque amaba su nueva forma de ser, ver a la Pan fuerte y que no dependía de nadie lo hacía muy feliz. Un montón de mariposas revolotearon con rapidez en su estomago. Era obvio que la pelinegra estaba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos y en su ira interna ya que no se había percatado de su presencia.

-¡HA!- su Ki aumento repentinamente de nuevo, no quería parar de aumentarlo, sentirse fuerte, poderosa, independiente no esa mujer sumisa y delicada que se había convertido-

Estaba hipnotizado por sus movimientos agiles, veloces y de alguna manera encantadores, ¿Quién diría que ese talento para las peleas lo llevaba en la sangre? Se preguntó sin dejar de mirarla, aquello le parecía extrañamente sexy.

-¡Estúpidos sentimientos!- exclamó golpeando un árbol con furia- ¡estúpido amor!- golpeándolo nuevamente- ¡Que estúpida soy yo!- rematando el tronco que cayó al suelo-

Quería golpear todo lo que estuviera a su alcance incluso el aire si no quedaban más arboles en pie. Volvió el rostro hacía su izquierda donde podía sentir la presencia de alguien y sin detenerse a sentir de quien se trataba voló con rapidez para enfrentarlo.

La perdió de vista tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una pelinegra furiosa lo mando volando de una patada y se estrelló en uno de los árboles. Meneó la cabeza algo atontado _"vaya que golpea más fuerte desde la ultima vez que la vi"_ pensó sobándose la cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo que no quieras verme pero no tienes porque golpearme de ese modo- se quejó a manera de broma- solamente tenías que decirme que me fuera-

-¡Trunks!- exclamó disminuyendo casi totalmente su energía- ¡hay perdóname!- pidió olvidando todas sus peleas internas con solo ver sus orbes azules- no me di cuenta que eras tú-

-si lo noté, llevo media hora viéndote y tú ni en cuenta- se burló sonriéndole ampliamente, siempre que hablaba con ella era tan fácil como respirar- hace mucho tiempo que no entrenabas-

-ya lo creo- admitió sin poder evitar responder a su sonrisa- estoy algo oxidada-

-¿quieres entrenar conmigo?- pidió animadamente, deseaba tanto entrenar con ella- ¿sí?-

-mmm… déjame pensarlo- fingió que lo dudaba un poco antes de comenzar a volar- alcánzame-

Emprendió vuelo tan rápido como pudo seguida del pelimorada que reía libremente como un pequeño que había salido a disfrutar de un hermoso día soleado. Esa era una de las razones por las que adoraba estar con ella. Se detuvo casi al final del río y comenzó con su fingido entrenamiento ya que Trunks jamás la atacaría como a su padre o tío.

-¡vaya has mejorado!- la felicitó el pelimorado - pronto estarás a mi nivel-

-¡y eso que casi no he entrenado!- presumió sacándole la lengua como una chiquilla- pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti- contraatacó soltando una carcajada- tus movimientos cada vez son más lentos-

-¿¡Qué!- preguntó abriendo los ojos de sobremanera- ¡No estoy viejo!

-si lo estás, tardaste años en alcanzarme- flotando a su alrededor- anciano, anciano- seguía molestándolo con una risa malévola-

-¿a sí?- inquirió enarcando una ceja- te do ventaja para que vueles lo más rápido y lejos posible, te apuesto a que te alcanzo antes de que termines de contar 10 - retó con una sonrisa retadora-

-bien, pero si yo gano tendrás que admitir que eres un anciano- aceptó alejándose de él sin saber cual era su condición. Soltó una carcajada, ¿realmente no se había dado cuenta que le estaba dando ventaja la vez pasada?, pero bueno, le demostraría quien era el más rápido.

-10… 9… 8…- comenzó el conteo aun volando, ¡claro que no le ganaría!, siempre fue muy rápida en eso de volar-

-7… 6… 5…- continuaba mentalmente el pelimorado mientras volaba medio rápido, si era veloz pero no tanto como él.-

-4… 3… 2…- si, obvio que ganaría la apuesta y Trunks tendría que admitir que ya no tenía los mismos reflejos de antes, aunque no fuera tan anciano pero sería divertido que lo dijera-

-1…- le murmuró abrazándola por la espalda y reteniéndola entre sus brazos- ¿quién es el más rápido?- preguntó orgullosamente-

-bueno, bueno eres tú- respondió algo sonrojada, ¡no!, eso estaba muy mal, ¡tenía novia!, ya no importaba lo que sus padres podrían decir, pero ¡tenía novia! Eso si la detenía-

-ahora…- sin soltarla le dio la vuelta para que su rostro quedara a escasos centímetros del suyo- tu dijiste que tendría que admitir que soy un anciano pero… ¿y yo que recibiría a cambio?-

-no lo se… nunca aclaramos ese punto-

-¿entonces puedo pedir lo que quiera?- mirándola pícaramente después de que asintiera- un beso…-

-yo… no, no puedo- se negó intentando alejar su mirada de él- No soy de las chicas que besan a un hombre que tiene novia- respondió suspicazmente ya que no lo era-

-yo y Marron terminamos hoy- le susurró a su oído- ¿sabes porque?-

-n… no-

-porque en nuestra relación ya no existía el amor, por que alguien más se robó mi corazón, ¿sabes quien es?- negó con la cabeza- es alguien valiente, fuerte, ruda pero a la vez delicada… y está entre mis brazos- terminó juntando su frente con la de ella- te amo, te amo, te amo y te lo podría repetir mil veces si así lo quisieras-

Sus miradas se perdieron por un momento, hundiéndose en esa extraña conexión que habían formado y que ya no le hacía tener dudas,, Trunks la amaba, había terminado con su perfecta novia, incluso estaba en ese mismo momento con ella, solamente con ella.

-yo siempre te he amado- admitió escondiendo el rostro en su hombro- desde que tengo 12 años hasta hoy, a pesar de la distancia siempre has estado en mis pensamientos-

-tú también siempre has estado en mis pensamientos, aunque yo no supiera lo que sentía, siempre que estas conmigo me haces reír y sonreír como nadie ha logrado- confesó él sujetando su rostro para que lo mirará- probablemente mis prejuicios sobre la edad me impedían admitir mis sentimientos pero eso ya no me importa, no quiero volver a fingir que solo te quiero como una hermana-

-nunca me ha importado la edad, solo esperaba a que te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos, que supieras que te amo, te amo, te amo, y te amo- murmuró

Colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y los acercó lentamente a su rostro, tantos años, tantas lágrimas, tantos miedos, prejuicios, orgullos, y ahora por fin podía decir que era realmente feliz, se sentía una mujer plena, como si nada pudiera lastimarla de nuevo. Poco a poco el tierno beso comenzó a convertirse a uno más profundo y lleno de deseo, un deseo reprimido hace años y que marcaba el inicio de un nuevo comienzo en su vida.

**Continuara?...**

* * *

><p><strong>Holi! De nuevo, <strong>**Bueno chicas díganme ¿si les gustó?, ¿no?, ¿Por qué? (u.u), ¿Qué tal el rompimiento con Marron? Ya era hora ¿no creen?, y ¿la escena de dulce amor de PanxTrunks?, lo admito soy una romántica reprimida que a todo le quiero poner miel, u.u me siento romeo ok no jejeje XD, **

**Bueno pues que mas les puedo decir, disculpas ya fueron suficientes ¿no creen?, pero su recompensa será que podre actualizar mas rápido en unas dos semanas y si no por lo menos tendré capítulos de reserva para irlos subiendo mas o menos seguido. Hablando de los mal intencionados ya la verdad me dan flojerita y prefiero ignorarlos por eso esta es la última vez que hablaré de ellos aunque no realmente… (yo me entiendo)**

**Pasando a los RR, quiero agradecerles de verdad por continuar conmigo a todos los que me dejan su comentario y espero recibirlos nuevamente, por que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, me dan ideas y consejos para seguir mejorando. **

**Nittasayuri: jajaja si se que ya no se dice pero creo que crecer con las princesas de Disney te deja muy mal preparada para la realidad XD, soy muy romántica y chapadita a la antigua. Gracias por tú comentario me alegra que te pases por mi fic y espero te guste el capitulo. (aunque sigo siendo muy cursi xD)**

**Kattie88:Amigi! Si lo se Pan tiene un cierto problema al admitir sus sentimientos y luego salir huyendo, pero admito que yo haría lo mismo (soy muy raris), tank you por los animos (: espero leernos pronto. **

**Dbzangie4ever: Amigis! Espero que ya estés mejor y no sigas triste :C, es mejor sonreír para que la vida te sonría :D! yo también te aprecio mucho, aunque no nos conozcamos. Espero poder leer pronto tú fic y que te animes a publicarlo ^^. Por cierto, me han pedido algo con que contactarte, tú correo si puedes dármelo por fis. TQ.**

**valeriesonbriefcullen 68: no tienes porque agradecérmelo, simplemente hice lo que debía por una persona a quien considero una buena amiga, que lastima que cancelaran el urbania siempre he querido ir a uno pero donde vivo no hay pff… y hablando del xover espero poder leerlo, me encantaría ver una historia así sobre todo con mi lobito (:, suerte e inspiración para ambas.**

**Apailana**: **A mi también me da mucho gusto seguir recibiendo tus reviews y que te siga gustando mi historia, jajaja si creo que soy demasiado obvia con mis títulos pero bueno… es irresistible darles pistas, si claro que hay mucha cosas que esperar de Marron y otros personajes, creo que tengo planeado los siguientes 6 capítulos jojojo, pero ya no te adelanto más.**

**Bellatrix Monserratt**: **¡Sí! El tiempo se va tan rápido que sin darse cuenta ya va otra semana más (te entiendo muy bien), sí nunca faltan los inoportunos que arruinan un lindo momeno (¬¬, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia), y bueno hablando de ****Dbzangie4ever, no la verdad es que solamente me comunico por los reviews y el fic, pero igual si puedo conseguir el correo o algo te aviso va (:**

**Ahora si me despido muy feliz de haber actualizado, nerviosa por mis próximos exámenes (deséenme suerte :S!) y esperando resivir sus lindos RR sobre este capiítulo ^. Nos leemos prontito **

**Pd: Perdonen errores ortográficos. **

**By:Gabiiylovee16'**


	14. ¿Un final feliz?

**Konichiwa! Ya por fin estoy oficialmente de vacaciones, estoy feliz porque tengo todo el tiempo necesario para escribir (bueno considerando que también salgo, leo, dibujo, y me gusta descargar animes), y porque fui una de las más altas ¡ho yeah!. Esta vez creo que el capitulo me quedó algo extenso ¡casi llego a las 10 páginas!, espero que las lean, lo disfruten y ¿qué más decirles?, bueno ya ustedes me dirán algo supongo (:**

* * *

><p><strong>C.14 ¿Un final feliz?<strong>

No podía creer ni por un momento aquello, las primeras semanas de su noviazgo pensó que estaba soñando cada que veía al pelimorado en el patio con una rosa y su sonrisa tan… no podía describir lo que su sonrisa le hacía sentir. Los niños ya estaban acostumbrados a verlo y cada que podían pedían que la abrazara o le diera un beso, eso la hacía pensar que tal vez les pagó para que insistieran.

Todos los días esperaba despertarse en su cama y darse cuenta que simplemente fue un sueño pero no fue así, ya ha pasado dos mes, casi tres y él sigue a su lado. Observó a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado, perfecto como siempre.

-¿en que piensas?- inquirió besando su cabeza, sentía que esos momentos eran invaluables, no había nada mejor que pasar el día con la persona a la que amas-

-pienso que esto es tan maravilloso que no lo puedo creer- admitió encogiéndose de hombros- sigo esperando despertar sola en mi cama y verte pasar junto a Marron-

-pero esto no es un sueño- le regaño rodeándola con los brazos de forma que su cuerpo quedo protegido por el suyo- no me iré de aquí mientras tú me quieras a tú lado, me quedare tanto como quieras.-

-no me digas eso porque si no nunca te liberare- murmuró con malicia, si lo ponía de ese modo era inevitable responder eso-

-seré tú esclavo de por vida- aceptó

Observó sus orbes azules antes de sumergirse en un beso apasionado, saboreando los dulces labios de su novio, _mi novio,_ pensó, _eso suena increíble, por fin estoy a su lado y jamás se alejara. _La puerta se abrió provocando que ambos se separaran rápidamente algo sonrojados.

Gohan los observó entrecerrando los ojos, Trunks fingía que veía la televisión mientras su hija se levantaba para darle la bienvenida, ¿Qué se traían entre manos esos dos?, algo había comentado Videl pero ellos no le han dicho nada…

-Papá, llegaste temprano- saludó la pelinegra tomando su portafolio- te esperaba más tarde, mamá dijo que tenías una junta- hablaba atropelladamente por la sorpresa.

-si se canceló en el último minuto- respondió colocándose en un lado del pelimorado- ¡vaya la de Armagedon! Amo esa película… ¿Qué dice tú padre Trunks?- preguntó a su acompañante sin dejar de ver la televisión-

-nada, como siempre entrenado- respondió tranquilamente, aun y cuando casi le daba un infarto- no importa que la tierra esté en paz el siempre entrena-

-sí, es muy típico de tú padre- coincidió volviendo a ver a su hija- cariño ¿quieres traernos unas palomitas?-

Abrió la boca hasta que casi se le cae la mandíbula, claro su padre tenía que llegar temprano justo el día que estaba su novio con ella y para terminar le roba toda su atención hablando de cosas que solo a ellos les podía interesar. Bufó por lo bajo y se encaminó a la cocina.

La miró de reojo mientras seguía hablando con Gohan, probablemente estuvieran pensando en lo mismo, sí, el padre de la pelinegra era su ídolo y uno de sus mejores amigo pero… en esos momentos solo quería estar con Pan.

-iré a ayudarle- anunció poniéndose de pie-

-espera- lo detuvo

Paró en secó, ¿se estaría imaginando que él y Pan?, ¿estaría apunto de atacarlo por ver a su hija como una mujer y no como la hermana que siempre dijo?. Lentamente se dio la vuelta esperando verlo de pie y con las manos en posición de ataque.

-dile que no olvide traer la salsa- pidió sonriéndole

Continuó con su camino torciendo los ojos, cada vez se ponía más paranoico cuando se trataba de Gohan, suspiró al cruzar la puerta de la cocina y verla sentada esperando que las palomitas estuvieran listas. Besó su cuello.

-¿por fin te liberó mi padre?- preguntó algo irritada- se supone que llegaría tarde-

-no en realidad, le dije que venía a ver si estaban las palomitas- se encogió de hombros- no te enojes amor, sabes que soy todo tuyo en cuerpo y alma- le recordó

-esta bien, dejare que mi padre se quede contigo por hoy y solo por hoy- aceptó besándolo rápidamente- ya están listas-

-no olvides la salsa-

* * *

><p>Tomaban un chocolate caliente después de haber comprado un regalo perfecto para sus familias, en un mes sería navidad y todos estaban locos por encontrar algo para sus seres queridos. Bra sujetó el brazo del pelinegro que iba a su lado.<p>

-estoy muy feliz, encontramos todo lo que buscábamos- comentó la peliazul recargándose en su novio-

-Sí aunque no fue fácil con el de Vegeta, tardamos siglos- el pelinegro había elegido siento de cosas para el padre de Bra pero a ninguno logró atinarle-

-no es fácil escoger regalos para él- admitió encogiendo los hombros- pero tenemos para todos, mis padres, tú mamá, mi hermano, Pan, Videl, Gohan, Krillin, Marron, n° 18, Uub, todos-

-sí, y ¿sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto?- preguntó poniendo una carita de niño-

-¿qué?-

-que hice mi primera compra navideña contigo- abrazándola con fuerza- la primera de muchas…-

-…porque siempre estaremos juntos para toda la vida- terminó la frase sujetando su cuello-

Caminaba por el centro totalmente irritada, desahogando su furia en compras "navideñas", recorriendo todas las tiendas del centro comercial, pero eso no la tranquilizaba, deseaba tanto matar a esa maldita arpía. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Bra y Goten muy abrazados.

-¿Qué rayos?- se preguntó confundida, no era posible o ¿si?-

Observó como lentamente el señor por así decirlo besa a la hija de Vegeta, ¡a la princesa del príncipe Saiyan!, sacó rápidamente su cámara y los fotografió con una sonrisa malévola. ¿Qué pensaría Vegeta de esa escena?. Podría sacar algo muy bueno de esa situación.

-Vaya… Vaya… son una monada los tortolitos-

Rápidamente se separaron alarmados, no era que todo el mundo no supiera que eran novios, claro todos menos su padre pero… esa voz era justamente la que menos deseaban oír.

-Marron- Murmuró Bra asustada-

-¿Qué pasa?, continúen se ven tan adorables juntos- dijo fingiendo amabilidad, esto se pondría interesante, demasiado-

-Marron, por favor no empieces con tus cosas- atajó Goten mirándola asesinamente, ¡porque siempre tenía que ser tan inoportuna!-

-Vegeta debe de estar contento al tenerte como yerno-

La sangre se le fue del rostro a ambos chicos, conociendo a la rubia eso no terminaría en nada bueno. Automáticamente Bra soltó su mano.

-¡no me digan que no sabe nada!- exclamó con una sonrisa malévola- dime Bra ¿Qué haría si se enterara de esto?- inquirió enarcando una ceja-

-por favor, no lo harías- respondió indirectamente la ojiazul, no lo haría porque de ser así tendría que despedirse de su amado Goten- no lo hagas-

-probablemente te obligaría a…- lo pensó momentáneamente- a cortar con él, además de matarlo para asegurarse que no vuelva a pasar aquello- suspiró- ya veo como terminará esto-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- inquirió al borde del llanto Bra, no quería que pasara eso, se moriría si algo le pasara a su novio- ¿Qué te hice?

-culpa a tú hermano- respondió sujetando su hombro- pero no te preocupes, no hare nada- le consoló- por el momento-

Se alejó dejándolos solos, ya había conseguido su objetivo, una manera de vengarse de Trunks, de Pan y acabar con la felicidad de todos aquellos que se han metido con ella. Por otra parte eso le serviría para…

* * *

><p>El frió comenzaba a calar cada vez más y dificultaba que estuvieran fuera volando por lo que ese día habían quedado de verse en casa de él. Su casa estaría sola todo el día por lo que Bra y Trunks los habían citado ahí.<p>

-¡Tío!- exclamó la pelinegra que estaba parada frente a la casa- que bueno que llegas así entramos juntos-

-dos meses de novios y aun te da pena entrar a su casa- se burló el pelinegro revolviéndole el pelo a la chica-

-¡oye! No soy un perro- se quejó con un mohín- y no me da pena, todavía que te espero ¡ba!-

Se adelantó dos pasos esperando a que el pelinegro corriera a pedirle perdón pero al verlo tenía una cara de preocupación que nunca le había visto. Desde que tenía memoria nada era demasiado importante para ponerlo así.

-Tío-llamó cambiando el tono de su voz-¿pasa algo malo?- preguntó

-¿Qué?- respondió con otra pregunta- lo siento creo que me fui- colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza, no quería preocuparla con sus problemas- anda entremos antes de que me congele.-

Entró dejándola confundida frente a la casa, claro, si él pensaba que se tragaría ese cuento no la conocía para nada. Trunks asomó la cabeza enarcando una ceja.

-¿no piensas entrar?- preguntó sonriéndole ampliamente antes de preocuparse al no verla reaccionar- ¿Pan?

-¿he?- meneó la cabeza- no, no pasa nada es solo que… noté muy extraño a Goten- murmuró abrazándolo-

-Tienes razón, Bra también ha estado actuando extraño- reflexionó cerrando la puerta tras de sí- finge que nada pasa pero… yo no le creo nada-

-Dejen de hablar de nosotros a nuestras espaldas- les regañó la peliazul con una sonrisa- es de mala educación-

-lo siento Bra es solo que…- La pelinegra se calló sin saber que decir- olvídalo, mejor hagamos lo que tenían planeado-

Continuaron con su tarde a solas sin darle mucha importancia a aquello, o al menos eso es lo que fingía Pan y Bra. Hornearon entre todos unas galletas, llenándose de harina y riendo como cuando eran mas jóvenes.

-¿Saben?- interrumpió la pelinegra la pelea que tenían los dos chicos-

-¿Qué pasa sobrinita?- respondió el pelinegro dejando en su lugar la harina-

-los quiero mucho- se sonrojó levemente, no estaba acostumbrada a decirles aquello tan libremente- son… son muy especiales para mí-

-¡Hay Pan me harás llorar!- exclamó la peliazul abrazándola con fuerza- para mi también son muy especiales todos, y me alegra mucho que estén en mi vida- Se sonrieron ampliamente.

Ambos chicos posaron su mano sobre la cabeza, no era muy común ver a Pan tan… sentimental, de la peliazul era casi obvio, pero de ¡Pan!, era como pedir que no actuaran como saiyans.

-¡Sobrinita!, este tiempo que has salido con Trunks te está ablandando o es que pronto será navidad- murmuró sacándole la lengua- eres más cursi que una película de amor-

-¡Goten!- exclamaron ambas chicas molestas-

-¡es broma! Mujeres, no aguantan una broma- se quejó con un mohín- la verdad es que sí, será lo que sea pero tienen razón, pero no me pidan que me ponga a llorar porque no lo haré-

-muy machito- intervino el pelimorado golpeándolo en la cabeza- _mi novia_ tiene razón- amaba enfatizar esa parte- son los mejores amigos del mundo y a ti- mirando a la pelinegra- serás el mejor regalo de navidad que he tenido-

-gracias, desprecias todos mis regalos, tantos años buscándolos- se quejó la peliazul tomando la mano de su novio- de haber sabido no te compro nada-

Comenzaron a reír divertidos, esos momentos eran los que apreciaban como si fuera oro puro, estar juntos siempre los ponía de buen humor. El móvil de la peliazul sonó dejándola helada al ver la pantalla.

-¿Quién es Bra?- inquirió la pelinegra notando su cambio de ánimo-

-nadie- murmuró caminando hacia la cocina ahora vuelvo-

Cerró la puerta tras de sí sin decir más, pero detrás de ella la peliazul resistía las ganas de derramar sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres Marron?- preguntó fingiendo molestia- habla que estoy ocupada-

…_-tranquila cariño- le regañó con una pequeña risa malévola- no quiero fastidiarte demasiado así que voy al grano-…_

-¿Qué quieres?- insistió reprimiendo las lágrimas-

…_-es fácil, no debe costarle demasiado a una chica tan acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiere- hizo una pausa antes de reír nuevamente- te lo pondré fácil… tú madre acaba de mandar las invitaciones para la fiesta anual de CC ¿no es así?-…_

-si-

…_-bueno, quiero que tú hermanito y esa perra de Pan terminen para entonces- terminó por fin la expectación de la peliazul- también te encargaras de que regrese conmigo. ¿Entendiste?-…_

-…-

Un silencio sepulcral se formó, ¿quería que terminara con la felicidad de su hermano y mejor amiga por la suya?, eso era… tan bajo, horrible, repulsivo, egoísta, no podía hacer eso pero… tampoco quería dejar a su novio. ¿¡Qué haría!. No soportó más la presión y unas pequeñas lágrimas como cristales resbalaron por sus mejillas. No, jamás arruinaría la felicidad de una persona por la suya propia, mucho menos tratándose de ellos.

…_-Bra, comienzo a desesperarme- murmuró tras la bocina-…_

-Olvídalo- respondió omitiendo los sollozos de su garganta- no lo haré, has lo que quieras, di lo que se te pegue la gana… pero no puedo aceptar eso-

…_-eres una tonta sentimental- le reprochó manteniendo la calma- pero es tú decisión tienes hasta el final de la fiesta para cambiar de opinión o perder a tú novio-…_

Dejó caer el teléfono, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, por más que deseará hacer lo que Marron le decía no podía, sería peor que un monstruo, una egoísta. ¡por que!, ¡porque su felicidad tenía que durar tan poco!.

Todos volvieron el rostro al oír el sonido del teléfono al caer, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí dentro?, Goten se puso de pie enseguida pero la pelinegra lo detuvo mirándolo significativamente.

-me cuentas después- murmuró regresando a su lugar-

-sí- respondió sujetando su mano- no te preocupes-

Intentó animarlo pero realmente estaba con la misma duda y temor por su amiga. La encontró llorando en el suelo desconsolada, el teléfono yacía desarmado a su lado. Se acercó despacio.

-Bra- llamó dubitativa, tal vez quisiera estar sola-

-estoy bien- murmuró casi para si misma- todo está bien, no… no te preocupes-

-pero si estás llorando, tú no lloras por nada-

-te equivocas- contradijo observando el techo- yo siempre lloro por todo, de nosotras dos tú eres la más fuerte, no te dejas derribar por nada-

-¿a que viene todo esto?-

La observó borrosamente, en ese momento se vio tentada a hacer lo que la rubia quería, Pan era mucho más fuerte que ella, sobrellevaría esa situación mejor pero…

-no es nada- mintió limpiándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie- ando en mis días y ya sabes como me pongo de bipolar, olvídalo y ya vamos con nuestros novios.

Pero no podía ser la culpable de que el brillo de sus ojos se volviera a opacar, hace tanto tiempo que no la veía y cuando por fin regresó sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una cortina de dolor que solo su hermano pudo alejar. No importaba lo que sintiera ella, se volvería fuerte si era necesario, enfrentaría a su padre… suspiró, claro que no, era una cobarde.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Trunks lo suficientemente alto para que lo pudieran oír y no cometieran una indiscreción-

Salieron de la cocina, fingiendo que habían estado todo ese tiempo ahí, no era necesario que todos supieran de sus relaciones tan… complicadas.

-Hola Bulma- Saludó la pelinegra colocándose en un lado de su tío que la miró expectante- ¿todo bien?- inquirió de forma indirecta, dándole a entender que no tenía porque alarmarse-

-Pan, Goten- saludó de igual forma- que bueno que los encuentro aquí así me ahorro el andarlos buscando-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pelinegro enarcando una ceja-

-no es nada pero quería darles la invitación para la fiesta anual de CC, ya saben la que organizamos para todos los empresarios- les recordó- es la próxima semana y espero puedan ir-

-bueno pues…-

-por supuesto- se adelantó la pelinegra mirándolo fieramente- iremos eso es seguro-

-iremos- aceptó retrocediendo ante la mirada de su sobrina. Chicas ¿Cómo podían ser tan rencorosas?-

Esa vez sería diferente, ya no sería la burla de todos y les demostraría que era mucho mejor que ellos juntos, volvería a ver a la pelirroja esa arrogante y la callaría de una vez por todas. Sonrió malévolamente haciendo temblar a todos.

-¿En que piensas Pan?- inquirió Trunk mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle amor o algún sinónimo cursi-

-En nada- respondió sonriéndole normal- en nada-

* * *

><p>Estaba estacionada frente al jardín de niños en que trabajaba esa… tipa. Por supuesto ella no era su objetivo momentáneamente, si no el hombre de traje obscuro que acababa de salir, caminaba como si fuera un estrella de Hollywood mientras todas las madres, maestras e incluso niñas suspiraban al verlo.<p>

-Vaya, el director es todo un galán de cine- se burló la rubia saliendo de su auto- deberías comenzar a regalar servilletas para que se limpien la baba-

-¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece señorita Marron?- inquirió sin mirarla, desde hace meses que no estaba de humor y ella no ayudaba mucho-

-pero que cortante- se quejó sarcásticamente- yo que venía a invitarlo a la fiesta que hace todos los años la CC-

-no me apetece ir a una fiestecita de esos tal Brief-

-Pero que rencoroso, eso no es nada bueno Mathew- insistió- pero no me dejaste acabar de contarte mi plan, créeme nos conviene a ambos-

La observó dubitativo antes de recargarse en su auto como ademan de que la escucharía. Sonrió triunfante mientras contaba todo lo que había descubierto y lo que les esperaba en esa fiesta.

-pero dices que la señorita Brief no aceptó- la interrumpió enarcando una ceja- sería perdida de tiempo ir a esa fiesta-

-¿Por qué los hombres no podrán usar su imaginación?- se quejó para sí- sí Bra no acepta por supuesto que Pan si lo hará, no creo que quiera ver a su tío muerto y a su amiga destrozada-

-¿en donde entro yo en ese plan?-

-¿de verdad saliste de esa prestigiosa escuela?- él asintió- pues no parece, te hicieron falta más horas de clase. Déjame te lo explico con manzanitas para que entiendas…-

**Continuara… **

* * *

><p><strong>Holi!, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que estén muy felices ¡Ya casi es navidad! ¿Pueden creerlo?, ¡que emoción!, pero no crean que los abandono hasta navidad, no señor, estén pendientes de mi próximo capitulo. Ahora si lo de siempre ¿les gustó?, ¿no?, ¿Por qué?, ¿odiaron a Marron? (porque yo si ¬¬) ¿y el final feliz? Bueno… todavía falta mucho para eso, muahahaha por lo pronto les pondré muchos obstáculos a la parejita… a las 2.<strong>

**De una vez les informo o les reitero que no olviden mi fic esta semana que viene porque ni crean que publicaré hasta navidad eso ya es otro asunto que irán descubriendo. Probablemente el próximo capítulo lo tenga listo para el jueves (eso espero porque su servidora le pusieron brackets para verse más chula y este miércoles le van a sacar 4 dientes de un jalon ¡Ya me asuste :S! deséenme suerte).**

**Bueno ya pasando a los RR le agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que no me han abandonado y siguen leyendo mi historia, a los que recién comienzan pero aun así tuvieron el valor de leer los 13 capítulos de un tiro y así. Muchas gracias a:**

**Ha as14: me alegra que te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo mi fic, espero que este también te haya gustado (:**

**Apailana: No creo que Marron se haya quedado conforme y lo que les espera a los pobres :S, jajaja sí yo ame esa escena, ¡como quisiera tener alguien con quien hacer algo así u.u!. Sí creo que a veces soy muy melosa pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Soy así y nadie me podrá cambiar ;D. Muchicimas gracia por tú apoyo Apailana por lectoras como ustedes es que continuó con mis ánimos al máximo. A por cierto siento eso del continuara?, obvi que no voy a abandonar este historia, no te preocupes y de nuevo gomen nasai. (:**

**Tixithaxx: Muchas gracias por tú comentario y por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tú agrado porque creo que si deja tensión al final del capitulo. Jejeje **

**Bellatrix Monserratt: Gracias por tú comentario, sí esa Pan siempre tan impulsiva pero bueno que se le hará más que quererla jajaja, que bueno que te gustó la declaración la verdad yo pensaba que estaba muy cursi pero bueno así soy XD. Suerte también en este fin de año aunque nos seguiremos leyendo.**

**Dbzangie4ever: Me alegra muchísimo que te sientas mejor y la verdad no me parece que te salieras de tú escuela por ese tarado pero bueno, si eso te hace sentir mejor no puedo decir nada más que suerte en tú nueva escuela :D, espero poder leer pronto tú fic, no importa que sea meloso mucho mejor para mi, que soy una romántica empedernida. Por cierto ¡Yo también amo a Porta!, una cosa más que tenemos en común ^^jajajaja. Nos leemos pronto Amigi/hermani. Te quiero.**

**Valeriesonbriefcullen 68: jajaja no se porque todos esperábamos que Bella se muriera dando a luz XD, yo si esperaba eso cuando leí el libro, Lo que me has adelantado de tú fic te puedo asegurar que… ¡Me encanta ya quiero leerlo! Uyy ¡lobos contra saiyans! Ya quiero ver eso. Gracias por tú comentario y me alegra que te guste el fic (:**

**eli28: Gracias por tú comentario y por aventarte la misión de leer todos los capítulos, yo también amo esa pareja desde DB_GT ^^, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y nos leemos pronto. **

**No me despido totalmente porque nos leeremos el jueves pero muchas gracias a todos y saben que se les quiere mucho.**

**By: Gabiiylovee16'**


	15. La fiesta de corporación capsula

**Konichiwa! Otra vez estoy de vuelta muy puntualita, no había tenido tiempo de escribir por lo que este capitulo me lo escribí hoy desde las 9 de la mañana hasta ahorita (aprovechando que ayer me sacaron ¡4! Dientes para lo de los brackets y no me dejan hacer nada de nada (:, eso fue lo bueno) y espero que me haya quedado bien, creo que cada vez me excedo de hojas pero bueno es para que lo disfruten porque el próximo capitulo será hasta después de navidad el 26 o algo por el estilo pero no se preocupen que para después de año nuevo hay un nuevo capitulo y después ¡regreso a clases pfff! Tan bien que íbamos. Espero que disfruten estas 12 páginas de drama porque la verdad si me quedó dramaticon jajajaja. **

* * *

><p><strong>C.15 La fiesta de corporación capsula<strong>

El día tan esperado por la pelinegra llegó por fin, salió apresuradamente del salón topándose con su director, hace tiempo que había notado su molestia por la relación que mantenía con Trunks pero no le dio mucha importancia, ese no era asunto de él y no tenía porque meterse.

-Pan- le llamó antes de que terminara de echarle el pestillo a la puerta-

-¿Qué hay Mathew?- respondió a modo de saludo, hace tiempo que no hablaban-

-solo quería preguntarte si irás a la fiesta de CC- observaba los árboles sin querer clavar su mirada en ella, era cierto que deseaba tenerla pero su ética le remordía la conciencia-

-claro, nunca podría faltar a eso- clavó su mirada en él como si una llamarada salieran de ellos-

-tienes que acompañar a tu novio-

-en parte- coincidió sujetando su hombro y sonriéndole- la otra es muy personal pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-nada importante, una chica me invitó y no pude negarme- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa- bueno nos vemos más tarde-

Salió olvidando casi al instante la plática que había tenido con su sexy director, en esos precisos momentos nada le interesaba más que volar a su casa tan rápido y comenzar a arreglarse para callar aquellos que la ofendieron el otro día.

Mientras tanto Mathew se encerraba en su oficina tecleando rápidamente un número telefónico. Sonó tres veces antes de que una voz femenina contestara.

-Ella irá a la fiesta como dijiste- dijo sin saludar

…_-Bien- respondió feliz- tú solo estate pendiente de ella y yo me encargo de lo demás- _

No duró demasiado la conversación, pero si lo suficiente como para que ambos tuvieran claro su objetivo en aquel evento. Ambos sonrieron malévolamente.

* * *

><p>Eran las 8:30 P.M, dos horas antes del evento más importante de la empresa de sus padres y… dos horas antes de que su cuento de hadas termine abruptamente. Observó el gran espejo que tenía enfrente sin poder evitar llorar de nuevo, no podía imaginarse estar sin Goten, no era que fueran pareja desde hace mucho pero ese tiempo fue el mejor de toda su vida.<p>

-Bra…-su madre tocó la puerta antes de abrir- ¿Qué tienes cariño?-

Se sentó en un lado de su pequeña limpiando sus lágrimas, ¿Qué le pasaba a su niña?, desde hace unos días había notado la repentina tristeza de su hija pero no había querido decir nada por respeto a su privacidad.

-no es nada mamá- murmuró sin convencerla realmente- lo que pasa es que… no se ando muy sensible ya sabes como un síntoma de postmenstruación- mintió limpiándose el rostro-

-¿estás segura?- inquirió sin querer presionarla, ella se lo contara en el momento que crea oportuno-

-si mamá, termínate de arreglar que tú eres la anfitriona- insistió cambiando su estado de animo- corre

Bulma salió poco convencida de lo dicho por su hija pero no insistió.

Volvió a caer en su cama con esa depresión que parecía ser permanente desde hace una semana, no quería que su madre la viera sufrir, mucho menos que supiera el motivo por el que lloraba a diario. La ventana sonó haciéndola correr hacia ella, sabía bien de quien se trataba y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era sentir sus brazos.

La observó saltar en dirección a él sin preocuparse de la distancia entre su ventana y el lugar donde flotaba, por supuesto que nunca la soltaría pero aun así eso era algo peligroso. La sujeto entre sus brazos acunándola como a un bebe.

-no debiste saltar de ese modo- le regañó mientras acariciaba su cabellera azul tan lacia como siempre- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si era una piedra la que golpeó el vidrio?-

-no- negó rápidamente- no puedo confundirte con una piedra ¿o crees que sí?- preguntó con un mohín- lo siento-

-no te disculpes probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si me hubieras dejado entrar a tú recamara antes de saltar- acotó-

Le sonrió ampliamente, no quería que el encanto se acabara al decirle que ese sería su ultimo día juntos, no quería verlo como se veía al espejo ella todos los días. Sujetó su cuello regalándole quizá su último beso cargado de amor, ternura, pasión y miedo.

-déjame en mi cuarto tengo que terminar de arreglarme- pidió sin despegar sus rostros, esos escasos minutos juntos bastaban para volverla más fuerte-

Obedeció confundido por el sin fin de sentimientos que le demostró su novia con ese beso, ¿acaso algo malo estaba pasando?, se pregunto mirándola pero rápidamente desterró esa idea al verla sonreír.

-serás la chica más hermosa de esa fiesta- aseguró besándola nuevamente- nadie se comparará contigo esta noche. Te amo- murmuró antes de alejarse volando-

-yo también Te amo- murmuró con una media sonrisa- Te amo Goten-

* * *

><p>Se miró por última vez en el gran espejo que tenía su madre en su cuarto, la diferencia de hace años era notable, su cabellera antes corta ahora era larga, al igual que ella que ya no era una enana, sus caderas y busto también sufrieron una notable transformación pero sobre todo ella, su actitud, su forma de ser dio un giro de 180 ° grados.<p>

Llevaba puesto un vestido plateado, de escote no tan escandaloso y de espalda descubierta hasta casi la parte baja, pegado a sus piernas contorneando bien su silueta. El cabello lo había ondulado ligeramente y colocado un broche del mismo color con toques turquesa en su pedrería, ligeramente maquillada para resaltar su mirada y los zapatos de taco alto. Bajó las escaleras y como si se tratase de su graduación sus padres la esperaban al pie de ella.

-te ves realmente encantadora hija- alabó su padre ofreciéndole la mano para bajar- pero… ¿no crees que vas muy descubierta? ¿Qué tal si te da un aire?- preguntó

-Gohan por favor- intervino su madre- no empieces Pan ya no es una bebe y además ese vestido le queda de maravilla-

-Gracias mamá- repuso la pelinegra aliviada de su intervención, si bien conocía a su padre la obligaría a subir las escaleras y cambiarse de ropa- ustedes también se ven muy bien, tú papá pareces un galán de cine- alabó acomodando su corbata- y mamá ese vestido es increíble-

-verdad que sí- coincidió mirando a su esposo- lo siento amor pero tú eres el que tiene mal gusto para esto-

-lo sé, lo sé. No tienen porque ponerse en mí contra las dos- se quejó

-sabes que te queremos papá-

Gohan rodeó con sus brazos a sus dos mujeres, por un lado su primer amor y esposa y por el otro su única hija, a la que tenía que aprender a ver como lo que era y no como lo que fue. La puerta sonó.

-debe ser Trunks- sonrió Videl a ambos- le pedí que te llevara a la fiesta, no sería una entrada glamurosa si llegarás con tus padres-

Abrió invitándolo a pasar y encontrándose con toda la familia en el recibidor. Era un marco digno de una foto, padres e hija juntos por fin como una familia, sonriendo felices.

Tuvo que contenerse las ganas de correr, abrazar y besar a la pelinegra que tenía enfrente, ese día sería totalmente diferente a la última fiesta que había asistido porque esa vez la defendería a capa y espada. Sonrió inconscientemente.

-verdad que se ve muy guapa- murmuró Videl en voz baja para que solo él la escuchara-

Se coloró al instante desviando la mirada y provocando una pequeña risa en la señora, sí supiera que ella sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

-bueno chicos ustedes adelántense, nosotros tardaremos un poco- Gohan le cedió la mano de su hija al mejor amigo de su hermano y suyo- cuídala mucho Trunks-

-no te preocupes Gohan lo hare como si mi vida dependiera de ello- aceptó sonriéndole a la pelinegra-

-¡Esperen!- los detuvo su madre antes de que cruzaran la puerta- no se pueden ir sin una foto de recuerdo-

Pan rodo los ojos, decir que su madre estaba en todo era quedarse corto, pero aun así sujetó la cintura de su novio mientas el colocaba el brazo sobre su hombro. No pudieron evitar mirarse y sonreír. Momento que aprovecho la pelinegra mayor para tomar la foto.

-listo pueden irse- terminó dejándolos confundidos- anden que se les hará tarde-

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos Gohan la rodeo con sus brazos por detrás y besó su cuello con ternura. Amaba a su mujer como a nadie.

-hacen una bonita pareja- dijo su mujer como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿no lo crees?-

-mmm…- frunció el ceño, si pero él era mayor por muchos años-

-¡Gohan!-

-sí hacen bonita pareja- coincidió en parte para no molestarla y en otra porque así lo creía- debo admitir que no me molestaría que fueran algo más que amigos-

-por eso te quiero- besándolo con pasión, adoraba que estuviera de acuerdo con ella-

* * *

><p>La fiesta acababa de comenzar y ella llevaba más de media hora encerrada en el baño, tenía miedo de salir y encontrarse con Marron, o peor de salir y que su padre estuviera masacrando a su querido Goten. Suspiró fuertemente, no podía pasarse toda la vida ahí solamente por el temor de lo que pasará.<p>

-Bra- una voz masculina le llamó- ¿estás bien?- inquirió con preocupación-

-estoy bien Goten enseguida salgo- respondió suspirando varias veces-

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de encontrarse con el pelinegro de esmoquin que le sonrió tranquilizándola.

-ya me habías preocupado, pensé que te quedarías toda la noche ahí y no pudiera apreciarte en ese bonito vestido-

Se ruborizó ligeramente por su comentario, no era como que se haya esmerado mucho en arreglarse simplemente se enfundo en un vestido negro con un escote nada provocador y una abertura en la parte inferior izquierda que permitía ver su bien torneada pierna, de peinado había optado por un crepe y el cabello recogido de medio lado con una flor plateada para que no se viera la liga, ligeramente pintada ya que no le gustaba el color negro como sombra y zapatos plateados así como accesorios del mismo color.

-ya deja de decir eso que voy a parecer un tomate de lo roja que me pondré- le regaño abrazándolo- tú también te vez muy guapo, pareces todo un artista de cine, incluso te confundirían con Taylor Lautner-

-sí ya me lo han dicho antes, soy como ese actorcito de las películas de vampiros, solo que más lindo, sexy y carismático-

-si se ve que a ti te sobra humildad- se burló la peliazul meneando la cabeza- un día con traje y ya se te subieron los humos a la cabeza-

-¡ja!, es broma, no quiero ser como ese tipo yo soy único e irrepetible-

-¿y eso en que clase lo viste?- siguió burlándose-

-bueno ya te estas emocionando ¿no?, mejor vamos porque tu madre esta apunto de dar el brindis y tienes que estar ahí-

-mmm…- observó la puerta del baño tentada a encerrarse de nuevo pero Goten ya la llevaba arrastrando hacia su mesa. Bulma le dio las gracias al pelinegro que pasó a sentarse a una de las mesas vacías, al lado de Uub y Marron.

-¿Dónde esta Trunks?- preguntó la peliazul evadiendo la mirada de la rubia-

-no lo se- respondió Vegeta algo molesto, solo quería que eso acabara y su hijo no se dignaba a aparecer-

Casi como si le leyeran la muente el pelimorado apareció del brazo de Pan, todos los presentes tanto hombres como mujeres abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por su acompañante, no solo porque estaban acostumbrados a verlo llegar con la rubia que parecía fulminarlos con la mirada, si no porque era sumamente guapa la mujer. Procedió a dejarla en un lado de Goten para después sentarse con su familia.

-hasta que llegas Tunks- se quejó su padre- estaba apunto de hacer explotar este saloncito-

-menos mal que llegue- respondió con una sonrisa-

El habitual brindis protagonizado por la dueña de CC se efectuó como todos los años, con aplausos y lagrimas por parte de ella. Pan barrió todo el salón intentando encontrar a la pelirroja que golpeó hace años sin éxito.

-Hola- una voz femenina a sus espaldas la hizo volverse- no recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí soy Catherine Linton mucho gusto.-

Sonrió malévolamente, era claro que el cielo o el infierno estaban confabulados para que ese día cumpliera su objetivo, tenía frente a ella a la pelirroja arrogante, grosera y hueca de hace 8 años.

-mucho gusto soy Pan Son,- se presentó dándose un aire de importancia- es un placer conocerla señorita Linton-

-el placer es mío pero dígame ¿usted es hija de alguno de los empresarios que colaboran con CC?-

-nada de eso…-

-Pan- intervino Trunks colocándose en un lado de la pelinegra- señorita Linton es un placer que nos acompañe nuevamente en esta fiesta tan importante-

-es un privilegio para mi asistir a sus fiestas que son increíblemente bien planeadas-

-veo que ya conoce a nuestra amiga de toda la vida, Pan- cambió el tema, si lo que la pelinegra quería era que supiera quien era él le ayudaría-

-si, una hermosa jovencita, pero me parece que nunca la había visto, es decir conozco a todos sus amigos desde hace un par de años-

-la señorita Pan se ausento de casa por 8 años debido a asuntos personales pero créame que si la conoció- el pelimorado le sonrió a su amiga- ella es la niña con la que vine hace 8 años. Precisamente la que insultó usted-

-¿¡Qué!- exclamó tapándose la boca- ¿ella?

Catherine abrió los ojos como platos, así que ella era la niña a la que había tratado tan cruelmente la primera vez que asistió a esa fiesta. Le miró apenada, no sabía como disculparse mientras ella no quitaba su mirada de odio.

-yo… en verdad siento mucho lo de la otra fiesta yo era una chica de 16 años, mimada, altanera y que me creía la mejor de todas las personas…-

Ahora fue Pan la que se sorprendió no esperaba que dijera todo eso, más bien esperaba que se burlara y dijera una sarta de tonterías a las cuales no respondería demostrándole que era mejor que ella.

-…pero así como tú lograste cambiar yo también lo hice, no quiero que tengas ese concepto de mí quiero disculparme contigo- finalizó- ¿me disculpas?-

-bueno yo… no esperaba esto, debo decirle que me ha sorprendido señorita Linton pero acepto sus disculpas, somos humanos y cometemos errores-

-Llámame Catherine- pidió estrechando su mano- espero que podamos ser amigas y nos veamos en otro momento-

La pelinegra observó a su compañero con la boca abierta, ¡que rayos había sido eso!, por lo visto en esos años ella no era la única que había dado un cambio radical. Trunks le sonrió.

-Ella cambio mucho desde hace unos 5 años que su madre falleció, fue un golpe muy duro para ella- informó el ojiazul encaminándola a una mesa-

-debe de ser horrible, aunque la comprendo yo también he perdido a un ser muy querido- admitió con una media sonrisa- me alegra que esto no haya salido como lo planee.

Cerca de ahí escondidos conversaban un par de rubios, por supuesto Mathew y Marron confabulaban con cumplir su plan.

-la fiesta esta a una hora de terminar y por lo visto la princesita saiyan no va a dar su brazo a torcer- eso le ayudaba mucho más a su plan, no sería divertido si Bra arruinaba su nuevo objetivo- ¿estás listo?-

Mathew observó a la parejita sonriéndose con ternura y platicando animadamente, lo que iba a hacer era algo que no le gustaba pero ¡vamos! Era demasiada mujer para ese pelimorado, desde que había llegado a la fiesta no podía quitar su mirada de ella.

-listo- coincidió alejándose de ella.

Marron caminó en dirección de los saiyans despertando el interés de los caballeros que estaban cerca, sonrió complacida al ver que la pelinegra no era la única chica cotizada del lugar. Ambos la observaron acercarse entrecerrando los ojos pero pasó de largo hasta la peliazul que se encontraba junto con Goten y Uub.

-puedes venir un minuto Bra- pidió con una sonrisa fingiendo que no tenía ningún plan en mente- quiero que me ayudes con mi vestido, creo que se ha roto algo-

-si- respondió automáticamente, tenía que pedirle nuevamente que no lo hiciera que no dijera nada-

Avanzaron en dirección del baño, la rubia miró hacía la mesa de los tortolitos con una sonrisa malévola dándole a entender a la pelinegra que algo malo iba a pasar.

Pan no pasó desapercibido aquel gesto e inmediatamente se puso de pie para encaminarse al baño, le informó a su compañero que iría y después salió volando en esa dirección escondiéndose entre un adorno que estaba ahí pero no alcanzó a oír nada más que su nombre y el de Trunks. Bra dio media vuelta y se alejo conteniendo las lágrimas.

-deja de esconderte Pan se que estás ahí- dijo la rubia acomodándose sus bucles- es de mala educación espiar a los demás, ¿no aprendiste eso cuando te largaste?-

-y por lo visto lo único que has aprendido tú es joderle la vida a todo el que te rodea- acotó la pelinegra sonriéndole triunfante, nuca más se dejaría pisotear por ella ni por nadie-

-espero que ese buen humor te dure hasta que veas a tú querido tío morir en manos de Vegeta- rió ante el gesto que hizo la pelinegra-

-¿de que hablas?-

-de que hoy es el ultimo día del noviazgo de Goten y Bra tontita ¿no te dijo nada?- preguntó fingiendo sorpresa-

-¿Qué hiciste?- inquirió sujetándola con fuerza por los brazos- eres una bruja

-¡Suéltame!- ordenó zafándose- aun no hago nada y ya que la princesita no aceptó el trato esta en tus manos salvar la vida de Goten-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-es fácil tú felicidad a cambio de la de Bra- sonrió triunfante al ver como se le descomponía el rostro- puedes seguir siendo novia de Trunks y dejar que ellos terminen, sumiendo a Bra en un dolor que probablemente la lleve a la muerte o puedes dejar a Trunks y soportar con más valentía ese dolor. ¿Qué dices?-

Su rostro se desfiguró al instante, ¿¡que quería qué!, dejar a Truks ¿Cuándo recién lo había tenido?, olvidarse de su amor para salvar el de su mejor amiga y tío. Se sujetó de la pared como si todo le diera vueltas. Ese era el motivo por el que Bra estaba tan rara y Goten también, el otro día que Bra estaba tirada en el suelo llorando, con el teléfono a su lado seguramente Marron le había hablado para pedirle eso, ¡que los separara! Y ella no aceptó, estuvo apunto de sucumbir pero no le dijo nada. Ella intentó mantener su felicidad a pesar de que tenía razón, podía soportar mejor el dolor que la peliazul. Suspiró mirando a la rubia.

-tus juegos son muy sucios Marron- dijó con una media sonrisa- sabes como dar en el punto débil de cada persona. Felicidades- se dio media vuelta-

-no me has dicho si hay trato o no- intervino con tono socarrón-

-puedes quedarte con Trunks, al finalizar la fiesta volverá a ser un hombre soltero-

No volvió el rostro, tenía toda su mente concentrada en una sala cosa: Terminar con el amor de su vida. Era como si dios le estuviera gastando una mala broma al darle todo y quitárselo tan rápido y no podía llorar, no podía quejarse, ¡que más daba perder algo que ya había perdido hace años!, en cambió ellos nunca habían tenido una pelea seria, siempre estaban juntos mucho más cuando ella desapareció. Un obstáculo en frente la hizo reaccionar.

-discúlpeme no lo vi- Se disculpó la pelinegra sin mirarlo

-Estas muy distraída Pan- Mathew la sujetó por la cintura para que no callera de espaldas- ¿estas bien?

-Mathew pensé que no habías venido- le sonrió un poco triste- si estoy bien-

-ya casi termina la fiesta y yo tampoco te había visto- coincidió enarcando una ceja- no te creo, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-yo…- observó sus orbes azules sin poder evitar abalanzarse a sus brazo, necesitaba a alguien que la comprendiera, apoyara y que le diera valor para hacer lo que estaba apunto- voy a terminar con Trunks- admitió escondiendo el rostro en su pecho- tengo que hacerlo-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó fingiendo que se encontraba confundido- pensé que lo amabas-

-y lo amo…-

-Pan- la voz que menos deseaba escuchar le llamó detrás de ella- ¿Qué haces?-

Observó la escena extremadamente molesto, no deseaba pensar mal de ella pero, esa escena se prestaba para muchas interpretaciones y lo peor era que él optó por la menos deseada.

-Trunks- murmuró, ¿Qué estaría pensando?, pensaría que… abrió los ojos de sobremanera. No quedaba otra opción más que…- tenemos que hablar-

-ya lo creo- coincidió encaminándose hacía una de las áreas verdes del salón, ya casi todos los invitados estaban saliendo por lo que nadie los oiría. El aire soplaba helado- ¿Por qué estabas abrazando a ese?-

Le miró fulminante, ahora resulta que esta celoso, sinónimo de que no confía en ella, ¿realmente creía que le estaba declarando su amor a Mathew?

-¿me estas diciendo que no confías en mí?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos-

-no me fió de ese tipo que es diferente- respondió mirándolo a lo lejos- ¿Qué pretende abrazando a mi novia?, nunca me ha caído bien-

-pero es MÍ amigo y en eso no te puedes meter, así como yo no te digo con quien hacer amistad-

-si pero mis amigas no intentan coquetearme cada que me ven o piensan solo en tirarme a la cama-

-¡ni si quiera le conoces para decir eso!- explotó lo que menos le gustaba era que hablaran mal de las personas-

-¡lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que es lo que piensa cuando te ve!-

-mira Trunks Brief no pienso estar discutiendo contigo por asuntos que…-

No pudo terminó la frase, en vez de estar apunto de romper con él lo que estaba apunto de hacer era reconciliarse y terminar besándolo. Huyo de su mirada, ese era el momento perfecto para terminar con él.

-por asuntos que no te conciernen, no eres ni mi padre, ni mi dueño ¡ni nada! Para que te creas con el derecho de manipular mi vida a tú antojo- finalizó dejándolo boquiabierto-

-soy tú novio y hago esto porque yo se lo que te conviene-

-suenas peor que un carcelero, sabes que yo soy una mujer independiente que no necesita que la estén cuidando cada 5 minutos y si no logras comprenderlo es mejor que esto termine aquí- murmuró sin mirarle

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- inquirió espantado- no querrás terminar por esa discusión- acotó intentando abrazarla pero ella se alejó- no te enojes, perdóname estoy actuando como un idiota pero es por el temor a perderte Pan, dime que es una broma-

-lo que escuchaste Truks, que ya no quiero ser tú novia- repitió mirándolo- no quiero ser una muñeca de trapo que se deja manejar-

-no por favor perdóname- suplicó, ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido tan idiota?- nunca volverá a pasar, no quiero perderte por tonterías por favor. TE AMO-

Suspiró, no sabía a quien le dolerían más esas palaras, si a él o a ella, pero lo único que sabía era que esa hermosa historia de amor terminaría ese día. Sintió como sus brazos la apresaban con fuerza pero resistió la tentación de corresponderle alejándolo nuevamente.

-quise hacerlo fácil para ti pero no me dejas otra opción más que decirte la verdad- insistió cruzando los brazos-

-¿verdad?- preguntó desesperado- ¿Qué verdad?

-¡yo no te amo!- le gritó intentando que sonara convincente- te ame, es cierto, pero desde que regresé aquí mi única intención fue vengarme de lo que me hiciste aquella noche y ¡taran! Misión cumplida-

-¿Qué? Debes de estarme mintiendo, no pudiste haber fingido cuando me besabas, cuando decías que me amabas-

-¡por favor no seas ridículo!- exclamó al borde del llanto- te amo, esas dos palabras son tan vacías que se las puedes decir a cualquier persona, ¡para mi no significó nada! T-E-A-M-O- repitió entre risas-

-¿solo te burlaste de mí?- no lo podía creer, no era cierto, no podía serlo-

-ya supéralo Trunks, esto solo fue una lección para que comprendieras que nadie se mete con la nieta de Goku sin recibir un castigo- respondió elevando el rostro con altanería- ¿realmente creíste que nuestro amor era eterno? Pobre iluso mejor corre con tú ex-novia para que te consuele-

Se alejó dejando al pelimorado en el frió, sin voltearlo a ver sabiendo que si lo hacia no podría resistir la tentación de correr a abrazarlo y decirle que todo era una mentira, un plan de Marron para separarlos. Cruzó la puerta deteniéndose en su auto, no lloraría, no lo haría porque era lo mejor para aquellos a los que amaba.

-Pan- la voz de su director la obligó a volver el rostro- ¿estas bien?-

-no- murmuró abrazándolo, en esos momentos era el único amigo con el que podía contar, lo necesitaba más que nunca- termine con él- una pequeña lágrima como un cristal rodó por su mejilla, había terminado con su cuento de hadas tan rápido que parecía solo eso, un cuento-

Seguía de pie sintiendo como el aire helado le congelaba todas las articulaciones, ella solamente estaba jugando con él, se burló de sus sentimientos en su cara, le dijo iluso, tonto, ingenuo. ¡Por que! Estaba seguro de que ella no mentía, se marcho por su culpa hace tanto tiempo y volvió ¿solo para regresarle el golpe?. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de tristeza y coraje, nunca había sentido el dolor de perder lo más importante en su vida hasta ese momento, una parte de su corazón quedó destrozado.

-Pan- murmuró aun derramando lágrimas-

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Holi! Espero que hayan acabado de leer porque este capitulo si me quedó medio largo y también espero que no me quieran golpear o a Pan por las cosas que dijo, hasta a mi me dolió pero no encontró otra forma de salvar la relación de su mejor amiga. Pero esa Marron y Mathew son muy malos no, no, no ya los ando golpeando pero bueno eso es otra historia.<strong>

**Díganme ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto?, ¿no?, ¿si lo leyeron?, a verdad espero que si les guste porque a partir de aquí comienzan los verdaderos problemas y retos para estas dos parejitas: peleas, discusiones, llanto, nuevos personajes que se irán presentando en estos capítulos… muchas cosas les esperan (:**

**Pasando a los RR muchas y muchas más gracias por seguir conmigo y no abandonarme porque presiento que a esta historia todavía le falta mucha trama. Muchas gracia a:**

**Eccho: no realmente esa chica no sabe perder y no se va a dar por vencida, el plan macabro ¿si lo fue? Jajaja no soy buena para ser mala u.u, gracias por tú comentario.**

**Ha ash14: jajaja si valen la pena los brackets pero se siente tan horrible andar chimuela jajajaja me da risita pero como me dijeron la belleza cuesta. ¡Sí! Yo también te ayudo a despelucarla todita, pero ya iremos sabiendo porque es tan mala Marron (ese es otro secreto del fic), sí de personajes pienso lo mismo, no se porque piensan que por poner de malo a un personaje es porque lo odias y ya te dicen hasta de que te vas a morir pero bueno esa es otra historia. Sí mi favorita era la de cell y DBGT ¡Sí yo si lloré! Soy bien llorona y no pude evitarlo sniff :'). Me encantaría leer tú fic en cuanto la publiques me avisas para darle una leidita :D Gracias por tu RR.**

**Foreo: Espero que hayas podido leer el capitulo 14.**

**DBZangie4ever: ¡Feliz navidad! Aunque aun pienso publicar antes o después de navidad hermanis, me alegra que te haya ido bien en tú nueva escuela y que tengas muchos amigos ^^, la verdad es que si serán muy ¡uf! Los obstáculos pero ya te irás enterando, la canción la ame, esa no la había escuchado y esta genial!, dice toda la verdad u.u y Tienes razón le queda muy bien a TyP . Mucha suerte con el xover de vale, ya quiero lerlo ¡lobos vs Saiyans! Uy no me moriré espero poder leerlo pronto. Te Quiero. **

**Valeriesonbirefcullen 68: Holi! Jajajaja si la verdad pienso igual que tú, torpe e imán de peligros me sorprende que llegara tan lejos la pobre, cada quien es libre de hacer las parejas que desee y no veo nada de malo que Goten esté con Pares, me gusta la parejita aunque ame más BxG ^^ me muero por leerlo. Hablando de angie pues no tienes porque agradecer es mi amigis y me gusta ayudarlas y ¡felicidades por tú boda! Que bonito, la edad no importa mientras se amen y bueno la verdad yo también sueño con casarme algún día 3! Y ¡un bebe! ¡Que bonito, hermoso!, en verdad ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES! De todo corazón te deseo que seas muy feliz con tú esposo y que quieras y cuides mucho a ese bebe. Ese a sido mi sueño desde pequeña casarme con el amor de mi vida, tener hijos, verlos crecer, nietos y así. ¡Felicidades!. **

**Bellatrix Monserratt: pues si cayó bajo :S! jajajaja, sí Bra debió haber hablado con Goten pero bueno ella no quería que él se preocupara :/. Y ahora las cosas se complicaron mucho más y por lo visto se seguirán complicando. Respecto a tú pregunta ya la respondí por in-box espero que te haya servido y no te preocupes siempre hay personas que hacen eso. No les tomes en cuenta. Gracias por tu RR.**

**Bueno y eso fue todo por hoy espero que estén pendientes antes o después de navidad porque ¡en el fic también será navidad!, ¿Cómo creen que pasen su navidad? Ya lo sabrán. **

**Un beso y saludo a todos.**

**Pd: perdonen faltas ortográficas no tuve mucho tiempo de chequear el capitulo. **

**By:Gabiiylovee16'**


	16. ¿Felices fiestas?

**Holi a todos! Primero que nada quiero disculparme mil ochomil con ustedes ¡Gomen! Por el retaso se que dije que actualizaría después de navidad pero no saben lo cruel que ha sido la vida conmigo esos días y para que vean que no soy mala les explicare, el 23 un día antes de noche buena, mi madre se puso malita y la tuvieron que llevar al hospital, el 24 nos dijeron que la tenían que operar, o sea, pasamos noche buena esperando a que la operaran y nos dijeran cuando acababa, el 25 no la pasamos igual ahí cuidándola y salió el 26 (lo se suena ironico), estos días ella no podía hacer nada y para mi mala suerte soy la única mujer por lo que yo: barro, trapeo, lavo ropa y platos, plancho, le hago lonche a mis hermanos para que se vayan a trabajar y cuido a mi madre. Claro que no puedo culpar totalmente a mis quehaceres, la verdad es que estos días han sido muy preocupantes para mi, mi inspiración se fue momentáneamente pero ya segura de que mi mami ya esta bien, sin peligro ni nada (gracias a Diosito y San Juditas, porque también soy creyente de ese santo). **

**Dejando de lado todo mi drama (¿saben?, a veces pienso que si no me llueve me llovisna, tengo una vida muy complicada) quiero dedicarles este capitulo navideño y de año nuevo especialmente a todos los que me leen "Lágrimas de cristal", en verdad gracias por seguir mi historia y apoyarme. Por ello este es un doble capitulo ;D! Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>C.16 ¿Felices fiestas?<strong>

Lanzó el teléfono dentro de un cajón, desde hace una semana no dejaba de sonar cada 5 minutos con el mismo nombre todo el tiempo "Trunks", día, noche, tarde, incluso en la madrugada llamaba o peor, visitaba su casa con la esperanza de verla. Claro que antes de darle cara salía volando por la ventana. Suspiró, ese maldito tono no lo soportaba más, la volvería loca…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- contestó con tono ácido- ¿no entiendes que ya no tenemos nada de que hablar?-

…_-perdón Pan, no pensé que te molestaría que te hablara- respondió una voz masculina tras la bocina-…_

-¡Mathew!- exclamó algo avergonzada- lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona no quise ser tan descortés-

…_-me imagino, no te preocupes- pidió con una pequeña risa- ¿estás muy ocupada?, digo en unas cuantas horas será navidad y bueno… quería darte tú regalo- _

-no te hubieras molestado- en verdad, no se hubiera molestado ya que ella no tenía nada para darle-

…_-¿El café Fiore en dos horas?- _

-está bien, nos vemos ahí- coincidió cortando la llamada.

Suspiró, Mathew había sido muy lindo desde que terminó con Trunks, no quería hablar con Goten o Bra por lo que la mejor opción era el rubio, él tan atento y ella que ni siquiera un pequeño regalo le compró. Observó la caja azul en su cama, en su director no había pensado para un regalo pero si en Trunks, aunque quisiera no podía fingir que lo odiaba, suficiente esfuerzo puso para decirle aquellas cosas en esa fiesta, y ahora no sabía que hacer, o decir en la fiesta de navidad, que para terminar era en su casa.

Volvió a esconder el teléfono en el cajón, no quería seguir leyendo su nombre cada que la pantalla brillara, no lo soportaría.

* * *

><p>Estaba realmente confundido, por un momento pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla por comer tanto y tan tarde, pero no… todo era real, ella había terminado con el de una forma muy directa, de hecho era la primera vez que le dolía el terminar una relación, claro que siempre había sido él el que terminaba con las chicas y no ellas.<p>

Suspiró sintiéndose un idiota, un insecto, como diría su padre si lo viera sufriendo de tal manera en esos momentos, en agonía por haber sido objeto de un juego, un doloroso y cruel juego. Y a pesar de todo no la podía odiar, no podía creer sus palabras. En escasas horas sería navidad, tal vez ella no sabía que regalarle y por eso le terminó.

-Pan- murmuró paseando por los pasillos de su casa como un fantasma-

-últimamente estas pensando mucho en la hija de Gohan- observó su padre que pasaba por ahí, desde hace unos días pronunciaba regularmente ese nombre-

-¿Qué?- preguntó nervioso- para nada, es que… aun no se que regalarle, de hecho ahora mismo voy a buscar su regalo- murmuró saliéndose por la tangente.

Observó a su padre mirarlo suspicazmente pero no esperó a que le creyera. El centro comercial estaba realmente concurrido, todas las personas peleaban por el último buen producto de las tiendas, discutían sobre si era o no el regalo adecuado. Suspiró escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos, tanta felicidad en esos momentos le daban nauseas.

-Gracias por escucharme Mathew-

Detuvo su andar en seco, esa voz… esa voz la conocía perfectamente. Observó discretamente a la pareja que estaba sentada en una de las mesas fuera del local y la sangre le hirvió al instante.

-para mi es un placer ayudarte Pan, eres una chica que no merece sufrir- murmuró sin soltar su mano-

-eres un sol-murmuró bajando la mirada, sintiéndose segura- espero que me acompañes hoy, no quiero estar sola-

-claro, ahí estaré-

Mathew sujetaba cariñosamente la mano de Pan que le sonreía de igual manera, como si el sol la iluminara con ese tacto. Crispó las manos con furia, era imposible que ella… lo hubiera cambiado por ese rubio pervertido, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que solo quería meterla a la cama?, ¿era tan tonta como para caer en su jueguito de palabras lindas?.

Pasó frente a ellos mirándola con todo el dolor de su alma pero aun así no se inmutó, eso era lo que ella quería, entonces lo aceptaría, no era su padre para decirle con quien juntarse y al parecer no tenía derecho de hacerlo. Ella simplemente lo siguió con la mirada, sin decir nada.

* * *

><p>No podía superar la mirada de su amado Trunks, mucho menos sabiendo que todos esperaban abajo, ¿De cuantas maneras podías demostrarle a una persona que estaba mal lo que hacía?, ¿Cómo podía una sola mirada decirte que te odiaba?. Bueno pues ella ya tenía una idea de eso.<p>

Su respiración se cortaba con cada escalón que bajaba, la culpa se hacía presente junto con la tristeza, y el miedo, sentimientos que le impedían recibir el oxigeno como era debido. Para su mala suerte, Mathew había cancelado por asuntos personales, eso significaba que…

Lo observó parado junto a Bra con un camisa de manga larga negra con cuello en V, chamarra del mismo color y unos vaqueros sencillos, contuvo el aliento, si verlo vestido de traje era subir al cielo, verlo con esa ropa que marcaba a la perfección su bien torneado cuerpo era, simplemente el paraíso.

-¡Pan!- gritó la peliazul tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hasta donde se encontraba el pelimorado-

Ese fue un momento realmente incomodo ya que ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, o por lo menos una mirada, pero Bra no notaba eso, estaba más concentrada en observar al pelinegro que sonreía constantemente en su dirección.

Se contuvo de decirle algo a la pelinegra, por más que en su interior estuviera gritándole tantas cosas, desde lo más lindo hasta lo más hiriente. Se veía realmente bien, con una blusa de rayas blancas y negras descubierta de sus hombros, un sencillo jean azul y unos tacos negros. Ocultó una sonrisa hasta parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Goten alejó a la peliazul para así dejar a los "tortolitos" solos y de paso estar él con ella.

Se mantuvo a su lado unos minutos sin mirarle, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y los nervios le tenían la piel erizada. Suspiró de alivio cuando sus padres anunciaron que la cena estaba servida.

Se sentó al lado de su padre ignorando por completo al chico, fingiendo que escuchaba atenta el brindis protagonizado por el hombre de al lado y rogando al cielo que esa pesadilla terminara pronto pero para su maldita suerte, que desde hace días era pésima, habían decidido tener una verdadera navidad, con estúpidos villancicos, abriendo regalos uno por uno, y tomándose fotos de recuerdo. Gruñó levemente.

Y así su tortura comenzó, como si Dios quisiera que esa noche fuera la peor del mundo. Gohan abrió con un discurso muy cursi sobre la familia antes de que su madre y Videl sirvieran el gran banquete que había preparado, eso era lo mejor de la noche, la deliciosa comida que servían.

Los villancicos comenzaron con el típico de las posadas, "los santos peregrinos", o como se llamara la dichosa cancioncita, lo peor de todo fue que en lugar de tocar separados ambos tocaron afuera y el frio calaba tanto en sus huesos que tuvo que abrazarse para no sentirlo tanto, una blusa sin hombros no era tan buena idea en invierno.

Fingió no darse cuenta de los temblores de la pelinegra, si él sentía el aire helarle hasta la respiración ya se imaginaba como se sentiría ella, aunque como siempre, nunca admitiría una de sus debilidades. Se moría de ganas por cederle su chaqueta pero no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría.

Dio gracias porque no duró mucho su estadía afuera y como si quemara se alejó lo más posible de él, sentándose cerca de su padre que la abrazó como cuando era pequeña, haciéndola sentir segura. Inmediatamente se formó un circulo a su alrededor y la repartición de regalos comenzó.

Realmente parecían no acabarse, eran más de los que podían caber en la casa y el tener que soportar que los abrieran uno por uno al entregarlo era, simplemente, enloquecedor, mucho más cuando era su turno o el de ella.

La tensión parecía aumentar en su interior conforme los minutos pasaban, ni siquiera pudo prestarle atención a los regalos que abría y por fin, como por milagro, terminó aquello, permitiéndose reunir en sus grupos particulares.

Bufó aliviada y se encaminó a una de las puertas de su casa donde se podía ver la luna en todo su esplendor, lo único que quería era estar sola, y ahora agradecía que su director no hubiera ido porque sino no podría estar de ese modo. Tranquila y perdida en sus pensamientos.

La siguió por puro instinto, observándola perdida en la brillantes de la luna, con su rostro en paz y sin esa mirada fría que mantenía con él desde hace unos días. Se colocó a su lado notando como todo su cuerpo se contraía involuntariamente.

-Pan- le llamó por fin después de minutos en un silencio incomodo.

Ella simplemente le miró sin decir nada, no era que tuviera mucho que decirle.

-yo… a pesar de todo…- por más que se esforzase no terminaba ninguna frase- feliz navidad-

Fue al grano sacando una caja plateada y poniéndola en sus manos. Ella solo abrió el regalo sin inmutarse o decir algo.

Tuvo que contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, dentro de la caja había un medallón parecido al que ya tenía solamente que este tenía gravado el nombre de ambos frente al corazón y seguramente una foto de ellos dentro.

-gracias- murmuró guardándolo en su bolsillo como si no tuviera importancia- yo también tengo algo para ti-

Entregó la cajita azul dándose la vuelta para huir pero la tomó del brazo obligándola a regresar frente a él.

No podía dejar que se marchara, su corazón le pedía a gritos que se reconciliaran y ese momento podría ser el perfecto para ello. Dirigió su mirada al punto verde que se posaba frente a ellos seguido por la pelinegra. Y sin pensarlo dos beses unió sus labios con los de ella.

Siguió el rumbo de la mirada del pelimorado y se quedó rígida, ¡por que rayos su madre había puesto muérdago en las puertas!. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al verlo acercarse tan lentamente y sin poder evitarlo recibió el beso, tradición navideña pero aun así… sus manos se enrollaron en la cabellera de él, saboreando el dulce sabor de sus labios, odiándose por no detenerlo. ¿_En que estas pensando pan?_, se preguntó molesta_, esto no solo te hace daño a ti, sino también a él no puedes ser tan egoísta._ Y ese pensamiento bastó para separarse.

-esto no esta bien- murmuró alejándose de él y subiendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus zapatos a su habitación.

La observó con una media sonrisa, ese beso le había demostrado que aun lo quería, estaba seguro de ello pero. ¿Por qué se alejaba?, no descansaría hasta averiguarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**(siguiente capítulo)**

* * *

><p>Negó vehementemente a sus padres, no soportaría otra fiesta más cerca del pelimorado, eso era una tortura y más considerando que la última vez que lo vio terminaron besándose por un estúpido muérdago. Videl comenzaba a molestarse.<p>

-no te comportes como una niña- le regañó por decima vez su madre- tienes que ir, hace mucho que no pasamos año nuevo juntos. ¡Por favor!-

-cariño, no nos hagas esto, por lo menos ven esta vez, ya después si no quieres…- comenzó encogiéndose de hombros a él tampoco le agradaba que su pequeña ya no quisiera pasar tiempo con ellos.

Suspiró vencida, no podía hacerle eso a sus padres, mucho menos sabiendo que lo único que deseaban era pasar más tiempo al lado de ella.

-bien, iré- confirmó tomando la manija de la puerta- vuelvo más tarde

Salió sin rumbo fijo molesta por su debilidad ante sus padres, no quería ir a esa fiesta, menos tener frente a ella al insistente de Trunks, desde navidad estaba mucho más… cerca de lo que deseaba.

Tenía que hacer algo antes de que Marron se diera cuenta del beso, o peor que en lugar de alejarse estaban en riesgo de retomar su relación. ¡Que débil se sentía ante todos!, a veces se preguntaba donde había quedado aquella rebelde que hacía lo que quería.

-Pan, parece que es nuestro destino encontrarnos-

Ya se había vuelto algo rutinario encontrarse con el rubio de ojos azules, como si alguno de los dos se estuviera siguiendo. Le sonrió sinceramente sintiendo como si le lanzaran un salvavidas.

-Hola Mathew- respondió besando su mejilla en forma de saludo- ¿Qué tal?-

-nada, fui a comprar algunas cosas para mi año nuevo- respondió con una sonrisa-

-¿pasaras año nuevo en tú casa?- preguntó enarcando una ceja-

-sí, mi familia esta muy lejos y no creo poder ir y regresar antes de que las clases comiencen- murmuró algo triste-

Hizo una mueca ante su rostro de melancolía, entendía a la perfección lo que era estar sola en tú casa, pasando año nuevo, mentalizando la imagen de tú familia sonriente y dándose un abrazo. Eso era lo más doloroso del mundo.

-ven conmigo- pidió imaginándolo en su departamento, frente a una mesa con un solo plato, símbolo de que nadie estaría con él- serías una buena compañía, estaremos en la casa de los Biref y serías una gran compañía-

-gracias- respondió con una media sonrisa, últimamente su objetivo estaba tomando otro rumbo, ya no quería solamente tenerla en su cama, pero aun no descifraba ese sentimiento- te esperaré frente a tú casa-

-genial- murmuró dando media vuelta, regresaría a su casa para arreglarse- nos vemos en dos horas-

-está bien y Pan- llamó su atención mirándola directamente- eres una gran persona-

Por alguna razón esas palabras la alegraron y entristecieron un poco, ese era el gran problema de su vida, ser una gran persona que sacrificaba todo por sus seres queridos, al igual que su abuelito.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban reunidos en la gran mesa de los Brief, faltaba una hora para el año nuevo y su amiga aun no llegaba, de hecho hace algunos días había notado lo distante que estaba con su hermano y viceversa, pero no tenía el valor de preguntarles. Era sorprendente todo lo que había pasado en poco menos de un año.<p>

Esperaba ansioso a que su Pan llegara, poco faltaba para el año nuevo y lo que más quería era comenzarlo con el pie derecho, regalarle su primer beso… Observó a su padre que lo miraba atentamente desde su lugar, no le quitaba la vista de encima desde navidad.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse poniéndose de pie al instante, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara antes de verla entrar acompañada por Mathew, el mundo se le vino encima casi al instante.

Bra abrió la boca hasta más no poder, ese era… no podía ser, lo que estaba pensando de la pelinegra no era nada bueno pero, ¿Qué debía pensar viéndola tan bien acompañada de alguien que no era su hermano?. No, seguramente eso era para que Gohan no sospechara de su relación.

-disculpen por llegar tarde pero Pan no encontraba sus zapatos- se justificó su padre-

-pensé que el que no lo encontraba eras tú papá- se quejó la pelinegra con un mohín provocando risas de los presentes y que él pelinegro de lentes colocara su mano detrás de la cabeza.

El ambiente era tranquilo y hogareño, como todo año nuevo en compañía de tus seres queridos y por primera vez no se sintió tan incomoda por la cercanía de su exnovio, era como si tener a Mathew cerca le brindará confianza.

En cambio Trunks estaba más frustrado que antes, por un momento pensó que realmente todo había sido una rabieta de esas que solía hacer cuando tenía 5 años, y ahora ¿Qué debería pensar ahora?. No soportaba verla sonreír con tanta facilidad con el rubio, escucharla charlar sin inmutarse… su ki se elevó lentamente llamando la atención de todos, incluso de ella aunque lo ignorara.

-Trunks- llamó su padre golpeándolo con el pie- deja de hacer una rabieta que todos nos estamos dando cuenta-

Se levantó sin decir nada caminando hacia el patio, necesitaba aire fresco, sentir el viento soplando y revolviendo su cabello. Necesitaba respuestas y las tendría.

Lo observó alejarse con el corazón partido en dos, sabía que eso le dolía demasiado, el pensar que solamente fue un juguete, parte de una venganza bien planeada. Si supiera que todo era para proteger a su hermana y Goten.

-felicidades Pan- la voz de Marron le pareció tan tediosa en esos momentos- si sigues así pronto te odiará y me facilitaras todo-

-púdrete Marron- respondió intentando ignorarla-

-no pienses que no me enteré sobre el beso de navidad bajo el muérdago- insistió con tono menos amistoso- te lo advierto tienes hasta hoy para convencerlo de que no lo amas o no creo que Goten resista mucho contra Vegeta y apuesto a que Gohan intervendrá, no quiero ni pensar en el daño que les haría-

-podrías dejarme en paz aunque sea por esta vez- pidió mirándola con odio y tristeza. Ella tenía razón, si Vegeta atacara a Goten su padre intervendría y eso no terminaría en anda bueno. Suspiró, ni aunque quisiera podría decirle la verdad al pelimorado.

Todos se pusieron de pie a escasos minutos para año nuevo, preparando la cidra, las 12 uvas para comer pidiendo sus deseos y propósitos, la sala terminó casi totalmente abarrotada por los invitados.

Entró dispuesto a encarar a la pelinegra que estaba algo alejada de los demás, claro que acompañada por su estúpido director. Su sangre hervía cada vez más pero intentaba controlar su ki. Bra y su padre lo observaron discretamente.

-Pan- le llamó controlando el tono acusador que amenazaba con salir- tenemos que hablar… a solas- finalizó matando con la mirada a Mathew-

-lo que tengas que decir me lo puedes decir frente a él- respondió algo altanera al notar el ligero toque de acusación y orden en su voz-

-por lo visto últimamente haces todo con tú directorcito- no podía evitar emplear ese tono acido-

-eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió con una punzada en su interior, ese tono, como odiaba que oírlo de él- habla ya-

-realmente…-

…-Faltan tres minutos para el año nuevo- Anunció Gohan observando su reloj mientras abrazaba a su esposa-…

-realmente- comenzó de nuevo después de la interrupción- ¿todo fue un juego para ti?, nunca me amaste, solamente te burlaste de mis sentimientos cuando estuviste segura de que me tenías en tus manos. Como una vez me dijo Marron- murmuró con una sonrisa melancólica-

-así es Trunks- aceptó sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos pero aun así continuó con su firmeza, sin demostrar su dolor- solo quería que sintieras lo que yo, que sintieras en carne propia el dolor que me causaste.-

-¡no sabía sobre tus sentimientos!- exclamó sufriendo por cada una de sus palabras- si yo hubiera sabido, yo…-

-te hubieras burlado de mi estupidez, porque solo era una niña salvaje, que no se sabía comportar en sociedad, admítelo solamente…-

…-Un minuto para año nuevo- esta vez fue Bulma quien anunció la entrada del tan esperado 2012-…

-eso…-

-déjame terminar Trunks- ordenó mirándolo amenazadoramente, como solo un saiyan podía- solamente me quieres ahora porque no soy esa salvaje de antes, te gusta lo que crees que soy y no realmente…-

-¡mentira!- continuó con su grito opacado por el ruido de los demás-

-mentira o no solo quiero que sepas que no te amo, no te amé, ni te amaré- respondió evitando su mirada o sucumbiría en el dolor, lo más importante era el bienestar de su familia, tenía… tenía que hacerlo- estoy saliendo con Mathew.

…-10… 9… 8… 7…-

Eso le sorprendió de sobremanera hasta el punto de dejarlo petrificado en su lugar, ¿Qué acababa de decir?, ¿ella y…?, ¡no!, esa era otra mentira de su parte, debía serlo…

…-6… 5… 4… 3… 2…-

Clavó su mirada en el sorprendido rubio que estaba a su lado y sin pensarlo le dio un beso para que las sospechas de Trunks terminaran. Contuvo las lágrimas, no era que el beso de Mathew fuera horrible pero los únicos labios que deseaba sentir eran los del hombre que los observaba.

…¡Feliz año nuevo!- gritaron todos al unisonó-…

…-¡Feliz año nuevo!-…

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, como una película de terror que no quisieras ver pero era inevitable. Lograba escuchar los gritos lejanos de los demás que festejaban el año nuevo y se sorprendían por el beso de la pelinegra.

Bra no lo podía creer, ¡Pan estaba besando a Mathew!, le daba su primer beso del año el más especial y que para algunos simbolizaba la duradera relación que tendrían.

-Pan…- murmuró observando al también atónito Goten-

Se separó deseándole feliz navidad a su director y observando sin remordimiento al pelimorado, claro que lo sentía pero… prefería perder al amor de su vida que perder a su tío y padre.

Ladeó su cabeza ocultando el dolor de su mirada, después de ese mes de estar pensando que podría recuperarla, que simplemente lo estaba engañando y que la vería al día siguiente sonriéndole como una chiquilla, ahora todo parecía una cruel ilusión de su mente. Por fin comprendió lo que se negaba a aceptar su corazón.

-feliz año nuevo- murmuró hacía los jóvenes dándose media vuelta- que sean felices-

Contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo y abrazarlo, de calmar el dolor que vio fugazmente en su ultima mirada. Contuvo las lágrimas, no lloraría, al menos frente a su familia, tenía que fingir que era feliz y anunciar su noviazgo con el hombre que estaba a su lado sujetando su mano confundido.

-Trunsk-murmuró la peliazul sin entender lo que pasaba- ¿Por qué…?, ¿Por qué besó a Mathew?-

-no… no sé- respondió perplejo Goten- yo…-

-¡Por que lo hizo frente a Trunks!- le gritó molesta-

-no lo sé, son problemas de ellos, creo que no debemos meternos- y tenía razón pero era su familia, no podía soportarlo-

-pareciera que no te importa- le reprochó alejándose

Corrió para alcanzar a su hermano, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de esa aura de dolor que trasmitía el pelimorado. No lograba detenerlo por más que lo sujetara del brazo y para que no la dejara fuera del cuarto entró primero encogiéndose al oír el portazo.

-Trunks- llamó dubitativa

-ella, se burló de mi- murmuró algo fuera de si- solamente me tomó como un juego cuando yo le di mi corazón, le entregue todo-

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Quién? – insistió sentándose a su lado

-Pan- respondió mirándola- solo quiso hacerme sentir lo que ella cuando yo no sabía de sus sentimientos y lo logró, jamás, jamás me había sentido tan… dolido, me uso, se burlo de mi y peor, trituró tan cruelmente mi corazón-

Se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermana con el alma rota. Bra no pudo más que responder al abrazo aun atónita, nunca en su vida había visto a su hermano de ese modo, era como si estuviera en estado de shock. Su mirada, era tan… vacía, llena de dolor, tristeza, como un abismo, incluso su azul parecía haberse vuelto más oscuro.

Cerró los ojos cerrando los puños, no la perdonaría, era su mejor amiga, la única que tenía se podría decir pero… él era su hermano y verlo sufrir de ese modo la hacía sentir tan miserable. ¡No la podía perdonar!, ¡como podía haber sido tan cruel!. Sí, era cierto que por un momento estuvo tentada a decirle que terminara con Trunks, pero no lo hizo por un solo motivo: no soportaba ver sufrir a su hermano mayor.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Holi…! Espero que no me odien por estos capítulos tan dramáticos y espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que no estaba muy inspirada (un poco triste y eso se nota en el capitulo). ¿les gustó?, ¿no?, ¿Por qué?. ¡Ah! Les aviso que esto se comenzará a complicar un poco, habran nuevos personajes, nuevas peleas, sorpresas… y mucho más tengo planeado que este fic sea más o menos de 40 capitulos o algo así ya veré si lo acorto o alargo dependiendo de sus reacciones para no aburrirlos.<strong>

_**Antes de otra cosa quiero desearles una feliz navidad atrasada, ¡que se la hayan pasado fantástico!, que todos sus regalos hayan llegado, también ¡desearles un feliz y prospero año nuevo!, que todos sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan, que Dios los cuide siempre, que haya/vaya a ser un día muy especial rodeado de sus seres queridos. Recuerden siempre quererlos y tenerlos presentes porque nunca saben cuando algo pase. **_

**Por cierto algunas de ustedes se dieron cuenta de mi pirateada con el nombre de la pelirroja y efectivamente es Cahterine Linton del libro de cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Brontë. Si no lo han leído léanlo no se decepcionaran (:**

**Pasando a los RR quiero darle mil gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis fic después de 15 capítulos! Ni yo pensé hacerlo tan largo pero ya ven, todo esto es fruto de su apoyo:**

**Huilen: si, créeme yo estaba llorando mientras leía y escribía el capitulo, mucho más escuchando las canciones tristes de mi celular u.u.**

**Ha ash14: estamos en las misma amigi, yo lloro hasta en las que nada que ver, novelas, con canciones, imágenes, anime, ¡leyendo!, cuando leí el de HP y las reliquias de la muerte lloré cuando mataban a los demás u.u, soy muy emocional. Cuidate TQ 3!**

**DBZangie4ever: Holi! … ¡Sí! De hecho me dije ¿Qué nombre le pongo?, ¿Qué nombre le pongo? Y me decidí por ese, estaba entre el de Catherine (de cumbres borrascosas) y Elizabeth (de orgullo y prejuicio) pero al final me agradó más como sonaba Catherine Linton ;D, Realmente es un nombre hermoso (cuando yo tenga hijas las llamare Catherine y Isabella, bueno ese ya no porque me lo ganó una prima jumm ¬¬, pero el de Cathy me gusta mucho). ¡Gomen!, pero temo decirte que abran muchos obstáculos y ya no digo más… aquí estamos para lo que sean las amigis, cuando me necesites aquí estaré (por cierto tú msn no me aparece en el comentario que me lo diste :S por eso no te he agregado). Gracias y ¡feliz navidad! Que te la hayas pasado muy bien. Arigato por tú apoyo constante Angie**

**Valeriesonbriefcullen 68: si torpe a morir, es la verdad y bueno Bra Cullen suena bien, ya quiero ver eso ;D, se emocionó el bebe ^^estoy segura de que va a amar DB, cuando yo tenga hijos les mostraré todos los animes con los que crecí y estoy segura de que ellos se los mostraran a los suyos.**

**Espero con ansias tu Xover y por supuesto que el fic de PanxTrunks te juro que ya me muero por leerlo, mucho más al oír la canción me dejaste más picada, ¡claro que la encontré!, Parta lo amo porque siempre dice la verdad y muchas veces sus letras dicen lo que siento u.u, es de los mejores y de hecho es el único que me gusta de ese estilo de música, ¿eminem también es de ese genero?, bueno a él también lo amo. Te deseo mucha inspiración en tu vida, que tú fic sea todo un éxito y que hayas tenido una muy feliz navidad amigi. Muchas gracias por tú deseo, yo espero lo mismo. **

**Apailana (x2): ¡Sí venditas vacaciones!, lastima que las mías terminan el día 3 snifff u.u, pero que más queda si quieres superarte. Gracias si, todo esfuerzo tiene su buen resultado. ¡ja! Si sería algo gracioso ver a Trunks pegándoles a los niños, obvio que no lo haría nunca, los padres siempre logran ponernos paranoicos, lo dice la voz de la experiencia jajaja. ¡Si! Casi me suicido con cada palabra que escribía al ultimo, a veces puedo ser tan cruel :/, Yo sueño con un novio como Goten y tener una relación como la de Bra, tan tierna ^^, gracias la verdad es que al pensar en Taylor de pronto se me venía a la mente Goten jejeje, los amo a ambos que no pude evitar ponerlo aunque sea así de pasada. **

**¡Me descubriste! Así es, Catherine Linton es exactamente la misma de Cumbres borrascosas, como ya le había dicho a otra persona no tenía ni idea de cómo llamarla y bueno tenía dos opciones, o Catherine (de cumbres borrascosas) o Elizabeth (de orgullo y prejuicio) pero me agradó más como sonaba el de Cathy ^^, algo que no había notado era la analogía que me dijiste y ahora que presto más atención tienes razón, ambas aprendieron del dolor de su vida, eso las cambió radicalmente, eres la única que lo había notado, o al menos la única que me lo dijo y no fue nada ¡yo también amo ese libro! Es de mis favoritos junto con el otro que mencioné. Felices fiestas, que tengas un prospero año nuevo y que comience lo mejor posible. Te quiero, arigato por tú apoyo constante.**

**Kattie88: no te preocupes creo que estamos a mano, apenas nos podemos poner al corriente con el fic de cada una jejeje, el tiempo es lo que no sobra en esta vida, si son odiosos en este fic y Bra, no hubiera sido correcto cambiar su felicidad por la de ellos, ni lo es al revés pero ¿quién piensa lógicamente cuando te ponen entre la espada y la pared?. Gracias por tú apoyo constante, te quiero saludos!. **

**Bellatrix Monserratt: Sí, la comunicación es la base para que esos problemas no sucedan pero como le dije a Kattie88 uno no piensa claro cuando sus seres queridos están en juego :S, muchas gracias por tus deseos, espero que tú también te la hayas pasado bien ^. Un Saludo y ¡feliz año nuevo!.**

**PannyB: Muchas gracias por tú comentario y por haber leído mi historia ^^, yo te ayudo a patearla con gusto jajaja, y ¿cuál historia era?, me dio curiosidad leerla, aunque dices que al final no se parecen tanto O.o, jjajaj si Trunks tiene a muchas personas para consolarlo creo que ya hay fila XD. Nuevamente Arigato por tú comentario, ¡Happy new year! y que este capitulo haya sido de tú agrado. **

**Felices fiestas a todos, que dios los cuide y bendiga. ¡Los quiero!.**

**Pd: Nuevamente mis actualizaciones se retrazaran ya que el 3 de enero regreso a clases pfff... ¬¬ pero aun así ni crean que se libraran de mi, pienso terminar esta historia aunque me lleve 10 años (exagero jejeje)**

_**Nota reflexiva del día: **_**si buscas la felicidad está no se encuentra en el regalo más grande o en la ropa más costosa... si la buscas, se encuentra en la sonrisa sincera de tus seres queridos, en la alegría de verlos a tú lado, en los buenos y malos momentos que pasan juntos porque sabes que nunca te dejaran solo. Demosle gracias a Dios porque sin ellos no seriamos los que somos ahora.**

**By:Gabiiylovee16'**


	17. Culpabilidad

**Konichiwa! Antes que todo Enserio que mil y un disculpas ahora por mi tardanza, pero como les dije en mi ultimo capítulo ya entré a la escuela y bueno como si fuera poco los exámenes fue lo primero que vimos (lo se nos quieren volver locos), estoy tan atareada con todas las materias que tengo además de las materias optativas que elegí para lo que voy a estudiar, estoy deprimida por un examen que reprobé (a pesar de que los demás me fue bien, soy muy nerd lo se) y por otros asuntos del corazón así que no me culpen si este capitulo no es de su agrado o no fue lo que esperaban, gomen!.**

**Ahora pasando a mí nombre, ¡no! No piensen que me desaparecí, ni que me robaron la cuento, es que como dicen por ahí año nuevo vida nueva, pues nuevo nombre… todo lo relacionado del porque **_**Ella Tsukino**_** lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil y si gustan pueden seguirme llamando Gaby o Ella como prefieran (amo como suena Ella) ^^.**

**Espero recibir sus RR y que no me hayan olvidado porque yo no los olvido me tomo el tiempo que me queda para escribir y miren que estoy muy ocupada (escuela, tarea, exámenes, estoy leyendo un libro, bajando animes, viéndolos, escribiendo, voy a concursar en el Otakufest (evento de anime y manga que se hace donde vivo) y tengo que ensayar), ya no tengo tiempo ni de dormir. En fin disfrútenlo y si siguen conmigo bienvenidos sus reviews. **

**Por cierto si piensan que me equivoqué en el número, no es así recuerden que el capitulo anterior fueron 2 en uno :D**

* * *

><p><strong>18. Culpabilidad. <strong>

Intentaba prestar atención con todas sus fuerzas, realmente quería escuchar lo que su rubio "novio" decía pero era imposible, lo único que deseaba era salir volando en ese mismo instante a su lugar preferido: el bosque, ahí puede pensar y entrenar sin que nadie la moleste, pasar largas horas observando la cristalina agua del rio o volando junto con una parvada de pájaros.

-Pan ¿me estás escuchando?- inquirió el rubio ojiazul enarcando una ceja.

Tenía que ser paciente con ella, bien sabía que aun pensaba en el chico Brief y era imposible obligarla a olvidarlo pero, llevaba así más tiempo del planeado, comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia que le nombrara por equivocación o sentir que veía en sus ojos los de él.

-¿Qué?- respondió regresando en sí- a si claro, que aun no reviso los exámenes lo sé-

-eso no fue lo que dije-

-yo, discúlpame Mathew pero estoy agotada, he pasado tantas cosas últimamente que… podría olvidar hasta mi nombre- mintió no muy convencida-

-si claro te entiendo- murmuró poniéndose de pie- vamos

La tomó de la mano guiándola entre el tumulto de gente, estaba poniendo todo su autocontrol en no gritarle que dejara de pensar en el pelimorado, no era conveniente mostrarse como un celoso compulsivo.

Suspiró sintiendo sus dedos entrelazados con los de él y se dejó conducir sin decir una palabra, no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba Mathew pero no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para contentarlo.

Abordaron el auto del rubio que condujo sin decir una palabra hacia la casa de Pan, en el aire se podía sentir la tensión de ambos chicos y por si fuera poco parecía que no le importaba a ella, y no era mentir si pensaba aquello. Se detuvo frente a la casa de los Son.

-gracias por traerme- murmuró-

-de nada-

-Mathew- llamó suspirando ante su respuesta helada- tenme paciencia por favor, y gracias por todo lo que haces por mí-

Instintivamente acercó sus labios a los de ella y le regaló un pequeño beso para demostrarle que no estaba molesto, ¿Cómo molestarse cuando empleaba ese tono de voz, de niña que necesita protección?, demonios, meneó la cabeza, él solo quería llevársela a la cama, no enamorarse de ella.

-aquí estaré Pan, siempre estaré a tú lado-

Cerró la puerta tras despedirse y entró a su casa con los ánimos desechos, esas últimas palabras de su director… "siempre estaré a tú lado", repetirlas mentalmente era como si miles de agujas se encajaran en su pecho. Deseaba tanto que la tierra se abriera y callera hasta el infinito.

-y supongo que si te preguntó me dirás que no pasa nada- interrumpió su madre irónicamente-

-y al final tú terminarás sacándome la verdad- contraatacó la pelinegra abrazándola como una niña-

-entonces ¿quieres ahorrarte esos pasos?-

Asintió guiándola a su habitación, ese tipo de pláticas no era precisamente de las que su padre debería oír, cerró con llave y ambas se miraron largamente. Ahora ya no se sentía tan segura de decirle la verdad.

-¿peleaste con Mathew?- inquirió su madre al ver que ella no daría el primer paso-

-bueno… algo así- murmuró no muy convencida-

-quedamos en que nos saltaríamos esos pasos-

-la costumbre- continuó sacándole la vuelta pero tenía razón- no peleamos concretamente pero siento que…-

-¿lo amas?-

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, jamás imaginó que su madre le hiciera esa pregunta, ¿Qué si lo amaba?, claro que no, le tenía un cariño de amigo pero… no llegaba a sonar como amor. Suspiró esa hubiera sido una respuesta mejor que mentirle.

-claro que si- mintió rápidamente- si no, no saldría con él-

-bueno…- se puso de pie besándole la frente- en tal caso cualquier problema que tengan se arreglará por si solo, y si me estas mintiendo, sabes donde encontrarme cuando estés lista-

-mamá- sonrió de medio lado, por supuesto que no se tragaría esa respuesta tan tonta-

* * *

><p>Se encontraba más frustrado que antes, estaba todo el día de mal humor, le gritaba a todo el mundo, comía y dormía muy poco lo que empeoraba sus cambios de ánimo. Ya ni su padre que era el más mandón de su casa le soportaba.<p>

-señor Trunks- una voz femenina sonó del comunicador-

-¿Qué quiere?- inquirió de manera grosera-

-su padre le espera, dice que si no sale en este instante irá por usted y lo sacará a patadas

Bufó molesto pero obedeció sin muchas ganas de que su padre cumpliera las amenazas, por una vez en su vida deseaba estar solo sin que nadie le molestara y justo Vegeta había elegido esos días para ser un padre responsable.

-vaya ya iba a sacarte a patadas de ahí- se quejó el pelinegro caminando hacia la salida-

-no recuerdo haber quedado contigo para algo- murmuró siguiéndolo de mala gana

-soy tú padre no necesito pedir cita- respondió malhumorado, tenía que haber sacado su carácter- y ya cállate y camina- ordenó

Se encogió de hombros antes de obedecerlo, genial, aguantar su mal genio más el de su progenitor era algo digno de alabarse. Solo tenía dos opciones: terminar más molesto de lo que ya estaba o volverse completamente loco. Lo más probable era que ocurriera la última.

-Trunks- llamó por fin el hombre a su lado, empleando un tono que pocas veces le había escuchado-

-¿Qué?-

Intentó ignorar el tonito de padre preocupado que estaba usando pero era imposible, la ultima vez que había escuchado algo así su padre murió… reprimió un escalofrió.

-quiero que vayas al grano y me digas que demonios te pasa- ordenó volviendo a su facha de rudo- ya nos tienes hartos con esa actitud, suficiente tiene tú madre con soportarme a mi para que ahora seas de club de los amargados-

-no me pasa nada- respondió a la defensiva- ¿no puedo tener semanas malas?, ¿tengo que ser siempre sonriente?-

Comenzaba a sonar como reproche, lo único que quería su familia era verlo como el de antes y él no ponía de su parte para ayudarles, ¿Cómo volver a ver la vida igual, si ya no era la misma?. Desvió la mirada.

-podré ser un hombre duro como la roca pero eso no significa que no me de cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Algo te molesta, lo sé pero si no nos dices que es no te podemos ayudar hijo-

Abrió la boca desmesuradamente, cada día le sorprendía más las diferentes facetas que podía tener Vegeta, de rudo a un padre preocupado. Suspiró resignado, probablemente pensará que es un tonto y le dirá tantas cosas que ya lo pude oír.

-supongo que no me dejarás en paz si no te cuento así que…-

-¡Trunks!-

Cerró los ojos al oír esa voz tan familiar y molesta a la vez, incluso su padre cerró los puños con fuerza, toda su familia sabía que la única hija de Krillin no era para nada de su agrado, si por el fuera la mandaría volando lejos de ahí, pero respetaba al padre como para hacerlo.

-que casualidad encontrarte aquí- habló como una pequeña de 5 años- señor Vegeta, me alegra verle-

-pues a mi no- murmuró

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendida, tal vez oyó mal-

-nada, que a mi también, salúdame a tú padre- pidió dándose la vuelta- tenemos una charla pendiente-

Se alejó dejando solos a los jóvenes, cosa que tampoco le agradó al pelimorado, lo que menos necesitaba era que la rubia le restregara en la cara lo estúpido que fue. Se alejó sin decir nada.

-¡Espera!- pidió tomándolo del brazo para que no huyera.-

-no estoy de humor Marron, déjame solo por favor-

Hizo una mueca ante la actitud hostil de su antiguo novio pero no desistió, perder la oportunidad de engatusarlo a causa de su despecho era como perder la oportunidad más grande de su vida.

-se que te sientes muy mal por lo que te hizo Pan- comenzó sujetando su hombro cariñosamente- y créeme que no quiero a hacerte sentir peor. Lo único que deseaba era verte feliz, a pesar de que actué como una desquiciada-

El silencio se hizo presente como era de esperar. La miró confundido, ¿Quién demonios la entendía?, primero decía que verlos terminar y que sufriera sería como el cielo para ella y ahora… ¿venía compadeciéndose de él?.

-¿a que juegas?- preguntó sin vacilación, ese cuento no se lo tragaba así de fácil.-

-no estoy jugando a nada- respondió con una sonrisa melancólica- se que actué mal en un principio y ahora que ocurrió lo que tanto temía me hace sentir culpable-

-no lo eres- interrumpió ladeando el rostro.-

-lo sé, pero me siento así porque no luche lo suficiente por ti, porque yo realmente te amo y permití que te lastimara de este modo, no sabes cuanto la aborrezco por arrebatarme tú amor, por haberlo destrozado tan cruelmente.

No sabía que decir, era cierto, Marron siempre lo ha amado, a pesar de haber caído en la rutina ella siempre le quiso y él, la desechó por un amor ficticio, por una mujer que ahora se divertía pisoteando su corazón.

-yo jamás te haría algo así- sujetó delicadamente su cara para que la mirara a los ojos- tú eres mi vida. Dame una oportunidad Trunks y yo haré que la olvides.

Enredó sus brazos tras el cuello del pelimorado posando sus labios delicadamente sobre los de él, en un primer momento temió que la alejara pero eso quedó solo en un miedo ya que respondió fácilmente. Dentro de si, sonreía triunfante, había conseguido lo que quería, alejarlo por completo de la pelinegra y mantenerlo a su lado.

No quería responder al beso pero le pareció imposible, cierto era lo que muchos decían por ahí "las mayores estupideces ocurren por despecho" y eso era precisamente lo que estaba hacían, una tontería, utilizando a su exnovia para sacarse del corazón a Pan.

* * *

><p>Escuchó con alivio el sonido del timbre, el último del día que anunciaba el final de las clases, todos los pequeños se acercaron para despedirse con un beso de la maestra antes de salir corriendo a los brazos de sus padres. Sonrió feliz, eso era lo único que podía animarla en esos momentos, el ver la sonrisa sincera y oír la risa pura como el agua de sus pequeños alumnos, esos chiquillos que la hacían sonreír cuando todo se venía abajo.<p>

Cerró con llave antes de dirigirse hacia la dirección. Era inevitable no sentir la mirada de odio que le regalaban sus compañeras desde que se enteraron de su relación. Suspiró estresada, ¿no tenían nada mejor que hacer que hablar mal de ella?

-pensé que andaba con ese bombón de Trunks Brief- murmuró una sin dejarla de ver

-sí, con eso de que venía a diario con rosas y se llevaban tan bien, lo extraño es que desde que salen el director Johnson y ella él no se ha aparecido por aquí-

-seguramente le puso los cuernos con nuestro director, ha de ser de esas que ven al chico guapo y se lo quieren tirar.

Apretó los puños con fuerza dejando fluir su Ki inconscientemente. El aire les revolvió el pelo a las habladoras y estuvieron apunto de salir volando cuando se acercó la pelinegra, no podían creer lo rápido que el aire soplaba.

-les agradecería que dejaran de hablar mal de mi- pidió sin disminuir su poder- no es mi culpa que no sean capaz de levantar pasión en algún hombre o que las ignoren por su falta de vida social y además si salí o no con el señor Brief no es asunto suyo-

Les miró amenazadoramente haciendo que retrocedieran un paso dando pequeños grititos de pánico. Ellas se lo buscaron por arpías y metiches.

-déjalas en paz Pan- ordenó una voz conocida- no están diciendo sino la verdad-

Su ki disminuyó de golpe al oír a Bra detrás de su espalda diciendo aquello, ¿pero que esperaba?, le rompió el corazón a su hermano frente a ella y todos, aunque solo la paliazul y su tío supieran de esa relación.

-Bra- murmuró antes de volverse a las chismosas- largo de aquí-

Salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta a las chicas, por un momento esperó que la abrazara, y le dijera que todo estaría bien, que encontrarían la manera de arreglarlo. Algo que nunca pasó, antes de eso le regaló una sonora bofetada.

Bra la miró conteniendo el llanto y la rabia, le dolía tanto hacerle eso a su mejor amiga, a su hermana y aun así no podía sentirse culpable, se lo merecía por haber lastimado tanto a su único hermano.

-¿terminaste? - respondió después de soportar las bofetadas de su amiga-

-no, te mereces algo peor por lo que hiciste, le rompiste el corazón a mi hermano, ¡lo destrozaste!, ¿Cómo te atreviste?, ¿pensé que lo amabas?, ¡te odio!, ¡te odio!-

-yo no le hice nada- murmuró con una media sonrisa, cuando quería la peliazul podía pegar fuerte-

-eres la peor persona del mundo, peor que los enemigos que enfrentaron nuestros padres, mala amiga, mala mujer, ¿Qué es lo que querías? ¿Burlarte de él?, ¡felicidades!, lo lograste, por tú culpa ahora tengo a un ogro de lo peor en casa y por si fuera poco ¡volvió con Marron!-

Volvió el rostro hacia su amiga, "volvió con Marron", esas palabras cruzaron como mil agujas por su corazón, a pesar de que era algo de esperar no pensó que fuera tan rápido. ¿Ese era el amor que le profesaba?, ¿tan rápido se cansó de luchar?.

-¿te sorprende?- preguntó con malicia- no esperabas que te esperara llorando toda la vida ¿o sí?, aunque odie decirlo ya me doy cuenta de que ella es mejor que tú…-

-ya basta Bra- ordenó cerrando los puños, ¡como podía compararla con esa mujer!-

-no puedes valer más que ella siendo que no supiste apreciar verdaderamente los sentimientos de mi hermano…-

-ya basta-

-¿Qué querías conseguir?, ¿dinero?, no, eso no te hace falta, ¡Ya lo tengo!, solo querías probar que tan bueno era en la cama, pues te digo algo, ¡eso solo lo sabe Marron!-

-¡Ya cállate!-

Explotó alterada de nuevo, no tenía derecho de decirle aquello, no se merecía que la tratara de ese modo cuando lo único que hizo fue sacrificar su amor por el de ella. ¡Por que tenía que comportarse como una hermana sobre protectora!. La observó impactada por su reacción.

-Tú eres la culpable de todo esto, porque si me hubieras contado antes que Marron te estaba extorsionando con lo de tu relación habríamos encontrado una salida entre los cuatro…-

-¿qué?- inquirió asombrada-

-¡No! Ahora me escuchas tú a mi- ordenó autoritariamente- ¿de verdad crees que no amo a tú hermano?, no puedo creer que me conozcas tan poco- murmuró golpeando la jardinera- terminar con Trunks es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, verlo de ese modo, destrozado. ¡Lo único que quería era morirme!-

Ahora entendía todo, Marron había ido con Pan a amenazarla, del mismo modo que con ella y tenía razón, la pelinegra tenía más valor para soportar el dolor. Intentó sujetarla por el brazo pero se lo impidió moviéndose.

-Pan yo… perdóname, por favor, todo esto… todo esto es mi culpa, ¡yo cause todo! Y… y lo arreglaré te lo prometo, le diré todo a mi hermano, perdón…-

-sí, todo es tú culpa, total y completa, pero no quiero que digas nada, lo hecho, hecho está y no hay vuelta a tras, disfruta de tú amor con mi tío.

-pero…-

-¡no destruí mi relación por nada!, ¡lárgate y se feliz!-

-Pan… yo… lo siento, por favor perdóname- pidió llorando desconsoladamente- perdóname-

-no tengo nada que perdonarte- respondió de manera fría- y por favor Bra, no me busques yo… no puedo seguir siendo amiga de alguien que no confía en mí-

Le dio la espalda caminando hacia su auto, podía sentir como el reloj avanzaba sin piedad, sin detenerse por un momento y eso era lo único que quería, en tan poco tiempo había terminado con el amor de su vida y perdido a su mejor amiga.

Las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos como si de una fuente se tratara pero no se los permitió, la debilidad no era aceptada, de ahora en adelante sería más fuerte que nunca ya que era inevitable no toparse con él y Marron. No sería la primera ni la única vez que estuviera sola.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Holí?, ¿Siguen ahí?, espero que si porque en estos momentos necesito tanto de sus RR que me moriré si no recibo los que esperaba, ando súper mega depre últimamente (nota: ver la película "el guardaespaldas" en estados así no es nada recomendable, no lo hagan) y solo ustedes pueden animarme u.u…<strong>

**Cambiando de tema para no hartarlos, díganme ¿les gustó?, ¿Quién espera la platica de Vegeta y Trunks?, ¿Qué opinan de Bra y Pan?, ¿Qué esperan para el próximo capitulo?, muchas preguntas, respuestas y dudas para el próximo capitulo.**

**Ahora muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, comentan y a los que pasan sin decir nada, se que sin ustedes esto no sería lo mismo, son los mejores lectores del mundo ¡los amo!. Gracias a:**

_**PannyB, Orii, Apailana, DBZangie4ever (x2), GrissleChan, ha ash14.**_

**De todo corazón por sus hermosos comentarios que me animan a seguir con esta historia, nuevamente quiero disculparme por no responder como es debido a todos sus comentarios pero ¡dios! Estoy muerta en tarea, me tomé unos minutos para escribir los agradecimientos antes de irme de nuevo a estudiar para psicología (deséenme suerte), les prometo que en el próximo capítulo les responderé como es debido.**

**Ahora si me despido esperando que les haya gustado, que me dejen su hermoso RR para animarme a seguir. Pues bueno, nada más que dejarles un pequeño adelanto de el siguiente capi que se titulará "El juego de los celos" y para que pongo más sin con eso digo todo. ¿Se imaginan lo que vendrá?, ¿Quieren jugar?.**

**Un beso a todos y no olviden que lo más importante de vivir es ser feliz, sonríele al mañana (:**

**By: Ella Tsukino**


	18. El juego de los celos

**Konichiwa chicos! ¡hola! ¿hay alguien ahí?, espero que si y si alguien sigue al pendiente de mi fic quiero disculparme mil ochomil por la tardanza, ya se que han pasado ¿dos meses?, y merezco que me odien pero… ¿les explico todo?, ¿están dispuestos a escucharme?... pues bueno comencemos desde el principio, ya saben que estoy en el ultimo semestre de preparatoria y pues tengo que echarle muchas ganas para mantener mi promedio y mi beca, además de que como será la ultima vez que mis amigas y yo estemos juntas queremos aprovechar el tiempo así muchote y salimos cada fin de semana. **

**La verdad es que estos meses han sido muy pesados por lo ya mencionado, estoy buscando mi vestido de graduación, las universidades a las que voy a entrar, estudiar para los exámenes de admisión, los cuarenta que tengo en la escuela y problemitas emocionales que me nublan la inspiración pero les prometo que intentaré escribir estas vacaciones más para tener preparado uno o dos capis.**

**Espero que sepan perdonarme y aceptar mis disculpas. Sin más que decirles, y deseándoles un buen día, espero que disfruten de la lectura. Por cierto los números del capitulo, recuerden que el de navidad y año nuevo fue doble, pero la secuencia sigue. **

* * *

><p><strong>19. El juego de los celos. <strong>

Observaba día tras día las nubes moverse en el cielo azul y dar paso a la noche, a pesar del tiempo no dejaba de sentirse culpable, tonta y odiarse totalmente. Podía ver a Pan de camino a su casa pero ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada, obviamente seguía molesta y no podía culparla.

-¿Qué tienes Bra?- inquirió un pelinegro que la mantenía abrazada por la cintura, hace tiempo había notado su poco común estado melancólico-

-no pasa nada Goten- murmuró casi para si- ese es el problema…-

Se enderezó un poco para poder verla mejor, ¿Cuál era el problema?, no entendía a las mujeres que le rodeaban hoy en día, Su abuela estaba inusualmente molesta, Videl muy distraída, Pan ni hablar, estaba en estado bipolar permanente y ahora Bra que parecía ser una sombra sin ánimos.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que Pan y Trunks dejaron de salir, mi hermano regresó con Marron y pareciera que todo empeora día con día-

-con que te referías a eso- asintió comprendiendo las cosas- tienes que dejar de culparte por los problemas de los demás amor, tú no eres la responsable de nada-

Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras, ¿Qué pensaría Goten si supiera que realmente era la culpable?, seguramente la odiaría y no podía negarlo pero tampoco podía cometer el mismo error nuevamente.

-¿dije algo malo?- inquirió preocupado, no soportaba verla llorar-

-no, yo soy la culpable de todo- murmuró poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda- Goten, probablemente me odies después de decirte esto y yo… lo comprenderé-

-de que…-

-es mi culpa, completamente- lo interrumpió- yo… Marron me amenazó con contarle todo a mi padre si no terminaban ellos dos, yo me negué, claro, pero eso no la detuvo y habló directamente con Pan-

-¿q-qué¡?-

-Pan cedió ante sus amenazas y por eso terminaron, yo no sabía que había hecho eso y fui a reclamarle, le dije cosas horribles y ahora… y ahora ¡mi mejor amiga me odia con toda el alma!- exclamó

Las lágrimas se convirtieron rápidamente en sollozos casi tan tortuosos como el ver a tú madre llorar. Parpadeó perplejo ante la noticia tan repentina, esa era la razón de todo, esa Marron no tenía perdón de nadie. La sujetó por la cintura recargando su mentón en el hombro de la peliazul,

-¿no… no me odias?- preguntó recuperando el aire-

-claro que no, esto no es solo culpa tuya, la falta de comunicación provoco este mal entendido. Debiste habérmelo contado antes mi, princesa y ahora creo que soy yo quien debe hablar con mi sobrina-

-Gracias Goten… gracias-

* * *

><p>El clima comenzaba a tornarse más cálido, probablemente se debiera a que la primavera estaba apunto de abrirse paso, pero últimamente comenzaba a pensar que era por las fechas, Febrero, el mes de los enamorados. Suspiró decepcionada, esas palabras sonaban como una burla en sus labios, ¿Qué le regalaría a Tru… Mathew?, la verdad después de todo el tiempo de amistad y el poco de noviazgo no sabía nada de él.<p>

Observó pasar las nubes sobre su cabeza, Trunks, no podía dejar de pensar en él y mucho menos en ese momentos, si no fuera por el conflicto que se presentaba en ese momento ese sería su primer san Valentin pero no, no podía acercarse a él sin correr el riesgo de confesar todo.

-Buenos días amor- saludó un rubio colocando frente a ella una rosa-

Y e ahí al sujeto número uno, su salvavidas personal y a la vez una cadena. Sujetó la rosa de un color rojo sangre y observó la resplandeciente sonrisa del rubio, por más que quería no lograba que su corazón latiera de la misma manera no podía. Aunque no negaba que le tenía mucha paciencia y eso era encantador en cierto modo.

-Buenos días Mathew- respondió devolviéndole el gesto-

-¿Qué tal te va?- preguntó sujetando su mano-

-bien, supongo- murmuró casi para si provocando un gesto en su novio- ¿y tú que tal?-

-demasiado trabajo, pero cuando te veo todo parece mejorar-

Le sonrió sinceramente, esa era una de las cosas que amaba de Mathew, siempre sabía que decir para sacarle una sonrisa. Caminaron por las calles platicando amenamente, no podía pagarle de otra manera.

No dejaba de hablar por más que quisiera, cuando alguien le daba cuerda a la rubia ojiazul nadie la podía parar. Suspiró resignado, más de una hora oyendo planes para ir a nadar ese 14 de febrero, según ella el clima pronosticaba ser agradable.

-Marron, ¿no quieres hacer algo más… no se, adecuado para la ocasión?- inquirió el pelimorado por decima vez-

-¡No!- gritó harta de su actitud tan apática- no somos unos ancianos para salir solo a cenar, no seas aburrido.

-bien, bien, iremos a nadar- accedió por fin

Lo sujetó por la cintura feliz de haber conseguido lo que quería y no era para menos si ha eso estaba acostumbrada. Clavó su mirada en la pareja que venía frente a ellos y sonrió malévolamente.

-¿ya viste quien viene por ahí amor?- preguntó dulce e inocentemente-

-¿quién?-

Siguió el rumbo del níveo dedo de Marron e inmediatamente se le fue el poco buen humor que tenía, ¡solo eso faltaba!, toparse con los tortolitos de Pan y Mathew, desvió la mirada hacia la rubia que tenía en un lado y la apretó a su costado rodeándola por la cintura.

Abrió los ojos como platos al verlo, si el cielo quería torturarla no había encontrado mejor manera que poniendo esa imagen, exhaló rápidamente intentando mantener su autocontrol, pero… parecían felices y eso le revolvió el estomago.

-¡Pan!- exclamó la rubia como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo- que gusto verlos-

-Marón, Trunks- saludaron ambos cortésmente-

-Pan, Mathew- respondió de igual modo el ojiazul-

-es un gusto verlos por aquí y una suerte- interrumpió la rubia dirigiéndose más a la pelinegra- estábamos planeando celebrar el día de san Valentín en unas albercas y por supuesto que nos encantaría que nos acompañaran-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Trunks y Pan al mismo tiempo sonrojándose levemente-

-yo… lo siento Marron pero ya teníamos plan…-

-nos encantaría ir ¿no? Pan- interrumpió el rubio dejándola boquiabierta-

-vamos, invitaremos a Goten y Bra, tal vez Uub y su nueva novia, no sean así- suplicó

Claro, aprovechaba que no podía hacer nada con Trunks, la torturaría obligándola a verlos juntos, a ver como su amado le regalaba algo por ser el día de los enamorados…

-está bien Marron, nos vemos en unos días- observó al pelimorado- nos vemos Trunks

El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora sin poder evitarlo, aun después de todo lo ocurrido su sangre, su respiración y todo de ella seguía perteneciéndole a él. No podía ocultarlo.

Un cálido sentimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo al toparse con la oscura mirada de Pan, como la primera vez que la vio, sabía que eso sonaba a pedofilia pero… muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que la pelinegra estaba destinada a él desde el primer momento, por más que su racionalidad intentara ocultarlo. Ese hubiera sido su primer san Valentín…

* * *

><p>-¡Pan anda que Mathew te está esperando!- gritó Videl desde debajo de las escaleras.<p>

-¡voy, solo un momento!-

Observó su figura en el espejo algo apenada, no era la primera vez que usaba un traje de baño pero… si la primera vez que la verían más personas… digo, un yate junto con su tío, mejor amiga y exnovio era muy diferente. Suspiró colocándose la falda y blusa, ya no quedaba de otra.

-regreso más tarde- informó abriendo la puerta delante de su novio- feliz día de San Valentín-

-ten cuidado hija- pidió Videl-

-cuídala mucho Mathew, llevas contigo a nuestro tesoro más grande-

-no se preocupe señor Gohan, está en buenas manos.-

Abordaron el auto y se dirigieron al bañaría que les había indicado Marron, suspiró largamente, cada kilometro que avanzaba su corazón se comprimía y los nervios aumentaban. Por fin se detuvo y se encaminaron hasta localizar a las otras parejas.

-¡Sobrinita!- gritó un pelinegro corriendo hacia ella- realmente no pensé que vinieras-

-no le daré el gusto- murmuró abrazándolo- me alegra que ustedes también hayan venido-

-ven, por aquí está Bra y Trunks-

La estiró casi a la fuerza para que lo acompañara, sabía perfectamente que la pelinegra estaba molesta con su novia y eso no le gustaba mucho pero bien sabía que si la presionaba menos la perdonaría.

-¡Pan, Mathew!- gritó la rubia abrazándolos- que bueno que vinieron, pasaremos un increíble día de San Valentín-

-ya lo creo- murmuró la pelinegra sarcásticamente sin poder evitar colocar su mirada en el perfecto cuerpo de Trunks, por dios, pareciera que cada día era más perfecto-

Tomaron posesión de una de las mesas, la atmosfera comenzaba a tornarse incomoda, mucho más entre la pelinegra y los hermanos Brief. Suspiró, como quisiera poder hablarle a su amiga en esos momentos tan tensos.

-bien chicos esto comienza a ponerse aburrido- comentó Goten cruzándose de brazos- no se ustedes pero Bra y yo nos vamos a nadar-

La sujetó por la cintura y la alejó de los demás seguido por Uub y su nueva novia, una castaña de ojos grisáceos. Comenzaba a tensarse más.

-bueno, que te parece si hacemos lo mismo amor- le sugirió el rubio poniéndose de pie y quitándose la playera.

El agua se le atoró en la garganta al verlo y no pudo evitar toser como tonta.

La observó entrecerrando los ojos molesto, ¿Qué clase de reacción era esa?, ni que fuera algo fuera de lo común, no es el primer hombre con buen cuerpo que llegue a ver, abolló ligeramente el brazo de la silla.

-va… vamos- accedió algo atontada.

Se puso de pie sonrojada quitándose la blusa frente al pelimorado que volvía a apretar el brazo de la silla, pensar que ella podía haber celebrado ese día a su lado. Bajó lentamente la falda para por fin quedar en su llamativo traje de baño. No pensaba que su respiración se cortaría tan drásticamente, como la primera vez que la vio así en ese crucero.

-nosotros también Trunks- murmuró Marron cuando salieron casi corriendo hacia el agua, esa había sido su idea para terminar de matar de dolor a Pan.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo encaminó hacia el grupo de jóvenes que se encontraba dentro de la piscina. Sonrió malévolamente sujetándolo por el cuello y besándolo apasionadamente.

-te amo ¿lo sabías? - murmuró a su oído.

Todo parecía tan intencional, era obvio que la hija de Krillin quería sacarla de sus casillas con esas demostraciones de "amor" pero no funcionaría, ¿Quién pensaba que era?, ¡ja! Por favor. Suspiró largamente para relajarse y regalarle una hermosa sonrisa a Mathew.

La sangre le hervía cada que notaba lo bien que se llevaban esos dos, claro que ya debería estar acostumbrado porque ¡vamos!, si no, no serían novios. ¿Acaso estaba jugando?, ¿lo creía tan tonto para no ver las miradas que le lanzaba?, estaba jugando con él.

Sujetó con fuerza a su rubia novia acercándola a su cuerpo y besándola casi con rabia, había juegos en los que podían participar 2 personas. La observó de reojo.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?- se preguntó en voz alta dejando que el balón le golpeara la cabeza- ¡auch!-

-¡Pan!- exclamaron todos-

-estoy bien, estoy bien- respondió rápidamente sobándose el golpe-

Mathew besó con ternura su frente como lo haría un padre sacándole una pequeña risa, observó al pelimorado casi sin darse cuenta, ¿acaso creía que estaba jugando?.

-ten más cuidado pequeña- pidió lanzando nuevamente el balón-

-lo tendré, gracias, a-amor- esas palabras ardieron como fuego en su garganta y no precisamente con el ardor que esperaba-

Bufó para sí, se estaban comportando peor que unos niños de 5 años, ¡a lo que había llegado!, por dios, si a ella no le interesaba él entonces… ¿Por qué?... por un momento eso le hizo pensar.

-Trunks, quisieras ponerme bloqueador, olvidé hacerlo y no quiero quemarme- pidió infantilmente y en el nivel suficiente para que la pelinegra la escuchara.-

-bien-

Se acercaron a la orilla y este la cargó delicadamente para sacarla del agua seguida de él. Tomó un pequeño bote y le roció la espalda a la rubia esparciéndolo uniformemente.

Los observó desde su lugar entre molesta y divertida, era tan patéticamente obvio los intentos de Marron por llamar la atención de su novio y de igual manera notorio el poco interés de este. Se mordió el labio molesta al verla poner las manos sobre el bien marcado pecho del pelimorado y hacer lo mismo que el había hecho pero de una manera más seductora y provocativa. ¡por dios que no tenía decencia!, estaba bien que fueran pareja y probablemente hayan hecho algo más… antes, pero estaba en publico.

-Marron- llamó el pelimorado algo incomodo, podía sentir el ki de Pan elevarse y si… ¿si todo era una farsa?, podría ser probable que…

La tomó de manera posesiva y movió bruscamente sus labios junto a los de ella, si todo era una farsa eso sacaría de quicio a su exnovia.

Eso si acabó con la poca paciencia que poseía, ¡no estaban en un hotel!, acaso no le apenaba mostrarse tan… eran unos descarados de lo peor, no podía entender como rayos pudo andar con ese tipo, doble cara, pervertido…

-¡Pan es tú turno de sacar!- gritó Goten desde el otro lado algo preocupado por el aumento de la energía de su sobrina-

-¡Ya lo sé!- exclamó más molesta-

Elevó la pelota y dejó caer su mano con toda la fuerza que pudo pero no se dirigió hacia el pelinegro frente a ella, pasó de largo hacia un pelirrojo que se estampó contra el muro inconsciente.

-¡hay no!- gritó saliendo corriendo hacia él e ignorando a los culpables de su temperamento.

-¡Edgar!- gritó una voz femenina a unos metros del pelirrojo

Goten estaba algo aturdido, la verdad es que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, solamente sentía el ki de Trunks y Pan elevarse cada vez más, veía las miradas retadoras de ambos y para terminar acababa de noquear a un pobre chico. Observó a la pelirroja que corría hacia el que aparentemente era su hermano o novio.

Justo en ese momento la pelirroja resbaló con los azulejos del piso y calló en la parte más honda de la piscina. Ese era sin duda el día de San Valentín más raro de toda su vida.

-Goten, ¿no crees que esa chica está tardando mucho en salir?- preguntó Uub enarcando una ceja-

-sí, que raro- murmuró, esperó unos segundos más pero nada. Suspiró.

-Goten… creo que deberías ir a ver- intervino Bra preocupada- si no sale se puede ahogar-

Obedeció casi al instante, nadó hasta el lado más hondo y se sumergió en busca de la pelirroja, por fin localizó un bulto al fondo, la sujetó por la cintura y cuando salieron a la superficie la colocó en el azulejo de las albercas.

-oye… oye… ¿estás bien?- Movía desesperada al hombre que seguía inconsciente, ¿y si lo mató del golpe?, no, no, no, estaba preocupándose de más-

Observó al chico casi con lágrimas en los ojos, era una tonta, una tonta celosa e impulsiva, había convertido un "día divertido" en una película de drama y suspenso. Miró hacia su tío que intentaba hacer reaccionar a una chica que había caído al agua.

Hizo lo básico que había aprendido en los primeros auxilios, golpeó tres veces donde se supone que esta el corazón y le dio respiración de boca a boca. Reaccionó rápidamente.

Parpadeó jadeante y lo primero que vio fueron los oscuros ojos del pelinegro, definitivamente estaba muerta.

-¿esta bien señorita?- preguntó sorprendido por la profunda mirada de la chica-

-s-si- murmuró- ed-edgar-

-¿tú novio?, mi sobrina está con el, no te preocupes-

Por fin comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento y eso la hacía sentirse menos culpable. Se relajó un poco al verlo mover la cabeza y quejarse.

Abrió lentamente sus grisáceos ojos y se topó con los de la pelinegra, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero no era para menos, no había visto el bólido hasta que lo estampó contra la pared.

-anotaron las placas- preguntó medio en broma-

-por favor perdóname fue mi culpa- pidió extendiéndole la mano, ¿placas?, rayos, lo había dejado tonto- ¿estas bien?, ¿si sabes que no fue un auto verdad?-

Le regaló una sonrisa cuando se puso de pie, no era buena entendiendo el sarcasmo y las bromas, claro que el tampoco para hacerlas…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó confundida-

-era un decir, por supuesto que se que estamos en un bañarío y que una pelota asesina me atacó-

-¡ha claro!- exclamó devolviéndole la sonrisa- perdóname por favor, no fue mi intención-

-no te preocupes, sigo vivo, con jaqueca, pero vivo-

-por suerte- murmuró para si-

-¿Qué?-

-no nada, ignórame-

-¡Edgar!..-

Observó a una menuda pelirroja abalanzarse sobre su, parecía ser hermano y la identificó al instante, era Catherine Linton, su antigua "enemiga" que terminó convirtiéndose en su amiga. Se alegró al instante.

-Catherine, que bueno verte- saludó con sinceridad-

-¡Pan!- gritó abalanzándose sobre ella ahora- ¡que bueno, que bueno!, tenía ganas de platicar con una amiga, me caíste como un ángel-

-¿es tú amiga?- preguntó el ojigris sorprendido-

-claro que si, Edgar ella es Pan una vieja amiga, Pan él es Edgar mi hermano menor-

-mucho gusto, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, Pan son- saludó con su habitual alegría-

-sí, tal vez fue con el balón equivocado- bromeó- Edgar Linton, es un placer conocer a una amiga tan bonita de mi hermana-

-¡vaya, así que ya todo mundo se conoce!- intervino Goten divertido, el mundo era tan pequeño.

-¡Tió! ¿Estabas aquí?-

-¿es tú tío?- preguntó Catherin sonriéndole al moreno- acaba de salvarme la vida-

-de verdad que el mundo si es pequeño, eres un héroe- abrazándose a él- gracias por ayudarla. Por cierto Catherine mí tío Goten Son, Tió Catherine Linton-

-sí, ya nos presentamos y tienes toda la razón, es un héroe, mi héroe- admitió con las mejillas coloreadas-

-no fue nada- intervino apenado por los halagos de la chica

Observaban todo desde lejos, los dos hermanos Brief no podían ocultar un poco su molestia y no era para menos ya que ambos pelirrojos eran atractivos y parecían llevarse bien con los pelinegros. Pan sonreía constantemente ante los comentarios del joven, que no parecía mayor que ella, en realidad el nunca había podido sacar una sonrisa tan natural y resplandeciente, cerró los puños con fuerza.

Bra casi se va de espaldas cuando sacó a la escultural joven del agua y comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca, bien eso lo podía soportar pero ¡para eso existían los salvavidas! ¿No?, esta bien, lo aguantaría todo, menos que la pelirroja además de coquetearle notoriamente a su novio abrazara a su mejor amiga como si la conociera de años, si no mal recordaba ella era la que la insultó hace años y ¡no podía perdonarla a ella!, por favor.

-voy con ellos- anunció saliendo del agua casi con un aura de asesina-

-yo también- respondieron Mathew y Trunks al unisono-

Los tres caminaron con paso firme y sin decir palabra, no era necesario ser un experto para darse cuenta que no estaban de muy buen humor. Sobre todo los hermanos.

-¡Amor!- gritó abrazándose al pelinegro y mirando significativamente a la pelirroja-

-lo siento, creo que me entretuve un poco amor- se disculpó besándola con ternura-

-Pan, que bueno que el niño esté bien- aseguró el rubio casi en burla-

-sí, menos mal, ya me sentía culpable con el pobre de Edgar-

Enarcó una ceja al escuchar la confiancita que se traía con el pelirrojo. Catherine no pudo evitar reír al verlo hacer los mismos gestos que su amigo Trunks.

-es bueno volver a verte Trunks, ¿Qué tal te va con el trabajo?- preguntó con cortesía

-bien, supongo, ¿y ati?-

-excelente, mi hermano y yo nos hemos estado haciendo cargo del negocio por un tiempo, parece ser que ya somos lo suficientemente responsables-

-es bueno saber que te tendré como socia-

-lo mismo digo, pero bueno, espero que se estén pasando un feliz día, veo que vienen en pareja, pero pensé que tú y Pan…-

-no- interrumpieron ambos algo incómodos- estoy saliendo con Marron nuevamente- finalizó el pelimorado-

-y el es mi actual novio- continuó Pan- Mathew Johnson ella es Catherine una buena amiga-

-¿buena amiga?- murmuró Bra indignada-

-es un placer conocerte Mathew, espero que tengan una relación larga- ignoró el comentario de la peliazul-

-el placer es mío, y gracias nosotros también esperamos lo mismo-

-bueno, lamentamos tener que retirarnos pero el deber llama- intervino el menor de los Linton señalando su celular- fue un placer conocerlos a todos-

-que lastima, nos hubiéramos divertido todos- y podía haber evitado más problemas o situaciones incomodas, aun así le sonrío a sus amigos- nos vemos después-

-fue un placer conocerte Goten y nuevamente gracias por haberme salvado, realmente te debo la vida. Mi héroe-

Se abalanzó sobre el como era su costumbre y beso sus mejillas dejándolas marcadas con su labial. Bra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente conteniendo las ganas de golpearla contra la pared, ¡Quien se creía!, primero le robaba a su amiga y ahora… ¡a su novio!.

-espero que se la pasen muy bien, me alegra mucho haberte conocido Pan aunque espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos no tengas cerca algo con que golpearme-

-esperemos que no y procuraré golpear con menos fuerza- aceptó con una pequeña risa-

-nos veremos luego-

La abrazó del mismo modo que su hermana a Goten y depositó un beso en cada mejilla dejándola sorprendida. Ambos admiradores de la pelinegra lo miraron de forma asesina. Se alejaron dejando al grupo molesto y feliz.

-me agradan esos Linton- murmuró Goten abrazando a Bra-

-si, son muy lindos, me dan ternura- coincidió Pan

-pues puedes irte con ella- respondió la peliazul quitándose el brazo de encima- ah y límpiate las mejillas, las tienes manchadas-

Se alejaron discutiendo, Goten intentando convencerla de que ni siquiera la había visto bien y ella quejándose de la forma en la que lo trataba tan… familiar.

Mathew avanzó ofendido sin decirle nada y dejándola sola con su exnovio, no era el hazme reír de nadie y en parte no temía por ese mocoso, si acaso superaba los 18 años, ¡va!, no era nada de temer.

-¿así que te dan ternura?- preguntó Trunks haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera-

-ese no es asunto tuyo- zanjó el tema no tenía ganas de discutir con él, de nuevo-

-me sorprende que ahora te gusten los niños, cada vez bajas más de edad-

-ya te dije, no es asunto tuyo-

-pobre Mathew, ¿Qué se sentirá tener una novia pedófila?-

-¡ok ya párale Trunks!- por fin logró hacer que explotara- no te metas en lo que no te importa, no soy tú novia y no tienes porque estarme reclamando así o dime ¿acaso estas celoso?- inquirió

Rió con amargura, por supuesto que estaba celoso, y no podía negarlo o ocultarlo como probablemente lo estaba haciendo ella.

-¿no dices nada?- insistió acercándose más a él- por que no mejor te vas con tu noviecita a ponerle bloqueador o hacerle lo que se te de la gana, ¡ah! Pero por favor búsquense un hotel, hay niños y lo único que hacen es pervertir su mente pura…-

Sonrió de medio lado extendiendo sus brazos y acorralándola contra la pared, podía sentirla tan cerca que su aroma le taladraba los sentidos.

-dime Pan ¿acaso estás celosa?- murmuró a su oído

La piel se le erizó al sentir el aliento de Trunks cerca de su oído, como podía latir tan rápido su corazón después de tanto tiempo, aun después de haber probado la dulzura de sus labios. Suspiró.

-no digas tonterías- contraatacó evadiendo su mirada-

-por que yo sí… y no me apena admitir que estoy celoso de cada chico que se te acerca, de cada sonrisa y cada palabra que le diriges a cualquier hombre-

-por favor Trunks, entiende que no te queda esta actitud, si quieres jugar al bad boy será mejor que vayas con Marron. Y ahora si no te importa, no creo que a mi novio le guste que me tengas acorralada contra una pared.

Movió el brazo para que pudiera irse, con eso había sido suficiente para darse cuenta que ella aun lo amaba, no era tonto y todo le decía que la amaba, el tono de reclamo, sus constantes miradas y los reproches.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>

**¡Holi! ¿No se me fueron en la tercera hoja?, si lo notaron este capitulo fue más largo como recompensa por la tardanza, no se si fue lo que esperaban pero me parece que si hubo celos y provocaciones por parte de casi todos.**

**Díganme ¿les gustó?, ¿no?, ¿me extrañaron?, ¿quieren más de Catherine y Edgar?, y contestando a una pregunta adelantada, así es, los nombres están inspirados en los personajes del libro "cumbres borrascosas" uno de mis, favoritos, no se parecen mucho pero los nombres me gustaron.**

**La verdad ya no se como disculparme así que solo me queda agradecerle a todos lo que me han estado apoyado, leyendo y comentando en esta historia, sinceramente sin ustedes no sería capaz de seguir escribiendo la historia, estén seguros (as) que leo cada uno de los comentarios en persona y como ya lo he dicho ustedes son mi motor para seguir muchas gracias a: **

**princksess-vegeta: Muchas gracias por tú comentario, espero que ya andes un poco mejor de esos animos, gomen por la tardanza y por hacerlos sufrir tanto**

**Orii: Yo también pienso que debería haber hecho eso, pero en ocasiones las emociones nublan nuestra mente dificultando el tomar las decisiones correctas :s, jajajajaja ¿todo mundo quiere que mate a Marron? Jajajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^**

**Kiara: ¿enserio te pareció corto?, yo que a veces pienso que son muy largos, pero esta vez si está un poco más extendido, si, raro que Vegeta se comporté así pero los hijos, os hijos como hacen cambiar a los padres jejeje… muchas gracias por tu comentario y perdona la demora.**

**Bellatrix Monserratt****: ¡demasiado!, y así es pero como ya dije las emociones nublan la razón impidiendo que seamos coherentes al tomar decisiones, owww… yo también recordé mucho la saga de majin boo en esa escena :c, muchas gracias por lo del nombre, me tomó mucho tiempo elegirlo y… tú consejo c:, muchas, muchas gracias cada vez que lo leo me siento mejor, tienes toda la razón y nunca me dejaré vencer :D!, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir apoyando mi fic.**

**Apailana****: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado?, las personas no somos perfectas, eso mismo es lo que provoca cada uno de nuestros errores y aun las mejores amigas tiene problemas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mi historia desde el principio C: **

**Dbzangie4ever: Holii hermanita, problemas familiares y pues cositas del corazón que me ponen depre pero ya estoy mejor C:, gracias por preocuparte ^^, lo sé por poco me mato cuando escribí su regreso ¬¬, pero si me mato ¿Cómo termino la historia? Jejeje, no te preocupes por tu ex amiga y el otro tipo, en esta vida todo lo que se hace se paga (una amiga lo llama Karma ;D), no vale la pena vivir en el pasado porque si lo haces no podrás apreciar lo hermoso que es tu presente C:, me alegra que ya haya regresado para que continúen con su fic, insisto en que me muero por leer sus fics y bueno Valeria, espero que este bien y muy feliz con su familia, les deseo lo mejor a todos. No te preocupes ya no me pondré tan depre, no quiero parecer débil. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mi fic desde el principio, eres una gran amiga! C:**

**Peace and Love 27**** (PannyB): Hola Ximenna, veo que también decidiste cambiar de nombre ^^, ¡no, no la mates! Aun (muahahahaha), si lo haces ahora me quedo sin la mitad de mi historia, baja el arma, baja el arma (*viendo que ya la guardó*) bien, cuando puedas matarla yo te ayudo jajajajaja), si son unos tontos pero pues todas las novelas se basan en dramas así XD, sí Krillin, todos lo queremos por todo lo que ha hecho por la tierra y Goku (un aplauso para Krillin). Creo que Marron ya se enteró de tus amenazas ;D. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mi historia. Saludos**

**Magui: Muchas gracias por tú comentario y perdóname por la tardanza, los deberes me matan T.T, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, este fic esta hecho para y por ustedes. Arigatou C: **

**Shermie: Hola, mucho gusto. Me alegra mucho que te hayas animado a leer mi fic (mira que si era algo largo), espero que no te decepcione lo que se viene y que me perdones por la tardanza. Arigatou por apoyarme y espero que logres acabarlo:D**

**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y pues aquí está el capitulo, tarde pero seguro, espero que sepas entender mi demora. Arigatou por aimarte a leer el fic :D!**

**Jennifer Cr: Hola, perdona la demora pero como ya lo explique han sido meses pesados, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y comentar, me alegra mucho que haya sido de tú agrado. Saludos y un abrazo :D**

**En verdad muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado a lo largo de mi historia, a los que han estado desde el principio, a los nuevos, a los que solo pasan de vez en cuando y a quienes leen pero no comentan. Me siento muy feliz de haber recibido tanos RR, pronto, pronto podremos terminar este fic y digo pronto porque ustedes siempre serán mi apoyo. ¡ARIGATOU! **

**Pdt: perdonen faltas ortográficas pero me pasé todo el día escribiendo, modificando el capitulo y pues ya me moría por subirlo. XD**

**BY: **

**Ella Tsukino !**


	19. Conociendo a los nuevos

**20. Conociendo a los nuevos.**

**Konichiwa! Chicos ya sé que las disculpas están de más, cada nuevo capítulo doy más y más escusas pero… ¡Gomen! La escuela absorbe mucho tiempo, como he dicho desde hace tiempo el último semestre es muy difícil (y eso que todavía me fala la universidad T.T, mátenme), estoy en exámenes finales supermegarecontra importantes pero miren el lado bueno después del 6 de junio ya seré felizmente libre para escribir y tener muchos capítulos de reserva, además de todo eso estuve escrbiendo otro fic, estoy a punto de terminar uno de Digimon, y pues que les puedo decir soy una adicta al anime y me la paso viendo muchos, estoy buscando mi vestido de graduación y pensando que cosplay puedo utilizar para la próxima convención que habrá en mi ciudad (falta mucho pero si quieres que las cosas salgan bien hay que hacerlo bien), en realidad me preocupa más mi cosplay que el vestido (i know soy una friki mil pero no me importa :D) los dejo de momento para que disfruten la lectura pero nos vemos en las notas. Disfrutenlo y espero que no me odien por la demora. **

* * *

><p>Se sentía aliviada de que ese día hubiera terminado por fin, ¡por dios! Solo a Marron se le ocurriría una idea tan estúpida como esa, quería que se alejara de su novio pero proponía una reunión donde lo único que hicieron fue encelarse el uno al otro. Observó el vaso de leche que tenía en las manos, lo único que había conseguido con todo eso era dejarla con insomnio.<p>

-¿pasa algo cariño?- preguntó su padre abriendo la puerta del refrigerador- es muy tarde para que estés despierta-

-papa, me asustaste- respondió sin mucho ánimo- podría decir lo mismo para ti, nunca te levantas en la madrugada- entrecerró los ojos

-bien, bien, me descubriste- admitió cerrando la puerta y sentándose a un lado de ella- escuche que te levantaste-

-tonto súper oído saiyan- murmuró provocando una pequeña risa en su padre-

-oí eso- respondió revolviéndole el pelo- la verdad es que no te vi muy animada en la tarde y me preocupé un poco. ¿Pasa algo?-

Le sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas, su padre podía ser muy oportuno en algunas ocasiones, siempre al pendiente de ella y de todos, preocupándose aunque no dijera nada… un digno hijo de su abuelito.

-¿y bien?- preguntó alentándola-

-no pasa nada, simplemente que no fue el san Valentín que esperaba- murmuró

No podía decirle que hubiera deseado pasarla con su mejor amigo, ni que Mathew solo era una excusa para que Marron no le revelara a Vegeta la relación de su hermano y Bra. ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo podía una vida ser tan complicada a veces?.

-Ya veo- respondió con una mueca- puede que no hayas ido al lugar que querías o recibido lo que deseabas pero… estuviste con tú novio ¿no?- ella asintió- entonces lo demás no importa cuando se está con la persona que se ama-

Desvió la mirada, si supiera que no solo estaba en un lugar que no quería y había recibido cosas que no deseaba si no que a eso había que agregarle que ni siquiera estaba con la persona que amaba, estaba con su director a quien no podía dejar de ver como un amigo.

-¿Pan?-

-tienes razón Papa- respondió poco convencida poniéndose de pie- muchas gracias, por escuchar a tú hija en plena madrugada-

-para eso esta tú padre, las 24 horas del día-

Lo abrazó con fuerza dejando que la apapachara un rato y subió las escaleras dejándolo solo en la cocina. Conocía muy bien a su hija y era obvio que esa respuesta no era la esperada, la de una chica verdaderamente enamorada de su novio, podía verlo en sus ojos.

-Pan, Pan… Si tuvieras la confianza de contarle a tú padre- murmuró apagando la luz- tal vez podría ayudarte-

Las horas pasaron rápidamente hasta que por fin logró cerrar los ojos, claro que no había sido el tiempo suficiente. Observó su reloj de mano 9 am, apenas y había dormido 2 horas pero estaba tan acostumbrada a levantarse temprano que ya tenía programada la hora.

-Pan, ¿vas a desayunar?- preguntó Videl colocando un plato frente a su padre- vamos aun es temprano y es domingo-

-lo siento mamá tengo que comprar algunas cosas para adornar el salón y como hoy cierran temprano tengo que apurarme-

-esta bien, no tardes que te tendré hecha tu comida favorita-

-Gracias mamá, te amo-

Beso la mejilla de cada uno de sus padres y se apuró hacía el centro comercial, necesitaba mucho material para adornar el salón de clases y además buscar algunos juegos didácticos para prestarle a sus pequeños alumnos.

La mañana avanzó sin ningún contratiempo, tenía prácticamente todo y lo único que le faltaba era llegar a descansar a su casa, era lo único que quería en esos momentos, tal vez llegar a comprar un helado, no era mala idea. Se colocó en la fila bostezando levemente.

-¡Pimo,! ¡Ega!-

Giró el rostro hacía la pequeña castaña que lloriqueaba gritándole a su primo que probablemente la había olvidado, suspiró saliendo de la fila y dirigiéndose a la niña sonriéndole. Ella la miró intentando contener los sollozos.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Perdiste a tú primo?- preguntó con un tono dulce-

-shi, no, ento a mi pimo- lloriqueó

-no llores, que te parece si yo te ayudo a buscarlo- ofreció poniendo su mano en la cabecita de la castaña- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Elitabeth- respondió sonriéndole levemente-

-bueno Elizabeth ¿vamos?- ofreció tendiéndole la mano-

Caminó por todo el centro comercial contándole historias divertidas a la pequeña para que se tranquilizara un poco y parecía funcionar ya que después de un rato dejó de llorar. Frunció el ceño, ¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido el irresponsable de su primo?, cuando le vea estaba segura de que lo golpearía antes de que…

-¡Lizzy!, ¡Lizzy!- Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya le habían arrebatado a la pequeña de las manos.- ¿estás bien?

-shi, ela me aludo a buscate- respondió con una sonrisa señalando a la pelinegra-

La observó enarcando una ceja, no parecía sospechosa como diría su hermana, parecía reconocerla. Esperó a que se diera la vuelta, ¡por supuesto!, como podía olvidarla si la acababa de ver hace un día. Era la chica que lo golpeó con el balón.

-¡Pan!- exclamó abrazándola efusivamente- gracias, gracias por cuidar a Lizzy-

-Edgar- murmuró

Sus mejillas se encendieron al instante al recordarlo y recibir tal muestra de emoción después de que casi lo mata de un pelotazo, claro que a leguas se notaba que el nunca podría odiar a nadie, se veía realmente tierno cargando a la niña.

-Hola- saludó un poco más tranquila- perdona que te lo diga pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola?-

-lo sé, lo sé, soy el peor primo del mundo- se disculpó besando la frente de la pequeña que llevaba en brazos- pero solo fui a comprarle un globo y cuando volví el rostro ya no había nada. ¡Casi me muero del susto!-

-bueno, bueno, te paso el descuido solo porque realmente parecías preocupado- bromeó para que dejara esa cara de culpabilidad- además Elizabeth es un amor, nos llevamos muy bien-

-gracias- repitió

Comenzaron a platicar mientras se dirigía cada uno a su coche, parecía como si la conociera de toda la vida y con cada palabra que decía la hacía reír tanto que su estomago estallaría en algún momento. Le miró inocentemente, era muy lindo y no solo refiriéndose a su rostro, a pesar e que tenía 17 años y era menor por mucho parecía comprenderla mejor que los demás y cada que veía su sonrisa con los hoyuelos de un bebe le provocaba responderle al instante.

-bueno hasta aquí llego yo- respondió colocándose frente a su coche- fue bueno verte Edgar y un gusto conocer a la pequeña Lizzy-

-a mi tabién me guto conocete Pan- respondió la pequeña dándole un fuerte abrazo que respondió inmediatamente

-espero verlos pronto-

-¡puedes!- gritó algo sonrojado- mi hermana esta planeando hacer algo hoy más tarde, si tienes tiempo… ¡invitaremos a más personas claro!- agregó antes de que mal pensara-

-bien iré solo si estará ahí Lizzy- aceptó sonriéndoles- nos vemos en la tarde

-¡genial!-

Se despidió con la mano antes de abordar el automóvil. Eran un encanto esos dos, una hora con ellos y ya había quedado encantada.

* * *

><p>Bajaba las escaleras a regañadientes, no estaba de humor para andar de alcahuete con su hermana y mucho menos después de lo que vivió el día anterior. Aun así, ahí lo llevaba a la fuerza a la casa de la hija de uno de los socios de su empresa.<p>

-¿repíteme porque tengo que ir?- pidió rodando los ojos-

-porque esa tal Catherine es tú amiga o algo así, y te invito "junto con tú hermana" a esa fiesta- repitió por decima tercera vez- y te dijo que había invitado a "tú amigo", o sea, ¡mi novio!, no voy a dejarlo solo con ella-

-¿acaso dudas de Goten?- inquirió enarcando una ceja-

-¡Claro que no tarado!- volvió a gritarle dejándolo medio sordo- que no confié en _ella_ es otra cosa, ahora, ¿subes al carro por las buenas o por las malas?- preguntó con una ternura que conocía muy bien.

Subió del lado del piloto seguido por su hermana, si no subía a ese auto era capaz de golpearlo con su poca fuerza, pero la experiencia le decía que una mujer cabreada no era nada bueno. Suspiró, ¿Por qué no podía tener un fin de semana tranquilo?, sentado en casa viendo tv.

La casa era realmente enorme, casi tanto como la de ellos, pero fuera solo había un choche que reconocería donde fuera. _Pan_, pensó, le parecía raro y a la vez no que estuviera ahí. Desde hace unos meses se había convertido en best friend de Catherine. Observó de reojo a la peliazul que no parecía muy contenta de saber que estaban las dos personas más importantes para ella.

-Bra…- llamó algo intimidado por la mirada de pocos amigos que tenía-

-estoy bien- respondió entre dientes sonriendo-

-no, no, no. Mejor no sonrías-

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al ver la sonrisa de su hermana más parecida a una mueca malvada, podía imaginarla con un cuchillo dentro de esa casa. ¿Tendría que decirle a los Linton que escondieran cualquier cosa afilada?.

-vamos, hermanito-

Entraron a la mansión admirando el buen gusto de la familia, todo estaba combinado en colores claros y unos cuadros realmente hermosos en las paredes. Inmediatamente ambos pelirrojos los atendieron con una amabilidad insuperable.

-pasen Trunks y Bra ¿cierto?- preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras esta solo asintió con la cabeza-

-nos alegra que nos hayan visitado- agregó el menor de los Linton sonriéndoles- pasen por aquí están Pan y Goten-

Gruñeron ambos levemente, que confiancitas se tenían esos dos con sus amigos, apenas los habían conocido y ya les hablaban de tú. Giraron hacía la gran sala de estar donde se encontraban los pelinegros charlando alegremente con una pequeña niña.

-¡ Pimo Ega!- exclamó la pequeña sonriéndole y tendiéndole los brazos-

-aquí estoy Lizzy, ¿te han cuidado bien tus nuevos amigos?- preguntó tomándola en brazos-

-shi, son mu lidos con mio- aseguró saludando a los pelinegros-

Estaba realmente feliz de haber ido a esa fiesta, aunque prácticamente solo habían sido los Linton y ellos. Por un momento se sintió incomoda, claro, nada comparado con lo incomoda que estaba justo en ese momento con el pelimorado sentado a un lado de ella y con Bra mirando asesinamente a Catherine cada que le sonreía a su tío. Suspiró, si no fuera por el pelirrojo y su adorable prima eso sería una tortura.

Trunks la observó discretamente frunciendo el ceño. Se veía feliz y tierna jugueteando con la pequeña castaña ojimiel. Era evidente que tenía madera de madre, nunca lo había notado hasta que regresó de su largo viaje y se convirtió profesora de un parvulario. Sonrió levemente.

-¿así que eres maestra de preescolar?- preguntó Edgar sonriéndole ampliamente-

-¿tan difícil es de creer?- respondió de igual manera, fingiendo ser misteriosa-

-la verdad no, viendo como tratas a mi Lizzy era de esperarse. Estoy seguro de que serás una gran madre-

Bufó por lo bajo, estaba prácticamente copiando lo que el había pensado, era evidente que ese "niño" no era tan tonto, utilizaba a su primita para acercarse más a _su_ Pan. Observó a su hermana que casi enterraba por completo las uñas en el sofá.

-¡vaya así que eres fotógrafo!- exclamó sorprendida- pensé que trabajarías en algo así como Trunks-

-no, eso es aburrido- respondió colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza- prefiero hacer cosas al aire libre y no estar ordenando papeles cada cinco minutos. Sin ofender- agregó mirando a su amigo-

-no te preocupes. Si hubiera podido elegir sería cualquier otra cosa- aseguró el pelimorado sonriéndoles-

-creo que todos pensamos igual Trunks- coincidió la pelirroja- yo deseaba ser modelo o cantante, y mírame terminé como una ejecutiva- se burló

-pues aun puedes ser una modelo, estoy seguro de que serías una excelente modelo- admitió Goten para no desanimarla

-¿¡en serio!- se emocionó- ¿podría ser tú modelo alguna vez?, es mi gran sueño-

-no veo porque no-

Carraspeo discretamente de tal manera que solo el súper oído de su novio la pudiera oír, bueno además de Pan y Trunks que fingieron no haberse dado cuenta. Goten tragó saliva al verle el gesto de pocos amigos que adornaba su hermosa cara. ¡Qué difícil era intentar ser amable y no enfadar a tú novia!.

-Bra me ayuda de vez en cuando- agregó señalando a la peliazul y sonriéndole en forma de disculpa- es buena eligiendo poses y locaciones-

-¿en serio?, pues ella podría decirme que hacer porque la verdad yo no se nada de eso- la miró tranquilamente, no esperaba nada menos de la hija de Bulma Brief- me gustaría mucho que vinieras-

-yo… ehh… claro-

-¡Fantástico!- se emocionó como una pequeña que le acababan de dar un dulce

Se ruborizó casi al instante por la vergüenza y decidió quedarse callada, no tenía porque desconfiar de Goten, estaba 100% segura de que nunca haría algo para lastimarla, digo, estaba jugándose la vida al salir con ella sin el permiso de su temible padre. Sonrió de medio lado satisfecha con ese pensamiento. No tenía nada de que temer.

-Ega quero juga a escodidas- pidió la pequeña saltando emocionada- shi, shi, shi-

-pero… tú prima Cathy está atendiendo a las visitas y no puede jugar con nosotros- respondió con una mueca-

-yo… quielo…- sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante- jugal contio-

-Lizzy- intervino Pan limpiándole las lagrimitas- ¿puedo jugar con ustedes?

-shi, shi ¡Jugaal!-

Los dos mayores se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hacía el enorme jardín que tenían los Linton. No podía dejar de sentirse inundada con la alegría por la pequeña. Por un momento se sintió como hace años no podía.

-bien, yo cuento y ustedes se esconden- ofreció la pelinegra tapándose los ojos con las manos- ¡listos!-

-va, pero no hagas trampa- ordenó el pelirrojo con una pequeña risa antes de salir corriendo junto con Lizzy

Fingió que se había cansado de estar sentado y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación hasta lograr colocarse en la venta que daba hacia el jardín y la observó acuclillada con las manos en los ojos. Después de un rato se puso de pie llamando a cada uno con voz cantarina que nunca le había oído. Estaba seguro de que los había encontrado al instante pero para no arruinar la diversión continuaba fingiendo.

Al poco tiempo tomó en brazos a la pequeña anunciando que la había encontrado y que ahora su objetivo era el pelirrojo. Caminaba tomada de la mano con Lizzy y pidiéndole que no hiciera ruido. Al instante se encontró con el chico que no paraba de carcajearse como un crio, acción que provocaba el miso efecto en las dos chicas. Suspiró enarcando las cejas, era más que evidente que al joven Linton le gustaba su Pan y de alguna manera a ella también, se veía tan tranquila… ahora no tendría que cuidarse solo de Mathew sino también de ese niño.

-Bien ahora es mi turno- anunció el chico tapándose los ojos y comenzando a contar

Las dos salieron corriendo en la misma dirección conteniendo la risa, Trunks no dejaba de observarlas con un dejo de tristeza, podía imaginar como se vería la pelinegra dentro de algunos años, con un pequeño niño correteando en su jardín pero… eso lo entristecía ya que probablemente el no sería el padre de dicho hijo.

-¡Listas! Ya voy- anunció el pelirrojo caminando por el jardín

Rápidamente encontró a ambas chicas, era obvio ya que conocía perfectamente los escondites que elegía su pequeña Lizzy. La niña se tapó los ojos prometiendo que no haría trampa y ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir el cálido tacto de la mano de Edgar pero no dijo nada, estaba totalmente acostumbrada por su tío. Él se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver su reacción.

Trunks frunció el ceño mientras crispaba los puños, ese niño de verdad que era solamente eso… mira que tratar a alguien que acabas de conocer hace un día con tanta confianza. Bufó, realmente le molestaba ese chico que hacía sentir tan cómoda a su… a ella.

-¿pasa algo Trunks?- preguntó la pelirroja sin poder evitar ver su reacción-

-na… nada, perdonen- murmuró alejándose y tomando asiento

La pequeña anunció que había terminado al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr en busca de sus amigos que se sonreían intentando ocultar sus risas. Sus manos aun estaban entrelazadas cuando la pequeña los descubrió y se abalanzó sobre ellos provocando que el pelirrojo callera sobre Pan. Ambos se sonrojaron levemente, mientras Lizzy reía divertida.

-¡los encontré!, ¡los encontré!- alababa

-este… Edgar te importaría…- pidió entrecortadamente

-claro, perdona- murmuró incorporándose-

Terminaron de jugar con la pequeña y se dirigieron hacia la casa donde todo seguía igual como lo habían dejado, Goten platicaba animadamente con Catherine, Bra intervenía de vez en cuando gracias a la intervención de ambos y Trunks, bueno, el parecía más distante de lo normal, ni si quiera la miraba como lo hacía siempre y eso tenía que admitir que le molestaba.

-¿quieres algo de tomar Pan?- preguntó Edgar encaminándose a la cocina junto con su primita- debes estar cansada-

-un vaso con agua por favor- asintió sonriéndoles-

-en realidad- intervino la hermana mayor de este- me parece que todos deben estar hambrientos, pasemos al comedor ¿les parece?-

Todos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron guiados por los Linton, la incomodidad del pelimorado era más que evidente y Pan no podía pasar desapercibido aquello, ni siquiera se movió cuando Cathy les había pedido que pasaran a otra habitación, simplemente se quedó de pie observándolos.

-olvidé mi bolso- anunció dando media vuelta- vuelvo enseguida

Regresó sin poder evitarlo, estaba 100% segura de que tenía algo que decirle y no podía evitar desear escucharlo, que le repitiera que la ama incluso cuando ella destrozaba esas ilusiones una y otra vez. Lo observó en la misma posición que había quedado cuando todos salieron. Suspiró, quería decirle algo pero eso significaría demostrar más de lo que debía.

La observó tomar su bolsa sin detenerse en él, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?, ya no podía soportarlo más tiempo, tenerla tan cerca y no poderla tener. Avanzó hacia ella cuando le dio la espalda y la abrazó sujetándola por la cintura.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó sorprendida por el gesto del pelimorado que mantenía la cabeza escondida en su cuello-

-yo, no puedo más- murmuró apretándola con fuerza- ya no puedo soportarlo más

-sue… suéltame- pidió

-no-

Estaba cansado de verla sonreír y formar parte de la vida de todo mundo menos de la suya, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la beso, que sintió su respiración contra la suya, cada minuto que pasaba...

-Pan… te quiero, aunque tú digas que no. Yo se que también me quieres-

-por favor…- suplicó con la respiración entrecortada-

-no-

La giró lentamente disfrutando el olor de su cabello, deseaba tanto tenerla así, que no le importaba si hacerlo significaba engañar a Marron o Mathew, solamente quería sentir el sabor de sus labios

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no sucumbir ante el pelimorado pero al final de cuentas era inevitable, ella también deseaba tanto tenerlo entre sus brazos. Respiró profundamente sintiendo como su aliento se combinaba con el de él.

Pudo sentir como su cuerpo dejaba de tensarse y lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella, sus alientos se combinaron al instante y… ya no había motivos para resistirse. Sus labios se rozaron provocando un pequeño estremecimiento en la pelinegra.

Subió los brazos colocándolos detrás de su cuello, enredando sus dedos en el liso cabello del chico que mordisqueó levemente su labio inferior para poder profundizar más el beso. Posó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la pelinegra y la apretó mas contra su cuerpo tirándola sobre el sillón. Sabía que lo quería, sus besos no le podían mentir.

-¡Pan!- llamó Bra desde lejos- ¡Trunks!-

Rápidamente se separó de él recogiendo su bolsa, estaba agitada y se sentía una idiota al demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos al ojiazul, si Marron se llegara a enterar, sería terrible. Suspiró.

-Me quieres, lo sabes- susurró antes de que saliera de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Sonrió triunfante, estaba seguro de que ni Mathew, ni ese chico Linton podían lograr que la pelinegra lo olvidase, puede que sea un pensamiento ególatra pero se lo había demostrado hace unos momentos, de ahora en adelante no le importaría nada, lucharía por ella así tuviera que soportar que el mundo se le viniera encima, no permitirá que nada, ni nadie la alejara de él nuevamente…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>

**Holi chicos díganme ¿siguen ahí?, ¿les gustó?, ¿no? ¿Alguien sigue vivo?, bueno la verdad no estoy muy segura de este capítulo, ya que no estaba 100% convencida y mi inspiración se medio cicló u.u, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se decepcionen, dentro de poco esto se pondrá más y más complicado para todos. **

**Ahora díganme ¿Qué les pareció Edgar?, yo lo amé la verdad, me daba mucha ternura ^^ y mucho más con su prima Lizzy aunque ¿eso significa más competencia para Trunks?, ¿les gustaría que Pan dejara a Mathew por Edgar?, ¿o quieren una competencia entre los 3? Y sobre Goten, casi lo mata Bra en su mente por lo bien que se lleva con la pelirroja pero se controla… o al menos lo intenta. Jejejje. **

**Bueno para continuar con mis disculpas de siempre, en verdad quería que este capítulo fuera más interesante pero estoy demasiado triste por mi despedida de la prepa y no mucho por eso, sino porque me separo de mis mejores amigas que las conozco prácticamente desde 1ro de secundaria :') además cada que recuerdo que nunca pude decirle al chico que amaba desde hace tiempo lo que siento me hace llorar, pero eso son temas que no debo tratar con ustedes porque no es su problema :D!, cambiando del tema díganme chicas (os), ¿Qué cosplay creen que me podría quedar bien?, quiero hacer uno que este genial, estuve pensando en Miku o luka de Vocaloid, alice de pandora hearts, maka de soul eater, Yuuki de vampire knight, sakura card captor, hinata de naruto, Hikari de digimon, pensé en hacer un cosplay de Pan pero tengo casi 18 años y mido aprox. 1.63 como para hacer un cosplay de ella u.u, o también pensaba en los de happy tree friends versión anime, flaky o petunia. ¿Qué opinan o cual otro creen que pueda hacer? Ya sé que no me conocer pero igual y cambio mi foto de perfil para que me den su opinión. ¿me ayudarían? **

**Pasando a los RR de verdad que muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, les juro juradito que ustedes son mi fuerza para continuar con este fic y no abandonarlo, son los mejores lectores que puedo tener y saben que si necesitan cualquier cosa yo les puedo ayudar, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que si llego a retrasarme al subirlo no se preocupen por supuesto que JAMAS lo abandonaría, no hasta que ustedes lo quieran así. Arigatou a: **

**Jennifer Cr, Dbzangie4ever, GriisleChan, Orii, , Patty Suise, clauuu, esther, Pan-dbgt** (gracias por leer mi fic desde el principio y comentar)**.**

**Perdónenme por no agradecer como debe de ser pero es que ahora mismo tengo como 40 guías que hacer (de 100 preguntas cada una T.T), les prometo que el próximo capitulo comenzará a ponerse más interesante y que les responderé sus RR como debe de ser. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por seguirme todo este tiempo (ya casi un año desde que lo publiqué (8 de junio del 2012) y aguantar mis demoras. No saben cuánto los pareció a todos, los nuevos y los constantes son muy especiales para mí. (gomen ando muy sentimental :'D). espero leernos pronto y deséenme suerte ^^**

**Pdt: perdonen errores ortográficos, mi computadora está rara y a veces no marca bien las letras**

**By: Ella Tsukino **


	20. Día de compras

**Konichiwa! Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas (i know siempre me disculpo) de verdad ¡GOMEN! Pero esto si fue causas mayores, les contaré lo que pasó, yo tenía mis capítulos preparados en una computadora (tengo 2 donde escribo, convierto mis animes y donde los subo, bajo imágenes, música, anime etc.) ya los tenía guardados en la compu que subo los capítulos para adelantar mi fic y si era posible terminarlo antes de que entrara a la universidad, pero el torpe de mi hermano mató la computadora donde los tenía anotados, ¡me dio tanto coraje!, ahí tenía todo, música, fotos, mis capítulos ya escritos, animes que bajaría, que quería bajar, que bajé T.T ese día lloré tanto!, segundo como era comprensible se me fue absolutamente la inspiración por la decepción, tercero cuando me regresó y comencé a escribir me di cuenta que esta computadora es una porquería y no quería abrir nada, (ni fanfiction, ni twitter, ni el mail,) muy apenas funciona google y dos tres el facebook pero no puedo llevarla a arreglar porque es en la que convierto los animes para que se vean en el dvd y como no tengo discos ni dinero para comprarlos no puedo guardarlas, (bueno tenía porque si ya subí este capi quiere decir que mi compu ya funciona bien o que mi tía regresó de vacaciones y le pedí la computadora) y por ultimo son vacaciones, ya no veré a mis amiguis de toda la vida (5 años) así que estamos aprovechando cualquier rato para vernos, salimos com veces por semana, entre otras cosas que influyen. **

**De verdad que yo entenderé si ya nadie lee mi historia, porque como es de esperar se aburren de la espera y se van, no los culpo si ya no me leen, se que siempre prometo que no tardaré pero la vida conspira para que todo me salga mal (estoy deprimida, bipolar, quiero llorar y me siento muy mal), espero que lean este capitulo y que sea de su agrado. Ya no los interrumpo más si es que están leyendo esto. **

* * *

><p><strong>21. Día de Compras<strong>

Caminaba por el centro comercial tomada de la mano de su actual novio, observó al rubio que continuaba hablándole de sabrá cuantas cosas a las que no podía poner atención, Mathew era una buena persona, probablemente el novio perfecto para "otra chica", si para otra y no para ella, porque por más que lo intentara no podía sacarse de la cabeza el beso que le había dado hace unos días el pelimorado, se mordió el labio rememorando el dulce sabor que no quería desaparecer ni con los besos de su novio.

-has estado muy callada estos días- observó el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿todo bien?- inquirió

-¿he?- respondió moviendo la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas- no nada, estoy un poco agotada, estamos entrando a la recta final del año escolar-

-pero eres una gran maestra así que no hay nada de que preocuparte, todo te saldrá perfecto-

Le tomó del rostro y la besó con delicadeza saboreando los delicados labios de la pelinegra, después volvió a tomarla de la mano y continuó con su paseo intentando que su novia le hiciera caso, bromeando y comportándose como un niño.

Pan sonreía ante las tonterías que decía Mathew, la verdad es que no le sorprendía que fuera el director de un jardín de niños, viéndolo desde un punto era algo… inmaduro, cosa que no le molestaba ya que debes en cuando le gustaba darse el lujo de comportarse como una niña.

-Quiero un helado- murmuró con la mirada brillante al ver la heladería-

-¿y de que sabor quiere la princesa?- preguntó el ojiazul haciendo una reverencia-

-de fresa con chispas de chocolate- anunció fingiendo la actitud de una princesa-

-pues vamos por él-

* * *

><p>Molestaba a su hermana como un pequeño de cinco años mientras la seguía por toda la casa, Bra le observó con molestia después de tenerlo toda la mañana como una mosca cerca de ella. Suspiró mientras se dirigía a su cama seguida por el pelimorado. Tomó una almohada y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.<p>

-Fue-ra-de-mi-ha-bi-ta-ción- Ordenó sin dejar de golpearlo- eres como una pequeña mosca molesta, a veces pienso que yo debí nacer primero-

-¡ya basta! Me rindo, me rindo, prometo no molestarte más- dijo después de marearse con tanto almohadazo- pero estoy feliz

-ya me di cuenta- ironizó la peliazul rodando los ojos- toma asiento y cuéntaselo a la doctora corazón- animó

-bien, bien- se acostó junto a ella- pues ¿recuerdas el día que nos invitaron los Linton a su reunión donde prácticamente éramos nosotros y los Son?- preguntó

-como olvidarlo, hice el ridículo de mi vida celando a mi Goten todo el tiempo- se sonrojó levemente al recordar su actitud apática- también te retrasaste un momento con Pan-

-exacto ahí es a donde quería llegar- murmuró sonriéndole- estoy seguro que ella aun me ama- anunció como un niño que le acaban de dar un dulce

Bra abrió los ojos como plato sintiendo que la culpabilidad subía por todo su cuerpo y amenazando en que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, por supuesto que la pelinegra lo amaba con todo su corazón y era su culpa que no estuvieran juntos.

-ese día cuando nos retrasamos yo la besé y pude sentir como sus sentimientos me inundaban, no se porque no lo admite pero estoy seguro de que me ama tanto como yo.

-Trunks…-

-estoy dispuesto ha hacer que regrese conmigo pase lo que pase, no me daré por vencido y mucho menos ahora, por un momento creí que realmente amaba a ese patán de Mathew ¡pero no es así!-

-Trunks…-

-no voy a descansar hasta que mi Pan vuelva conmigo…-

-¡Trunks!- gritó Bra perdiendo la paciencia, no podía seguir oyendo aquello sin que el corazón se le partiera en dos

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó viéndola, parecía estar al borde del llanto-

-yo… yo…- tartamudeo- tengo…-

La interrumpió el golpeteo de la puerta seguido de su madre que le enunciaba la llegada de Goten con quien había quedado de ir al centro comercial para comprar unas cosas para arreglar su auto que no quería funcionar.

-lo siento hermanita, después me cuentas lo que te pasa- aseguró besando su frente- te esperamos en el centro comercial ¿si?-

-está bien- suspiró derrotada

Lo observó cerrar la puerta preguntándose porque el mundo conspiraba siempre para que ella no pudiera decir la verdad, para hacerlo todo mal… no quería perder a su hermano del mismo modo que a la pelinegra. Tapó su rostro con la almohada para amortiguar el grito de frustración.

-maldición- murmuró- todo me salé mal-

Bajó las escaleras topándose con la sonrisa de su amigo muy a la del estilo de Goku, le devolvió la sonrisa aun más amplia aunque pareciera imposible, Goten enarcó una ceja al notar su cambio de humor, hace unos días parecía que mataría a alguien y hoy casi lo podía ver lanzando flores por toda la mansión.

-pareces una quinceañera- murmuró después de despedirse de Bulma- derramas miel hasta por los codos-

-¿Envidia?- preguntó con una carcajada-

-ya va, yo tengo mi propia miel pero la comparto solo con una persona- respondió sonriendo- cuéntale a tu psicólogo personal porque estas tan feliz-

-con un psicólogo así me sorprende que no esté en el manicomio en estos momentos- ironizó

-ja j aja, que chistosito andas hoy- se quejó con un mohín-

-Y tú que amargado- contraatacó rodando los ojos- ya bien, quiero luchar por tu sobrina- respondió con toda la seriedad del mundo- no quiero que ese Mathew se quede con ella-

-YO pienso que…- por un momento el pelimorado pensó que le pediría que dejara tranquila a su sobrina preferida- tardaste mucho en darte cuenta ¿no?, por poco y me obligas a sugerirlo- bromeó

-jajajaja, ahora quien es el chistoso-

-hablando en serio, Mathew me agrada pero se que ella no lo ama- continuó al ver la mueca del ojiazul- y a pesar de que eres mayor que ella por unos 9 ó 10 años, se que nadie la hará tan feliz como tú-

Observó por la ventana algo avergonzado, no todos los días le decía cosas como esas a su mejor amigo, mucho menos daba paso libre para que coqueteara con uno de sus tesoros más importantes. Maldijo un poco internamente, se sentía tan incomodo hablando de eso.

* * *

><p>-¡Cathy!- gritó un pelirrojo como un pequeño niño- esto es perfecto para mi Lizzy!<p>

La pelirroja mayor simplemente sonreía siguiéndolo a todos lados, había llegado la hora de comprarle más ropa a la pequeña de su prima y para eso nadie mejor que Edgar, el tío más consentidor y derrochador que había conocido en toda su vida.

-si sigues así volverás a la niña una mimada y egocéntrica- regañó después de la quinta bolsa- heme a mí soy un claro ejemplo-

-no lo será- aseguró mirándolo como perrito regañado- prometo que será la ultima tienda que entremos- caminó de espaldas mientras hablaba con su hermana- solo una más por favor, por favor…-

-bien pero mira para adelante- ordenó

Edgar le sonrió girándose y topando con una pelinegra que reconoció de inmediato. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba por lo cerca que había quedado.

-las personas normalmente miran hacia el frente- bromeó la pelinegra con una sonrisa-

-si verdad- respondió avergonzado- lo siento estaba hablando con Cathy

-lo noté, ¿Qué hacen por acá?-

-vinimos a comprarle ropa a mi Lizzy- respondió con emoción-

-creo que eres el primer hombre que se emociona al hacer eso- se sorprendió y enterneció por el acto- ¿Qué tal la pesca?

-muy buena, tiene ropa para todo el año, o más… pero Cathy ya no me deja comprarle más, dijo que esta sería la ultima tienda-

No puedo evitar el reírse al ver el puchero de niño pequeño que hizo al decir lo ultimo, había olvidado lo divertido que era estar con ese chico, siempre la ponía de buen humor, no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

-¿te parece si te acompaño?- preguntó observando de reojo al rubio- no confió mucho en tu gusto-

-por favor, si yo debí ser modista- presumió sacando la lengua- claro, vamos-

-Mathew, ¿te importa?- preguntó mordiéndose el labio- no tardo

-que va, puedes ir, creo que me hace falta un descanso, te veo más al rato-

Accedió besándola lentamente para dejarle en claro al mocoso que la pelinegra era suya. Lo observó significativamente a lo cual Edgar fingió no darse cuenta, no le era raro que tuviera a más de un chico a sus pies, siendo tan linda y divertida.

-yo los espero sentada- intervino Cathy- ya no puedo más

Dicho esto ambos chicos entraron a la tienda casi corriendo, tomaban ropa por montones, de los cuales seleccionaban una o dos prendas y las demás las dejaban tiradas, casi podían sentir las miradas asesinas de las trabajadoras. Eran como dos pequeños peleando por un dulce o haciendo travesuras sin importarles.

-¿que tal esta blusa?- preguntó Pan cogiendo una color verde

-¿Bromeas? Es horrible- respondió con una mueca de fingido asco- los teletubis pasaron de moda hace décadas-

-Eran adorables- defendió con un mohín

-¿con un sol hablante y botargas con televisión incluida? Que para terminar tenían mala señal-

-ok, ok, deja de insultar mi infancia-

Continuaron peleando sobre que ropa era más bonita y cual era definitivamente tan horrenda que debería ser un crimen contra la humanidad. Pan aprovechó para tomar una que otra cosa para ella, no podían dejar de reírse cada que ella tomaba un sombrero exótico y se lo medía o cuando obligaba al pelirrojo a probarse un par de lentes horribles.

-¿corazones? ¿En serio?- seguía incrédulo frente al espejo-

-te ves adorable- respondió la pelinegra sujetándole las mejillas-

-adorable no es mi definición- aseguró tomando un sombrero lleno de plumas al estilo de los que usa su abuela- si yo compro esto, tu te comprarás este sombrero-

-¡que! ¿Bromeas? ¿Quieres que me maten si llegará a salir con esto a la calle en época de caza? ¡me confundirán con un pato!- agregó

-entonces no hay trato- le sacó la lengua-

Las encargadas de la tienda morían porque ambos jóvenes abandonaran la tienda o por lo menos que dejaran de destrozar todo lo que había a su paso, claro que no podían quejarse en voz alta, llevaban más mercancía que cualquier otro cliente.

-bien creo que con esto es suficiente- anunció Edgar cuando muy apenas se podían ver sus ojos con tantas prendas-

-¿me habla Edgar, o la ropa?- preguntó fingiendo horror- me estoy volviendo loca…-

-muy graciosa- respondió con una carcajada- soy la ropa, uuuuyyy, témeme- bromeó

-ja, claro suéter de osito cariñosito y pijama de berbie, ¡eres tan aterrador!- ironizó revolviéndole el pelo- paguemos antes de que tu hermana venga a buscarnos

Se reunieron con la pelirroja que estaba muy entretenida jugando tetris en su celular, habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que los "niños" habían entrado a la tienda, de hecho estaba a punto de irse.

-ya era hora niños- se quejó con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal la pesca?

-excelente- respondieron al unísono- jamás me divertí tanto de compras, en realidad odio ir de shopping como diría mi amiga pero con Edgar es algo muy divertido- aseguró sentándose en un lado de Catherine- estoy exhausta

-iré por unos refrescos- anunció el pelirrojo menor dirigiéndose a una tienda-

-¿siempre es así?- le preguntó Pan cuando se alejó- tan… alegre-

-creo que es el más optimista de la familia, no se cansa de sonreír, hacer bromas y ver el lado bueno de todo, creo que nunca lo he visto triste o llorando- rememoró toda la vida a su lado- no hay nada mejor que tenerlo a tu lado, siempre te llena de alegría, energía.-

-si, es como un pequeño sol, un sol personal- decidió la pelinegra

Observó al pelirrojo desde su lugar, parecía como un niños, si, pero no era de esos chicos inmaduros molestos, sino como decía su hermana, uno que te llenaba de energía, era casi imposible no sonreír al ver esos hoyuelos que se formaban en su rostro.

-listo aquí están sus refrescos señoritas- les entregó uno a cada una- que los disfruten-

-gracias caballero- respondieron ambas con una pequeña risa

La siguiente media hora se concentró más entre Edgar y Catherine que discutían el dinero que había derrochado el primero en su prima, a Pan le divertía mucho las caras que hacía cuando Cathy le regañaba o hacía un comentario vergonzoso frente a ella. Esos momentos eran los que la hacían desear tener un hermanito…

-¿Pan?- la voz de su tío la hizo volver a la realidad- sobrinita, Edgar, Cathy que sorpresa-

Volvió el rostro con una sonrisa al escuchar esa voz que tanto adoraba, no era su hermano, oficialmente, pero era algo parecido o mucho mejor, a Goten siempre lo había visto más como un hermano que como un tío. Su sonrisa se borro al instante que notó la presencia del pelimorado, parecía que era una maldición que la seguía a todos lados, claro que no era de sorprenderse siendo que era su mejor amigo.

-Tío- contestó con menos efusividad- Trunks…

-Goten, Trunks ¿Cómo están?- saludó la pelirroja sonriéndole al pelinegro con sincera ilusión- es una sorpresa encontrarnos con ustedes-

-si para nosotros también pero me da gusto- respondió Goten con otra sonrisa- estamos muy bien vinimos a comprar piezas para arreglar mi auto, ¿ustedes?-

-vinimos a comprarle ropa a nuestra prima- intervino Edgar dándole un sorbo a la coca- nos encontramos a Pan y su novio, ella se ofreció a ayudarme a comprarle algo bonito a Lizzy-

-y si que les fue bien- respondió mirando las 15 bolsas ¿o más?- esa niña tiene un primo muy consentidor-

-vez- Cathy volvió a regañar a su hermano- lo mismo le dije yo

Los dos tomaron asiento junto a los Linton y Pan platicando alegremente, claro que el pelimorado no podía dejar de mirar a la pelinegra que intentaba ignorarlo mientras bromeaba con Edgar, algo en su interior le decía que tenía competencia con ese chiquillo, no podía ignorar la forma en la que él la miraba, como si el cielo se hubiera caído y los ángeles estuvieran volando frente a él, o como ella sonreía y su mirada brilla cada que el decía alguna tontería, como una niña que iba al parque en verano. Suspiró concentrándose en la conversación de Goten y Catherine. ¿Cuándo comenzaría su plan?, ¿funcionaría?

Sentía la mirada de Trunks que le atravesaba el alma y no podía dejar de pensar en él por más que intentara distraerse con Edgar, si era un chico muy lindo pero… tenerlo a escasos centímetros de distancia en esa mesa la ponía muy nerviosa. Suspiró cuando por fin dejó de observarla y se concentró con los mayores, bueno mayores a comparación de ellos dos.

-tengo que irme- anunció después de media hora- quede de verme con Mathew más tarde y creo que ya es mas tarde

-me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo Pan- Catherine besó su mejilla- espero que nos visites de nuevo

-con gusto-

-nos vemos Pan- se despidió Edgar con un beso y una sonrisa- fue divertido

-si que lo fue- reconoció devolviéndole una sonrisa más amplia- cuando quiera hacer compras ya se a quien llamar-

-nos vemos sobrinita- se despidió con la mando el morocho

-nos vemos tío-

Caminó hacia el estacionamiento sintiéndose aliviada de no tener tan cerca al pelimorado, estaba segura de que no era la única que sentía esa corriente eléctrica cada que sus brazos se rozaban, algo peligroso para ella, no podía… por el bien de Bra, no debía. Bufó, después de lo que la peliazul pensó de ella, intentaba proteger la relación clandestina que llevaba con su tío.

-¡Pan!-

Cerró los ojos y maldijo en voz baja al oír aquella voz, no podía ser cierto, siempre, siempre, tenía que llegar en el momento menos oportuno, como ya lo había dicho, su maldición… ¿o su destino?, lo que fuera.

-¿Qué quieres Brief?- preguntó sin detenerse a mirarlo-

-te llevas muy bien con el pequeño Linton- comentó cuando estuvo a su lado-

-si me llevo bien o no es mi problema- respondió de manera fría aunque a su corazón le doliera- no es asunto tuyo-

-¿te cansaste del príncipe Mathew?- insistió con una sonrisa, le parecía tan adorable el hacerla enojar-

-no, amo a Mathew con todo mi corazón- mintió descaradamente- Edgar es lindo y si no fuera menor que yo probablemente me gustaría pero solo es un buen amigo-

-aja-

-no se porque demonios te respondo- continuó sacando las llaves de su auto- eres tan molesto como un piquete de sancudo-

-que ruda- ironizó- pero no importa lo que digas yo se…-

La tomó por la cintura y le dio vuelta cerrando la puerta de su auto, pegándola a su pecho tanto que podía sentir el aroma de su perfume por todos lados. Pan no podía apartar la mirada de esos mares que tenía por ojos.

-yo sé- continuó acariciándola- que tu me amas a mí-

-qu-que arrogante eres, de verdad- respondió nerviosa por su tacto

-¿enserio?- insistió- entonces ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?-

-po-por-que estamos en publico y alguien nos puede ver- intentó zafarse en vano- ¿quieres que quede como una cualquiera frente a todos?-

-claro que no, solo quiero que te des cuenta que me amas a mí y no a ese tal… Mathew- susurró a su oído provocando que mil mariposas revolotearan en su estomago-

-idiota, suéltame ya- ordenó haciendo presión en sus muñecas- estoy dispuesta a usar la fuerza-

-¿quieres ver quien es más fuerte?- bromeó

-¡Ya suéltame Trunks Brief!, no estoy jugando, tengo una cita con Mathew, me muero por estar con él, entre sus brazos y no en los tuyos- explotó sintiéndose acorralada- entiéndelo, lo quiero a él, sus besos, sus caricias…- se atragantó al final, sentía un nudo en su garganta.

Por fin el pelimorado deshizo el agarre, cosa que Pan aprovechó para subirse al auto y salir volando del lugar sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría eso?, cuando tendría que dejar de herirlo, cuando dejaría de herirla….

Sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo, podía sentirlo en el tono de su voz pero aun así era casi imposible que no le dolieran las palabras de su amada. Reaccionó para verla salir como endemoniada del estacionamiento. Eso no lo detendría, podría rechazarlo una y otra vez pero el seguiría insistiendo.

_**Continuará… (?) **_

* * *

><p><strong>Holi chicos, bueno pues ahora si mis queridas (os) lectores (porque no se si algún hombre lea mi historia) quiero que me digan que les pareció el capitulo, ¿les gusto?, ¿no?, ¿se les hizo aburrido?, ¿largo?, ¿corto?, ¿les gustó la tarde de shopping con Edgar y Pan?, ¿Qué opinan de que Bra casi dice todo?, ¿les gusta que Edgar quiera a Pan y su relación (de amistad?)... <strong>

**Quiero darles muchas gracias por sus RR, El capitulo anterior tuvo 15! De verdad que me hicieron muy feliz chicas :') aun no me la puedo creer! Así que no puedo ignorarlos y responderé c/u:**

**princksess – vegetasei: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pronto descubriremos a la impostora de Marron y unas que otras sorpresas :3, **

**: ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo? Espero que te haya gustado la participación de Edgar en este capi y muchas gracias por tu comentario**

**Clauu: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta y en los exámenes me fue excelente, muchas gracias**

**Bellatrix Monserratt****: suele pasar eso de que no te das cuenta y te saltas un capi XD, me ha pasado y si estoy aprovechando al máximo mi tiempo libre, ya solo me quedan 2 semanas :S, muchas gracias por tu comentario :3**

**Huilen: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y perdona por no subirlo antes, espero que te haya gustado**

**Orii: Pronto, pronto llegara el momento en que se de cuenta, no te apures ;D, muchas gracias por comentar (:**

**Pan-dbgt****: De nuevo gracias por leer toda mi novela siendo que ya lleva bastantitos capítulos :3, creo que Edgar se ha convertido en el concentido (después de mi trunks claro) jajajaja **

**Shermie: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz :'3 espero que este capitulo te allá gustado y perdona la demora (: besos.**

**Dbzangie4ever: Angie! Holi :3 jajajaja tal vez empiece a haber algo entre Edgar y Pan :3, y gracias por ayudarme con lo del cosplay, yo también amo esas parejas especialmente el sasukeXsakura ;D, si muchas ganas y creo que si pudimos, :D, yo también me aburro mucho pero no hay más que estudiar u.u por desgracia. Angie que crees! Que yo también amo esa novela y la de Amor bravio jajaja soy una novelera, me gusta tu idea que le podrías cambiar… yo digo que la mamá un poco, llega a ser tediosa después de un tiempo, la tía mala dejala :3 me agrada, muchas gracias por seguir mi novela y perdona por la tardanza y no estar tan comunicada **

**ValerieSonBriefCullen 68: Owww… Isabelle! Gracias me hiciste sentir bien con tus palabras, tu no te preocupes se que lees mi novela y eso me hace feliz ademas hay que cuidar a esos niños que tienes que por cierto ¡FELICIDADES! Angie me dijo que ya nacieron :3 y fueron niño y niña ¡que emoción! De verdad muchas felicidades, como quisera conocerlos. Algo de tus sugerencias habrá ya lo había pensado pero shhh… es sorpresa y Vamos Isabelle! Animate, yo también estuve muy nerviosa la primera vez y también lo eliminé pero estos fueron los definitivos, en la vida hay que arriesgar :3, estoy segura de que serán muy buenos (yo que ya leí el cross) y creo que tus babys se adelantaron :S, están bien, eso creo según lo que me dijo Angie, me da gusto que todo saliera bien un beso y abrazo a todos ¡! **

**Magui: Oowww… Muchas gracias por tus palabras :') y disculpa por la espera espero que este capi sea de tu agrado **

**Apailana****: Extrañaba tus RR, pero no te preocupes (:, muchas gracias por seguir comentando la novela y disculpa la tardanza.**

**LUNA: Holi :3 owww… perdóname por no subir antes pero e complican un poco las cosas :/, aun así aquí está y espero que te haya gustado, tomate con calma la universidad pero da tu mejor esfuerzo. Muchas gracias por comentar mi historia (:**

**Guest: Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado **

**Vandbz: gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo (: **

**ya se que las disculpas sobran, ya van como 40 veces que me excuso, si no leen mi fic como ya dije no los culparé yo los entiendo perfectamente, soy una mala escritora y mala con sus lectores (acepto la responsabilidad), no se si habrán notado el signo de interrogación en el continuará…, bueno pues antes de continuar o quiero que me digan la verdad ¿de verdad les gusta mi novela?, ¿no se han aburrido?, últimamente ando con mi autoestima de escritora por los suelos y mi confianza en la novela se ha ido, ando muy sensible y pues la verdad es que ya no se si seguir o no, si recibo los RR de la vez anterior me sentiría muy feliz y respondan estas preguntas… ¿quieren que siga? ¿no? ¿me voy y no los molesto más? ¿no vuelvo a aparecer en fanfiction? U.U ok los entiendo **

**Bueno chicas (os) si continuo con la historia aquí les dejo una parte del siguiente capitulo :'3 **

_Avances: Capitulo 22: Jugando con fuego_

_-necesito que me ayudes con el auto-_

_-creo que debo decir la verdad- murmuró con una lágrima-_

_-¿Qué pasa te pone nerviosa verme así?-_

_-esto dejó de ser un juego, ¡tienes que hacer algo antes de que se arruiné todo!-_

**_by: Ella Tsukino _**


	21. Jugando con fuego

**Konichiwa alguien me recuerda? No nadie alguien que me quiera ayudar a quitar las telarañas de mi cuenta (*sacando una escoba e insecticida*) Sé que no tengo perdón de dios y cualquier disculpa sale sobrando u.u ¡GOMEN! (*hace una reverencia*), pero bueno ya tengo mi nueva computadora donde podré escribir todos los capítulos que quiera sin ningún problema y por supuesto subirlos, ya me gradué de preparatoria (no sé si ya lo había mencionada) y estoy estudiando para lic. En educación preescolar, estoy a punto de terminar mi primer semestre, por lo mismo no había actualizado, me parece muy pesado el escribir mi historia y hacer toda la tarea que me encarga, solo puedo escribir los fines de semana pero se me va la inspiración ¬¬, odio la universidad pero bueno así es la vida y hay que seguirle para ser alguien (: quisiera poder prometerles que voy a actualizar pronto pero no puedo, sería mentirles y no sería justo, lo que si les puedo asegurar es que me he quedado hasta las 6 am para terminar este capítulo y que esté listo como regalo de año nuevo (que rápido pasa el tiempo :'D) y que estoy trabajando en mi próximo fic, que será mucho más diferente a este, ya estamos llegando a la recta final de esta historia de (5-7 capítulos más).**

**Espero que aun haya alguien leyendo mi historia y que estén dispuestos a seguir leyendo las que vengan, de verdad muchas gracias a aquellos lectores que me han apoyado desde el principio y que no me abandonan aunque sea una escritora desobligada que tarda 4 meses en actualizar u.u, a todos los que leen y no dejan un comentario, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome, me hace muy feliz.**

**Hace un tiempo había pensado en abandonar la historia por la presión de la escuela pero gracias a todos sus RR este capítulo tuvo 24 RR, es el que tiene más de toda la historia y me hace muy feliz (: más aparte los lectores nuevos que han comentado algún otro capítulo, espero que les guste, la continúen y no se aburran, ahora sí sin más escusas, les dejo para que disfruten del capítulo, si es que alguien está por ahí (*saca su linterna*) (: x**

**PDT: Feliz navidad atrasada a todos! Que santa les haya traído todos sus regalos y si no díganme para ir a tirarlo de su trineo jajaja enserio que se la hayan pasado muy bien con su familia y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (Adelantado :p) que sea un año lleno de amor, ilusiones, prosperidad, dinero, amor, inspiración y que este 2013 sea sinónimo de ser mejores personas, amigos, hijos, novios, hermanos, que sea una nueva luz, una nueva página que iniciaremos en la vida. Este es mi regalo para ustedes, no es mucho pero estén seguros que se los escribo con todo mi corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: el capítulo contiene lemmon, no sé si sea muy fuerte pero por si acaso, no quiero demandas, mayores de 18 años y quienes no sean es bajo su responsabilidad, no pago psicólogos. No sé qué tan sensibles sean a mí no me pareció taaaaan fuerte pero juezguen ustedes.**

* * *

><p><strong>22-Jugando con fuego<strong>

Habían pasado los días desde la última vez que había visto a Trunks, ya no la buscaba, no la llamaba como 40 veces, a pesar de que nunca le respondía, ni si quiera se acercaba para "visitar" a su papá como era su costumbre. Suspiró, probablemente ya se había cansado de que lo rechazara, insultara y maltratara cada que intentaba acercarse.

Se sentía como muchos dirían en un punto muerto, sin el amor de su vida, fingiendo que era feliz al lado de su director y la única cosa buena que le había pasado en todo ese tiempo fue conocer a los Linton, bueno convertirse en amiga de ellos ya que había perdido a su mejor amiga del alma. Suspiró nuevamente, Bra, tampoco la llamaba, ni intentaba convencer a su mamá de que la escuchara, ¿acaso estaba perdiendo todo lo que le importaba? Bueno, esa respuesta era tan obvia que hasta sonaba absurda. Suspiró.

-hija si sigues suspirando así voy a comenzar a preocuparme- murmuró Gohan bajando el periódico para poder observarla.

Parpadeó rápidamente despertando de su ensueño y topándose con la oscura mirada de su padre, siempre al pendiente de ella, sonrió de medio lado sin poder ocultar su pesar, como mentirle si la conocía desde que nació, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

-estoy cansada por los últimos días de escuela- respondió, no era mentira pero tampoco era toda la verdad- tengo que pasar calificaciones, preparar la graduación de los pequeños y cosas por el estilo…-

-ya veo, ¿Así que eso es lo único que te preocupa?- preguntó enarcando una ceja-

-si- murmuró bajando la mirada-

-tomate las cosas con calma Pan, las cosas se arreglaran a su debido tiempo-

Gohan se puso de pie besando la frente de su hija y dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde se encontraba su esposa leyendo un libro. Le besó el cuello antes de sentarse a su lado y abrazarla tiernamente.

-siento que nuestra Pan nos está mintiendo- murmuró mirando a la nada- algo le preocupa y no nos quiere decir…-

-ella ya no tiene 11 años amor- respondió Videl tomando una de sus manos para que la mirara- ya es una mujer, cuando esté lista nos dirá que le pasa, entonces le ayudaremos si así lo quiere-

-lo sé, lo sé- la apretó más a su pecho- ya no es mi niña pero yo siempre la veré como esa traviesa que se coló en la nave de mi padre y Trunks-

Videl simplemente le sonrió con ternura y lo besó suavemente, Gohan nunca cambiaría, siempre sería ese padre, marido y hombre sobreprotector que se preocupaba por todo el mundo… eso sin duda era lo que la hacía amarlo más.

* * *

><p>Estaba descansando en su oficina después de una larga mañana de trabajo, en esa empresa no importaba que día fuera, lunes, martes, viernes, incluso los sábados, siempre tenía trabajo para lanzar hacía arriba. Bufó desatándose un poco la corbata.<p>

-¡Trunks!-

Saltó un pelinegro por la puerta provocando que el pelimorado callera de la silla, no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de espanto que puso por un momento hasta que lo reconoció, seguramente pensaba que se trataba de su madre.

-Eres un imbécil Goten, por poco y me matas de un susto- respondió incorporándose y tomando la posición que tenía hace unos segundos-

-seguramente pensaste que era Bulma ¿cierto?- se burló sentándose frente a él-

-se supone que debería estar revisando unos documentos en estos momentos pero me tomé un tiempo para respirar- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, si hubiera sido su madre ya le estuviera dando una cátedra sobre la responsabilidad-

-aja- respondió burlándose-

-bueno ya va, ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó al ver que su amigo no cedería ni un milímetro en sus burlas-

-nada, solo estaba pensando que hoy es sábado, no es un día para que estés aquí encerrado revisando… papeles- finalizó levantando unas hojas-

-no puedo, trabajo es trabajo, no todos tenemos un horario tan flexible-

-ya, pero eres como el jefe, nadie te dirá nada si te desapareces una o dos horas- se encogió de hombros-

-sí- respondió dubitativo, tenía razón nadie podría decirle nada, salvo su madre, pero con un poco de ayuda de Bra no lo mataría… totalmente -

-necesito que me ayudes con el auto- continuó Goten- no puedo solo, además no es mi auto

-Vale, vamos…- cedió por fin-

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta hasta que el pelimorado lo detuvo mirando hacía la ventana, Goten simplemente rodo los ojos y colocó el seguro siguiendo a su amigo que acababa de saltar por la misma. Seguramente le diría que no es miedo a su madre sino precaución, ¡ja! Y se burlaba de él cuando se escondía de Chi-chi

Durante el vuelo, acordaron que necesitarían la ayuda de Gohan por lo que llevarían el auto de Trunks a la casa de su hermano, el menor Son sonrió malvadamente, eso de llevar el auto allá no era sino una excusa más para que su amigo tuviera otra oportunidad de hablar con su sobrina consentida, ya no podía ver como esos dos se trataban como extraños, más bien su sobrina.

* * *

><p>Bajó las escaleras corriendo al oír sonar el timbre de la puerta, eso de dormir en la habitación de arriba, que tus padres no estén en casa y a alguien se le ocurra venir a tocar no era algo que la pusiera de un excelente humor.<p>

-¡vale, que ya voy, deja de tocar así!- gritó saltando el último tramo de escalera

Abrió la puerta topándose primero con ese par de orbes azules que tanto la derretían, estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando se percató del pelinegro que estaba a su lado y no pudo evitar mirarlo asesinamente.

-Tío- saludó con poco entusiasmo- ¿Qué quieren?-

-con un recibimiento así me haces dudar que seamos familia- respondió sarcásticamente- ¿está Gohan?-

-no, no está, vuelvan más tarde- se dio la vuelta sin cerrar la puerta-

-oye que estés de mal humor no te da derecho de tratarnos de ese modo- interrumpió el pelimorado cruzando la puerta-

-que haya dejado la puerta abierta no quiere decir que te invitara a pasar-

-ya Pan tranquila- pidió el pelinegro- solo veníamos a que nos ayudara con el auto de Trunks pero si no…-

-si pueden irse-

-no iba a decir eso- se defendió- ya trajimos el auto hasta aquí, déjanos arreglarlo.-

Suspiró girándose para encararlos, no podía negarse a su tío, además estaba siendo grosera sin ninguna necesidad.

-vale, pero no me molesten- murmuró dirigiéndose a su cuarto- para nada-

Ambos jóvenes se miraron ocultando una sonrisa de complicidad y saliendo de la casa para comenzar a trabajar con el automóvil del pelimorado, pasaron alrededor de dos horas en las que no observaron ni la sombra de Gohan.

Minutos después observaron la silueta de una peliazul que se acercaba en un deportivo.

-¡Bra!- gritó Goten lanzando la herramienta que tenía en la mano.-

La peliazul bajó casi corriendo del auto para abrazar a su novio lleno de aceite, lo besó apasionadamente y después corrió a los brazos de su hermano que la acunó como si fuera una niña.

-que efusiva hermanita- murmuró el pelimorado regresando a su trabajo.-

-lo sé soy un amor- bromeo

-me sorprende que estés aquí, pensé que hoy irías de compras-

-lo sé, pero Goten me dijo que estarían aquí y pues… necesitaba hablar con Pan… arreglar… diferencias…- hablaba entre cortadamente intentando buscar las palabras correctas- olvídalo, cosas de chicas Trunks.

El pelimorado enarcó una ceja, "cosas de chicas"… bueno, siendo hacía no tenía por qué meterse más, su experiencia le decía que era una mala idea meterse en ese tipo de asuntos.

-vale, pero de una vez te digo que está de muy mal humor- informó encogiéndose de hombros-

-me lo imaginaba…-

Besó por última vez a su novio dirigiéndose hacia la casa, sabía perfectamente que su mejor amiga ya no quería saber más nada de ella pero no podía dejar que las cosas terminaran de ese modo, estaba dispuesta a todo para recuperar a su amiga. Respiró profundamente al detenerse frente a la habitación de Pan y tocar levemente.

-pase- respondieron con voz cortante desde dentro- pensé que les había dicho que no me molestaran.-

Se volvió para toparse con la azulada mirada de su amiga, ¿Qué acaso ese era el día de visita a Pan?... suspiró, a pesar de que aún estaba molesta con ella no podía evitar el sentirse alegre al verla.

-Pan… yo…- comenzó con voz débil…-

-no quiero escucharte Bra, por favor márchate…- pidió amablemente dándole la espalda- cierra la puerta al salir-

-por favor pan… escúchame…- insistió-

Podía sentir como su corazón se partía al ver que su mejor amiga le daba la espalda y le pedía que cerrara la puerta antes de salir, como si fuera una extraña… ya no quería eso, no podía soportar un día más viviendo así.

-Pan… por favor…- su voz flaqueó aun en contra de su voluntad-

No pudo evitar darse la vuelta al escuchar como la voz de la peliazul se quebraba al pronunciar la última palabra, y ahí estaba arrodillada en el suelo intentando controlar los sollozos que salían de su pecho.

-yo… lo siento tanto, perdóname, jamás quise dudar de ti, jamás quise que te separaras de mi hermano si pudiera cambiar las cosas, si pudiera hacer algo… yo no quiero verte así, no quiero ser una extraña para ti que has sido como una hermana todo este tiempo, no puedo soportar que estés lejos de mi hermano sabiendo que lo amas….-

-Bra…- murmuró al verla confesar todo lo que seguramente estaba guardando desde aquel día-

-soy una basura porque no tengo el valor de enfrentarme a mi padre, decirle que amo a Goten y por eso estoy destruyendo tu relación con Trunks, tú que lo amaste desde pequeña… soy una estúpida egoísta, mala amiga…-

-Bra, para… -

-sé que no merezco tu perdón, no merezco que me vuelvas hablar pero… pero…-

-ya no digas más…-

-creo que debo decir la verdad- murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

La habitación quedó en un profundo silencio, salvo por los sollozos de la princesa saiyan y sus respiraciones, jamás había visto a Bra tan… desesperada, ni siquiera en la mansión de los Linton se había doblegado tanto, y eso que estábamos hablando de Cathy coqueteando con su novio…

-Bra…-

-tengo que hacerlo, no voy a permitir que tú sigas sufriendo por mi culpa, no te lo mereces…-

-Ya basta Bra, no… no puedo…-

Se arrodilló junto a ella sujetando el rostro de la peliazul y sonriéndole levemente, claro que no podía molestarse con ella, era su hermana casi desde que nació, siempre la había visto de ese modo y a pesar de los problemas que habían tenido su forma de verla no cambiaba.

-yo no puedo molestarme contigo, eres mi hermana y te quiero, a pesar de que me dolió como no tienes una idea que dudaras de mí, no puedo odiarte y es por eso que hago esto, porque te quiero, por ello me alejo de Trunks, doy mi felicidad a cambio de la tuya…-

-pero yo no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí, le diré todo a mi padre, le diré que amo a Goten y lo haré entender que no nos puede separar, no voy a permitir que Marron y sus estupideces los sigan atormentando, tu no amas a Mathew, sé que lo quieres, pero no de la misma manera que a mi hermano, él es tu amor de toda la vida-

-yo más que nadie sé que es mi amor de toda la vida- coincidió con una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba sus lágrimas- algún día podremos estar juntos, pero no será hoy, y probablemente mañana tampoco- suspiró cerrando sus ojos- no digas nada Bra, no permitas que todo mi esfuerzo sea en vano.-

-pero Pan…-

-cuando sea el momento indicado todo se sabrá-

La peliazul asintió levemente, no cabía duda de que, a pesar de que seguía siendo la Pan que conocía, la chica loca, optimista y arriesgada, se había vuelto una mujer madura, responsable y sobre todo, dispuesta a dar la vida por sus amigos.

-¿volveremos a ser amigas?- preguntó la ojiazul agachando levemente la mirada-

-nunca lo dejamos de ser- respondió la morocha con una media sonrisa- mejores amigas para toda la vida.

Bra sonrió ampliamente abalanzándose sobre su amiga y abrazándola con fuerza, había pasado más de 5 meses desde que se habían peleado, desde que salía con su director, y por fin parecía que todo comenzaba a estar en orden, volvían a ser amigas y de alguna forma haría que Marron se fuera al demonio con sus extorsiones y amenazas.

* * *

><p>Trunks observó hacía la casa de donde acababa de salir su hermana, con los ojos hinchados como si hubiera llorado, pero con una sonrisa que parecía no caber de felicidad. Por algo cuando te dicen son cosas de chicas, no debes intentar entenderlas, al menos eso es lo que siempre le decía su padre, <em>"cuando una mujer diga, son cosas de chicas, simplemente asiente y retírate lentamente".<em>

_-_Vale- intervino Goten sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- acabo de llamar a Gohan y me dijo que no regresaría hasta tarde y no podrá ayudarnos sino hasta mañana por lo que yo opino que lo dejemos así y volvamos mañana-

-ya nos falta muy poco Goten, no seas flojo, solo cambiaremos el aceite y listo- respondió el pelimorado-

-como quieras pero yo no pienso ensuciarme, saldré con tu hermana en una hora…-

-que sos un bebé, no te haces nada manchándote un poco de aceite- se quejó el pelimorado- bien, solo pásame lo que te diga.-

La hora pasó con rapidez, el auto estaba listo, y sin necesidad de que el pelinegro se ensuciara una sola pieza de ropa. Bufó, ni que su hermana fuera tan exigente con él como para no verlo por unas cuantas manchas de grasa.

-vale, ahora que ya terminamos con tu auto, me marcho, una hermosa princesa me espera para pasar la tarde-noche con ella- anunció el pelinegro comenzando a flotar por el aire-nos vemos-

-y tú que pretendes ¿Qué me vaya así todo lleno de aceite?- inquirió señalándose la camiseta gris que parecía pinta ahora-

-pasa por una camisa a la casa, luego se la devuelves a Gohan- respondió alejándose con una sonrisa.

Eso se saca por acceder a arreglar su auto en casas ajenas, aunque… si no hubiera sido así, no habría visto a Pan, a su Pan aunque lo niega ella siempre será su chica, su amiga, su niña. Suspiró quitándose la sucia camisa y dejándola en un rincón de la sala, ahora solo tendrá que buscar una camisa de Gohan para ponerse.

Suspiró de alivio al ver a su tío marcharse volando, seguramente Trunks también se había ido ya. Se puso de pie dejando el libro que tenía en la mano y se dispuso a salir a tomar un poco de aire cuando lo vio, el pelimorado que tanto le robaba el aire estaba frente a ella, con el rostro un poco manchado de aceite y con solo unos vaqueros cubriéndolo. Tragó saliva deteniéndose a unos cuantos escalones.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí?- preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa-

-ensucie mi camisa e iba a tomar una prestada de Gohan, apenas me dirigía a su cuarto cuando tu bajaste-

-fondo a la derecha, primer cajón del closet- respondió rápidamente alejando su mirada del perfecto cuerpo de Trunks-

-Tal vez primero tome un vaso de jugo- murmuró pícaramente al notar el leve sonrojo de la pelinegra- ¿no gustas?-

-eres un descarado Brief- respondió fingiendo enfado- vístete y lárgate de mi casa-

Bajó los últimos escalones pasando por un lado del pelimorado sin poder evitar mirarlo un par de veces, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser tan jodidamente perfecto?, pensó mientras se mordía el labio sin que él lo notara, se sentía algo incómodo estar los dos solos.

Río levemente al notar su mirada que no se apartaba de su torso desnudo, no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que lo miraba más de lo que una persona no enamorada, o por lo menos atraída lo haría. Sonrió pícaramente. Se acercó lentamente dándole la vuelta y sujetándola con delicadeza por la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo observándola a esos oscuros orbes que tanto comenzaba a desear, por un momento se preguntó cuándo dejó de querer tenerla en la cama

-¿Qué pasa te pone nerviosa verme así?-

Pan podía notar claramente el tono sensual en la voz del ojiazul, dios, quería tanto decir que no pero no podía ni siquiera abrir la boca, sentía los fuertes brazos de él sujetarla con fuerza a su pecho, su respiración rozándole levemente el rostro y su pecho… dios se sentía tan cálido estar de ese modo.

Trunks aprovechó el momento de flaqueza de la pelinegra para acercar su rostro y aspirar el aroma tan peculiar que solo ella podía desprender, sentía el latido de su corazón acelerarse conforme acortaba la distancia, su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo, sus manos sobre su pecho… no resistió más y la besó. La besó lentamente saboreando esos labios que tanto ansiaba tener sintiendo como mil emociones lo embriagaban.

Quería alejarlo, decirle que no quería tenerlo cerca pero era imposible, su mente y su boca no coordinaban nada salvo que él estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, y poco a poco acortaba la distancia… _Maldita sea, ¿por qué no terminaba de acortarla ya? pensaba... _y por fin como si sus pensamientos estuvieran sincronizados la besó, lenta y dulce mente como la primera vez, llenándola con todo el amor que solo él podía darle y no pudo más se dejó llevar por el amor.

Sintió como lentamente correspondía al beso y le rodeaba el cuello con sus delicadas manos, poco a poco el tierno y dulce beso comenzó a convertirse en uno más intenso lleno de deseo, como si ambos necesitaran del otro. Trunks bajó sus manos hasta llegar a las caderas y volvió a subirlas pero esta vez por debajo de la blusa sintiendo la piel de la pelinegra. Dios, deseaba tanto estar con ella, no le importaba que estuviera saliendo con el rubio ese, él sabía perfectamente que solo lo amaba a él.

Se mordió el labio para que no saliera un gemido de sus labios al sentir las manos de Trunks rosar su piel, deseaba tanto estar con él, desde siempre había soñado que su primera vez fuera con Trunks Brief, el único hombre que podía despertar su pasión. Pero… no podía, estaba saliendo con otra persona, no podía engañarlo, a pesar de que no lo amaba no podía.

-Trunks- murmuró con dificultad- no… podemos…-

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió besando su cuello-

-por… porque… tengo… novio- ¿Por qué le parecía tan difícil coordinar sus pensamientos?-

-pero no lo amas- aseguró sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con las manos y besar su cuello- me amas, a mí, lo sé-

-yo… yo no…- _maldita sea,_ pensó_, _

-shhh…- la silenció con un beso en la boca- solo… déjate llevar…-

Y como si fueran las palabras mágicas obedeció, se olvidó de todo, de sus padres, de Marron, Mathew, el mundo… simplemente quería seguir sintiendo al pelimorado recorrer su cuerpo. Lo besó, como nunca antes, exigiendo más.

Se acercaron a las escaleras subiéndolas sin despegarse, Trunks no dejaba de besarla y poco a poco levantó su blusa hasta desprenderla de ella y dejarla tirada en una parte del pasillo. Pan abrió la puerta de su habitación estirándolo hacia adentro y este pateó la puerta para cerrarla, después tiró a la pelinegra en la cama observando su plano abdomen y su sostén negro.

Pan lo miró a los ojos perdiéndose como en el mar, ese día más que nunca brillaban como una luz, sujetó su cabello acercando su rostro hasta dejarlo a escasos centímetros del suyo, Trunks la miró fijamente sonriéndole.

-Te amo- murmuró- a ti, y nadie más…-

Volvió a besarla desprendiéndola de su sostén y observando los perfectos senos de la chica, era tan perfecta, y era solo de él, se estaba entregando a él, no a ese Mathew y mucho menos a ese chico Linton.

Besó nuevamente su cuello descendiendo lentamente por él hasta llegar a uno de los senos de la pelinegra y besarlos. No pudo evitar gemir de placer, podía sentir la lengua de su Trunks lamer su seno y lo único que podía hacer era morderse el labio para no suplicar que siguiera.

-Trunks…- murmuró sujetando su rostro y besándolo con furia.

Sus lenguas comenzaron un juego o más bien una competencia dentro de sus bocas, el pelimorado la mordía levemente sintiendo los gemidos de su boca. Pan lo sujetaba de la espalda, bajando por su pecho, abdomen, hasta llegar al pantalón, esa maldita tela que solo estorbaba. Continuó besándolo mientras desabrochaban el botón sus vaqueros y él hacía lo propio con los de ella, por fin después de un momento ambos quedaron total y completamente desnudos a la luz del atardecer.

-Pan… Te amo- repitió besando sus mejillas-

-yo… Trunks…- no podía coordinar nada en absoluto-

-shhh…- la calló colocando un dedo en sus labios- no digas nada, déjame disfrutarlo, creer que tú también me amas-

-yo…- tenía que decirlo, no podía ocultarlo más y menos estando en esa situación- Yo también te amo.-

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y después sonrió juntando sus frentes, sabía que ella también lo amaba pero oírla decir eso al hacer el amor lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. Acarició su negro cabello besándola nuevamente, saboreando sus pezones y deleitándose con los gemidos que soltaba la chica con cada caricia, era como música para sus oídos.

-Trunks…- murmuró

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó mientras la besaba-

-yo… soy… virgen- confesó sonrojándose levemente-

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, no tenía que decirlo, él la conocía perfectamente como para saber que no se entregaría a un hombre si no lo amara realmente.

-lo sé- respondió besándola con ternura- pero descuida, no dolerá- le aseguró acariciándola-

-lo sé-

Se giró sobre ella besándola y acariciando su cabello, no podía resistir más la excitación, tenía que hacerlo en ese momento, sentía las uñas de Pan arañar su espalda y eso lo encendía aún más. Le susurró al oído que la amaba y se introdujo sobre ella provocando un pequeño grito y que sus uñas se enterraran aún más. Introdujo lentamente su miembro sintiendo el placer de penetrar a la pelinegra.

Sintió como algo calaba en su cavidad y no pudo evitar gritar levemente de dolor al ser penetrada por el pelimorado, pero a pesar de todo no era un dolor que la hiciera sufrir sino se sentía diferente, sentía placer al sentir el miembro de su amado dentro de ella. Lo besó mordisqueando su labio y esté lo tomo como señal para comenzar con el movimiento de cadera, se movía lentamente de arriba abajo penetrando a Pan quien gemía de placer, jamás en su vida imaginó que existiera un placer como aquel. Se arqueó levemente aferrándose a su espalda y gimiendo cada vez más fuerte.

-Trunks…- gemía- Trunks…-

Seguía penetrándola excitado por el sonido de su nombre en los labios de Pan, movía sus caderas con lentitud para que ella pudiera disfrutar. Pan suspiró excitada cuando el pelimorado saco el miembro de su cuerpo, podía sentir su corazón a mil por hora y aunque pareciera increíble su cuerpo pedía más. Había pasado de la ternura de la primera vez a la excitación de querer más, de sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo. Gruño levemente a su oído sin poder creer lo que sus labios pedían.

-Más- pidió- Trunks-

Gimió mordiendo su oreja mientras se colocaba sobre él y bajaba las manos hasta sentir el miembro del pelimorado que gimió echando la cabeza hacía atrás. Sonrió levemente eso le gustaba, que el gimiera como ella, que sintiera la pasión y el deseo que ella sentía. Movió lentamente su mano sujetando su miembro y acariciando los muslos de su… amor.

-oh Pan… Pan-

Trunks gemía al sentir el tacto de la pelimorada en su piel, en su miembro, recorriendo sus muslos. Dios, como podía uno necesitar tanto de otra persona… la giró nuevamente esta vez introduciendo su miembro de manera brusca provocando un gemido de la pelinegra que estaba seguro, los vecinos pudieron oír, eso lo excitaba tanto, que dijera su nombre entre gemidos.

Comenzó nuevamente el vaivén de caderas, introducía y sacaba su miembro de una manera brusca que lo hacía pensar que la lastimaba pero ella seguía pidiendo más y él deseaba más, se movía con rapidez gimiendo junto con la pelinegra que lo besaba con urgencia en el cuello y lo tenía sujetado del trasero empujándolo para que lo hiciera con más fuerza, cosa que por supuesto lo mantenía totalmente excitado, gimiendo el nombre de la pelinegra, y él, acariciaba con ansia uno de sus senos mientras que la boca besaba, lamia y mordisqueaba el otro provocando más deseo en Pan que cada vez le exigía más.

Ambos se exploraban con deseo, gimoteando su nombre y tocando sus partes más sensibles, Pan podía sentir como el miembro erecto de Trunks la penetraba y como sus caderas se movían entre combinaciones de rapidez y lentitud que la volvían loca, él la embestía en ocasiones con fuerza provocando una serie de gemidos audibles hasta el cielo, en otras despacio disfrutando la voz de Pan pidiendo más, más rápido, más fuerte y él disfrutando las caricias de la pelinegra en la entre pierna, simplemente lo volvía loco sentir sus manos en esa zona.

-Pan…- susurraba entre los labios de la chica que lo besaban y recorrían desde el cuello, el oído hasta el pecho, sus manos tibias masajeaban su entrepierna mientras con la otra lo tenía sujeto por el trasero, podía sentir la erección venirse-

-más- susurró aferrándose al chico y arqueando su espalda por el placer, no solo de sentirlo dentro de sí, sino de sentir sus manos acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, de sentir sus labios lamiendo sus pezones, mordisqueándolos y apretándolos con fuerza- oh Trunks- debería de doler, eso pensaba, sin embargo con cada penetración sentía la necesidad de pedir más.

Poco a poco aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza con la que la embestía hasta que entre una especie de competencia de gemidos llegaron al climax, Trunks la sujetó por la espalda con fuerza introduciendo por última vez su miembro y yéndose dentro de ella.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama con sus respiraciones agitadas, Trunks la abrazó con delicadeza recostándola en su pecho, antes había tenido sexo, con más de una mujer, pero jamás en su vida lo había disfrutado como con ella.

-dios fue…- no podía describirlo, la pelinegra no tenía palabras - como si mil cosas explotaran en mi interior-

-te amo- respondió- fue tan… dios-

-yo también te amo- admitió aferrándose a su pecho- pero…-

-pero…- animó- ¿Qué pasa?-

-yo… no podemos estar juntos y no te lo puedo explicar ahora…- murmuró

-sé que algo ocultas, lo supe desde el principio y no me importa, te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario-

-Trunks, no es tan fácil… por favor, perdóname, esto no debió pasar, tú deberías estar con Marron, no conmigo.-

Intentó incorporarse y ponerse de pie pero Trunks la regresó, no le importaba que fuera, tarde o temprano estaría juntos, no la dejaría escapar, no más.

-lo que sea podemos resolverlo juntos…-

-ese es el problema, mientras estemos juntos no podemos resolver nada- respondió desesperada- no arreglaremos nada-

-si me contaras…-

-no puedo, por favor no insistas- pidió acariciando su rostro- será mejor que te vayas antes de que mis padres regresen-

-volveré, no me importa con quien estés volveré…-

La besó por última vez incorporándose y vistiéndose. Pan se tumbó en la cama sintiéndose la mujer más feliz e idiota del mundo, feliz porque su primera vez había sido con el amor de su vida, idiota porque si Marron llegaba a enterarse… _"Bra- pensó- no quiero que arruine su relación, pero ¿Cómo se habría de enterar? no hay ninguna manera._

-Trunks- suspiró quedándose dormida.

* * *

><p>Bajó las escaleras corriendo al escuchar que el pelimorado salía de la habitación, sabía que lo encontraría en la casa de Pan, no era ninguna tonta como para no darse cuenta que a pesar de todo él aun la buscaba y la amaba. Se escondió entre los arbustos mientras lo veía marcharse en su auto.<p>

-maldita sea, maldita Pan, estúpido Mathew, estúpido Trunks ¿Por qué no la superas?- se preguntó en voz alta pisoteando las flores que estaban cerca del arbusto-

Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó rápidamente un número.

_**~llamada~**_

-_Diga- contestaron al tercer timbre_

_-Eres el imbécil, más imbécil de todo el mundo- respondió-_

_-¿Marron?- preguntó- ¿de qué hablas?_

_-quien más sería idiota- estaba de mal humor y todavía le salía con esas tonterías de ¿Marron?- necesito verte, en media hora en mi casa, no te retrases-_

_**~fin de la llamada~**_

Ya se encontraba en la casa de Marron confundido por la llamada tan tarde, ¿Quién se creía para tratarlo así?

-qué quieres Marrón- respondió cuando la rubia abrió la puerta-

-¿Qué quiero?, quiero que hagas algo imbécil, tu noviecita es una… golfa, encárgate de ella, pero ya- ordenó

Mathew enarcó una ceja entre confundido y molesto, ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de esa rubia?, no podía hablar a las 11 de la noche diciendo que fuera a su casa para darle órdenes y mucho menos para decirle que Pan era una golfa, ¿Quién se creía para insultarla así?.

-en primer lugar no soy tu gato, en segundo te importaría no insultar a Pan, ella no es como tú- respondió tranquilamente-

-¡ja! Yo no me ando acostando con novios ajenos mientras salgo con alguien- respondió irritada- esa mujerzuela navega con bandera de tonta pero es toda una…-

-¡Cállate!-

La sujetó del brazo con fuerza, no podía permitir que hablara así de Pan, ella no era una "mujerzuela", realmente le gustaba, a pesar de que todo había comenzado con un "solo me la quiero llevar a la cama" esa chica dulce y testaruda se había ganado su corazón, de algún modo… le dolía enterarse de que se entregó a Trunks pero no le sorprendía, realmente no tenía que reprocharle nada.

-esto dejó de ser un juego, ¡tienes que hacer algo antes de que se arruiné todo!- insistió a gritos soltándose, no podía permitir que volviera con Trunks-

-yo no soy nadie para detenerla, si ella es feliz con el chico Brief… no tengo nada que hacer- respondió- todo lo que haga será inútil-

-¡Aquí el inútil eres tú!- reclamó- dios tan poco hombre eres que no puedes mantener a tu novia a tu lado, tiene que buscar amor en otro lado…-

-lo dice la chica del hombre que estaba con ella- contraatacó

-imbécil, poco hombre…-Le iba a regalar una bofetada pero el rubio la detuvo

-¿poco hombre?- preguntó molesto- ¿quieres ver que tan hombre soy?-

La acercó a su pecho besándola con furia, sentía las manos de la rubia golpearlo en el pecho pero no le importaba, le demostraría quien era tan poco hombre. Mordió su labio inferior haciendo que abriera la boca y pudiera profundizar el beso, deslizó una de sus manos por la cintura de la chica hasta colocarla en uno de los muslos de esta y elevar su pierna mientras ella poco a poco dejaba de forcejear para dejarse llevar por el rubio y aferrarse a su cabello hasta que se separó dejándola jadeando.

-haber si entiendes princesita que yo no soy tu juguete, ni tu gato- murmuró antes de salir de su casa-

_**Continuara… (?)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Ando hablando inglés, a estas horas ya no se ni que estoy haciendo así que por favor perdonen faltas de ortografía o errores de sintaxis, ya hasta veo ponys voladores jajaja, bueno ahora si quiere que me digan que les pareció el capítulo? Les gusto? No? WHY? u.u, ¿Qué les pareció el lemmon, fuerte, normal, me quedó bien, las traumé?, es el primer capítulo que lo hago con ese tipo de escenas así que no sean muy rudas. Estaba muy largo? Corto?, ¿Qué piensan de que Pan y Bra ya se reconciliaron? ¿y qué tal Marron y Mathew?, extrañaron a los Linton? ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Quieren más capítulos?, dejó de hacer tantas preguntas?...<strong>

**Bueno ya muchas preguntas por un día, de verdad muchas gracias a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y dejan un RR, me animan mucho a seguir, mucho más al ver todos los que me llegaron en este último capítulo, por supuesto que los responderé todos, a esas personas que apenas están empezando a leerla espero que no se aburran y continúen, a quienes leen y no comentan los invito a que sigan leyendo y si son gustosos me dejen un RR bien bonis (: Ahora si me dispongo a responder sus RR… (ya están cantando los gallos aquí OMG!)**

** : Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione y tu anécdota :') yo también la inicié en servicio social e igual acabo de graduarme (':, lamento no actualizar tan seguido ya y mil gracias por estar conmigo desde el principio.**

**Clauuu: ya la seguí Clau discúlpame por no actualizarla tan rápido, espero que sigas leyendo y que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado (:**

**princksess-vegetasei: Gracias por tu comentario (:, si los hermanos son un problema pero así los queremos y ya verás el final espero que te haya gustado este capítulo (:**

**GriisleChan: Holi! Muchas gracias por tú apoyo, jajaja yo también adoro a Edgar, me enamoré xD, si seguiré con esta historia hasta el final. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**brenduska0311: Gracias por tu consejo y no la dejaré, la terminaré así me tome toda la vida (: **

**Tali DTLJB: Válgame dios, lo terminaré no me quiero ser una pecadora :s, gracias por tu comentario, me anima mucho, espero que te guste este capítulo. **

**dbzangie4ever: Angie hermanita sabes que tus RR siempre me levantan el ánimo y me encantan leerlo, de verdad que muchas gracias por leer mi historia desde el principio, espero que te esté yendo super bien con los gemelos, de sus sugerencias habrá un poco eso creo, con tanta escuela ya no se ni como me llamo u.u, estoy igual de desvelada que tú jajajaja, hay Angie, me alegran mucho tus comentarios, como están los bebes? Y Vale?, que tal las clases de Piano? Y pdt… ya se acabaron todas las novelas que veíamos u.u ahora solo veo corona de lágrimas :p, tu viaje le dices que incluya a sasuke-kun! Yo lo quiero ver . si fuera de verdad si me casaba jajaja. Besos Angie y espero que este capi te gusté.**

**LUNA: Gracias por tu comentario, ya verás que pronto se van a arreglar las cosas (: espero que te haya gustado el capítulo**

**Vegetable lov3r: Gracias por leer mi historia, y de golpe! Wow, me alegra que te haya gustado y aquí está por fin la actualización espero que no te decepcioné.**

**Shermie: Gracias por tu comentario me anima mucho enserio, sé que hay detalles que mejorar pero espero con el tiempo irlo haciendo, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione**

**Magui: Gracias Magui! Aquí está el capítulo, espero que no te decepcione y no te preocupes, no lo voy a cortar (:**

**Dayana: Me alegra que te haya gustado y le atinaste a una de las sugerencias que me diste, Pan y Bra ya son amiguis de nuevo (: disculpa la demora de la actualización y gracias por leerme, espero que te guste el capítulo. **

**Vandbz: Gracias! Me levanta mucho el ánimo lo que dices, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione y perdona la tardanza (:**

**Guest: t (?) no entendí pero gracias por leer el capitulo **

**EstrellaNight-NoviaDeTrunks: Hola, si estoy muy bien, espero que tú también andes de lo mejor(:, gracias por tu comentario fantasmita, me alegra saber que lees la novela desde el principio y te agradezco que hayas comentado esta vez, fue un momento de depresión, pero como tú misma lo dices soy humana, tengo defectos y errores pero no por eso voy a desistir, enserio gracias, me hizo mucho bien leer tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te gusté, besos (:**

**Shermie: :3 muchas gracias por tu promoción en twitter, espero que este capítulo te guste (:**

**Bellatrix Monserratt: Gracias por tu comentario y por seguir mi historia (:, si las escenas de celos no le vienen mal ;D muahahaha y por fin se arreglaron las cosas con Bra aunque aún no ha hablado con Trunks pero pronto lo hará.**

**vampire-klaudia: Gracias Claudia, si la continuaré hasta el final no te preocupes (: espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. **

**vane-.-16: jajajaja gracias por tu comentario (estoy tan dormida que iba a poner cumpleaños? O.o) si las rubias por alguna extraña razón son perfectas para ser malas o super buenas jeje, espero que te guste este capítulo (:**

**Lorena: Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que llegues a terminarla y no te aburras (: **

**FranSmiley: si la continuaré pero a un ritmo más lento u.u, la escuela es la culpable pero bueno espero que este capi sea de tu agrado (:**

** : Gracias por tu comentario, tú me haces muy feliz con tus palabras, espero que te haya gustado (:**

**MILY25: Vicky te puedo decir así? Me alegra mucho tu comentario y saber que mi historia te ayuda en algo y te hace sonreír, espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, y si veremos más de esos hermanos Linton, tal vez una que otra pelea ;), pdt: la vida es difícil, créeme te entiendo pero como dicen "después de la tormenta viene la calma" (: no te desanimes Vicky, besos. (:**

**kishiafantasy: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que no te aburre mi fic y obvio espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, gracias por leer la historia (:**

**carlos: Jajajaja gracias por tu comentario Carlos y creo que le debo las gracias a mi tocaya por promocionar mi historia, me alegra que te gusté y espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. (:**

**Gabriela: yo también quisiera que Edgar me llevara de compras jajaja muchas gracias por invitar a tus amigos que lean mi fic, de todo corazón y también a ti por seguir leyendo, espero que no te decepcione (: **

**gaby2012: ya no falta mucho para el final (: **

**De verdad que muchas gracias a todos por comentar y seguir mi historia de todo corazón espero que este capítulo no los haya decepcionado y que sigan conmigo hasta el final de la historia, las disculpan sobran i know espero que puedan entenderme y comprender porque no he actualizado tan seguido. Haré todo lo posible por continuar más rápido pero tengan algo seguro. ¡no la voy a abandonar ^-^! Seguiré hasta el final con ustedes.**

**Por ultimo nuevamente espero que hayan pasado una navidad increíble, les hayan regalado todo lo que querían y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (Un pocito adelantado) que todos sus sueños y deseos se cumplan, sea un año lleno de amor, nuevas metas y una mejor visión de la vida. Los quiero mucho mis queridos lectores, espero poder estar pronto con ustedes y espero con anhelo sus RR (:**

**PDT: Ya son las 7:44 am :O! me dormiré un rato (como 2 hrs 30 minutos :p) porque aún tengo que salir a carretera para reunirme con mi familia y pasar el año nuevo con ellos :3, los quiero a todos (:**

**By: Ella Tsukino (: x**


	22. Secretos y confesiones

**Konichiwa! Holo? ¿Alguien? (*suenan grillos de fondo*) bueno mis queridos lectores he regresado, ¿pensaron que los iba a abandonar?, no crean que se van a escapar de mi con tanta facilidad ;), tienen mucho Ella Tsukino que soportar aun, primero que nada quiero empezar con mis escusas de siempre –ya hasta se las saben de memoria (-.-)- ya saben que la licenciatura me tiene total y completamente abstraída, hace que mi amiga inspiración salga corriendo cada que me pongo frente al portátil, además de que últimamente me ha dado mucho por leer y pues me encierro en mi burbuja de fantasía de verdad ¡Gomen!, dios mío acabo de darme cuenta que hace casi 4 meses que no escribo y no tengo palabras para pedir perdón, soy una mala escritora por hacerlos esperar tanto u.u, hace un año que escribí esté fic y aun no puedo terminarlo –odio la escuela es su culpa ¬¬- bueno está bien ya dejaré mi drama de lado, sé que no quieren leer mis escusas – yo sé que se saltan mis notas no mientan- en fin espero que disfruten este capítulo y que no los aburra, ya falta poco para el final pero mi querida amiga inspiración no quería cooperar tuve que obligarla ., nos vemos en las notas finales…**

* * *

><p><strong>23. Secretos y confesiones <strong>

Habían pasado una semana desde la última vez que vio a Trunks, desde que se entregó por completo a él y se reconcilió con su mejor amiga, aun se sentía feliz y una mala amiga, lo que pasó entre ellos podría perjudicar la relación de Bra y ella no quería eso, se había disculpado al día siguiente pero en lugar de recibir el odio por estar arruinando su relación la peliazul simplemente la abrazó con fuerza y le ordenó que le contara absolutamente todo.

Ya no podía seguir negando que amaba al pelimorado, aunque lo quisiera solo podía pensar en que se había entregado totalmente a él y no se arrepentía de nada. Suspiró rodando los ojos, ahora tenía que hablar con Mathew, no quería herirlo pero utilizar a las personas iba total y completamente fuera de su ética.

-Maestra- reclamó su atención un pequeño rubio de cabellos rizados-

-¿Qué pasa Jace?- respondió con una cálida sonrisa-

-Hasta el lunes, que tenga un lindo fin de semana-

-Gracias corazón nos vemos el lunes-

Besó su frente antes de que saliera corriendo, y recogió todos los trabajos que tendría que revisar el fin de semana, estaba cansada, lo único que quería era ir a tirarse sobre su cama. Mathew apareció minutos después abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello, cosa que la incomodó

-Hola linda- murmuró a su oído-

-Hola Mathew- se movió discretamente fingiendo que seguía recogiendo el desastre que dejaron sus niños.

La observó entrecerrando los ojos, desde aquella noche que había hablado con Marron se estaba comportando de un modo extraño, siempre que intentaba tocarla o besarla se alejaba poniendo cualquier excusa, como en esos momentos. Reprimió una mueca, no podía reprocharle nada, sabía perfectamente que amaba a ese chico Brief y el solo era una coartada por las extorsiones de la rubia, lo triste, era que él realmente se había enamorado de ella, de su encanto.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó sentándose sobre el escritorio-

-excelente, hoy estuvieron muy tranquilos mis niños- respondió con una sincera sonrisa- ¿Cómo te fue a ti?-

-tranquilo, como siempre- miró la ventana decorada- ¿Qué tal si salimos por un café?

-en realidad lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y descansar, perdóname-

Se mordió el labio aún más incómoda, era la quinta vez que cancelaba una cita con él y comenzaba sentirse la persona más hipócrita del mundo. Lo observó de reojo tan tranquilo y con una cara imperturbable como siempre pero era inevitable no ver la desilusión en sus ojos.

-Pan- llamó el rubio poniéndose de pie- ¿Pasa algo?

La observó colocándose frente a ella, lo que estaba a punto de pasar ya se lo esperaba desde el lunes, era notable su distanciamiento y no la culpaba, el hombre al que amaba estaba allá afuera esperándola y él no era nadie para retenerla a su lado.

-Mathew tenemos que hablar- murmuró casi para si-

-lo sé- coincidió con una media sonrisa-

-Yo… de verdad… Mathew…- ¿Cómo empezar?

Él la había apoyado desde el primer día que rompió con Trunks, era un hombre atento, guapo, todo un caballero, el chico que cualquiera quisiera tener y ella, bueno simplemente lo había utilizado aunque odiara admitirlo.

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo no?- preguntó evitando su mirada-

-¿Qué? Yo…- no sabía que decir, le había quitado las palabras de la boca-

-no te preocupes, desde que empezamos a salir sabía perfectamente que tu aun amabas a Trunks Brief- respondió encogiéndose de hombros-

-Mathew en verdad lo siento- tomó su mano con delicadeza- lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo que siento por él es más fuerte que yo, no te mereces una chica que te ame a medias, perdóname-

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, tú me hiciste cambiar de una manera positiva- murmuró más para sí que para ella- cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, estoy de tu lado.-

La abrazó con ternura hundiendo la nariz en su negro cabello, después besó su frente como si se tratara de una niña y salió del salón decidido, ya no jugaría más el estúpido juego de Marron, no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que lo había cambiado, realmente el amor cambia a las personas…

* * *

><p>Estaba dando su octava vuelta a la mansión Brief, no podía dejar de correr con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro cada que recordaba lo que había pasado hace una semana, su respiración se aceleraba junto con el ritmo de sus piernas al tocar el suelo, jamás se había sentido tan completo como en aquel momento, nada podía arruinar su felicidad ni en un millón de años.<p>

-¡Trunks!- gritó su padre al verlo pasar frente a la puerta-

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Vegeta y verlo parado de brazos cruzados en la puerta, le sonrió sin molestarse por la interrupción mientras su padre lo evaluaba con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué pasa padre?- preguntó subiendo un escalón-

-tu hermana te está buscando desde hace rato- respondió ladeando la cabeza- ¿pareces muy feliz hoy y ayer, y antier…?-

-puede que lo esté- pasó en un lado de él deteniéndose un momento- ¿Qué opinas de Pan?-

La pregunta lo sorprendió hasta el punto de abrir los ojos como platos, ¿Qué que pensaba de la menor de los Son? Era una niña testaruda pero fuerte y decidida como su abuelo, como su padre, ellos eran como familia y desde que había nacido Trunks la cuidaba, después del viaje en el espacio se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos, casi inseparables, cuando se fue su hijo perdió una parte de él que solo regresó cuando ella lo hizo… Si tuviera que elegir entre ella y la hija de Krilin sin pensarlo se quedaba con la pelinegra, ella era una joven más apropiada para su hijo, además aunque odiara admitirlo siempre admiraba la tenacidad que mostraba.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- inquirió evadiéndolo-

Se encogió de hombros, no pretendía decirle a su padre _"¡Ey! Me gusta la hija de Gohan, de echo pretendo salir con ella públicamente", _pero no le importaría si su padre aceptara una relación así, tal vez podría ayudarlo a que Gohan lo aceptara.

-Curiosidad, olvídalo-

Se dio la vuelta para entrar y buscar a su hermanita, si llevaba tanto tiempo buscándolo seguramente era algo importante.

-Si me das a elegir entre la hija de Krilin o la nieta de Goku- respondió dirigiéndose hacia el césped- prefiero a la nieta de Goku.

Entró con una media sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia donde su hermana estaba, la vio sentada en el sofá viendo un ridículo programa de comedia, se acercó lentamente y luego se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola y llenándola de sudor.

-¡giu! ¡Qué asco Trunks!- gritó mientras le daba almohadazos reprimiendo una sonrisa- si me vuelves hacer eso te juro que despiertas con el pelo teñido de rosa-

Frunció la boca que seguía intentando no soltar una carcajada, su hermano retrocedió con las manos en alto fingiendo horror y luego se lanzó nuevamente sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas hasta que no pudo resistir reír como loca.

-ya, basta, basta, me rindo- anunció intentando recuperar el aíre-

-he ganado nuevamente- hizo un ademán de victoria y luego la miró sacándole la lengua- dijo mi padre que estabas buscándome ¿Qué pasa?-

-tenemos que hablar-

Se puso rígida al instante sintiendo como su corazón martilleaba en los oídos, tenía que confesar de una vez por todas, ese maldito asunto con Marron iba a terminar ese día, nada se interpondría entre ella, su amiga, su novio y su hermano; pero no podía evitar sentir que estaba a punto de perder a este último, ¿y si terminaba odiándola?, ¿si nunca más quería hablarle?... suspiró, se lo merecía.

-Soy todo oídos hermanita- accedió con una sonrisa que desapareció al instante que observó su semblante- ¿Qué tienes?-

-lo que tengo que decirte tiene que ser con Pan presente- ignoró su pregunta, sintiendo que si lo hacía terminaría llorando- metete a bañar, iremos a su casa en cuanto salgas.

Obedeció besándole la frente, nunca la había visto tan sería y preocupada, ni siquiera cuando la chica Linton estaba coqueteando con Goten frente a ella, subió casi corriendo por las escaleras, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por el centro comercial con una bolsa de material que había comprado para sus pequeños, les encantaría lo que les compró para trabajar. Sonrió contenta por ellos.<p>

-¡Pan!-

Se volvió al oír su nombre y observó a un pelirrojo de ojos grises acercarse a ella con una enorme sonrisa y moviendo la mano en forma de saludo. Instantáneamente se puso de mejor humor.

-¡Ey Edgar!- gritó moviendo su mano libre igual de efusiva- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Déjame adivinar, le viniste a comprar más ropa a Lizzy- aseguró triunfante-

-casi, viene por unos materiales que necesita para el kínder y de paso viene a comprar un delicioso café Fiore- le guiñó un ojo, esa cafetería tenía el mejor café del mundo- ¿no quieres uno?-

-Vale, pero no nos tardemos, tengo que llegar a casa en una hora, Bra quedó de ir- accedió caminando a su lado-

-Me alegra que se hayan reconciliado-

-a mí también- coincidió emocionada-

Entraron a la cafetería e hicieron fila para tomar su pedido, una delgada chica de cabellera color caramelo y ojos verdes les sonrió cálidamente, deteniendo la mirada en su amigo quien no parecía darse cuenta de eso.

-buenas tardes ¿Qué van a llevar?- preguntó amablemente refiriéndose principalmente a Edgar-

-Yo quiero un capuchino por favor- Respondió el sin mirarla viendo el letrero sobre su cabeza ¿Tú Pan?-

-yo quiero un café Latte por favor-

-Enseguida se los entregó ¿A nombre de quien pongo la orden?- inquirió sujetando dos vasos y un marcador-

-Edgar Linton-

-Si gustan colorarse donde está la fila de entrega, no tardará mucho-

Se dio la vuelta dedicándole una sonrisa radiante que ni siquiera notó y se marchó un poco desilusionada. No pudo evitar darle un golpe en la frente cuando estuvieron en la fila de espera.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?- preguntó sobándose la cabeza-

-¡Esa chica estaba babeando por ti y tu ni siquiera la miraste!- exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco-

El chico torció la boca considerando la posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto, no se consideraba un chico atractivo pero tampoco feo, además eso no importaba porque a la única chica que quería la tenía en frente de él y salía con un rubio que se creía pleyboy, negó con la cabeza.

-no me gusta- respondió- a mí solo me gusta una chica, es hermosa, linda, divertida, de cabello negro…- no terminó la frase-

Tragó saliva con dificultad, no, no podía ser cierto, ¿Qué le iba a decir? _Lo siento Edgar pero tú no me gustas, acabo de terminar mi relación con Mathew, aunque eso es lo menos importante porque en realidad amo a Trunks, realmente solo te veo como un hermano, eres un gran chico y todo pero, simplemente no te puedo ver como otra cosa, _sí hacía eso le rompería el corazón a su amigo.

-Edgar… yo…- no sabía ni por donde comenzar- yo no…

-Lo sé Pan, no soy un tonto- murmuró con la cabeza agachada-

-por favor, no te enojes, te quiero como un amigo, casi como un hermano- se detuvo al pensar el daño que esas palabras le hacían- no quiero perder tu amistad, apenas estoy recuperando a quienes quiero…-

-Desde que te vi me enamoré de ti, de tu sonrisa y tu forma de ser- dijo ignorando sus suplicas- eres ese tipo de chica fuerte que muchas personas quisieran tener a su lado…-

-Edgar…-

-escúchame por favor- mantenía su mirada en las manos vacías- a pesar de eso yo siempre supe que tú nunca me corresponderías, y… me alegra que aunque te halla confesado esto sigas queriendo ser mi amiga-

Levantó el rostro para mirarla con una verdadera sonrisa a la que no pudo evitar responderle con otra, él era el chico más lindo y bueno que había conocido en la vida, cualquier otra persona hubiera reaccionado de la peor forma, y él solo le sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Te mereces a alguien que realmente te amé, eres el tipo de chico que cualquiera quisiera tener y es una suerte que seamos amigos.- confesó abrazándolo- te mereces a alguien mejor.

-Su café está listo-

La misma chica de ojos verdes se acercó algo desilusionada por la escena que acababa de presenciar, seguramente no había escuchado la conversación y aun así seguía sonriendo. Pero esta vez Edgar si la observó bien, era delgada, de cabello color caramelo ondulado hasta más debajo de los hombros, llevaba una falda negra corta y una blusa de tirantes blanca, le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Recoge los cafés amigo- la pelinegra le guiñó el ojo a la chica

-Gracias…- observó el gafete que llevaba prendido de uno de los tirantes de su camisa- Christina-

-De nada, que tengan un lindo día- respondió con renovada alegría- vuelvan pronto-

Salieron del café platicando sobre tonterías que solo ellos podrían considerar gracioso y se despidieron antes de subir cada quien a su auto, Pan suspiró aliviada, parecía que ese era el día de romperles el corazón a todos los chicos que conocía.

* * *

><p>Estacionó su auto recién reparado frente a la puerta de los Son, las luces en la sala estaba prendidas lo que quería decir que Gohan y Videl estaban en casa, bajaron rápidamente, su hermana parecía aún más nerviosa delo que ya estaba. Tocaron y casi al instante un pelinegro abrió la puerta.<p>

-Trunks, Bra, me alegra verlos- saludó dejándolos pasar- ¿vienen a ver a Pan?- preguntó

-Sí- respondió Bra con una sonrisa- ¿podemos subir?

Entrecerró los ojos cuando dijo "podemos", sonrió al ver su cara de espanto, Trunks era un amigo de la familia desde hace tiempo, y nunca dudaría de él, extendió el brazo indicando que podían hacerlo.

-eso fue muy incómodo- murmuró el pelimorado suspirando-

-solo estaba jugando, te conoce desde que naciste- le rodó los ojos antes de tocar la puerta-

-Pasen-

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no se dio cuenta de que era Bra y Trunks hasta que sintió el Ki de él a pocos pasos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida no esperaba que él viniera, a Bra la esperaba desde hace 10 minutos pero él… incluso Goten había llegado de improviso hace media hora y lo tenía recortando algunas cosas.

-Trunks- murmuró ruborizándose y dejando lo que estaba pegando- ¿Qué…?

-lo mismo me pregunto yo- se encogió de hombros sentándose en la cama-

Ambos miraron a la peliazul que retorcía la tela de su blusa entre los dedos, no sabía cómo empezar a contarle todo a su hermano sin sentir que al decir las primeras palabras su mirada de odio la atravesarían como mil picahielos. Tomó una de las sillas y se sentó frente a él, el pelinegro se colocó a su lado.

-tengo que decir la verdad, ahora, ya no puedo soportarlo más…-

-Bra, para- pidió Pan poniéndose de pie- no hagas eso-

-No Pan, ya basta, no quiero seguir sintiendo culpa por todo esto, no quiero que sigan sufriendo por mi culpa.-

Las miró entrecerrando los ojos, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?, su hermanita sentía culpa ¿De qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué todo eso era su culpa?, su piel comenzaba a ponerse de gallina, no sabía de qué hablaba pero su sexto sentido le decía que no era nada bueno. Observó el palinegro que permanecía impasible.

-¿De qué están hablando chicas?- preguntó mirando a ambas con recelo- hablen- ordenó-

-de nada- respondió rápidamente Pan- nada

-de su relación- contestó al mismo tiempo Bra-

-vale, pónganse de acuerdo- pidió-

Ambas se miraron suplicándose que no hablaran y lo hicieran, al final la pelinegra suspiró derrotada, no tenía caso seguir escondiendo la verdad, se sentó en un lado del pelimorado asintiendo con la cabeza para que su amiga hablara.

-Gracias- sonrió de medio lado intentando ocultar el nudo de su garganta- Trunks, tengo que confesarte el motivo por el que Pan y tú terminaron, no quiero que me odies pero probablemente lo harás.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza, no entendía nada-

-Tenemos que decirte por que terminé contigo- intervino Pan apoyándola- es sobre Marron, Tu, Bra, Mi tío y yo-

-Déjalas hablar- murmuró su amigo suspirando pesadamente-

Guardó silenció sopesando lo que estaba escuchando, un asunto que los concernía a los 5, ¿Qué era? ¿Qué tenía que ver Marron en todo ese asunto? Asintió levemente dándoles a entender que las escucharía sin interrumpirlas.

-Cuando yo empecé a salir con Goten, Marron se enteró de eso- comenzó haciendo una mueca de desagrado, ¿Quién diría que una relación complicaría tanto las cosas? Sujetó la mano de su novio buscando consuelo- ella se enteró y me amenazó diciéndome que si no hacía que volvieras con ella le contaría todo a papá, yo me negué a su petición porque no quería que ustedes dos salieran perjudicados-

Los ojos azules del pelimorado se oscurecieron un tanto por el odio, ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a amenazar a su hermana? Jamás en la vida había sido tan feliz como desde que salía con su amigo, ¿y ella quería separarlos? La obligaba a elegir entre su relación y su sangre, cosa que claramente hizo, pero ¿Por qué aun su padre no intentaba matar a Goten?.

-Sé a dónde van tus pensamientos- intervino Pan- ¿Por qué Goten sigue respirando? pues verás, cuando Marron se dio cuenta de que Bra no cambiaría de opinión acudió a mí, sabiendo perfectamente que yo no me negaría, esa misma noche terminé contigo- observó su reacción comprendiendo las cosas-

-Después de eso yo le reclame sin saber que todo lo hacía por mí y Goten, le dije cosas horribles y dejamos de ser amigas pero aun así ella me pidió que no te dijera nada, yo le hice caso porque no quería perder a mi Goten- la peliazul observó el cielo ya oscureciendo suprimiendo las lágrimas

-Yo intentaba hacerte creer que no te amaba por el bien de ellos, pero tú eras tan terco y obstinado que no importaba lo que hiciera tu seguías ahí- sonrió de medio lado dedicándole una mirada llena de ternura- a pesar de que "salía con Mathew" para alejarte, de las palabras crueles que te decía, nunca te diste por vencido.-

-yo ya no soporté más le conté todo a Goten, el día que estaban arreglando el auto viene por no sé cuál vez a pedirle perdón, ella aceptó mis disculpas y decidí que no volvería a cometer el mismo error de nuevo, ya no-

Las lágrimas saltaron sin permiso rodando por sus mejillas, era la peor hermana del mundo, lo sabía perfectamente, había dejado que su hermano sufriera todo ese tiempo por su felicidad, él no la perdonaría por nada del mundo, si por ella fuera tampoco lo haría. Se paró deteniéndose en la ventana, no podía ver los ojos enfurecidos que la mirarían en unos momentos.

-Yo no supe que hacer, quería decirte todo pero probablemente hubiera armado un lio más grande- intervino el pelinegro que había permanecido en silencio- perdóname hermano-

Trunks estaba sin palabras, todo ese tiempo había terminado su relación no porque Pan no lo amara –vale, eso ya lo sabía- sino porque una loca rubia se le había metido en la cabeza que lo quería a su lado a costa de lo que fuera, había amenazado a su hermanita, la pequeña y frágil Bra que lo único que quería era ser feliz con su mejor amigo, elevó su ki poco a poco enfurecido por ser víctima de un chica estúpida y manipuladora, todo ese tiempo estaba sufriendo para cumplirle un capricho. Dirigió su mirada a la figura que miraba por la ventana hipando por las lágrimas.

-Bra- su voz sonó entre un susurro y grito-

No quería volverse y mirar sus ojos ardiendo por la ira, el odio, no podía soportar que su propia sangre la despreciara, el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas como si estuviera viendo todo en cámara rápida, sentía sus pies pesados y su respiración entrecortada.

-¡Bra!- gritaron corriendo hacia ella él y Goten-

En un segundo estaba sujetando el marco de la ventana y al siguiente se estaba desvaneciendo como si se le hubiera ido el alma, la sujetó en el suelo colocando su cabeza en las piernas, jamás había estado tan asustado como en esos momentos, tal vez por qué en su vida había visto a su pequeña hermana derrumbarse en el suelo totalmente inconsciente.

-Bra, reacciona, por favor- pidió en un tono casi histérico sujetando su mejilla-

-princesa, por favor, reacciona- Goten sujetaba su mano con la mirada alterada- reacciona-

-¡oh por dios!- En un instante la pelinegra también estaba sentada a su lado- ¿Bra?- nada, ni un movimiento- iré por alcohol-

Salió corriendo de la habitación hacía el baño, ¿Dónde estaba el maldito alcohol?, estaba asustada, como nunca en su vida, regresó justo cuando Trunks la estaba acostando en la cama, como una muñeca de trapo y su tío la veía con la cara desencajada de la preocupación.

-aquí está- le pasó un algodón empapado del líquido transparente-

Se sentó a su lado y pasó la bola blanca por debajo de su nariz, sentía como si su corazón se hubiera detenido, poco a poco la peliazul comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento haciendo que los 3 chicos exhalaran de alivio.

-¿Qué… Qué pasó?- preguntó incorporándose lentamente-

-te desmayaste, ¡oh! Dios me asustaste tanto-

Su hermano la sujetó con fuerza acunándola como cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir, no podía enojarse con una chica tan frágil, todo aquello no era su culpa, de nadie, solo de una persona que comenzaba a odiarla realmente.

-¿No estás molesto?- preguntó débilmente abrazándolo-

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- respondió- por supuesto que no estoy molesto, si hubiera sabido esto probablemente hubiera actuado como Pan-

Le sonrió cálidamente y ella se sentó al otro lado de la cama poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la peliazul, estaba realmente feliz de que todo ese problema se hubiera aclarado pero, ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Enfrentar a Marron y correr el riesgo de que le cuente todo a Vegeta?.

Colocó su mano sobre la de Pan imaginando hacia donde correrían sus pensamientos, tenían que elegir entre enfrentarse a Marron y su padre o seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba. Sus miradas toparon, realmente no le preocupaba su reacción podría contenerlo, ahora lo más importante era que nada ni nadie los separaría.

El pelinegro mantenía la suya sujeta a la de la ojiazul, Pan les tendió una mano que ambos la tomaron seguida por el pelimorado.

-Ahora estamos juntos en esto, los 4- anunció Trunks con una media sonrisa- somos un equipo-

-como en los viejos tiempos- accedió Goten-

Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando juntos nadie podía detenerlos, pero ¿Podrían evitar que Vegeta intentara arrancarle la cabeza al pelinegro?...

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, Hello, holi, Holo… ¿Cómo están mis adorados lectores?, primero que nada quiero disculparme de nuevo por mi tardanza y si hay pequeños o grandes problemas de ortografía y sintaxis ya que no me dio tiempo de checar la redacción. <strong>

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, lo acorté un poco porque realmente no sabía si los aburriría, espero que se hayan quedado hasta el final porque me costó mucho quitar las telarañas de mi cuenta -.-, ahora si díganme ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿¡Why!? ¿Estaba muy corto, largo, aburrido? u.u jajaja ok no ya ando alucinando, realmente espero que no se hayan aburrido y salido en la primera parte.**

**Ahora díganme ¿Soy la única que sintió pena por Mathew y Edgar?, ¿Extrañaban al pelirrojo?, ¿Por qué creen que Bra se desmayó? ¿Creen que Vegeta intente matar a nuestro pelinegro consentido? Las cosas están aclarándose poco a poco, ya estamos en la recta final de esta historia que ha durado tanto gracias a ustedes -*Saca su pañuelo y se limpia las lágrimas*- realmente sin ustedes nada de esto hubiera sido posible, me alegra tanto entrar y ver sus comentarios, sé que no soy la mejor escritora pero lo intento por ustedes, siempre estoy abierta sugerencias, peticiones, (siempre y cuando sean con buena intención) al principio recibí algunos insultos que me hacían flaquear pero por ustedes este proyecto continuó y de todo corazón les digo ¡****Arigatou gozaimasu! (*hace una reverencia*) **

**Ahora si muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han comentado este capítulo, que siguen publicando e insistiendo que continúe y no deje a la deriva la historia, solo quiero decirles que no se preocupes así me tome la vida entera voy a terminar mi proyecto y después empezaré otro (ya tengo algo en mente pero aún está en proceso indefinido). De corazón gracias a:**

** : Gracias por seguir mi historia espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.**

**TALI DTLJB: jajajajaja yo también me lo imaginé y creo que inundé de baba mi casa, gracias por leer mi historia y disculpa el retraso, cada vez es más pesado la escuela, espero tu RR y que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Marian: Owww… perdona por preocuparte, fue uno de esos momentos depresivos que paso a veces pero no te preocupes no voy a abandonar por nada del mundo mi fic, me alegra saber que lees mi novela aunque no dejes RR, eso cuenta más que cualquier cosa, un beso y espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. **

**GriisleChan: Holiii! A mí me alegra más ver que sigues mi historia a pesar de que mis pocas actualizaciones, y respecto a tu pregunta, cierto ¿Cómo demonios llegó a allá? Para mí que es como una versión de A (si ves pretty Little liars me entenderas) espero poder actualizar más seguido y espero que no te decepcione este capítulo.**

**dbzangie4ever: Hermanita ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, me alegra ver tu RR y que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este no te decepciones, besos.**

**Guest: Gracias por tu RR, perdona la demora y espero que disfrutaras el capitulo.**

**Bellatrix Monserratt: Vale, ¿Qué te pareció la confesión? Tomé en cuenta tu consejo, jajajaja lo sé los linton son como personajes secundarios, sino que de relleno pero yo tengo que amar a todos mis personajes (los que yo invento, no los que tomo prestados) espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Joanna: perdona por dejarte en suspenso, espero que este capítulo haya valido la espera, la actualización está lista, gracias por insistir en que lo hiciera (:**

**gaby2012: jajajajajaja me encantó lo de "dejó a Marron excitada" jajajaja es muy cierto, jajajaja gracias por responder a todas mis preguntas y realmente espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, no creo posible que te sorprendiera pero espero que haya valido la espera.**

**Princksess-vegetasei: Gracias por tu RR, gracias por tus buenos deseos en la escuela, esperemos que siga bien :D, y pues que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, saludos **

**soraDark666: Arigatou! Me hace muy feliz que mi historia te guste, y gomen por la tarea, espero que si la hayas acabado o me demandaran tus padres jajaja ok no (:, lo sé, la grasa en su cuerpo fue lo que más me gusto de esas escenas :3, Chocalas! A mí también me gustan mucho las historias digimon :3 escribo una pero la verdad no creo que sea bueno n.n espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. **

**Clauuu: Arigatou es un placer saber que te gusta la historia, muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo no te decepcione. **

**lucia Barreto: Aquí está el capítulo listo, perdona la demora mis escusas ya todo mundo se las sabe de memoría, por supuesto que no dejaré tirado el final de la historia y espero que no te haya decepcionado.**

**ELI ssj2: :O eres administradora de una página en Facebook? Que genial! Y no te preocupes no me molesta que lo hayas imprimido, gracias por decirme n.n, enserio perdona la espera, no era mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto, fue la escuela del mal que no me dejaba, y sobre el mail nunca te lo pude mandar porque tu RR solo dice mi mail es y no apareció :/ jajaja ¡oh dios! Dormí con la ventana cerrada y un bate en la mano por si acaso, jjajjaa (: espero que este capítulo no te decepcionara. **

**lulitabarreto: actualización, realizada n.n, gracias por leer, perdona por obligarte a releer el mismo capi muchas veces y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**clariedbzcullen8: Gracias por responder a mis preguntas, perdona por traumarte con el lemon, alguna vez has leído 50 sombras de grey ¿no? No lo hagas terminas traumada jajaja ok no pero si habla de cosas más o menos así y más fuertes (ok ya te estoy traumando de nuevo gomen), realmente odias a Marron y no te culpo :p, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, besos desde México y que tengas un gran día (:**

**Dulcelimon: por supuesto, cuando tenga más tiempo me pasaré a leer tu fic, me encantan los fics!, besos y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**angeles24: ¡Gomen! No te enfades conmigo mejor ayúdame a quemar mi escuela (*sonrisa malvada*), enserio disculpa por hacerte esperar espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado.**

**ipermega fan: Lindo nombre n.n, lista la actualización, disculpa la demora y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Kagome son: Gracias por leer mi historia desde el principio, sé que debe ser tedioso y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y no te haya dado un paro cardiaco y jajajaja si esos símbolos dicen más que mil palabras, de nuevo arigatou por leerme y espero que estos capítulos no te hayan decepcionado**

**marla88; disculpa por hacerte esperar tanto, me da gusto que hayas leído de nuevo mi historia eso me hace muy feliz (:, espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado y espero tu RR (: **

**aimy: Me parece que tienes suerte, justo hoy planeaba subir el siguiente capítulo n.n, muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, por leerme y espero no decepcionarte.**

**De nuevo mil,, mil gracias por seguir mi historia, no abandonarme a pesar de mi irresponsabilidad u.u, intentaré ya no retrasarme tanto pero lo único que puedo asegurarles es que la siguiente actualización será antes de Julio o en Julio, últimamente la escuela está más pesada, los exámenes están super pegados unos de otros y este 30 de abril daré un show en un jardín de niños (Kinder, parvulario, no sé cómo lo conozcan) y estoy yendo a ensañar seguido, un beso, de corazón espero que disfruten este capítulo, me dejen sus comentarios en un hermoso RR y que me perdonen por tardar tanto (: un beso a todos.**

**Pdt: Me alegra saber que les gusta lo que escribo, y me apoyan, sepan que para lo que necesiten estaré ahí, pueden encontrar mi correo en mi perfil o pedírmelo por in-box un beso, espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo. **

**Pdt2: Llevo todo el fin de semana escribiendo este capítulo, no sé ni siquiera que tengo de tarea :s y muero por que sean las 7:30 para ver el tráiler de Catching fire en los mtv movie awards! :D!, ¿algún tributo, Nephilim, divergente, Potterico, Ángel caído, sumiso (A) aquí? ¿Alguien que sea de algún fandom? (como se escriba) (: por cierto algún libro que me recomienden leer?**

**Besos**

**By: Ella Tsukino (: x**


	23. Decisiones y adioses

**¿Hola? ¿Konichiwa? ¿Alguien sigue ahí? ¿Me recuerdan? (*suenan grillos molestos de fondo*) enserio yo… no sé cómo disculparme ¡Gemanasai! Yo sé que no tengo escusa, ha pasado más de medio año 8 meses si no me equivoco y yo… hay esta me dan ganas de llorar por la pena pero este año he estado muy ocupada con la universidad, tareas, exámenes, proyectos, y lo peor que me ha pasado en el mundo, no es para justificarme pero todo Julio y Agosto fue un desastre para mí. Mi abuela se puso muy enferma, pasamos la mayor parte de las vacaciones en el hospital y bueno… ella no sobrevivió :( falleció una semana antes de que entrara a la escuela así que bueno, estoy en proceso de asimilación, no puedo superarlo, todo eso me llevó a un ciclo en el que perdí el interés por todo, no tenía inspiración y básicamente me enfoqué solo en la escuela. De verdad perdóneme, espero que este capítulo les guste ya falta muy muy poco para el final tal ve capítulos más, de corazón espero que no se decepcionen, lo cierto es que a mí no me convenció mucho pero no me creía capaz de volver a escribirlo. **

**Disfrútenlo y pues la verdad no creo que actualicé hasta después de navidad o ya saben cómo soy de tardada, así que ¡FELZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! Este es mi regalo para ustedes, un consejo y unas palabras de esta humilde escritora, disfruten esta época en compañía de sus amigos, familia y seres queridos, vivan los días como si no hubiera un mañana porque nunca sabes cuándo van a pasar cosas malas, tal vez hoy estén y mañana no, díganle a esas personas especiales que las quieren, abrácenlas, denles besos y sean felices. Los quiero a todos! **

**PD:Por Cualquier error ortográfico pido disculpas de manera anticipada ya que no me di a la tarea de checarlo :/ Gomen**

* * *

><p><strong>24. Decisiones y adioses <strong>

Sentía que su vida estaba dando una vuelta de 180 grados, se sentía plena, feliz, ¿sería posible que luchara por Trunks sin arruinar la relación de su tío?, ¿sería posible convencer a Vegeta de que su tío era el hombre indicado para su princesa? No sería fácil pero la esperanza es lo último que muere, o eso es lo que las personas dicen.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la sala donde se encontraban sus padres, Gohan como era costumbre sostenía uno de sus tan apreciados libros mientras videl leía una revista, sonrió ampliamente sentándose en medio de los dos.

-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa tomando una revista de las que tenía su madre-

-te vez muy contenta hoy cariño- observó el pelinegro subiéndose un poco los lentes que se le habían resbalado-

-lo estoy- coincidió sin borrar la alegría de su cara.

Ambos padres se miraron con una ceja en alto sorprendidos, hace mucho que su hija no sonreía de esa manera, como una chiquilla, como su chiquilla. Gohan dejó su libro en la pequeña mesita y abrió los brazos para que Pan pudiera acomodar su cabeza como cuando era niña. Ella lo hizo inmediatamente mientras colocaba sus piernas sobre el regazo de su madre, se sentía tan familiar, una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía.

-¿Quieres hablar hija?- preguntó Videl con una sonrisa afectuosa- nos encanta verte tan feliz-

-mmm…- se mordió el labio ¿Debería decírselos? Bueno la pregunta realmente no importaba quería hacerlo-

-si no quieres no te obligaremos- continuó sin perder su entusiasmo-

-¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta?- inquirió pensando comenzar con lo más fácil.-

-por supuesto-

Lo pensó un poco, ¿Qué les iba a preguntar sin ser tan obvia?, ellos no eran tontos y en cuanto sacara a relucir el nombre de Trunks sabrían perfectamente que su pregunta no era hipotética, aunque ¿Qué tenía que perder? Todo mundo sabía de su amor por él desde que regresaron del espacio.

-Bueno supongamos que una chica de mi edad…- comenzó con toda la seriedad que podía- se enamora de un chico, digamos que mmm… 12 años mayor que ella, ¿ustedes qué pensarían de esa relación? Y si algún problema se les pusiera enfrente ¿Qué deberían hacer?-

-Fácil cariño- respondió la pelinegra mayor- para mí la edad no importa si ambos son realmente felices, si se aman no veo ningún problema en que ellos salgan y si ese problema tiene nombre y apellido te recomendaría que hablen, pelear juntos es mejor que solos- le giñó un ojo, obviamente sabía que la pregunta "hipotética" era sobre ella y Trunks-

Dirigió la mirada al pelinegro que mantenía una expresión impasible aunque internamente estuviera con el ceño fruncido, le había tomado un poco darse cuenta de a donde se dirigía la pregunta y ahora se estaba preguntando él si de verdad le molestaría esa relación, conocía al "chico mayor" desde que era un niño, eran mejores amigos, "la chica de su edad" era la luz de sus ojos y no le parecía en nada que saliera con alguien tan mayor pero ¿Acaso no lo conocía de verdad? Sabía perfectamente que nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de su pequeña, y siendo sincero con él mismo, jamás había imaginado a otro chico que no fuera él para cuidarla, defenderla y porque no, controlar sus locuras.

-¿Papá?-

Su corazón latió rápidamente, ¿En que estaba pensando? Casi podría oír sus sabías palabras sobre que la chica era aún muy joven como para salir con alguien tan grande, que desde su punto de vista no había futuro ni posibilidad en algo así. Suspiró, si no aceptaba su ejemplo mucho menos aceptaría la verdad.

-bueno supongamos que conocemos al chico, - interrumpió los pensamientos de su hija- es una persona centrada, responsable pero a la vez tiene un gran corazón, él nunca jugaría con esa chica, más porque estaría consciente de que "el padre de ella" le rompería los huesos en un instante, sería capaz de controlar sus locuras y darle el cariño que ella se merece, y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta, pienso como tu madre, si hay amor no veo el problema de que estén juntos, si alguien intenta interponerse en su relación confiaría en que ambos buscarían la forma de ser felices y resolver sus problemas de una forma madura. Cariño, recuerda que en la vida siempre hay decisiones difíciles, pero siempre tienen una solución y serán capaces de encontrar una buena.

Abrió la boca formando una perfecta O, hipotéticamente su padre estaba aceptando esa relación y como ella no era ninguna tonta estaba más que segura que el significado de "el padre de ella le rompería los huesos en un instante" se refería a él rompiéndole la cara si se atrevía a lastimarla. Los abrazó con fuerza, ellos siempre sabían que decir, como hacerla sentir que tenía la fuerza de resolver cualquier problema, y precisamente había hecho eso, había tomado la decisión de afrontar todo pero no sola, con Bra, Trunks y Goten a su lado, juntos eran más fuertes que solos.

* * *

><p>Estaba tomando las últimas fotos para la campaña en la que trabajaba, cosméticos exagerados y poco naturales para su gusto, hace semanas que no veía a Trunks ni su sobrina –salvo que con la segunda hablaba por teléfono constantemente, hasta le había contado lo que Gohan pensaba de que ella saliera con "alguien mayor". Pronto se acercaría el aniversario de la partida de su padre.<p>

Goku, pensó, todo sería más fácil si su padre siguiera ahí, corrigiéndole, aconsejándole y regañándole cuando hacía cualquier tontería a su estilo. Suspiró, mañana será su aniversario y los 4 decidieron que era el momento indicado para soltar la bomba a todo el mundo, no había opción estaban seguros de que Marron lo haría ese día, ¿Qué mejor golpe que anunciarlo públicamente cuando todos -familia, amigos y conocidos- estaban reunidos.

**~ Flashback~**

Dos días después de la confesión de Bra sobre las amenazas de Marron quedaron de verse en el café Fiore- el favorito de todos- para discutir como harían o más bien que harían respecto a ese tema, era entre semana por lo que estaba casi vacío para su comodidad.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de hacer algo, todos sabemos que Marron es… Marron y ella no se quedará de brazos cruzados- comenzó Trunks dándole vuelta a la pajilla de su café-

-Sí, seguramente planeará un gran show, algo que nadie olvide y público, ya saben cómo es- Coincidió el Morocho sorbiendo de su Frappé

Las dos chicas se miraron con una mueca, por supuesto que querría un gran circo, exhibirlas como si fueran las malas del cuento, siempre ha sido así con ella. Pero, ¿En qué fiesta, reunión o evento social se le ocurriría abrir la boca?

-No creo que resista mucho más la tentación de exponernos- informó la peliazul pensativa- ¿Qué eventos son los más próximos?

-mmm…- la pelinegra cerró los ojos intentando representar mentalmente los eventos de ese mes- mmm… una cena familiar, participaremos en el torneo de artes marciales, iremos a un día de campo "libre de trabajo" según Bulma y…-

Un chasquido sonó en su interior cuando recordó la última fecha importante, casi al mismo tiempo Goten exclamó un "OH" dejando su Frappé sobre la mesa y enfocando su mirada en la de su sobrina. Era tan obvio que no sabía cómo no lo había pensado antes.

-El aniversario de mi papá- Respondió

-El aniversario del abuelo- respondió la pelinegra al mismo tiempo- es evidente, que mejor que soltar una bomba de así justo en ese momento.

Trunks frunció el ceño por supuesto que lo haría ese día, no solo destruiría la felicidad de su hermana, sino que también el de ellos y el homenaje que cada año le hacían a Goku, Marron no tenía límites.

-Bien entonces si lo que ella pretende es descubrirnos a todos ese día, tendremos que ir un paso adelante- Trunks hablaba con total naturalidad sin inmutarse-

-¿Cómo?- inquirieron todos.-

-Ese día seremos nosotros mismos quienes soltemos la bomba, si todo el mundo se va a enterar por lo menos que sea por nuestra cuenta-

**~ Fin del FlashBack~**

Salió del edificio dirigiéndose hacia el centro comercial donde se encontraría con su hermana, Trunks y Bra, mañana sería el día decisivo y todos tenían que tener claro cómo iban a actuar.

* * *

><p>Todos esperaban la llegada de Goten en el café Fiore como era su costumbre, Pan estaba especialmente nerviosa, le preocupaba que todo eso acabara mal para su tío, por Bra… suspiró pesadamente.<p>

-Ya Pan todo estará bien- Murmuró Bra que no le quitaba la mirada de encima- si sigues así vas a terminar poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy-

-lo siento, es solo que… ¡es tan frustrante! Quisiera golpear a Marron y romperle su estúpida nariz-

-Dejarías de ser mi Pan si no pensaras de ese modo.

Trunks que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado la envolvió con sus brazos besando su frente, si las palabras no funcionaban siempre quedaba el plan B, romperle la nariz a la rubia antipática que quería ver a todos llorando.

-Ahí viene Goten-

Un joven pelinegro corría agitando su mano hacia sus amigos, se veía cansado y con ojeras debajo de los ojos, por lo visto todo ese asunto también lo tenía preocupado.

-¡Lo siento!- gritó mientras recuperaba el aire- tuve mucho trabajo hoy-

-no te preocupes- lo consoló la peliazul extendiendo una mano para que se sentara a su lado- no tenemos mucho aquí-

-siempre consintiéndolo Bra, tenemos una hora- se quejó Pan sacándole la lengua a su tío-

-Ella es buena, no como tú- respondió Goten devolviéndole el gesto- bien entonces solo vamos a repasar el plan una última vez, ¿de acuerdo?-

Los cuatro asintieron rápidamente y se dispusieron a repasar el plan mientras la mesera le traía unos cafés y bocadillos. Todos estaban muy tensos, aunque intentaran bromear y comportarse como siempre, se podía ver en su semblante que con un solo comentario saltarían como un resorte que ha sido estirado excesivamente.

-Bien entonces- Comenzó el pelimorado sorbiendo de su café- lo primero que haremos será esperar a que todos estén sentados-

-aja- coincidió Pan- después dejaremos que las cosas fluyan un poco y cuando se vaya a dar el discurso que comúnmente hacen y obviamente esperando que ese sea el momento en que Marrón quiera dar el golpe nosotros nos le adelantaremos-

-Si- asintió con la cabeza Goten- Antes de que ella se ponga de pie nosotros tomaremos el micrófono y les diremos que tenemos un anuncio que hacerles, en ese momento soltamos nosotros mismos la bomba y esperamos … espero sobrevivir-

-no seas tan pesimista- intervino Bra- nosotros estaremos ahí, si mi padre intenta hacer algo Trunks estará ahí para detenerlo, si es necesario Pan y yo también-

-todo saldrá bien, Vegeta entenderá que se aman y los dejará ser novios, casarse, o lo que quieran hacer, sé que él no es tan cabeza dura- la pelinegra sonrió intentando creerse sus propias palabras-

-yo lo conozco, es mi padre y sé que aunque muchas veces es terco, obstinado y orgulloso él va a aceptarte, ¿acaso hay un mejor partido para su hija? No lo creo- El ojiazul consoló a su hermanita y su amigo- mañana será el gran día-

-Sí, será el día decisivo, todo o…-

La peliazul estaba emocionada mientras decía esas palabras pero antes de que pudiera terminar salió corriendo hacia el baño, con las manos en la boca y con aspecto de haber olido algo asqueroso que le dieran nauseas. Pan la siguió inmediatamente preocupada, desde hace unos días su amiga estaba muy extraña, tenía antojo de todo, incluso de toronjas y ella odia las toronjas, se mareaba constantemente y después de comer le daban nauseas que la obligaban a correr al baño.

-¿Bra? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto desde el lavabo donde estaba recargada-

-sí, lo siento, creo que el olor de ese té tuyo hizo que se me revolviera el estómago- comentó- olía asqueroso-

-mmm… culpa al té-

Su amiga salió como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cierto era que no sabía nada de eso, ni era una experta en el tema, pero su intuición femenina le decía que su amiga podría… ¿Realmente podría?.

-Bra, creo que necesitas ver a un doctor- comentó la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros- antojos, mareos, náuseas…- enumeró los síntomas con los dedos-

-Por favor Pan, no me digas que crees que estoy…- se rió tontamente antes de quedarse seria y sopesar la idea- ¿Realmente crees que yo… que esté embarazada?-

-podría ser una posibilidad-

-yo…-

Se sujetó el vientre con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿podría estarlo?...

* * *

><p>Eran las 3:00 P.M. estaba en pijama y observaba el hermoso vestido corto color lila pálido, era de estraple liso y ceñido hasta la cintura, después tenía como un cinturón de puras piedras con diferentes tonos de morado y por ultimo una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, aunque en lugar de falda parecía más bien un tutu, ¿Por qué había elegido algo así?, se preguntó, ¿Por qué no algo como lo que siempre usaba?, los zapatos era lo único que realmente amó de su atuendo, eran plateados, de plataforma alta con un adorno en forma de flores por la parte trasera, brillosos y llenos de piedritas que brillaban a la luz. Faltaban 3 horas para la fiesta de aniversario de su abuelo, menos de 3 horas para el gran final.<p>

Se sentó en su cama asimilando que después de tanto tiempo, todos sus amigos y familiares sabrían por fin que ella amaba a Trunks, que Trunks la amaba y que así también era con su tío y su mejor amiga. Se incorporó rápidamente dispuesta a arreglarse ya no había vuelta atrás, ese día estaban apostando por un todo o nada.

Cuando por fin terminó de arreglarse su cabello estaba peinando en unos perfectos rulos negros que le llegaban casi a mitad de la espalda, su maquillaje era una combinación de morados y lilas que le daban un brillo a su oscura mirada y en la muñeca llevaba una flor, casi podía sentir como si estuviera yendo a un baile de graduación.

-¡Pan cariño!- gritó su madre desde las escaleras- ¡Trunks está aquí, no tardes!-

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y descendió por la escalera donde lo esperaban sus padres y su novio, eso hizo que la sensación de estar yendo a un baile de graduación se asentara más en su estómago hasta el punto de querer vomitar. Pero no le importó, lo único que realmente le interesaba era que él estaba ahí, parado al pie de la escalera y la veía como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que había visto en la vida.

-Te ves tan linda hija- Gohan le dijo las palabras que él estaba pensando, pero era más que linda era.

-hermosa- murmuró llamando la atención del pelinegro-

-mi hija siempre ha sido una mujer hermosa- coincidió Videl- ahora ven aquí para tomarles una foto-

-definitivamente esto es como si fuera un baile de graduación- Pan rodó los ojos pero tomó la mano que le ofrecía el pelimorado.

Se colocaron frente a la puerta, ella pasó su brazo detrás de la cintura de su novio y el pasó el suyo sobre sus delgados hombros y la apretó más a su costado, ambos sonrieron a la cámara y después se miraron el uno al otro con la misma expresión de felicidad.

-váyanse, nosotros los alcanzaremos- pidió Videl guiñándoles el ojo.

En la mansión Brief donde generalmente eran las fiestas y eventos importantes todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, desde las mesas, bocadillos, adornos hasta el pequeño escenario donde se daría un discurso dirigido a Goku donde quiera que esté. Pan, se encontraba en el jardín con su amiga ayudándole con los arreglos de la mesa, Bra, llevaba un vestido más o menos parecido al de ella pero en color rosa pastel, ahora parecían las madrinas de una boda.

Al término de los preparativos se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión.

-Ahí están- exclamaron Trunks y Goten que estaban vestidos con un traje negro- ¿ya acabaron?-

-sí, todo listo- asintió Pan abrazando al pelimorado-

-solo es cuestión de que todos lleguen- Bra se lanzó a los brazos de su novio- chicos. Tengo algo que deci…-

-¡Pan!-

Una conocida voz llamó la atención de todos que volvieron el rostro hacia la puerta, ahí observaron a un joven de cabellera roja vestido con unos vaqueros azules y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Edgar los miró a todos con una triste sonrisa.

-¡Edgar!- exclamó la pelinegra corriendo a abrazarlo- no sabría que vendrías, ¿está Cathy contigo?

-si viene en un momento y no, no vamos a quedarnos- respondió soltándola para poder mirar así sus ojos-

-¿entonces?- preguntó Goten

-Venimos a despedirnos- respondió con la voz triste- nos vamos del país-

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó la pelinegra con los ojos desorbitados,- ¿Es broma verdad? ¿Por qué?-

-nos gustaría que fuera broma- intervino Cathy que venía con una pequeña en brazos. Lizzy- pero no lo es, mi padre tiene unos negocios muy importantes en Europa que solo se pueden concretar en persona, en realidad creo que planea que vivamos ahí de ahora en adelante.

-¿Entonces no planean volver?- Trunks preguntó con una pequeña mueca-

-no, viviremos en Londres de ahora en adelante, nuestro vuelo sale en una hora y solo queríamos despedirnos de ustedes, nos dio mucho gusto conocerlos, a todos, siempre serán unos valiosos amigos para nosotros- Edgar le tendió la mano al pelimorado.

Trunks estaba perplejo, Edgar no le desagrada, le tenía celos porque se llevaba muy bien con su novia, pero sabía perfectamente que ella solo lo veía como un hermano y su cariño era fraternal, podía sentir la tristeza de Pan en ese momento, incluso él se sentía triste.

-esperamos verlos de nuevo por aquí, algún día. Catherine, Edgar y la pequeña Elizabeth ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa-

-Yo… Edgar, Cathy, Lizzy…-

Las palabras se le atragantaban, Desde que conoció a Edgar y se volvió amiga de Cathy se habían vuelto muy unidos, los apreciaba tanto como a Bra y le dolía de sobremanera el pensar en que no los volvería a ver. Contuvo las lágrimas.

-Pan- Edgar llamó su atención- Desde que te conocí te volviste una persona muy especial para mí, siempre me sentí muy a gusto y feliz contigo, me divertían las locuras que se te ocurrían y siempre me trataste como un amigo que conocías desde hace años. Te voy a extrañar mucho.-

-Gracias por haberme perdonado- continuó Cathy sujetando su mano- por haber aceptado ser mi amiga y tratarme como una persona más de tu familia, me hubiera gustado poder convivir más contigo. Te extrañaré Pan-

Se lanzó a los brazos de su joven amigo, no podía decirles cuanto los quería ni devolver las palabras que le habían dado pero esperaba que con su abrazo sintieran todo el cariño y la tristeza que le daba el que se fueran. Edgar desde que lo conoció se convirtió en un pequeño hermano que la hacía reír y le alegraba el día cuando se sentía mal, su sol personal y con Cathy aprendió que las personas cambian y que no todos son como los pintan.

-los extrañaré chicos- murmuró cuando los soltó- especialmente a ti, pequeña Lizzy prométeme que vas a jugar mucho y le harás caso.-

-shi, te o pometo- asintió con una sonrisa- Pa te Qiro

-y yo a ti-

-bueno, tenemos que irnos, o llegaremos tarde al vuelo. Nos vemos-

Salieron por la puerta de entrada sin volver la vista y dejando a la pelinegra conmocionada. Trunks la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo como las lágrimas mojaban un poco su traje, parecía que ese día comenzaba a ser uno de los más largos de su vida, y apenas comenzaba.

-Tranquila sobrina, algún día los volverás a ver, ten por seguro eso- Goten le sonrió intentando animarla-

-supongo que tienes razón- se limpió las lágrimas- no fue un adiós sino un hasta luego, nuestros caminos algún día se cruzarán, y cada uno será lo suficientemente feliz como para disfrutar ese reencuentro.-

Las fiesta ya había empezado, las mesas estaban llenas y todos los amigos de la familia estaban ya en las mejores mesas. De pronto el aire se sentía tenso, como si con un solo ruido pudiera alterarlos.

-chicos, necesito decirles algo, algo importante antes de que Edgar y Cathy vinieran a despedirse-

-Habla hermanita- pidió Trunks respirando profundamente-

-yo… yo…- se volvió hacía el pelinegro- Estoy embarazada.

Los 3 amigos se quedaron quietos asimilando la noticia, Pan estaba sorprendida, aunque hace tiempo que sospechaba la noticia que lo dijera en ese momento justo cuando estaban a punto de lanzar una bomba. Trunks asimilaba la noticia lentamente ¡Su hermanita iba a tener un hijo! ¡Iba a ser tío!. A Goten se le formó una sonrisa rápidamente al pensar a Bra a su lado, con una pequeña pansa, después con un bebe en brazos, una niña o un niño correteando a su lado… ¡Iba a ser papá!

-¡Ahora un discurso para honrar a nuestro amigo Goku-

Todos volvieron el rostro hacia Bulma que estaba frente al micrófono y observaron como una rubia ataviada en un vestido dorado se ponía de pie y caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

-¡No!- gritaron al unísono…

**Continuara (?): **

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaste hasta aquí comenta 1D ok no, comenta "PanxTrunks (: x"<strong>

**Ahora si ¿Cómo están mis queridísimos lectores? Espero que estén teniendo un excelente 2013, ya casi terminando el año.**

**Quiero saber si les gustó el capítulo, que les agradó, que no, ¿Por qué?, ya pronto se llega el final :( me da pena que después de más de 2 años con esta historia esté a punto de terminarla, enserio no sentí que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, espero que como yo la hayan disfrutado y que la recuerden ya que yo la realicé con todo mi amor para ustedes (y para mi).**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que han seguido mi historia desde el principio, a los que dejan sus RR y a quienes no también, sin ustedes probablemente hubiera perdido el interés por seguir escribiendo, sé que no soy la mejor (de echo soy pésima) pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Discúlpenme por no responder a cada uno como es debido y sepan que siempre los leo todos, también discúlpenme aquellos que comentaron más de una vez que ya actualizara, he expuesto mis motivos y dejo a su criterio si debo o no ser perdonada. Mil gracias a: **

**marla88, angeles24, Ruth, , Vegetable lov3r, Son-mari-mar-988, TALI DTLJB, Maid-Takumi-Joss, mo, Melody-Angela, , Rouce. DBZ, panii, lulitabarreto, Joanna, Maid-Takumi-Joss, Queen Alai.**

**Por ultimo espero que tengan un muy feliz 2014, que este año que viene sea todo amor, esperanza, esfuerzo y buenas vibras para todos ustedes, recuerden que uno solo alcanza lo que quiere con esfuerzo y dedicación. De verdad los quiero mucho por seguir mi historia a pesar de que sea una desobligada que tarda años en actualizar, si no obtengo ningún RR esta vez o hasta el final de la historia comprenderé que me lo merecía. Pero aun así lo espero con ansias n.n**

**Un beso y un abrazo.**

**By: Ella Tsukino (: x **


End file.
